Comenzando de nuevo
by herminione
Summary: Despues de derrotar a Voldemort, y un año de retiro. Severus ha protegido por mucho tiempo a Harry, este se da cuenta e inician una relación. Lucius hace un trato con Harry para salvarle la vida a su prometido ¿Que pasará? Slash, Mpreg ¡disfrutala!
1. Prologo

**Declaración:** ninguno de los personajes de este fics me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Espero les guste la historia... que la disfruten...

* * *

**Prologo **

Era un joven de 19 años actualmente, el hombre más famoso desde que un mago oscuro había tratado de poner fin a su vida apenas siendo un bebe, quitándole a su paso lo más valioso que tenia sus padres, marcándolo como su igual, por una profecía que no había podido dejar pasar y haciéndola verdadera, por que los planes del mago oscuro no salieron como el esperaba atacándole a tan temprana edad.

Ahora siendo un joven y un año después de que la guerra final se llevase acabo y él venciese, se había alejado de todos y de todo, por que no quería la compasión del mundo mágico, después de todo actualmente no tenia a nadie, sus amigos, sus hermanos, aquellas personas que estaban con él incondicionalmente ya no estaban, Hermione, Ron, Ginny (su apreciada y amada) ya no estaban.

Miles de cartas le llegaban constantemente, y amenos que conociera el remitente las colocaba en una mesa situada cerca de la amplia ventana del pequeño apartamento en el cuál vivía, las demás simplemente las quemaba o tiraba al basurero, muchas de esas cartas eran del ministro, y a él ellos no le importaban, después de haber recibido la espalada en su quinto curso, había aprendido a tener aberración por ellos.

Aberración, extraña palabra que normalmente su tía Petunia utilizaba para con él, en el fondo agradecía haberse retirado de aquella casa, claro después de todo había sido un gran alivio después de vivir prácticamente encarcelado tanto tiempo, pero ahora el alivio era por que sabia que ellos estaban vivos, no hubiese podido tolerar que también ellos muriesen por su culpa, muggles simples muggles que nunca habian querido tenerle ahí, lo mejor que podía pasarles que nunca sufrieran las consecuencias de que Voldemort hubiese regresado, por eso, al cumplir sus 17 años se marcho.

Sabia que las personas que murieron en la guerra contra Voldemort lo habian hecho por que eligieron estar ahí, pero en el fondo no podía evitar que pensar algunas de ellas estuvieron ahí por él, para apoyarle, para defenderle, y esos eran sus amigos, su querida Hermione, que a pesar de que cuando la conoció le había parecido demasiada pesada, después de lo del troll se convirtieron en amigos inseparables. Ron su amigo del alma, su hermano, que compartió con él todo tanto buenos momentos como los malos, inclusive muchas veces los enojos hacia su amiga, y por último su inolvidable Ginny aquella jovencita que le había costado descubrir, a la que al principio simplemente consideraba la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero que en su sexto año le quito el sueño, y se fue colando poco a poco en su corazón, ahora cada uno de ellos estaban muertos, le habian dejado solo, y se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Por qué si había terminado tan mal herido, no pudo morir¿Por qué no le dejaron seguir a aquellos que significaron todo por él¿Acaso lo más lógico no era que el también muriese¿Qué le hacia falta por sufrir que aún no se podía marchar de este mundo cruel?

Parecía una maldición constate, el no poder morir, desde pequeño se enfrento a la muerte constantemente, y parecía que siempre él salía airoso, mal herido si, inconsciente por días, semanas, o meses como había sido en su última estancia en la enfermería (aunque en la ultima no estuvo en la enfermería, sino en San Mungo) y todo gracias a Snape.

Si al profesor que le había corrompido sus seis años en Hogwarts, que desde que apareció en batalla se enfrentaba a todo mortifago que trataba de herirle, diciendo que su Señor lo quería para él, sin embargo sabía que también esa había sido la voluntad de Dumbledore¿Cómo tener la seguridad de que había sido fiel a la Orden? Simplemente tenía pruebas escritas, pensamientos de su ex director, y de él mimo, había sido probado con Veritaserum, y todo concordaba, él por decirlo de una manera era inocente.

Cuando la batalla pelea en que Voldemort fue vencido por él, Snape se apresuro a su lado, y se había mantenido peleando contra todo mortifago que se acercara para dañarle, pues él ya no tenia fuerzas para oponerse, simplemente no se podía levantar aunque no había perdido el conocimiento, le vio caer tres veces, ante sus enemigos y casi siempre cuando estaba seguro que moriría, no en las manos de quien más creyó, sino en manos de cualquier mortifago, un rayo proveniente de la varita de Snape lo impedía, como podía se levantaba y seguía luchando, era como si su propia vida dependiese de eso, como que para este no existiese otro motivo, como que guardara un tesoro, y eso era lo que le desconcertaba.

¿Por qué Snape tenía que protegerle con tanto ahínco, estaba seguro que la orden del Lord no llegaba más que a una simple y sencilla petición de mantenerle a salvo hasta el duelo con él¿Y si fuel Dumbledore quien le pidió protegerlo? Pero Dumbledore no estaba ahí, y la defensa de Snape había llegado a un límite mayor que a cualquier promesa, parecía que este se debía más que una simple petición, al deseo propio de mantenerle con vida.

En un momento después de vencer a otro mortifago Snape le tomo en sus brazos y desapareció, llevándole a San Mungo, y entregándole a un sanador, cayo, necesitando tanta atención como a quien cargaba.

Después de meses de inconciencia se le infamó del Juicio de Snape y su inocencia, pero nadie se explicaba por que había protegido con tanto ahínco a Harry, por que en los datos del Juicio se encontró con que Voldemort simplemente le dijo que le mantuviese con vida hasta llegar a él, pero en ningún momento le dijo que se le protegiera de posibles agresores. Dumbledore no había pedido nada con respecto a su protección ¿Quizás simplemente no dio a conocer esos detalles¿Quizás había información que no se rebelo?

Ahora después de un año en que se había mantenido lejos de todos, sabía que tenia que volver, así les había pedido a todos, y por primera vez respetaron sus deseos, sin embargo las lechuzas no habian parado de llegar, cada vez menos, pero siempre alguna.

Él había comprado un pequeño apartamento en el mundo muggle y le aplico el encantamiento Fidelio, siendo él mismo el guardián, de esa manera estaba seguro que nadie le encontraría, ni nadie le traicionaría, no podía deshacerse de la correspondencia, pero si de las personas.

Los periodistas del profeta le habian asediado durante su estancia de recuperación en San Mungo, y apenas salió en la puerta del Hospital no tuvo más remedio que desaparecer para escapar de ellos, se dirigió a Gringotts tomo una cantidad considerable y los cambio a dinero muggle, con el que había comprado un pequeño apartamento.

El apartamento en que vivía no era la gran cosa pero no por ello dejaba de ser acogedor, tenia una pequeña sala, todos las paredes del departamento eran color crema con rodapié chocolate, un precioso juego de sala muy cómodo color crema, el piso era de madera y realmente hacia una combinación perfecta con la juguetera que estaba colocada en frente del sofá en la que estaba un TV, un equipo de sonido, y un precioso teatro en casa.

A la derecha de la sala había una pequeña cocina bien equipada, un desayunador le separaba de la sala, era algo pequeño para unas cuatro personas, pero para el era excesivamente grande por lo que a pesar de estar viviendo casi un año ahí, nunca lo pudo utilizar, más de una vez lo intento, más no lo conseguía, no podía evitar pensar en lo bien que lo hubiese pasado si estuviese Ron, Hermione, y Ginny, los cuatro juntos realmente se hubiesen divertido.

A la izquierda estaba una pequeña puerta que conducía a un cuarto, el cuarto que por lo general se consideraría un refugio, en el que pasaba sus noches… noches de insomnio y terminaban en el sillón de la sala con el equipo de sonido a un volumen bajo para no molestar a los vecinos del edificio.

Al fondo de la sala había un balcón que daba a la calle, por la que entraba la luz de la luna en las noches y la luz del sol al oscurecer, en el habian muchas enredaderas que en las que en algunas ocasiones podían divisarse algunas flores extrañas, que alegraban el ambiente y lo llenaban con un agradable aroma.

Recordó como Lupin, y los que quedaban de la orden le habian instado a quedarse en Grimmauld Place, aseguraron era el lugar más seguro, sin embargo él sabia que ahora no había un lugar más seguro que su apartamento, nadie, a menos que él lo permitiese podía llegar hasta donde el estaba. Nadie le podía localizar, pues no solo el encantamiento Fidelio le protegía, sino otros hechizos y encantamientos que hacían el lugar inmarcable.

Sabia que el día siguiente sería un largo día, después de su año de refugio saldría al mundo mágico nuevamente, y no podía evitar pensar ¿Qué le esperaría?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el comienzo de la historia... sino les gusta me cuentan, y si les intereza tambien... espero sus rr...

Qué tengan felíz día!


	2. El Vigilante

**Declaración: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J K Rowling, pero aca encontraran objetos magicos, hechizos y otras cosas más que no son de ella, esas me pertenecen...

**Nota: **Disfruten la lectura

* * *

**El Vigilante**

Le había estado vigilando desde que se había desaparecido del Hospital, siguió su magia a través de la distancia, tenia que tener la seguridad de que estaba bien, que nada malo le iba a pasar, para que sus planes resultasen de manera efectiva. Vio como entro a Gringotts y lo vio salir.

_Mocoso, se desaparece así por así y no es capaz de informar a nadie a donde va, solo para venir al banco a ver si sus pertenencias están bien._

Cuándo este salio vio como se desapareció

_Aquí vamos otra vez, a seguirle… no se puede estar quieto¡claro que no! Eso es casi imposible para él._

A lo largo del año que le había estado vigilando aprendió de sus gustos, de sus preferencias, y le vio como un joven tenaz, no le importaban las cosas triviales, no le vio buscar la publicidad, ni el halago, ni las fiestas en su honor, ni nada de la gloria que por derecho le correspondían al ser quien después de todo dio fin a Voldemort, al mago más oscuro que se hubiese conocido en la comunidad mágica.

Le vio adquirir el departamento en el que vivía, y estando a su lado vio como practicaba cada uno de los hechizos que le fue aplicado a este. Antes de estar seguro de poder aplicarlo se empeño, paso horas tras horas practicándole, tenia después de todo la autorización del ministerio para aplicar los hechizos en el lugar donde viviese, y aunque reporto el lugar exacto donde viviría, sabia que el ministerio y cada uno de los que tenían dicho conocimiento habían prometido no intervenir, ni buscar "al niño que vivió" , siempre y cuando se reportase por medio de un liselocedir, aparato que se utilizaba para conocer el estado físico de una persona por medio del contacto y su análisis le era enviado al ministro. Este reporte le garantizaba al ministerio tener la certeza de que Harry Potter estaba bien, pues sabía que después de todo "su seguridad" era de vital importancia para el ministro.

El liselocedir era un aparato altamente mágico, imposible de confundir o hechizar, tan pequeño como un botón, que al recibir el contacto de cualquier persona, enviaba un reporte donde indicaba el nombre, edad y estado físico actual de dicha persona. Lo único modificable de dicho objeto era el destinatario, pero para modificar este, tenían que conocer el hechizo y la contraseña de dicho objeto esto permitía tener mayor convicción, y esta únicamente la conocía el destinatario, Harry por mucho que quisiese no podía cambiarle, y aunque le molestará tomar dicho aparato para indicar que estaba bien, sabia que era el precio a su libertad simulada, por que esto debería resultarle frustrante.

Cuando se tocaba dicho objeto y el objeto percibía que esta persona estaba enferma de manera grave, o herida, trasladaba a dicha persona al Hospital San Mungo, así que de cierta manera debería pensar que era un afortunado, pero claro al ver su andar diario entendió que todo este trato en vez de hacerle sentir bien, le incomodaba.

Y es que de verdad debería ser frustrante decir que el héroe del mundo mágico llevaba dos años, apunto de cumplir los tres años de su mayoría de edad, sin embargo no se le confiaba dejar hacer su vida a su placer, no por que no pudiese elegir que haría o dejaría de hacer sino por que después de todo tenia que estarse "reportando" constantemente al ministerio por su "seguridad".

Comprendió que a pesar de que más de la mitad del mundo mágico le buscase para tener una "amistad" con Harry, no necesariamente era por que quisiesen serlo en verdad, sino por hacerle lucir como un trofeo, era totalmente entendible que en vez de continuar su vida en el mundo mágico donde no podría dar un paso sin ser reconocido parase ese año en el mundo muggles donde nadie le trataría de manera especial.

Se sorprendió estar en el mismo departamento cuando al fin después de mucha practica Harry decidiese colocar cada uno de los hechizos que resguardarían de ahora en adelante su departamento sabiendo que estos permitirían la entrada a cualquiera que estuviese dentro del departamento sin asegurarse primero que estuviese totalmente vacío, cosa que le pareció extraña, por que así como se encontraba él podría haber cualquier persona, aunque claro

_Yo si me he asegurado que no haya nadie más aquí que nosotros dos, Señor Potter_

Y mentalmente se agradeció hacerlo minutos antes que Harry se decidiese hacerlos por que sino a esta altura le habría detectado fácilmente, si intentaba conjurar cualquier hechizo para esto. Y no dejo de pensar que esto era un descuido por parte de Potter.

Ahora podría entrar a su departamento sin intentar quitarlos, ya que su magia era totalmente reconocida por los hechizos, el problema iba a hacer cuando Potter se creyera listo para el hacer el encantamiento fidelio, pues sabia que una vez que decidiese salir, no podría volver entrar a menos que Harry decidiese revelarle su ubicación cosa totalmente imposible… pero que tendría que ingeniarse para obtenerlo para poder continuar con su plan.

Mayor fue su asombro cuando vio que después de todos los hechizos anteriores continuaba moviendo su varita haciéndolo de manera tan precisa y lenta que parecía como si estuviese más bien explicando el encantamiento a realizar. Y Pensó que su suerte estaba acabando, conocía muy bien esos movimientos, no de balde los vio realizar hace unos años atrás a Albus, ahora los hacia Harry. Cuando el encantamiento estuvo completo y vio el resultado estaba seguro que este había hecho de manera exitosa y una vez que Harry decidiese salir y él seguirle no habría manera posible de entrar y seguirle vigilando dentro.

En sus dos primeros meses que llevaba siguiéndolo habían sufrido tres atentados contra la vida de Potter y él se encargo personalmente que fuesen fallidos y que su destino no se percatase siquiera de que habían ocurrido. ¿Cómo podría realizar efectivamente su trabajo ahora que el encantamiento fidelio estaba terminado?

Vio como una vez finalizado se retiro a dormir, ajeno totalmente a su presencia, el también dormiría un poco, invoco una cama y se recostó, no sin antes trasmutarla haciéndola imperceptible a la vista y cualquier cosa o persona que se colocase ante él. Hechizo su varita para que le advirtiera de cualquier movimiento en la recamara de Harry. Y esta vibrara de manera más fuerte si él despertase.

Se despertó sin ningún cambio en su varita entrada la mañana, y como a las diez su varita vibro para alértale que al fin Potter había despertado, se encontró pensando toda la mañana una posible solución para el encantamiento fidelio que esté realizó de manera eficiente (para su tuerce) y aún no encontraba ninguna.

Escucho como la regadera del baño era encendía, y entendió que Harry estaba tomando un baño, ya hacia mucho tiempo que quería tomar una él, pero él era un vigilante de veinticuatro horas, no podía tomar tiempo para tal placer así que tuvo que conformarse con tomar su varita y aplicarse a si mismo y a su ropa encantamientos de limpieza.

Vio a Harry salir listo para su rutina diaria, y vio concentrar su vista fija donde él se encontraba, y por un momento temió ser descubierto, pero este cambio su vista a la cocina, cruzo la sala hasta esta, vio como preparó sus alimentos a la manera muggle, no entendería nunca ese habito por prepararlos de esta manera tan rudimentaria pudiendo hacerlo simplemente con un movimiento de varita, tan concentrado estaba que se levanto de golpe cuando vio que tomaba su varita y la agitaba en su dirección, en un instinto de reflejo se movió de lugar de manera rápida, y se puso en guardia siempre de manera invisible para los ojos de Harry. Se tranquilizo cuando entendió que el encantamiento no iba para él sino para el equipo de sonido, pues este se encontraba reproduciendo una suave melodía, después del impacto del rayo celeste que salio de la varita.

Agradeció mentalmente por haber invocado con su varita horas atrás su desayuno, por que sino a esa altura con los agradables aromas que desprendía la comida que Potter preparaba seguramente se parecería a una tortura.

Le observo comer despreocupadamente en el sillón opuesto que el ocupase en este momento, estaban frente a frente, muchas veces lo había hecho, era como si supiese donde se encontraba sentado, pues siempre se sentaba en frente, había probado sentarse en el sillón opuesto y siempre se colocaba en frente, la única manera en que logró quitárselo de enfrente mientras comía fue cuando decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos que estaban alrededor del desayunador, le noto molesto mientras comía, y cuando se disponía a salir y ya estaba a su lado, le vio girarse y desaparecer cada uno de los bancos de este.

Pero su sorpresa no fue nada en ese momento comparada con la que recibió esa mañana, cuando a punto de salir dijo:

¡Rebelo que mi apartamento se encuentra visible para toda aquella persona que este conmigo en el ahorita!

Seguido de esto le vio salir, aún sin recuperarse de la impresión, le siguió.

Actualmente su año de retiro estaba acabando, y su plan estaba llegando a su fin, pero acontecimientos como este que se dieron a lugar en este año le hacían creer que "El Elegido" no desconocía su precensia constante a su lado, sino que la toleraba, y se hacia el tonto al respecto.

Dejando de divagar en su pasado año al lado de la vigilancia continúa, se sentó enfrente de Harry en el restaurante en que se encontraban y tenso de manera visible al ver que sus labios se habrían para hablarle:

Hemos pasado un año interesante, y la verdad me gustaría saber que le motivo a mantenerse a mi lado todo este tiempo sabiendo que quería estar solo.

No se atrevió a articular palabra su sorpresa era mayúscula. Y Harry pareció entenderlo por que continuo hablando después del breve silencio que había hecho.

- Me imagino que le sorprende que le hable después de tanto tiempo, he elegido callar y aceptar su precensia durante todo este tiempo, pero ya que mis vacaciones lejos del mundo mágico acaban hoy, me encantaría saber por que un mago ha decidido violar mi petición de privacidad y me ha estado siguiendo durante un año. ¿Acaso es por orden del ministro¿Por orden de la orden¿Por qué me ha estado protegiendo de todos los ataques a mi persona a lo largo del año?

* * *

Espero sus comentarios, y de paso agradezco a **kasuki matherlence** por su rr... espero el fics te siga gustando... 

Cuidense... estare actualizando cada 6 a 8 días... cuidense


	3. Descubierto

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Nota:** Este fics contiene datos spoiler hasta el 6to libro, y aunque ya leí el 7mo no creo poner spoiler de dicho libro, pues entiendo que muchos no lo leerán hasta mayo. Espero puedan disculpar faltas de ortografía y muchas veces también de redacción.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dedican un poco de su tiempo para leerla y han agregado la historia a sus alertas, también a aquellos que me han hecho muy feliz por dejarme un reviews, espero les siga gustando el desarrollo del fics y ahora si les dejo con el tercer capitulo, nos vemos al final.

* * *

**Descubierto**

Gracias al arduo entrenamiento al que Harry fue sometido, logro adquirir gran habilidad en la percepción de hechizos, podía distinguir el cambio mágico antes incluso que un hechizo saliese de la varita, sabía perfectamente cuando este era para herir o para proteger. Claro que esto solo lo sabían sus amigos, amigos que ya no tenia, se podría decir que dicha habilidad era desconocida para el mundo mágico.

Por eso, cuando salio del hospital y desapareció para ir al Banco de Magos pudo sentir que una corriente mágica le seguía, entro al Banco y pudo saber que la corriente mágica ya no estaba con él, pensó en que quizás el causante le había perdido al pista.

Después de tomar una considerable cantidad de galeones de su cámara y cambiarla por dinero muggle, dirigió sus pies a la salida y ahí desapareció, no sin dejar de percibir que nuevamente le seguían, nuevamente la misma corriente mágica, podría decir entonces que era la misma persona que le había seguido del hospital.

Al cabo de un tiempo de convivir con la presencia de un mago, por que estaba la corriente mágica no era de un elfo, ni ninguna criatura mágica; estaba consiente que este no buscaba hacerle daño, todo lo contrario, buscaba protegerle, se las había ingeniado para protegerle muchas veces, y él aprendió a relajarse y en vez de ponerse en guardia cuando percibía que la magia a su alrededor cambiaba espera, confiaba que el mago a su lado haría cuanto fuese necesario para que él no se molestase, por decirlo de una manera, por que después de todo siempre le gusto protegerse y no ser dependiente, que lo protegieran continuamente era un fastidio, sin embargo después de vencer al Señor Oscuro no tenia ganas de luchar, quería una vida tranquila, y pareciese que después de todo no volvería a preocuparse por su seguridad este mago se encargaba de salvaguardarle.

Aunque al principio le molesto estar constantemente vigilado, pudo darse cuenta que esta persona le respetaba, no intervenía si él buscaba peligro, tampoco si buscaba soledad, era como si no estuviese realmente, se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de este que hasta lograría decir que fácilmente le consideraría su amigo.

Aunque nunca le había visto el rostro, sentía que le conocía de tiempo atrás, no sabia de donde, ni de cuanto tiempo en su pasado tenía que buscar a su propietario, pero su aroma, el calor de su magia era vagamente familiar.

Pensando que era orden del ministro, o por de la misma orden, no dio a conocer al intruso estar al descubierto, si gozaba, se divertía constantemente a su costa, le torturaba varias veces al día con su actuar, pues sabia que le tensaba sospechar que estaba descubierto, pero nunca le hizo tener la seguridad, no quería que al saberlo tuviesen que mandar a otro, sintió que le prefería a él, que a otro u otra, pues a pesar de detectar la magia lógicamente no podía distinguir su sexo.

Pero no quería quedarse con la curiosidad, por eso esa noche mientras estaba en el restaurante, y sabiendo que al llegar al mundo mágico la compañía se iría, o al menos eso sospechaba, pues estaba seguro que una vez terminado su aislamiento no lo dejarían solo de nuevo, se decidió a dar por descubierto a su "guarda espaldas".

Hemos pasado un año interesante, y la verdad me gustaría saber que le motivo a mantenerse a mi lado todo este tiempo sabiendo que quería estar solo.

Y callando por un momento siguió.

- Me imagino que le sorprende que le hable después de tanto tiempo, he elegido callar y aceptar su presencia durante todo este tiempo, pero ya que mis vacaciones lejos del mundo mágico acaban hoy, me encantaría saber por que un mago ha decidido violar mi petición de privacidad y me ha estado siguiendo durante un año. ¿Acaso es por orden del ministro¿Por orden de la orden¿Por qué me ha estado protegiendo de todos los ataques a mi persona a lo largo del año?

Se recupero rápido de la impresión y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue desaparecer, pero cual fue su sorpresa al notar que no podía.

- Ni lo intente – dijo Harry en tono amable – no pensara que lo iba a dejar marcharse ¿o sí? No lo tome a mal, pero no pienso dejarle ir fácilmente, no hasta que se rebele ante mí, y conteste ciertas preguntas. – Callo nuevamente esperando respuesta pero al no obtener ninguna continúo. – Prefiero llevar la fiesta en paz, no quiero tener que batirme a duelo con usted, después de todo tengo que agradecerle todas las molestias que se ha tomado por protegerme.

Ante estas palabras entendió que solo le quedaba su última carta, no estaba dispuesto rebelarse a Potter, no por lo menos con su verdadera apariencia física, si todos los hechizos de ocultamiento en su persona habian fallado, lo que a continuación haría no podría, después de todo era la debilidad del "niño que vivió".

Después de haberle enseñado durante cinco años Pociones y en su sexto año Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras comprendió que la habilidad del chico estaba en los hechizos, los encantamientos, el volar, pero el arte de entender el funcionamiento de cada ingrediente, y su reacción ante otros, el resultado deseado jamás lo obtendría a su cabalidad por que este, no requería instinto, ni movimientos, demandaba concentración precesión, paciencia, cosa que era muy difícil encontrar en él, que era imperativo, e impulsivo.

Tenía que reconocer que no se la había puesto fácil, en este ramo mientras le dio clases, pero ahora no era momento de considerar lo hizo en su pasado, sino como salir de ahí, sin se la segunda persona que moriría por manos de "El elegido", pues estaba seguro que si se presentaba así como así, lo mínimo que recibiría antes de poder articular una palabra era un crucio, o cualquier otro hechizo doloroso.

Así que tomando su única salida posible tomo un frasco que llevaba siempre colgando de su cuello, la apariencia del contenido no era nada agradable para ser ingerida, pues este era espesa como melaza, pa­recía barro espeso y oscuro, si fuese la original, sabia que su transformación duraría nada más que una hora, pero sabia que no seria tiempo suficiente, así que la había modificado y ahora esta le permitiría usar su disfraz por doce horas.

El cabello que le agrego antes de tomarla lo consiguió casi un año atrás después de salir del hospital, antes que Potter fuese dado de alta.

---------------------------------------------Flash Back --------------------------------------------------

Dirigió sus pasos al caldero chorreante para salir a Londres Muggles, y estando en una de las calles principales, busco una barbería, y estuvo vigilando a los caballeros que entraban, buscaba uno que tuviese su misma estatura, y talla, no quería que al verse en la necesidad de cambiar su apariencia cambiar su vestimenta.

Y ahí, vio a un joven, pues parecía unos 15 años menor que él, llevaba el cabello largo de color castaño le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, bestia un pantalón de tela color negro y camisa crema, era blanco y ojos miel, tenia porte, y se podría decir que era elegante, seguramente era todo un rompe corazones, pero lo más importante, parecía tener la misma talla que él. Así que sin más entro detrás de él a la barbería.

Una vez que el joven se recorto el cabello, dejando una considerable cantidad de cabello en el suelo, Severus Snape tomo su varita y con un suave movimiento invoco los cabellos hasta que estos llegaron a su mano.

Decidió probarlos, así que una vez que salio, encamino sus pasos al caldero chorreante y tomo un poco de poción multijugos después de haberle agregado una de las hebras de cabello recogidos sin que su propietario tuviese idea.

Inmediatamente, se le empezaron a retorcer las tripas como si acabara de tragarse serpientes vivas. Luego, un ardor surgido del estómago se le extendió rápidamente hasta las puntas de los dedos de ma­nos y pies. Tuvo la horrible sensación de estarse derritiendo al notar que la piel de todo el cuerpo le quemaba como cera caliente.

Y el cambio se dio, en vez de ojos negros como la noche, ante él estaban unos ojos color miel, a cambio de su piel cetrina por falta de sol, esta una piel blanca, con un suave rubor en las mejillas, en vez de una nariz ganchuda, una nariz fina y bien delineada, y en vez de su cabello negro, grasiento por los vapores de las pociones que constantemente preparaba un cabello sedoso, manejable, y bien cuidado.

Definidamente el disfraz perfecto, por que a pesar de todo lo opuesto que él podría llegar a ser físicamente, no tendría que cambiarse ropa, pues su talla parecía ser la misma, claro que tendría que cambiar el color de su capa o tal vez no, después de todo a este joven también le sentaba el negro.

--------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back ----------------------------------------------

Sintió los efectos de la poción en su cuerpo, supo que pronto ya no seria el mismo, posesionó sus manos en la silla en que se encontraba sentado, para evitar cualquier movimiento y no alertar a Potter.

Después de tolerar con completa quietud, a pesar de que los malestares de la poción le instaban a moverse bruscamente o dirigirse rápidamente a un baño, se relajo cuando sintió el cambio había finalizado.

Al parecer sus pensamientos y su cambio con la poción multijugos modificada dilataron mucho para la paciencia de Potter, por que este levanto su varita y exclamo con voz suave y lo más calma que la circunstancias le permitían.

- Finite Incantatum

Y Severus no pudo pensar más que se había salvado por un pelo de unicornio.

Ante Harry apareció un hombre Y el cambio se dio, en vez de ojos negros como la noche, con ojos color miel, piel blanca, con un suave rubor en las mejillas, nariz fina y bien delineada, y un cabello color castaño que a simple vista parecía sedoso, manejable, y bien cuidado.

Sorprendido al no conocer a la persona que estaba frente así, con vos clara dijo:

- No le conozco, me podría dar su nombre.

Severus sonrió y se encontró mirando directamente a los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry, abrió su boca y con una voz que no era la suya dijo:

- Hugo Crane

* * *

**Comentarios:** quiero agradecer su rr a nena en el prologo, y al mismo tiempo disculparme con ella pues hasta ahora se lo agradezco, también su rr en el capitulo El Vigilante, y a hpalita por su rr en este último también.

Si aún no has dejado rr, y me quieres hacer sonreír¿A que esperas? Da clic en Go y escribe unas palabras… te estaré muy agradecida.


	4. Hugo Crane

**Disclaimer**:Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Nota:** Este fics contiene datos spoiler hasta el 6to libro, y aunque ya leí el 7mo no creo poner spoiler de dicho libro, pues entiendo que muchos no lo leerán hasta mayo del próximo año, pues algunos prefieren esperar a Salamandra (yo no la espere, lo lei en un blog). Espero puedan disculpar faltas de ortografía y muchas veces también de redacción.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dedican un poco de su tiempo para leerla y han agregado la historia a sus alertas, también a aquellos que me han hecho muy feliz por dejarme un reviews, espero les siga gustando el desarrollo del fics y ahora si les dejo con el tercer capitulo, nos vemos al final.

Como podran notar he actualizado antes de tiempo, pero es que realmente me inspiraron con los cuatro rr, estoy agradecida... y dedico este capitulo a estas personas maravillosas que dejaron su rr en el capitulo anterior.

Me gustaria saber si aquellas personas que dejaron su rr en los el prologo y en el primer capitulo siguen la historia y si les sigue gustando, les agradeceria me dejen rr realmente se les extraña... :-(

* * *

**3. Hugo Crane**

Severus sonrió y se encontró mirando directamente a los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry, abrió su boca y con una voz que no era la suya dijo:

Hugo Crane

Harry, no entendía como alguien al que no conocía podía irradiar una corriente mágica tan familiar, entonces quizás no era que le fuere alguien conocido, sino después de un año conviviendo juntos esta se le había hecho familiar aunque no lo fuese, pero no le connivencia del todo.

- Definitivamente no me suena su nombre, pero ¿Nos conocemos¿Es decir nos hemos tratado? – Pregunto Harry con cierta esperanza.

- Señor Potter, definitivamente no quiero mentirle, por lo que le pediré me disculpe si no contesto su pregunta.

- Eso puede significar que si le conozco, pero lógicamente no me explicara el por que no le recuerdo. – Dijo Harry, con una mirada suspicaz.

-Créame Señor Potter, por mucho que busque en sus memorias no recordaría haberme visto.

- No vamos a llegar a nada en ese tema, no piensa decir nada¿no es así?

- Muy acertado de su parte.

Tratando de mantener la calma y con una gran necesidad de información dijo – Entonces ¿Para quién trabaja?

- No me ha contratado ni el Ministerio, ni la Orden, como fueron sus supocisiones iniciales cuando decidió darme a conocer que mis hechizos de ocultación no servían para nada. – Trataba de mantener una conversación relaja y tranquila, a pesar de que no le sentía, no comprendía como podían haber sido tan ineficientes sus hechizos de ocultamiento, pero claro Potter era un mago excepcional, la acepción de casi todas las reglas – Y antes que su mente le lleve a conclusiones erradas, tampoco trabajo para mortifagos, la verdad hago esto por mi propia conveniencia.

- ¡Su propia conveniencia! – A Harry no le paso inadvertido el tono en que le dijo que sus hechizos no servían de nada, y aunque sabia que si funcionaban y mucho mejor que cualquiera que hubiese visto antes, no podía decirle que no era que estos no funcionaran, sino que para hacerlos y mantenerlos activo tenía que mantener su magia funcionando y por ello el siempre iba a saber donde estaba, pero ahora que sentía estar delante de un total desconocido no le pensaba revelar un secreto tan útil hasta el momento. – Es lo más ilógico que podría decir, no le conozco, no me conoce, y no le veo el beneficio que podría sacar de ello. A menos claro que sea un mortifago buscando venganza, pero no sería lógico por que ha tenido más de mil oportunidades en las cuales pudo haberse vengando ¿Es eso lo que busca, vengar la muerte de Voldemort?

Severus/Hugo Crane, se mantuvo en silencio, la verdad había hablado de más, y el tono en que ahora Potter hablaba le hacia pensar que lo mejor por el momento era mantenerse callado, pero ante las ultimas palabras no pudo callar más

- ¡Potter! – Le dijo casi gritando, y Harry se sintió sorprendido ante tal arranque de agresividad en su interlocutor que hasta hace minutos podría decirse que carecía de reacción ante sus palabras. – No busco venganza – dijo en casi un susurro y tratando de controlar su voz agregó – Del único que necesitaba vengarme ya esta muerto, El Señor Oscuro no está, y eso toda la sociedad mágica se lo tiene que agradecer.

- Entonces por que esta aquí, sino es venganza que es, no me diga que es agradecimiento.

- No Señor Potter, no es por agradecimiento, y la verdad, el por que lo hago a usted no debería impórtale, no quiero mentirle, y por ello no se lo diré, no contestare dicha pregunta, ni ninguna que tengan que ver con mis asuntos.

- ¿Entonces Crane, que tipo de preguntas me va contestar?

- Preguntas que le conciernen a usted y a su seguridad, conocimiento que pueda adquirir sin poner en peligro… – Desde cuando era tan descuidado en su hablar no de balde había sido espía tanto tiempo, sabia que podía ocultar información, pero que lo estaba desconcentrando.

- ¿A quien protege¿y de qué o quién? Por que podría decir que no necesariamente es a mí. – Hablo por hablar, por que si de algo estaba seguro es que la persona a su lado, estaba dispuesto a protegerle inclusive con su vida de quien fuese, aunque fuese con su vida, lo que desconocía era por que tenía tanta confianza en esta persona que nunca había visto.

- Al único que protejo o que he protegido a lo largo de este año es a usted y a mí, aunque más a usted que a mi persona.

- ¡Entonces¡Qué pone en peligro al decirme el por qué!

- A mi Señor Potter, pero la verdad usted corre más peligro del que se imagina, y aunque pensaba presentarme a usted antes de su entrada al mundo mágico para advertirle, creo que la conversación se ha adelantado, pero antes me gustaría hacerle una pregunta. ¿Qué piensa hacer al llegar al mundo mágico?

- ¿Qué¿Usted no quiere decirme que le motiva a protegerle y me pide que le de información acerca de mi vida?

- No me mal interprete Señor Potter, pero usted dejo sus estudios inconclusos al dedicarse a buscar los Horcruxes, tarea que le llevo año y medio, luego localizar al Señor Oscuro y matar a Nagini le tomo unos dos meses podríamos decir entonces que su tarea que este le impuso por una profecía, le tomo casi dos años de su vida y después paso unos meses inconciente y luego recuperándose de la gran cantidad de maldiciones a los que fue expuesto. Se esperaba su retorno a Howarts y su culminación de sus estudios, para presentar sus éxtasis y luego una carrera en el mundo mágico, algo normal en cualquier chico en nuestro mundo, pero usted no lo hizo ¿lo hará ahora? Tengo que reconocer que Howarts aún con la ausencia de Dumbledore es el lugar más seguro, a excepción claro de su apartamento, pero no continuara escondiéndose en él, no cuando usted mismo dijo que retornaría al mundo mágico. Y usted Señor Potter se tiene que cuidar, usted todavía corre peligro, cosa que seguramente lo hará toda su vida.

Harry no comprendía por que corría peligro, los mortifagos o al menos su mayoría estaban muertos o en Azkaban, pocos realmente pocos eran los que se encontraban prófugos, le parecía ilógico pensar que le atacarían así por así, y aunque sabia no era santo de devoción del ministerio, estos no podían ser tan tontos de atacarle, cuando había derrotado al mago que amenazaba el mundo mágico y muggle y gracias a esto la paz regreso.

- No comprendo por que insiste en que corro peligro, después de todo son pocos los mortifagos que nos han atacado, es más llevamos meses en calma, no hemos sufrido ningún agresión en unos cinco o seis meses ¿Por qué entonces debo creerle que corro peligro?

- Snape/Hugo Crane suspiro – Potter ¿Ha revisado su correspondencia?

- ¡Qué tiene que ver mi correo con el que corro peligro! – Harry se sentía contrariado, irritado, y hasta cierto punto invadido, sentia que este hombre estaba metiendose en su vida privada, y no era algo que estuviese seguro de querer permitir.

- Tal vez si leyese el profeta con más frecuencia podría darse cuenta de la reciente fuga en masa que se dio en Azkaban, y si por lo menos leyese la cartas que le manda el Señor Lupin entendería que la Orden le busca para protegerle, pero sobre todo se daría cuenta que el ministro no necesariamente vela por su seguridad, sino que le consideran una amenaza.

- ¡El Ministerio me considera una amenaza¡Es que de verdad están locos!

- A su corta edad, ha demostrado ser un mago poderoso, y tiene que entender que su encuentro final no fue totalmente claro, desaparecisteis ambos y luego usted apareció con el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro, algunas personas le han inculcado al ministro, que quizás usted uso magia oscura, y no es un simple chico, sino que es un sucesor de él, creen que puede crear otro levantamiento peor aún que él una vez realizó el que no debe ser nombrado.

- ¡Pero esa es una estupidez!

- Señor Potter su procedimiento de ocultamiento en el mundo muggle no ha sido bien vista, se considera que usted se ha retirado para profundizar sus conocimientos en las artes oscuras, que ha concluido su preparación y que usted esta detrás de la fuga de Azkaban pues esta preparando su ejercito. Mañana no espere una recepción cordial por parte del ministro la verdad están algo paranoicos. Por otro lado si se presenta al ministerio de manera calma y expresa su retorno a Howarts, no solo se protegerá de los mortifagos recién escapados sino que podría calmarles y créame cuando le digo puede que encuentre buenos amigos en el colegio, y sobre todo mucha gente que le cree inocente.

- Parece ser lo más conveniente, la verdad si pensaba continuar mis estudios, pero no en Howarts, sino pagar profesores particulares, llevar mi educación en privado, después de todo creo que seré el primero en presentarse a los veinte años a concluir los estudios correspondientes a séptimo y luego si todo va bien presentar los éxtasis casi al cumplir los veintiuno cuando en la mayoría de los casos a esta edad se estarán preparando para entrar a su ultimo año de la carrera que ya hayan escogido.

- Tiene razón Señor Potter, pero usted no es un chico corriente, no sigue las normalidades, y nunca le ha afectado demasiado ser diferente ¿o sí?

- La verdad es que siempre quise ser un chico ordinario en muchos aspectos de mi vida, pero claro que no siempre uno obtiene lo que quiere ¿no es así? Y por lo que veo el ministro me arruina los planes, y tendré que regresar a Howarts.

- Entonces seria bueno que regrese a su apartamento y dedique lo que le falta de la noche a descansar, después de todo mañana no será un día pacifico para usted.

- ¿Me acompañara todavía esta noche¿Le volveré a ver?

- Señor Potter, le acompañare esta noche si usted lo desea, si me volverá a ver una vez que haya retornado al mundo mágico no se lo garantizo, pero si podrá mantener correspondencia con mi persona si así lo desea, después de todo su lechuza es muy inteligente y podrá encontrarme donde sea.

- No vale que le pregunte de donde es, ni donde vive – Harry dijo esto en tono melancólico, y más que una pregunta era una petición – ¿Verdad?

- Quizás algún día sepa todo de mí, pero para eso falta mucho tiempo Potter.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Quiero agradecer su review a **MoRFiNa, Valethsnape, By Unika Olimka,****nena**, la verdad siempre considere que el asunto de los rr por parte de las autoras era algo exagerado, pero ahora que lo he experimentado por cuenta propia, puedo asegurarle que los rr son muy pero muy estimuladores a la hora de escribir. 

Si aún no has dejado rr, y me quieres hacer sonreír¿A que esperas? Da clic en Go y escribe unas palabras… te estaré muy agradecida; se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, reclamos y todo lo que quieras poner, solo no se aceptan spoiler del 7mo libro.

Y si ya los hecho en capitulos anteriores me agradaria saber si este capitulo ha sido de tu agrado, de verdad que al dar clic en Go y dejar un pequeño, o gran comentario no te saldran pustulas, después de todo no tiene ninguna maldición.

¡Nos vemos pronto¡Qué la magia os acompañe!


	5. Cartas

**Disclaimer**:Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Nota:** Este fics contiene datos spoiler hasta el 6to libro, y aunque ya leí el 7mo no creo poner spoiler de dicho libro, pues entiendo que muchos no lo leerán hasta mayo. Espero puedan disculpar faltas de ortografía y muchas veces también de redacción.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dedican un poco de su tiempo para leerla y han agregado la historia a sus alertas, también a aquellos que me han hecho muy feliz por dejarme un reviews, espero les siga gustando el desarrollo del fics y ahora si les dejo con el cuarto capitulo, nos vemos al final.

* * *

**4. ****Cartas**

Al final Hugo Crane/Snape había acompañado a Harry a su apartamento, después de compartir una cena bastante silenciosa, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía como comportarse de ahora en adelante, y después de que Harry transformara su sillón en una cama bastante cómoda para su "invitado" le dio las buenas noches.

Estaba seguro que no dormiría esa noche, así que tomo su varita, y con un movimiento (encantamiento no verbal) invoco todas las cartas que había recibido en ese año, y no se había dignado a leer, pues había querido pensar que todo lo ocurrido no era más que una pesadilla, trato de escapar, pensando que al regresar encontraría nuevamente a sus amigos, pero ese año le basto para entender que por mucho que el quisiese que sus amigos estuvieran con él, nada podía hacer para traerlos de nuevo.

Al ver la cantidad de cartas (muchísimas) decidió ordenarlas por orden de prioridad, las primeras en leer serian aquellas que pertenecieran a Lupin, después de todo era el único amigo de sus padres que logro sobrevivir a las dos guerras, el único que a estas alturas podía confiar ciegamente, y no que no existiesen miembros en la orden en los cuales confiara, sino que el era la única figura paterna que le quedaba.

Al escogerlas decidió leerlas por orden de fecha:

La primera databa de una semana después de su aislamiento, y luego una casa mes, así que en total tenia doce cartas, comenzó con la primera:

_Harry,_

_La verdad no se como comenzar esta carta, se que has perdido a muchas personas que querías, se que en estos momentos mis palabras no te servirán mucho para minar el dolor que puedes estas pasando, se que te has retirado del mundo mágico, por que no quieres sentir las miradas de compasión hipócrita de muchas personas que te buscaran, solo quiero que recuerdes que muchos sufrimos igual que tú, y que juntos podríamos sobrellevar nuestras penas de una mejor manera._

_Remus Lupin._

****

Harry no pudo dejar de pensar, que tal vez había sido un poco desagradecido con Lupin, y en cambio se comporto de manera egoísta. Abrió la segunda carta.

****

_Harry,_

_Se que físicamente estas bien, el ministro asegura que los reportes que recibe de tu persona le garantizan tu estado. Aún así no dejas de preocuparnos, entiende que has estado incomunicado por más de un mes. Haz puesto a tus amigos y aquellas personas que te quieren lejos de ti, eso no es algo bueno, se te extraña. Los miembros de La Orden te mandan saludos._

_Remus Lupin._

****

Sin dejarse de recriminar en gran parte su asilamiento, leyó la tercer, cuarta, quinta, sexta séptima, octava, novena y décima, cada una, en las que Lupin, le recordaba el cariño que sentían por él, que no estaba solo, que no solo el había perdido seres queridos, que nadie le recriminaba nada, que querían saber noticias de él, pero nunca le presionaba para recibir una respuesta, con lagrimas en los ojos y sintiéndose realmente mal consigo mismo tomo al penúltima carta.

****

_Harry,_

_Al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, o piensen de ti, nosotros la Orden que lucho contigo sabe que eres un gran chico, y todo lo que piense el ministro en contra tuya es una total mentira._

_Te digo esto por que lo que trataré de trasmitirte en este mensaje es altamente confidencial, esta hechizada para que solo tu puedas leer su contenido, y si llega a manos equivocadas se auto destruya, así como lo hará una vez que termines de leerla._

_Arthur ha escuchado rumores dentro del ministerio, en los que a ti no te dejan bien parado, han comenzado especulaciones no muy agradables del como derrotases a Voldemort, y del por que de tu retiro._

_Antes que las cosas se pongan más difíciles, seria bueno que te hicieras presente en el Ministerio para aclarar algunas cosas. Solo te pido de favor que cuando lo hagas no dudes en llamarme, no seria bueno que te enfrentes a ellos solo, y no por que no te crea capaz o algo parecido, simplemente para darte algo de "apoyo moral"._

_Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto._

_Remus Lupin_

****

En esta carta Remus le advertía claramente de que las cosas en el ministerio no estaba bien para él, así que con mayor ansiedad tomo su última carta y lo que leyó lo dejo totalmente indignado.

****

_Harry_

_Realmente estoy agradecido por que la fecha de tu retorno al mundo mágico esta cerca, se que eres gran parte parecido a James, pero no que eras más cabezota que él, Harry en serio las cosas no están nada agradables, solo para que te des una idea…_

_Hace quince días hubo una fuga en masa en Azkaban y te culpan por ello, no se si estas leyendo mis cartas, tampoco si estas leyendo el Profeta, y aunque no te culpan directamente dejan entre vez que tu retiro no les es bien visto._

_Ayer exactamente los miembros de la Orden fuimos citados para presentarnos ante el ministro, y prácticamente nos sometieron a un interrogatorio exhaustivo, con el único objetivo de conocer tu paradero._

_Si no quieres que las cosas empeoren, regresa, tenemos algunas ideas de cómo calmar al Ministerio, pero necesitamos que estés cerca, entiende que tu soledad en estos momentos te hace vulnerable a un ataque de Mortifagos, y no por que no seas bueno en defendiéndote, sino por que no es lo mismo pelear contra uno o dos, que contra quince o más, créeme no te buscara uno y te retara a un duelo, te emboscaran, y no será necesariamente para un te._

_Harry, comunícate con nosotros antes de ir al Ministerio a presentarte._

_Remus Lupin_

****

Al instante la carta comenzó a arder, y Harry sonrió con satisfacción al darse cuenta de que Lupin realmente había sido cuidadoso con su correspondencia.

Realmente el ministro estaba loco, pensó que una vez que Fudge se había retirado el nuevo ministro Scrimgeour no se portaría tan tonto e inverosímil, pero claro tampoco se llevo bien con él en su primera entrevista, termino diciéndole que era el hombre para y por Dumbledore, algo que no le hizo sentir mal, ni trato de negar, más bien se lo afirmo, pero que pensara que el era el sucesor de Voldemort, era una total estupidez. Decidió que con las cartas de Lupin tenía suficiente.

Se dirigió a una mesa pequeña que tenia en su recamara, muy cerca de su ventana, tomo un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero y comenzó a escribir.

****

_Querido Lupin,_

_Se que me he portado de una manera bastante infantil, el no haberte escrito y alejarte de mi vida a sido una de las más grandes tonterías que he cometido, pero créeme, en el momento que tome la decisión de alejarme de ustedes estaba segado del dolor, y sabiendo que mi voluntad flaquearía si leía alguna carta tuya o de aquellas personas que considero queridas para mí. _

_En este tiempo que he estado solo, he aprendido a ver las cosas de otra manera, creo que he madurado mucho, realmente he cambiado._

_Te pido disculpas por leer tus cartas hasta hoy, y por todas las molestias que os he causado a ti y a la Orden. Realmente estoy agradecido por que han respetado mi decisión y me han dejado solo este tiempo. Se que la ausencia de cartas o señales de vida por mi os ha tenido muy preocupados, nuevamente me disculpo._

_Como os dije un año atrás, regresaré, y la fecha se ha cumplido, mañana me presentaré ante el ministerio, y realmente estaré encantado de que me acompañes, y me imagino que como están las condiciones actualmente no solo tú lo harás, y también se que no podré negarme, por lo que si descifras el siguiente enigma sabrás donde encontrarme, quizás si le pides ayuda a la primera persona que conocí del mundo mágico te ayude._

"_**En la entrada al mundo de mis padres,**_

_**La que le separa del mundo de los muggles,**_

_**Justo al cruzar un suelo plomo y sólido,**_

_**Donde muchos se reúnen a reír y conversar**_

_**Un amigo extraviado podrás encontrar"**_

_Se que no soy bueno con los enigmas, y espero no habértela puesto muy difícil, te veré ahí mañana a primera hora, e igual que la última carta que me enviaste esta va a encantada. Espero no llegue a malas manos. Así que memorízala bien antes de terminar de leer las líneas, por que al final tu sabrás lo que pasará._

_Nos vemos pronto,_

_HJPE _

_PS. Por favor, pidele a la Profesora McGonagall que tambien venga, quiero platicar con ella._

****

Satisfecho con lo que escribió, y después de leerla unas tres veces, doblo el pergamino y llago a su lechuza Hedwig, la cual huló contenta por que al fin emprendería un viaje después de que su dueño le tuviese en completo reposo durante un año completo, y no que no le dejase volar, sino que realmente la lechuza extrañaba enormemente cumplir su labor, y al mismo tiempo ver las caras amigables de las personas que apreciaban a Harry.

- Es para Lupin, llévasela pronto, por que es urgente y no se la entregues a nadie más…

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de Harry, Hugo Crane/Snape, tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, sabia perfectamente que a partir del día de mañana regresaba al mundo mágico y no estaba muy convencido de que esto le gustara, después de todo él tendría y que dejarle, pero no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo.

* * *

**Comentarios:** quiero agradecer su review a **Valethsnape, By Unika Olimka,****nena**, **Carolina **(doble)**, Yacanoe, **parece que vamos superando el número de los reviews y eso me alegra muchísimo, realmente inspira a seguir adelante… muchas gracias… 

Se que os he mentido muchas veces con respecto a cuando voy a actualizar, pero mírenle el lado amable, siempre ha sido para bien, pues lo he hecho antes...

El siguiente capitulo ya lo he terminado, pero ¿Cuándo actualizaré? depende de ustedes, pues lo haré el miércoles o jueves si encuentro más de seis reviews, sino lo haré hasta el lunes como ha sido mi costumbre. Por otro lado quiero decirle que el próximo capitulo si va estar bueno, comenzando con la longitud, pues es el doble que todos los que he publicado hasta el momento, y les doy un adelante Crane le regalará algo a Harry, hay más gente vigilándolo de lo que habíamos visto hasta ahora, hay una entrevista con el ministro y nos daremos cuenta donde vivirá Harry para mientras comienza el curso ¿Quieren saber más? pues adelante con el Review.


	6. Visita al Ministerio

**Disclaimer**:Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Nota:** Este fics contiene datos spoiler hasta el 6to libro. Espero puedan disculpar faltas de ortografía y muchas veces también de redacción. Os dejo el 5to capitulo, no les garantizo actualizar el lunes con el 6to pero espero poder hacerlo.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dedican un poco de su tiempo para leerla y han agregado la historia a sus alertas, también a aquellos que me han hecho muy feliz por dejarme un reviews, espero les siga gustando el desarrollo del fics, pero además de ello quiero agradecer a una personas muy especial, si me imagino que cuando diga el por que ella lo sabrá, te agradezco en gran manera por agregar esta historia como favorita. Y ahora si les dejo con el cuarto capitulo, nos vemos al final.

* * *

**5****. Visita al Ministerio**

El día estaba maravilloso, el sol dejaba entrar sus primeros rayos por el balcón del departamento de Harry, declarando que comenzaba el día. Severus ya se había aplicado un hechizo de limpieza, y llevaba puesta su ropa de costumbre, un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca que nunca dejaba ver por que siempre llevaba su túnica que le cubría completamente.

Harry estaba despertando, había puesto la alarma de su reloj, para no llegar tarde, sabia que ese día no seria muy entretenido, aunque se sentía muy emocionado, la perspectiva de ver nuevamente rostros de aquellos que siempre le habian acompañado o apoyado era un asunto que hasta cierto punto le ponía los nervios de punta.

Apago el reloj que tenía en su mesita de noche al lado de su cama, y se estiro en la cama, realmente quería quedarse un poco más, sin embargo eso no le era posible, se dirigió a su baño, tomo una ducha y luego se vistió.

Observó su cuarto con algo de nostalgia, se había acostumbrado tanto a su apartamento, a la soledad, que no estaba seguro de querer regresar, pero no debía seguir ocasionándole problemas a la Orden, y mucho menos se podía dar el lujo de dejar todos los problemas que se avecinaban a cualquier otro, sabiendo que en parte el era responsable de ellos.

Tomó su baúl, e introdujo alguno de las ropas muggles para uso diario y otras para salir había aprendido a escoger que tipo de ropa le quedaba bien, y cuando usar que, pues en su primera semana decidió entrar a una tienda a buscar a una o dos camisas, pero la encargada al verle se tomo como trabajo personal el indicarle cuanta variedad de ropa era indispensable, que para salir a tomar el se te usa esto, que para estar en casa es mejor estar cómodo, pero no por ello vamos a vestir desaliñados, y que si hay que salir a cenar con una chica no tenemos que vestir exageradamente elegante, pero no podemos usar la ropa de la tarde o de diario, y para los eventos sociales tienes esta línea de ropa, al fin Harry había salido de la tienda con una considerable cantidad de cajas con una gran variedad de calzado, y con muchas bolsas de compra, que cuando se sintió seguro encogió y las metió a la bolsa de su pantalón, para luego aparecerse en su casa, y acomodarlas en su ropero, que quedo casi a reventar.

Cuando lo tuvo listo, lo encogió, tomo su capa de invisibilidad (nunca se sabe cuando la vas a ocupar) y las guardo en una pequeña mochila que al final coloco en su hombro, y su varita la coloco en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

Salio, y se encontró a Hugo Crane/Snape (que ya había tomado nuevamente un frasco de poción multijugos), puso su mochila en uno de los sillones, y le dijo:

- Buenos días, Crane ¿Descansó?

- Buenos días ¿Usted?

- La verdad no mucho – tomo su varita y apunto descuidadamente a su cocina, donde rápidamente esta pareció cobrar vida, y el desayuno comenzó a realizarse solo – ¿Qué prefiere desayunar?

- A Hugo Crane/ Snape le tomo por sorpresa la pregunta y contesto casi pensar – Me da igual. Pero creí le gustaba más preparar la comida a la manera muggle.

- Bueno si, pero hoy tengo que aprovechar al máximo mi tiempo, y necesito hablar algunas cosas con usted.

- Usted dirá.

- Le pediré que no interrumpa nada de lo que diré, y que si tiene algo que decir espere a que haya terminado de hablar. – Espero a que Hugo Crane/Snape respondiera, pero este solo asintió, así que continuó hablando – A partir de hoy no regresare a este apartamento a menos que quiera estar solo, o que le pida a usted que hablemos, no le conozco, pero siento que puedo confiar en usted. Hoy me mudare donde la Orden crea conveniente y el primero de Septiembre estaré trasladándome al Hogwarts. Quede de verme con Lupin a primera hora, para afinar algunos detalles. ¿Me acompañara?

- Señor Potter, le acompañare hasta el lugar en quedo de verles, y una vez que este en compañía de ellos me separare de usted. Si en algún momento necesita de mi ayuda, créame que le apoyaré en lo que pueda. Estuve pensando que lo de enviarme a su lechuza no necesariamente puede ser muy prudente, depende de la información que me quiera enviar he decidido hacerlo por otros medios. – Le extendió una esfera de color transparente, con Howarts dentro, y que al girar las luces de este encendían, y dejaba escuchar una suave melodía, una melodía muggle, que no recordaba haberla escuchado, pero no creía fuese el mejor momento, así que la giro nuevamente y esta quedo en silencio.

- Es bonito, pero no le veo el como nos puede servir para comunicarnos.

- Eso señor Potter es por que no solo hay que girarla para que sirva de comunicación, eso podría ser peligroso, ya que al caer en malas manos, podrían utilizarla con mucha facilidad, y no creo que queramos eso ¿no?

- Definitivamente no.

- Viendo que estamos de acuerdo, cuando quiera hablar conmigo, gírela tres veces en dirección contraria al reloj y luego dos al lado contrario, la esfera cambiara, y parecerá una esfera como las que se usan en la clase de Adivinación., claro que si yo tengo la mía, en esta ocurrirá lo mismo, y podrá hablar conmigo y ver mi rostro. No le garantizo atenderle siempre, por que este año, continuare con mi trabajo, y no podré andar la esfera las veinticuatro horas pero si estaré disponible con seguridad por las noches. Es un aparato totalmente mágico, no usa artes oscuras, por lo que funcionara sin ningún problema en Howarts.

- Harry se sentía realmente agradecido, se había acostumbrado tanto a esta persona, que ahora que podía platicar sin ningún problema con él, un extraño sentimiento de añoranza le invadía al pensar que no podría seguir cerca, pero este medio de comunicación le permitiría no solo charlar con él, sino seguirle viendo, y así afianzar la amistad que el sentía era bastante grande, así que un nudo en la garganta dijo casi en un tono imperceptible – Gracias.

- No es nada Señor Potter, tómelo como un regalo adelantado por su próximo cumpleaños, que si mis cálculos son correctos será mañana.

- Gracias de todos modos, un bonito regalo de cumpleaños – Y no pudo evitar sonreír. Giro su vista a la cocina, y se dio cuenta que el desayuno estaba listo. Tomo su varita nuevamente y logro traer dos platos mágicamente servidos con tostadas, tocino y huevo seguido de dos vasos con jugo.

- Desayunaron en total silencio, y una vez terminado, Harry recogió los trastes, los limpio con un hechizo de limpieza y en pocos segundos la cocina quedo limpia. Con un leve suspiro, se dirigió donde se encontraba sentado todavía Hugo Crane/Snape y le dijo:

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Si nos vamos, espero no le moleste si me aplico los encantamientos de ocultamiento – y sin esperar respuesta, así lo hizo.

Sin más Harry desapareció, y apareció al otro lado de la calle del caldero chorreante donde había una sorbeterilla, entro y entonces una Campanita sonó y alerto al propietario de un nuevo cliente, un mesero se le aproximo y le indico una mesa que podía ocupar, Harry pidió una mesa bastante amplia, pues esperaba algunos amigos, o al menos eso le dijo al mesero, y ordeno una malteada.

Al poco tiempo entraron, pero antes de girar su vista a la puerta sintió que su acompañante invisible desapareció y entonces sus ojos se fijaron en el grupo de personas que justamente entraban en ese momento.

Una joven que tenía una cara pálida en forma de corazón, ojos oscuros brillantes, y cabello pequeño y picudo que en esta ocasión había elegido un color rosa para él, Tonks; seguida de Remus Lupin que ya tenia abundante cabellera blanca, aunque ya no traía tan raída la túnica, y no parecía tan enfermo, se imagino que esto se debía a que la luna llena no estaba próxima. Lugo un hombre cuyo rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices, con un ojo grande, redondo como una moneda y de un azul vívido, eléc­trico, y sin un pedazo de nariz que Harry reconoció como Ojoloco Moody, seguido de una bruja alta, y cabello negro que reconoció como la profesora McGonagall, que actualmente era la directora del Colegio. Se aproximaron a Harry, que se puso de pie para saludar a cada uno. Y cada uno se sentó, Harry al ver la indecisión pidió sin más preámbulos una malteada para cada uno.

- Bueno, Harry he de imaginar que debes tener algunos planes para tu vida en el mundo mágico y como no queremos imponerte nada nos gustaría conocerlos. – Dijo Lupin después de un breve silencio general.

- La verdad sí, pienso continuar con mis estudios, para ello pensaba contratar profesores particulares, y mantener mi vida ajena lo más posible de personas indeseadas, pero debido al reciente interés del ministro en mi persona he decido continuarlos en Hogwarts, por ello te pedí invitaras a la Profesora McGonagall, para arreglar con ella mi reingreso al Colegio.

Todos se dirigieron miradas de extrañeza, la verdad pensaban que tendrían que convérsele de hacer tal cosa, por que se imaginaban que Harry iba querer mantener su vida, lo más alegada de las personas para conservar su privacidad, y Hogwarts se podría considerar un lugar muy publico..

- Realmente nos sorprende tu propuesta, pero ya habíamos pensado en ello, por lo que todo esta preparado para tu retorno a Hogwarts, pero mientras llega el primero de Septiembre ¿Qué planeas hacer? Respondió rápidamente McGonagall.

- La verdad no había pensado en ello, creo que depende de lo que hablemos con el ministerio, por que realmente ellos querrán controlarme ¿no?

- Bueno si, pero no creo que debas entregar tu vida a lo que ellos dispongan así como así – dijo Tonks.

- ¿Entonces que proponen que haga? – Realmente no le gustaba la idea de disponer su vida al ministro, pero sabia que tenia que hacer sentir seguro al ministro, con respecto a que nunca estaría del bando de un grupo de Mortifagos y si para ello tenia que permanecer en el ministerio encerrado, pues así lo haría. No quería que asediaran a sus amigos por su culpa.

- Bueno habíamos pensado en que podrías quedarte en la casa de Lupin y Tonks después de todo a nadie extrañaría que te quedaras con ellos, pues es único de de los mejores amigos de tus padres que queda con vida. Y veremos que seguridad agrega el ministro a esto, por que no creo que se quiera quedar de brazos cruzados. – Menciono calmadamente Moody.

- Harry se encanto con la idea, nunca había tenido una relación estrecha con Lupin, pero definitivamente no quería regresar a la casa de su padrino. – Me parece bien¿Estas de acuerdo Lupin?

- ¡Bromeas Harry¡yo encantado!

- Entonces dirijámonos al ministerio, me imagino ustedes sabrán a quien me tengo que dirigir, después de todo ya tuvieron una entrevista referente a mi paradero ¿no?

- Sí, contigo Irán Lupin y Moody, yo regreso a casa a preparar tu habitación. – dijo Tonks.

- Yo me retiro, todavía tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos del colegio – con una inclinación se despidió seguida por Tonks, y juntas desaparecieron cerca de la entrada de la sorbeterilla.

Harry pagó cada una de las malteadas pedidas con dinero muggle, por que ninguno de ellos cargaba algo diferente a galones, sickles o knuts. Salieron y entraron al caldero chorreante. Donde pidieron permiso a Tom para utilizar su chimenea, no sin que Harry se colocara una túnica verde oscura, sencilla para presentarse ante el ministro. No quería causarle una mala impresión por presentarse con vestimenta muggle.

Entro a la chimenea y menciono claramente: "Ministerio de Magia".

Se encontró en un pasillo muy largo y espléndido, con un suelo de madera oscura muy pulida. A los lados de la chimenea de que había salido de otras cercanas salían dos personas más Lupin y Moody, dirigió su vista a unos pasos en frente suyo donde se encontraba una fuente, cuyas estatuas en quinto año habian servido de protección gracias a Dumbledore en su quinto año. Y sintió una punzada de dolor, esa misma noche había perdido a su padrino.

- Por aquí – indicó Moody

Se unieron a la muchedumbre, y encaminaron sus pasos a un escritorio, donde sentado en un escritorio a la izquierda, debajo de un cartel que ponía "Seguridad", un mago con un traje azul.

- Venimos por petición del ministro con Harry Potter – Dijo con voz suave Lupin

- Si les estará esperando, permítanme sus varitas para verificarlas – Una vez verificadas se las entrego a sus respectivos dueños.

Penetrando en un pasillo más pequeño, en el cual había muchos ascensores detrás de unas parrillas de oro labradas. Harry, Lupin y Moody se unieron a la gente que se apiñaba alrededor de uno de ellos.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió, entraron y las verjas se deslizaron y el ascensor subió lentamente, con un repiquetear de cadenas, mientras que la voz femenina anunciaba cada uno de los niveles, hasta que se escucho:

- Nivel uno Ministro de Magia y Personal de apoyo.

Era un pasillo bastante largo, el piso se encontraba cubierto de unas alfombras gruesas, y al final. Camino al lado de sus acompañantes hasta el final, donde tocaron la puerta de manera suave. Una voz de una mujer dijo "adelante"

Harry no conocía a la mujer y la verdad no le inspiraba nada de confianza, era delgada, blanca de cabello rizado y castaño, ojos café oscuros. Vestía una túnica azul.

- ¡Buenos días! En que puedo servirles, sepan de ante mano que el Ministro se encuentra muy ocupado, y a menos que tenga una cita con él, dudo que les atienda. – Les dijo sin siquiera levantar la cabeza.

- ¡Buenos días! No se preocupe señorita… - pero antes de que Lupin pudiese seguir hablando Harry le interrumpió.

- En ese caso, seria usted amable de decirle al ministro, que mi persona, Harry Potter, paso a saludarle, pero como no tenia cita, no pude hablar con él – y dicho esto dio la vuelta.

- Ante esta declaración la bruja palideció considerablemente, y con una voz quebrada dijo – Lo siento, disculpe no le reconocí, les esta esperando… déjeme le aviso en un momento.

Salio rápidamente a una puerta que estaba próxima y desapareció tras esta.

- Harry no debiste tratarla tan duramente – dijo Lupin, pero Moody solo hizo una mueca que bien puro parecer una sonrisa.

- No me da buena espina, y no estoy dispuesta a perder mi tiempo con ella, de hecho no me gusta este lugar – ya no pudo alegar nada más por que en eso apareció la bruja que dijo que podía pasar el Señor Potter, los demás podían esperar a fuera. Lupin pareció querer protestar pero Harry no le dejo cortándolo en el momento al decir – Esta bien, espérenme no dilato.

Conducido por la secretaria se dirigió a la puerta por donde anteriormente esta había entrado. Se encontró una oficina bastante amplia, en frente un escritorio amplio de un color oscuro, sentado en una silla amplia de color negro, se encontraba Rufus Scrimgeour, actual ministro de magia, con el que ya había tenido dos entrevistas, en las cuales ninguno de los dos terminaron como amigos.

- Buenos días – Dijo Harry, con una voz calma, y bastante clara.

- Buenos días, Señor Potter. Me alegra haya accedido al fin permitirme una entrevista.

- Sin querer parecer descortés, pero con un semblante bastante serio respondió – Ahorrémonos tiempo Ministro, y dígame que quiere.

- Vaya Señor Potter, usted no cambia, pero esta bien, nunca hemos sido buenos amigos, y me imagino que ahora tampoco lo seremos ¿Quiero saber que ha hecho estos últimos doce meces?

- En breves palabras, alquilar un apartamento, del cual usted conoce su ubicación, también sabe que hace nueve meses le aplique el encantamiento Fidelio, que soy el guardián, he pasado diez meses trabajando en una oficina de abogados, muy cerca del lugar que vivía, puede preguntar ahí, por mi y le dirán que pasaba desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las cinco de la tarde, que almorzaba en un comedor que hay enfrente del bufete y luego con compañeros de trabajo salía a algunos lugares a divertirme, nunca regrese muy noche a casa y nunca utilice magia delante de muggles, se podría decir que me he portado bien ¿no cree ministro?

- Esto no lo podía refutar, había colocado a uno de sus aurores más capacitados en el lugar donde trabaja Potter y siempre se porto como un muggle común, nunca llamo la atención y era diligente en lo que hacia. Este se había hecho un compañero inseparable en las salidas de Potter y casi siempre le dejaba en la entrada del piso del apartamento de potter por que "casualmente" vivían en el mismo edificio. Y el auror insistía en que si Potter hubiese tenido algo que ver en la fuga de Azkaban, lo sabría por que ese día, habian pasado juntos.

- Esta bien Señor Potter, pero comprenderá, su seguridad es lo primero para nosotros, y ahora que vuelve al mundo mágico su ubicación será más fácil para cualquiera. Por lo que me encantaría proporcionarle un lugar adecuado para vivir, en el que estará totalmente seguro.

- Lo siento, Ministro – interrumpió Harry – Pero he decidido quedarme con Remus Lupin, el fue un gran amigo de mi padre y me ha invitado a su casa, y no he podido declinar su oferta.

- De acuerdo señor Potter, pero me permitirá tomar medidas en dicha casa, el correo será vigilado, para evitar correspondencia indeseada y se protegerá la casa con encantamientos y hechizos haciéndola impenetrable de gente indeseada (Harry se sintió tentado a mencionar "como usted y sus trabajadores", pero prefirió callar) Además de que agregaré dos aurores para su seguridad – A Harry esto le pareció más bien para su vigilancia.

- Señor Ministro, con todo respeto, no acepto dos aurores, cuando mucho uno, pero desde ya le advierto que no permitiré que su auror se inmiscuya en mi intimidad, y por la alimentación y estadía de él, corren por su cuenta, en ningún momento será tomado en cuenta como un invitado, por que no lo es, es un empleado suyo y usted debe velar por él. Ya suficiente he tenido con el auror que ha mando a seguir mis pasos, cuando me dio su palabra de dejarme tranquilo este año, pero su palabra por lo que veo no vale nada, pues no cumplió. No me pida que confié en el Ministerio cuando él no confía en mí.

El ministro se quedo sin articular palabra y Harry aprovechó para dar media vuelta, y decir:

- Buen día Ministro. Y sin más salio.

* * *

**Comentarios:** quiero agradecer su review a **nena**, **Yacanoe, Ania, Kaixo.** No se pero me dio la impresión que fanfictions estaba dando problemas con el capitulo anterior, y no dejaba ver que había actualizado. Por ello he decidido no esperar los seis rr, o más, no quiero hacerles pagar por algo que creo no tienen culpa.

Paso a contestar los review que no puedo contestar directamente por no tener perfil en este sitio.

**Nena: **;-) ante todo me agrada tu sinceridad, por lo que pude comprender el capitulo anterior no te gusto mucho, pero espero este te deje satisfecha.

**Yacanoe: **Entiendo la frase de "espero que actualices pronto", se que cuando nos gusta un fics, se nos hace eterna la espera, por otro lado esta lo de que Harry se porto muy gacho, tengo que reconocer que Harry segado por el dolor, y tratando de alejarse de todo aquello que le recordase la muerte de sus seres queridos hirió a otros.

**Anai: **¡Bienvenida! Gracias por tu review, a mi también me encanta los Severus/Harry, y en verdad es un placer escribir.

**Ka****ixo: **¡Bienvenido¡Bienvenida! La verdad no se si eres chico o chica, en todo caso me alegra te hayas animado a dejar tu review, y como veras si llego y en verdad me alegra que la estés disfrutando.

Gracias por los review nuevamente, realmente inspira a seguir adelante… muchas gracias…solo les recuerdo que como este fics no contiene spoiler del 7mo libro no quiero encontrarlos en los reviews, si queréis comentar algo al respecto, podéis mandarme un mensaje, por que prefiero respetar a aquellos que esperan a Salamandra (aunque para mi no se lo merece).

Ahora tengo un serio problema, no se si ustedes gustan del Slash (aunque no se exactamente que significa, hasta donde he leído es una relación sentimental entre chicos, personas del mismo sexo) y a partir del próximo capitulo el fics tomará dicho rumbo, y si no lo había dicho antes, es por que no tenia claro de lo que quería en el fics, ahora si, y ahora están advertidos, a partir de ahora el fics sube a M, y si os molesta o es ofensivo a sus personas lamento que os retires, pero no quiero ofender a nadie, y en un futuro pienso que tambien llegará a ser Mpreg.

Quiero que entiendan que para mi una relación entre ellos no se daría de la noche a la mañana, que requiere tiempo. Así que para verlos juntos como pareja tendréis que esperar, para mí el amor, no aparece al tronar los dedos, o con un pestañar.

Nos leemos pronto¡Qué la magia os acompañe!


	7. Amistad

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y cuc mercinejac cin mrimoaded da J. K. Rowling. Acte hocbiroa acbe acsrote con enopi da lusri. 

El disclaimer esta escrito en una jerga que aprendí cuando estaba en tercer año de secundaria, sino la conoces dejad volar vuestra imaginación, aunque creo que es bastante obvia siempre pongo lo mismo.

**Nota:** Este fics contiene datos spoiler hasta el 6to libro, y blabla, también perdonen por blabla, hoy no tengo muchas ganas de escribir cosas que ya son obvias.

Algo que no puedo dejar de hacer es agradarte por leer el fics, por agregarlo a tu lista de alerta, o a favoritos, pero sobre todo por dejar un review, nada te cuesta son solo unos minutos de tu tiempo. Los capítulos se están volviendo más largos espero os guste.

**_Lo he subido nuevamente por que parece que el archivo subió corrupto, la verdad no se que paso… pero os falto mucha información… desde el principio, a mediados y al final… la respuesta de Harry es bastante interesante… y no creo que merecéis que el capitulo quedara inconcluso en diferentes lugares…_ **

* * *

**6. Amistad**

Harry, se encontraba acostado, ya hacia algunas horas que había llegado a la casa de Lupin, se alegraba saber que al fin realizo y formalizo su relación con Tonks, se sentía bien por ellos, pero al mismo tiempo extrañamente vació, cuanto hubiese deseado que su vida siguiere el curso de cualquier chico normal, seguramente a esta altura estaría emocionado esperando el día de mañana, con la seguridad de recibir una fiesta llena de amigos, pero ahora, se sentía solo, rodeado de personas que le querían, pero todos adultos, sin sus mismos intereses, ni inquietudes, sabia que era adulto, pero a la vez se sentía tan joven, con una ganas enormes de dejarse llevar por el ímpetu propio de un adolescente, pero sobre todo quería enamorarse, entregarse, y recibir.

Tenia a un joven auror en la entrada de su recamara, y esto en gran parte le incomodaba, realmente le hubiese gustado pensar que Crane era el auror a enviar, y que estaba trabajando para el ministro, pero claramente esté había sido sincero, por que esa misma tarde al llegar el auror se dio cuenta de quien era.

**Flash Back**

Se encontraban sentados riendo de las caras que ponía Tonks gracias a su habilidad metamórfica, cuando la chimenea comenzó a arder con una ligera llama verde y entendieron que alguien trataba de acceder por la red flu. Y entre las llamas apareció un joven de unos 26 años, vestido con una capa roja oscura, era alto, de contextura delgada, aunque se notaba que no era débil, más bien parecía ser fuerte, sus ojos eran negros como la noche, igual que su cabello rizado, largo hasta el hombro, piel morena.

Harry le reconoció de inmediato, era un compañero de trabajo, y de andanzas en su año de retiro, se sintió traicionado, le explico a su "amigo" que no le dejaría dirección, pero le había regalado una lechuza, y le dijo que estaba entrenada para entregarle cualquier mensaje.

Ahora se encontraba con él en el mundo mágico y como un mago, seguramente auror, se sentía realmente tonto, y pronto fue llenándose de ira, enojo y con la garganta prácticamente seca le grito:

- ¡Así que eras tú el auror del ministro¡Por eso te hiciste tan amigo mió¡Sabes, para mi no existes¡A partir de hoy no eres nadie!

Sin esperar respuesta se retiro, y al llegar a su cuarto la cerro de un portazo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Nuevamente la ira le embargo, y sintió enormes ganas de lanzar un hechizo, pero se sentó en su cama, miro su mochila que todavía no había abierto, por lo que prefirió desempacar, no tenia ánimos para hacerlo a la manera muggle, por lo que simplemente acerco su baúl, y lo volvió a su tamaño normal, y a las cosas dentro con un toque de varita se arreglaron en el ropero que tenia enfrente de la cama.

Tomo la esfera que le había regalado Crane y la giro, inmediatamente las luces del castillo en miniatura se encendieron, y una suave nevada se dejaba ver inundaba el terreno, y pronto comenzó la melodía y la voz de una mujer se dejo escuchar:

_"La amistad es algo, que atraviesa el alma, _

_es un sentimiento que no se te va, _

_no te digo como, pero ocurre justo, _

_cuando dos personas van volando juntos, _

_suben a lo alto, sobre la otra gente, _

_como dando un salto en la inmensidad." _

Si definitivamente hablaba de amistad, una amistad que esperaba encontrar, pero ¿Dónde? si estaba rodeado de vigilantes gracias al ministro, empezó a creer que Crane le quería decir algo más con esa letra, así que puso atención a lo que seguía de la música.

_"Y no habrá distancia, no la habrá, _

_ni desconfianza, si te quedas en mi corazón,_

_ya siempre, por que en cada sitio que estés, _

_por que en cada sitio que estés, _

_en las cosas que vives yo también viviré, _

_por que en cada sitio que estés, _

_nos encontraremos unidos, _

_Uno en brazos del otro es el destino"_

No iba a ver distancia en esa amistad, tampoco desconfianza, siempre estaría a su lado¿Por qué? Por que se quedaría en su corazón, no importaba el lugar, no importaba que, el viviría con él, iban a estar unidos, era el destino.

Por que usar esa palabra, destino. Si de verdad era el destino, él no podría hacer nada, ya se le había demostrado una vez, por que había sido destinado a vencer al Señor Oscuro y no pudo tener paz hasta lograrlo ¿Era el destino el que le ponía un nuevo amigo? El asunto es que no se le hacia del todo nuevo, estaba seguro que esa magia, personalidad le pertenecía a alguien que ya conocía. ¿Pero que seguía diciendo la canción?

_En la misma calle, bajo el mismo cielo, _

_y aunque todo cambie no nos perderemos, _

_abre bien los brazos mándame un aviso, _

_no te quepa duda, yo te encontrare. _

_No estarás ya solo, yo te encontrare, yo estaré,_

_continuando el vuelo que, te lleve con mi corazón, ya siempre._

Solo era mandar un avisó, y él ahí estaría, por que él se encargaría de llevarlo hacia él, Crane parecía pedirle una amistad sincera y él estaría dispuesto a dársela, después de todo hasta el momento no le había encontrado ningún motivo para desconfiar de él. Harry se caracterizaba por confiar en las personas, y muchas veces para él, era inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, y Crane no era el auror del ministro, según lo investigado con Lupin, tampoco le conocía La Orden y eso concordaba con la información recibida de él, no le mintió, es más nadie parecía conocerle. Por otro lado su desconfianza logro desenmascarar al auror del ministro.

Pero aún, quedaba la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué lo defendía¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? Y esto le recordó a otra persona, que también le había dejado inquieto en este aspecto, no sabia nada de él, es más no escucho su nombre en ningún momento ¿Qué seria de Snape¿Por qué de su comportamiento extraño en la batalla? Dos personas que le habian protegido, pero que no tenia ni la más remota idea del por que.

_"…Cree en mi, no te atrevas a dudar…" _

Y escuchando la suave melodía de una amistad sin barreras, de una amistad que él quería y deseaba durmió.

Entrada la noche, la puerta del cuarto en que descansaba Harry se abrió, y entro la figura de un hombre moreno y alto. Entro sigilosamente y se sentó tratando de no despertar al ocupante de la cama, y en un susurro dijo:

- ¡Ah! Harry, es cierto soy un auror, un auror del ministro, pero aunque a ti me acerque al inicio para vigilarte, más que para cuidarte, y velar por tu seguridad, te aprendí a conocer, eres un chico excepcional, un chico que aprendí a amar. Si Harry tú te has ganado mi corazón, solo espero me des la oportunidad de explicarme.

Deposito en la mesa de noche contigua a la cama en que descansaba un pequeño regalo. Y en un susurro dijo: - Espero te guste.

Despertó muy temprano y observo que a su lado ya se encontraban algunas lechuzas, Lupin le había regalado una caja de ranas de chocolate, y Hagrid le mando una torta de cumpleaños seguramente hecha por el mismo, los gemelos le mandaron una caja llena de sus bromas, y otras tarjetas de personas que él no conocía, pero lo que más le inquieto es que al lado de su cama se encontrara un pequeño regalo y una tarjeta que decía:

_"De tu admirador, _

_Para el dueño de mi corazón, _

_MP" _

No decía de tu admiradora, es decir no era una mujer, era un hombre, y al desenvolver la pequeña caja se encontró con un anillo de plata con un león y uno ojos rojos confeccionados de rubíes. La persona que se lo hubiese enviado tenia un gusto exquisito, pues era muy bonito.

Sabia que no le importaba que fuese hombre, que de hecho prefería las relaciones con hombre, ya que en sus andanzas o en sus salidas había descubierto su preferencia hacia los hombres, no podía negar que le gustaran las mujeres, pero definitivamente se la pasaba mejor con chicos. No podía decir con quien prefería tener relaciones sexuales por que no había experimentado ese campo en relaciones interpersonales. Fue criado en un hogar tradicional en el que uno se reservaba para el ser amado, y el amor no le era conocido todavía.

Lupin le había organizado una pequeña fiesta con los de la orden, y después de cenar y divertirse con todos ellos, se retiro a su cuarto, tras evitar como cinco veces las explicaciones de Marks, el auror que no lo dejaba ni a sol, ni a sombra.

Decidió que quería conversar con Crane, y como si sus deseos hubiesen sido escuchados por él, vio que en su esfera no estaba el colegio, sino una imagen, que pronto se disipó, recuperando su aspecto habitual.

Tomo la esfera y la giro como le indico su "amigo" e inmediatamente apareció un rostro familiar, nariz fina y bien delineada, y cabello no muy largo que le saludo:

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños¿Se ha divertido?

- ¡Gracias! La verdad si me he divertido ¿Cómo le va?

- Muy bien Señor Potter, se le ve algo molesto, se puede saber que es lo que no le ha salido como esperaba.

- No es algo que no me haya salido como esperaba, por que nada de lo que he hecho lo he planeado, solo que… - no podía continuar, un nudo en su garganta se formo, de pronto se sintió como un niño.

- ¿Extraña a sus amigos?

- Si, pero no es eso, se que ellos no volverán, y en parte ya he superado eso.

- ¿Entonces? – Al notar que el silencio continuaba agrego – No le puedo ayudar si no me explica como se siente o al menos me dice el motivo por el cual sus ojos se ven tan abatidos.

- Todos se han portado muy bien, y me siento ingrato al molestarme por algo que quizás es una tontería.

- Así que esta molesto ¿Con alguno de sus seres queridos? Estoy seguro que no quisieron ofenderle.

- No, ellos jamás harían algo para hacerme sentir mal, y si lo hacen estoy seguro que sería por que creen que es lo mejor. Solo que siento que no tengo amigos, amigos como lo eran Ron y Hermione, esos a los que puedes contarles todo, que te escucharan y te apoyaran, con los que puedes enojarte y saber que aún estar ahí, un amigo que te trate como un igual, no como un chiquillo que necesita ser vigilado o aconsejado, y creí que podía tener un amigo, muggle pero amigo, y me doy cuenta que es un auror para mi vigilancia por lo que puedo decir que su amistad es falsa, y… – se cayo por que sintió que las lagrimas estaban prontas a salir y que la voz se le quebraba.

- Señor Potter – dijo en un susurro, al mismo tiempo que se sentía un mentiroso, y falso, él también estaba engaño a Harry al no decirle quien era en verdad – Entienda, todos tenemos cosas que ocultamos, muchas veces por miedo al rechazo, yo mismo lo hago, pero eso no quita que nuestra amistad o el sentimiento que nos une a una persona sea falso. Quiero que sepa que en mi puede encontrar un amigo, que guardará algunos secretos para si, hasta que lo sienta preparado para aceptarme con la infinidad de errores que he cometido a lo largo de mi vida.

- Sintió esas palabras verdaderas, honestas, y llenas de sentimiento, consolado y al mismo tiempo reconfortado y más tranquilo – Gracias Crane, pero si vamos a ser amigos seria mejor que nos llamáramos por nuestros nombres no cree.

- ¡Un placer! Harry.

- Sonrió – Para mí también Hugo.

Se despidió de su nuevo amigo, con la firme convicción de que esa amistad seria para siempre, que solo la muerte podría alejarlos, que el destino les había obsequiado esa presencia para que el camino que les tocara sobrellevar no lo hiciesen solos sino juntos.

_Por que en cada sitio que estés. _

_Tú me llevas conmigo, _

_¡OH! dentro del corazón, _

_por que en cada sitio que estés _

_nos encontraremos unidos _

_uno en brazos del otro es el destino._

Se coloco su pijama y con una sonrisa en sus labios se recostó en la cama, para poder descansar y enfrentar el siguiente día.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápido y sin muchas novedades, hasta la transformación de Lupin corrió sin novedades gracias a la poción matalobos que le llegaba mes a mes en anonimato. Harry decidió escuchar las explicaciones de Marks, y continuaron su amistad, como Tonks y Lupin salían todos los días a sus respectivos trabajos, convivían mucho tiempo juntos y así no se aburrían, pero lo que esperaba realmente con ansia verdadera eran las conversaciones nocturnas que mantenía con Crane.

Una semana antes del primero de Septiembre decidió ir con Marks al callejón Diagon por las compras para el colegio y quedo con Crane para verse y pasar unas horas juntos esto le ponía realmente anhelante.

Después de comprar las túnicas que necesitaba en «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las oca­siones», y un caldero, libros y demás utensilios necesarios en el callejón, Harry le dijo a Marks:

- ¿Te molestaría adelantarte a casa?, quiero pasar por el caldero chorreante un momento y estar solo.

- No, claro que no – fue la simple respuesta de Marks, que inmediatamente tomo las bolsas que cargaba Harry, para luego desaparecer.

Lo que no supo Harry fue que una vez que dejó las cosas en el cuarto de Harry, con hechizos de ocultamiento apareció nuevamente muy cerca de él, justo cuando entraba al caldero chorreante. (O eso creía Marks, por que recordemos que Harry puede detectar corrientes mágicas y este en él, se mantenía activa. Por ello descubrió a Severus) Se acerco a la barra y pregunto por un privado a nombre de Hugo, y fue dirigido a un cuarto aparte donde este le esperaba.

Dentro habian algu­nos muebles de roble con mucho barniz, en una mesa un juego de te sin servir, con dos tazas y algunos bocadillos en una bandeja, un fuego que crepi­taba alegremente y parado junto a una ventana, de espalda…

- ¡Hugo! – Corrió junto a él, que se giraba y sin esperar a nada, tendió sus brazos al llegar a su lado y le abrazo, realmente se sentía emocionado, tan contento como cuando se encontraba con Ron o Hermione después de meses de separación.

- Se sorprendió por la fogosidad del saludo del joven, y después de recuperarse de la impresión causada, correspondió el abrazo y con una sonrisa, bajo su cabeza para contemplar esos ojos verdes esmeralda diciendo - ¡Hola Harry! Veo que te alegra verme, a mi también, pero cuéntame ¿y tus compras¿tu chaperona¿te le escapases?

- Harry sonrió al comentario de su amigo – No la verdad no es mi chaperona, es varón, y ya lo sabes, y no considero que haga ese trabajo, ya te dije que lo considero un amigo, mis compras ya las hice y las envié con él a casa, prefería conversar contigo a solas, y no me le escape, él accedió a dejarme venir solo al caldero chorreante – Para si mismo se dijo: debo agregar que no lo hizo, sino que esta acá, por lo que considero no confió plenamente en mi.

- Bueno siendo así, debo suponer puedo decir cualquier cosa sin temor a que lo que te diga lo sepa alguien más – dijo en tono sugerente, la verdad es que él había percibido un ligero movimiento en la faz de una de las paredes del cuarto en que estaban, y suponía era debido a un hechizo de ocultamiento.

- Harry de pronto sintió que Hugo estaba a punto de revelarle alguno de esos errores que menciono cuando acordaron ser amigos, y casi en un movimiento imperceptible, pero lo suficientemente sugerente para su interlocutor giro la cabeza de un lado a otro dando entender que no, y en tono irónico dijo - ¡Claro, ni que las paredes fuesen a decir algo!

- Severus/Hugo sonrió, le alegro saber que Harry no desconocía la presencia de otro mago en el cuarto, pero se dio cuenta estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo, cosa que no le agrado mucho, sin embargo era decisión de él. – Estaba pensando en que me encantaría ayudarte con tus deberes en el colegio, debo aclarar que no pienso hacértelos, sino revisártelos y explicarte aquellas cosas que no entiendas a simple vista, pero debo decirte que soy exigente en este aspecto y no estoy dispuesto a ser tan tolerante en indisciplinas en las horas de estudio que desees compartir conmigo, claro que podremos seguir dedicando tiempo a charlas que nada tengan que ver con tus materias. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- ¡Encantado! Pero cómo lo harás, al colegio no entran a menos que sean estudiantes o profesores – Harry abrió los ojos en señal de comprensión - ¿Vas a ser profesor¿Qué materia impartirás¿Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

- No, Harry, no seré profesor, pero yo no dije que fuese a hacerlo en el colegio, si fuese necesario iría al colegio, hablaría con Minerva y seguramente obtendría el permiso para hacerlo, pero espero eso no sea necesario, de todos modos tengo el plan perfecto para hacerlo, solo que no creo que este sea el momento para explicártelo. – Harry le había hablado de marks, del regalo de su admirador y ahora que tenia la oportunidad de averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con la duda, así que fijo sus penetrantes ojos en donde se encontraba Marks y con casi invisible movimiento de varita pensó "¡Legilimens!" busco y realmente no le gusto lo que encontró.

- Harry había visto como cambio de pronto la mirada de Hugo y se sorprendió de sentir la corriente que se formaba en la varita de Hugo, se puso en guardia y se alejo de la dirección del hechizo, al ver que la vista de esos ojos color miel comprendió lo que pasaba, pero no despego sus ojos de ese rostro que de pronto se miraba serio y hasta amenazante, tenia el seño fruncido y cuando se dio cuenta los ojos parpadeaban nuevamente pregunto - ¿Pasa algo Hugo¿Algo que te moleste?

- Si Harry, que he descubierto que a tu chaperona no le gusta ser chaperona, sino ocupar el lugar opuesto a una chaperona – Espero que las palabras que dijo fueran entendidas por su interlocutor y cuando vio que la comprensión se dibujaba en el rostro del joven continuo – Solo una pregunta ¿Te gustaría darle ese papel que él desea?

- No se porque dices eso – dijo en un hilo de voz.

- Claro que lo sabes – realmente se sentía molesto, no entendía por que, pero sabía que la idea de que ese Marks consiguiera el amor de Harry no le simpatizaba para nada – Pero si no quieres contestar, estás en tu derecho. Creo que mejor seguimos charlando en otra ocasión – dicho esto desapareció.

Estaba confundido y no entendía la reacción de Hugo, tampoco sabia como sentirse por el descubrimiento que le había rebelado. Desapareció y estando en la sala de la casa de Lupin se dejo caer en el sillón, esperaría que Marks le explicase el porque le siguió y no le dejo solo como le pidió. Se sentía molesto, Marks era el culpable de la rápida partida de Hugo, pues cuando hablaron dijeron charlar por horas y solo lo hicieron por unos minutos. Escucho un crack que anunciaba que alguien aparecía en la sala.

- Harry – una voz ronca y temblorosa penetro en sus oídos, no necesitaba fijar sus ojos en el procedente para saber de quien se trataba, así que continuo sin articular palabra – Lo siento, la verdad, puedo explicarlo.

- Estoy esperando

- Como no se han capturado los prisioneros que se escaparon de Azkaban temí te pasara algo.

- ¿Es realmente eso, o creíste que al fin me podrías capturar infragante en una reunión con ellos? – No pudo evitar que su voz sonara acusadora.

- De ninguna manera, Harry, he aprendido a conocerte y se que jamás te unirías a ellos, mucho menos serías su líder.

- Espero que seas sincero, por que si las cosas siguen como van, realmente no le veo fruto a nuestra amistad, no confías en mí.

- Harry, yo… yo… lo siento, de verdad me importas mucho.

- Marks, quiero creer que eres mi amigo, pero los amigos no hostigan a sus amigos, no los acosan, ni lo siguen a todos lados, he pasado contigo todos estos días, y solo te pedí un momento a solas, es tan difícil de entender.

- Tienes razón de estar molesto Harry, fui un tonto.

- Olvidémoslo

- Harry ¿Quién era él?

- ¿No lo conoces¿No trabaja para el ministro¿No es un auror?

- No, no lo conozco, tampoco lo he visto en el ministerio, y no recuerdo haberlo visto en la academia ¡Nunca lo había visto!

- Bueno, para mí, es un amigo.

- ¿Te gusta? Lo digo por que ni a Lupin, ni a ninguna de las personas que te rodean he visto lo hayas saludado con tanta familiaridad.

- Recordando las palabras de Hugo, para evitar darle falsas esperanzas a Marks dijo: La verdad no, pero, podría enamorarme fácilmente de él.

* * *

**Comentarios:** quiero agradecer sus review… muchas gracias… espero les siga gustando la historia, pero sobre todo estéis bien. Para los que leen slasheaven pueden leer ahí, la historia ya la publique, pero tendrán que tener paciencia por que ahí, apenas he subido los dos primeros capítulos… aquí siempre estará más avanzado, pues no entiendo muy bien el manejo de esa página. Mi nombre de usuario es la misma, y el titulo de historia igual. 

**Kaixo**: Hola nuevamente ¿Qué tal te va? Gracias por tu rr, y si es un Slash Harry/Severus, pero tranquilo, esta relación necesita desarrollarse.

**Sigi Potter:** A ti te conteste directamente, y nuevamente me habéis alagado, y ya agregue la historia a la página que tanto te gusta, por cierto que ya se recupero del colapso ¡Qué Bien!

**Nena:** Me alegra que sigas leyendo y que te guste la historia.

**Yacanoe: **Gracias por el reviews, aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, actualice lo más pronto que pude.


	8. Un Viaje Truncado

**Disclaimer**:Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Los que no, son míos…

**Nota:** Este fics contiene datos spoiler hasta el 6to libro, y nada de spoiler del 7mo.

Gracias por leerlo, por agregarlo a tus alertas, o a tus favoritos, pero sobre todo por los reviews… Cada vez consulto mis datos, me llevo una sorpresa, en esta ocasión me he dado cuenta que una persona me ha agregado como actor favorito… muchas gracias… me has alegrado él día, no te agradezco por tu nombre pues no me has dejado ningún rr y no se si quieres que lo publique… pero si me siento contenta por descubrirte.

* * *

_**7****. Un Viaje Truncado**_

Que tenia ese Hugo, que no tuviese él, podría decirse era un rompe corazones, estaba muy bien físicamente, pero ¿Desde cuándo lo conocía Harry¿En verdad lo conocía¿Por qué lo cuestiono respecto a una persona que consideraba su amigo¿Qué le escondía Hugo a Harry¿Realmente se podría enamorar Harry de Hugo? Todas las demás preguntas carecían de valor al encontrarse con la última, por que en verdad lo único que preocupaba a Marks es que alguien más conquistará el corazón de su amado.

Tenia que idear un plan, para conquistarlo, parecía que el método de primero mi amigo, y luego algo más no estaba funcionando… Harry nunca le había visto como más que un amigo, pero no se podía dar por vencido fácilmente, por que llevaba meses soñando con besar esos labios, recorrer con sus manos ese cuerpo virginal, y no iba a permitir que nadie… y menos alguien que salía de pronto de la nada le robase el cariño, y amor que sentía le partencia.

Harry se había negado a dar información de ese amigo, de manera esquiva, cuando le pregunto de él, no le dio respuesta alguna, más bien le cuestiono a él, por que tanto interés en un amigo, como cualquier otro. Definitivamente era un mago, pero desde cuando eran amigos, por el saludo que se dieron en ese privado se podría decir que llevaban tiempo de no verse, o que tenían demasiada confianza para su gusto. Pero Hugo parecía saber de todo lo que le rodeaba a Harry, le había llamado chaperona, y Harry le dijo era un amigo.

Él no quería ser ninguna de las dos cosas, realmente Hugo en su legitmancia descubrió lo que anhelaba desde conocer a Harry, tenerle, y expresarle su deseo libremente, pero sobre todo que Harry con su dulzura, amabilidad y ternura que le caracterizaba con sus seres queridos, le correspondiese. No tener que preocuparse si las personas que le rodean tratan de asediarle, sino tener la seguridad de saberlo suyo, solo suyo… y eso lo conseguiría a costa de lo que fuese.

**----**

Hugo, por que actuaste como lo hiciste, y que fue lo que te molesto ¿La presencia de alguien más en el privado o el hecho de que ese alguien gustaba de mí? Y si Marks gusta de mí ¿Por qué te podría molestar? Aún desconozco muchas cosas de ti, pero si no te sinceras conmigo ¿Cómo voy a entenderte¿Y por qué me molestó tanto el hecho de que solo pasáramos unos minutos juntos? Me emocione mucho cuando lo vi, y al principio pensé que era como cuando me encontraba con Hermione y Ron después de meses de separación pero ahora siento que fue algo diferente.

Marks esta bastante extraño, aunque creo que más bien se siente más libre, no se desde cuando le gusto, pero ahora me muestra su afecto sin reparar en nada, me halaga a cada momento, me llena de detalles, y cada vez es más cariño, me imagino que como se siente descubierto al respecto no le ve el porque ahora deba callar sus sentimientos, creo que tengo que hablar con él, siento se esta ilusionando demasiado conmigo, no quiero herirlo, es mi amigo ¿no? Pero eso no hace deba corresponderle…

**----**

El primero de Septiembre llegó y Harry tenia su baúl listo, usarían un trasladador como medio de transporte para llegar a King's Kross, este se activaría a la diez y quince minutos de la mañana, se encontraba en su habitación tenia sus útiles en su bolsillo, todo reducido, pero en su mano derecha todavía descansaba una esfera…

¡BUM!

Una explosión se escucho en el piso inferior de la casa, e instintivamente tomo su varita y abrió la puerta de su cuarto dispuesto para la lucha.

Harry quédate adentro, yo protegeré la entrada, no salgas… - le dijo Marks

Pero Harry no pensaba quedarse quieto, Tonks y Lupin se encontraban en el piso inferior, y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos luchar solos, así que coloco su esfera en su bolsillo izquierdo delantero, y dijo:

No esperes que me quede quieto, mis amigos están abajo y no pienso dejarlos solos, si quieres cumplir con tu trabajo de protegerme sígueme y cúbreme la retaguardia.

Y sin esperar a ver si estaba de acuerdo, se encamino por el pasillo a las gradas, bajo lentamente y la escena con que se encontró no le gusto para nada, claramente era una trampa, Tonks y Lupin estaban al centro de sala, todo estaba tirado, claramente había sido una lucha sin cuartel, y habian sido derrotados y se veían gravemente heridos, sabia que no estaban muertos porque sus pechos se movían gracias a una débil respiración.

Volteo a ver detrás y vio a Marks, el rostro totalmente contorsionado de preocupación y tal vez miedo, esperaba le protegiera, por primera vez se sentía contento de no estar solo, tenia que acercarse y trasladarlos a San Mungo lo más pronto posible… Con la varita en alto avanzo y entonces sintió como la magia a su alrededor se formaba, no tenia tiempo para atacar… solo para protegerse… con un elegante movimiento de varita se protegió…

Para luego atacar

¡Expelliarmus! Tres Mortifagos salieron disparados a pegar contra la pared, sabia que sus encantamientos y maldiciones eran bastante poderosas para dejarles inconscientes por varios minutos… siguió avanzando y defendiéndose con cada maldición o encantamiento que se le venia a la mente, pronto estuvo cerca de Lupin y Tonks… su objetivo estaba completo, noto que Marks seguía luchando muy cerca de él, pero como trasladarlos sin agravar sus heridas, la chimenea estaba al otro extremo de la sala, sería imposible moverse con ellos, no le quedaba más que luchar y como si Marks hubiese leído sus pensamientos se acerco a él colocándose de espalda, prácticamente parecían dos perros protectores dando círculos alrededor de sus amos heridos.

¡Alto! – Se escucho una voz potente, no necesitaba ver el rostro del mortifago que hablo para saber de quien se trataba – Nos volvemos a encontrar Potter, no estamos interesados en los magos que protegéis…

Harry continuo en silencio, no estaba seguro que decir.

Potter, la lucha puede continuar por mucho tiempo, al final te venceremos, somos casi diez a uno, contando a tu compañero de lucha, no creo que estés en ventaja alguna, y el ministerio o la orden no vendrán, te hacen viajando… después de todo tu tren partió hace unos minutos…

Necesitaba a alguien, ayuda… estaba alerta cuando sintió que en una varita se formaba una maldición… y sin pensarlo dirigió un encantamiento al atacante… y la lucha se reanudo… después de varios minutos de pelea continua… una carcajada le helo la sangre y los hechizos se detuvieron.

¡Potter! No te has dado cuenta, estas solo, solo, tu último defensor a caído

Esas palabras taladraron la mente de Potter "último defensor a caído" una muerte más seguramente, Marks había estado luchando con él, y corrió la suerte de todos los que lo hacían, muerto seguramente, giro su vista y lo vio al lado encima de los dos cuerpos que se encontraban a su espalda, necesitaba sacar a Lupin, Tonks, y de ser posible al cuerpo de Marks de ese lugar… no podía permitírselo, pero ¿cómo?

Basta Potter, ríndete de una vez, tenemos planes contigo, y no queremos llevarlo a cabo en este lugar…

Harry se sentía cansado… no podía rendirse… si… No pudo pensar más una maldición le dio en su pierna izquierda, y un dolor agudo le hizo caer, no pudo evitar gritar de dolor se aferro y los tres cuerpos como si con ello pudiese protegerles y entonces se vio envuelto en una luz blanca, sintió como si un gan­cho, justo debajo del ombligo, tirara de él hacia delante con una fuerza irresistible. Sus pies se habían despegado del suelo y con él, los tres cuerpos seguían aferrados a su lado. Iban todos a enorme velocidad en medio de un remolino de colores y de una ráfaga de viento que aullaba en sus oídos. Y enton­ces...

**----**

Estaba sentado enfrente de su chimenea, cuando la esfera que reposaba en su mano se calentó, la giro las veces necesarias con aire contenido en sus pulmones de preocupación, no veía nada, todo estaba oscuro, se imagino entonces que la esfera estaba guardada en un lugar bastante cerca del cuerpo de potter como para advertirle que este estaba en peligro… cuando una voz se escucho…

_¡Potter! No te has dado cuenta, estas solo, solo, tu último defensor a caído_

Potter estaba solo, necesitaba ayuda con urgencia, sabia que las esferas estaban encantadas, y que podía usarlas como trasladador… y de nuevo esa voz

_Basta Potter, ríndete de una vez, tenemos planes contigo, y no queremos llevarlo a cabo en este lugar… _

No había tiempo que perder… encanto la esfera que tenia próxima, para activar en la otra el trasladador y…

_¡AAAAAAAAA!_ Un grito, el grito de Harry, no espero más…

Vio caer en el suelo de su sala cuatro cuerpos, temiendo que hubiese traído Mortifagos con él, alzo su varita.

Sabia que la sensación que acaba de experimentar era la de un trasladador, pero ¿Cómo? Y lo más importante ¿Quien? Como pudo levanto su vista y miro, estaba en una sala bastante cómoda, el fuego de una chimenea se podía ver, y una persona muy cerca de esta, tardo un poco en reconocerle, pero era inconfundible…

Un hombre con ojos negros como la noche, piel cetrina por falta de sol, una nariz ganchuda, y un cabello negro, grasiento – Snape dijo con la voz alta y segura. Se puso en pie con varita en alto, dispuesto a luchar si fuese necesario, después de todo aquí la lucha era uno contra uno no veinte contra uno, y aunque cansado, sabia que podía darle guerra, no vencer, con una pierna herida, y el dolor segándole los pensamientos, pero su instinto le obligaba a mantenerse firme.

Era un alivio verle de pie, por lo menos estaba bien, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de sus acompañantes - ¡Potter! – tenia que fingir sorpresa no debía dejar que le descubriera, todo hubiese sido más sencillo si hubiera tenido tiempo de tomar la poción, tener el aspecto de Hugo. ¿Cómo se atreve a entrar de manera tan violenta?

Era la voz de Snape, la sarcástica, despectiva voz que recordaba, pero que hacia el ahí – No he venido por mi gusto, más bien siento que he sido traído acá, y me gustaría saber ¿Por qué?

Insinúa que yo le traje aquí, ni que me muriese por tener su compañía.

Harry seguía examinando la estancia, cuando sus ojos se posaron en una esfera semejante a la suya, entonces comprendió, no había sido Snape el que le trajo, era – ¡Hugo! – grito.

El señor Crane, acaba de salir, si le conoce eso explica su presencia aquí, y como me imagino es su amigo, si me permite veré su herida.

Entonces recordó su necesidad de ir a San Mungo – Señor necesito ir a San Mungo, Lupin, Tonks, y Marks necesitan atención inmediata – El ultimo nombre lo dijo por que no podía creer que estaba muerto.

Si tiene la amabilidad de sentarse y alejarse de ellos podría revisar su condición, y ver que medio es el más seguro para ser trasladados al Hospital, pero no creo sea conveniente su presencia en tal lugar… no por el momento.

Harry se alejo, pero se mantuvo cerca, vio como transformaba los muebles de la sala en tres camas… y como levitaba cada uno de los cuerpos con mucha delicadeza y los colocaba en las camas.

Decidió atender a Tonks, invoco pociones y aplico encantamientos… luego dijo: - Ella estará bien, solo que…

¿Qué tiene? – Le urgió Harry.

Siempre impaciente Señor Potter… lo que ella tiene es algo que le compete a ella informarles – Al ver la cara de preocupación de Harry agrego – Esta bien, Señor Potter, no tiene nada malo – Solo algo golpeada por las maldiciones, pero nada de cuidado.

Se dirigió a la cama de Lupin y aplico las mismas pociones y encantamientos y dijo: El Señor Lupin estará despierto en unos momentos, dejémosle descansar unos minutos, su condición de hombre lobo le ayudo.

No quería revisar al último ocupante, la verdad no le caía nada bien, prefería no tener que hacerlo, pero sabia no podía dejar de hacerlo, había aprendido a dar primeros auxilio en la primera guerra y ahora daba gracias a Dios por ello, por que aunque las maldiciones de los que estaban en las camas no eran de cuidado, no estaba muy seguro que medio de transporte era el adecuado en la condición que se encontraba Tonks. Ya al lado de Marks movió elegantemente su varita y dijo: – Con un Eneverte bastará, pero prefiero lo aplique usted Señor Potter, no conozco a su acompañante y si viene de una batalla lo más seguro es que me ataque, me retiro espero Crane no dilate: – y dicho esto desapareció.

Harry se acerco a Lupin y vio que parecía descansar placidamente, también Tonks y hasta Marks, ahora que se encontraba a salvo, se sentía tranquilo y curioso, el dolor de su pierna volvió y no pudo más que dejarse caer en el suelo. Las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron verdes y de ellas salio un hombre blanco, cabello castaño, portaba una camisa roja y un pantalón crema, con unas bolsas de compra, las dejo caer espiritosamente produciendo un gran escándalo. Harry se giro y le vio, cerró los ojos de dolor y con la voz ahoga por el dolor dijo:

No tengo idea como he venido a parar aquí.

Hugo/Severus corrió a su lado y después de entablillar mágicamente la pierna para inmovilizarla – Calma Harry, todo estará bien, las esferas están encantadas, si tu sangre llega a tocar la esfera, esta se activará como trasladador, trayéndote donde se encuentre la otra, en este caso a la sala de mi casa.

Mientras sentía como Hugo le curaba, una extraña sensación le invadió, se consideraba protegido, querido, mimado. Pero recordó a quien encontró al llegar a la casa y una gran curiosidad se embargo – Hugo, había alguien en tu casa cuando la esfera me trajo aquí.

¿Sí¿quién? – Trato de preguntar de manera casual.

Snape, Severus Snape.

¿Qué quieres saber Harry?

¿Qué hacia él en tu casa?

Me surte de pociones, es uno de los mejores elaboradores de pociones en Londres, no se si lo sabias, claro no todos pueden adquirir sus pociones de primera mano, y no cualquiera es surtido directamente por él, podría decirte que le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y eso me favorece.

¿Y te surte directamente en tu casa?

¡Por supuesto! No le gusta dejarse ver en público, es muy quisquilloso, pero es lógico, muchos no creen en su inocencia.

¿Es que tú le crees inocente? – Su voz parecía traicionarle, había sorpresa, incredulidad en la pregunta.

Harry no voy a discutir eso contigo, tu opinión de él es muy tuya, y no te quiero mentir Harry, así que no discutamos por él.

A Harry esto le pareció un cortón claro, pero tal vez Hugo, podría aclararle el por que de su comportamiento en la guerra.

Hugo

Harry, en serio, si vas a hablar o preguntarme algo de Severus lo mejor será que no lo hagas, no voy a decir nada de él. Mejor miremos como están tus amigos.

Severus, lo llamaba Severus, realmente debería conocerle de mucho tiempo atrás, hasta lo tuteaba – Snape dijo que despertarían en un tiempo y Marks, pues, me dijo que le aplicara un Eneverte y estaría bien, pero no se si lo quiero consiente, seguramente cuestionara mil cosas.

Severus/Hugo sonrió – A si que no le quieres consiente ¿Estas seguro que solo es por que te cuestionara? – A el tampoco le apetecía tener consiente a Marks, no después de lo visto en su mente.

Se ha vuelto algo pesado después de lo que paso en el caldero chorreante, estoy casi seguro que si esta en conciente es capaz de armar una escena de celos por estar aquí contigo – No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Harry sonrojado, se ve tierno ¿tierno¿Qué estoy pensando? - ¿Tiene por que estarlo Harry? Es decir ¿tiene derecho?

No –dijo más alto de lo que esperaba, pues sintió urgencia en aclarar que no tenia nada con él – no es más que un amigo.

Harry no tendría nada de malo, que fuese tu novio, sabes que en el mundo mágico es algo común las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, y los matrimonios son muchas veces bien visto, si te gustan un chico…

¡Él no! – dijo con vehemencia

Esta bien, Harry, ya entendí, él no – se estaba divirtiendo al ver las reacciones del chico, y sus ojos trasmitían claramente sus emociones – pero otro, al menos eso es lo que has dejado entre ver, te gusta otro.

Yo… este…

No te voy a presionar Harry, sino estas preparado para hablar al respecto lo entiendo, después de todo soy tu amigo, y como tu amigo puedo esperar. Por otro lado entiendo que no quieras sentirte cuestionado por el como llegaste aquí, eso seria dar demasiadas explicaciones. Podemos decir, si te parece, que como último recurso desapareciste trasladando contigo a todos a un claro en un bosque ahí, les aplicaste encantamientos para estabilizarle, y a continuación hiciste un trasladador que te llevo directo a San Mungo, considerando tu poder nadie podría cuestionarte.

Solo hay problema con tu versión, yo no tengo ningún trasladador para San Mungo.

¡OH! Pero yo si, toma es una piedra. Garantízate que todos toquen parte de tu cuerpo y todos se trasladaran, es un trasladador mejorado.

Gracias, Hugo.

Un placer ayudarte, nos veremos pronto Harry.

Hugo levito los cuerpos y los coloco tan cerca de Harry como le fue posible, de tal manera que todos tocaban alguna parte de su cuerpo, asegurándose que el traslado fuere exitoso.

Tres, dos, uno…

* * *

**Comentarios:** quiero agradecer su review a **nena**, **Yacanoe, Sigi Potter, Kaixo, y Valethsnape **muchas gracias… 

**Respuestas:**

**Nena:** me alegra que te siga gustando la continuación del fics… ¿Severus celoso¿Seguro que es eso lo que le molesto¿No podría ser algún tipo de información que descubrió en su legitmancia y que no se lo quiso decir a Harry? La reacción de Harry… buena pregunta… ya os darías cuenta. Y si pienso seguir… gracias nuevamente.

**Yacanoe:**Gracias por tus cumplidos… nos seguimos leyendo.

**Sigi Potter:** Me alegra que el capitulo te haya encantado, pero sobre todo, espero que el completo te guste más… parece que el capitulo se corrompió y robo información que no os presento, lo que me extraño fue que lo hiciese de todos lados y que aún así quedará coherente… También me encanta esa canción de Laura, "Las cosas que vives" de hecho es una de mis preferidas-

De la página ya aprendí a subir los capítulos y las historias, también a responder los comentarios, pero he tenido problemas para administrar la historia. Ayer casualmente estaba tratando de subir "Descubierto" y no me dejo… espero poder subirlo pronto y que la página deje de dar tantos problemas (aunque para leer otros fics no me dio ninguno)

La historia no va a ser tan larga, aunque aún tengo mis ciertas dudas del como se desarrollaran algunas cosas… me alegra que te gusten las historias largas… la verdad a mi también, de hecho la primera historia que me leí de esta pareja tenia cuarenta y pico de capítulos.

El personaje a odiar Marks… eres bastante suspicaz con este personaje… veremos que piensas de él después de este capitulo… jije

Gracias nuevamente por tu review…

**Kaixo:** Nuevamente es un placer tenerte por acá, me alegra que te guste el capitulo… Lo de la actualización pues te cuento que más bien en las anteriores veces he actualizado demasiado pronto, el objetivo era dejar un capitulo cada lunes… es decir si recibís dos por semana es premio, pero la idea es uno por semana… pues la verdad es el tiempo que normalmente me lleva redactar el capitulo, sin embargo llegan momentos en que la inspiración me hace escribir sin parar… y por ello actualizo pronto… pues me muero por saber que pensáis del capitulo… Pero gracias por el review… y la verdad yo también espero actualizar pronto… creo que ni a mi me gusta esperar tanto tiempo entre un capitulo y otro… jije ;-)

**Valethsnape:** Entiendo que te olvidaras del fics… por acá… si haya llevo solo dos capítulos… pero como veras esperaba actualizar ayer con el tercero pero no pude, la página no me dejo, es más todavia sigo tratando de subir y no me deja, dice que la página acutamente no esta funcionando. Me alegro que los capítulos te hayan gustado… acá dejo otro y espero igual lo disfrutes… gracias por agregarme a tus alertas y por agregar la historia a favoritos… nos leemos en el próximo, o al menos eso espero… cuídate

Qué la magia os acompañe siempre…


	9. Nuevamente en Casa

**Disclaimer**:Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Nota:** Este fics contiene datos spoiler hasta el 6to libro, pero ninguno del 7mo. Antes que se me olvide si leíste el capitulo de Amistad en cuanto lo subí, te informo que fue modificado… o más bien extendido… no te lo pierdas… y luego me haces saber si te siguió gustando ;-)

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dedican un poco de su tiempo para leer el fics y han agregado la historia a sus alertas, también a aquellos que me han hecho muy feliz por dejarme un reviews, espero les siga gustando el desarrollo del fics y para todos aquellos que están impacientes por ver el acercamiento de ellos, os prometo sucederá en el próximo capítulo… espero lo disfrutéis, y ahora sí os dejo leer tranquilos.

* * *

**8****. Nuevamente en Casa**

La llegada a San Mungo había sido sorpresiva, pero pronto se encontró en una camilla y en una habitación mientras un curandero le atendía la pierna… Escucho pasos presurosos y la puerta fue abierta bruscamente…

- Señor Potter – El ministro en persona.

- Harry sabia que en todo caso, era la persona que menos le interesaba ver, pero después del ataque lo más seguro iba a ser cuestionado, realmente no tenia ánimos para tal cosa – Señor Ministro.

- Disculpe Ministro, pero estoy atendiendo un paciente y si no es mucha molestia agradecería lo entreviste hasta que termine mi trabajo.

- Lo siento, pero no pienso dejar a Harry ningún momento solo, por ello aún cuando un medimago le este atendiendo he decidido que dos aurores le acompañaran a cada momento.

- Esto si que no se lo esperaba – Ministro ya ha sido demostrado que puedo defenderme solo, que sus aurores en vez de ayudarme me han dado carga en personas a proteger – Sabia que Marks le ayudo y que posiblemente si no hubiera estado de apoyo le hubiesen matado o raptado sin más preámbulo, pero no estaba dispuesto a tener guaruras siguiéndole los pasos a cualquier sitio al que fuese.

- Usted Señor Potter no entiende la gravedad en la situación en que se encuentra, es indispensable que…

- Nada – dijo levantándose bruscamente e interrumpiendo la curación que el medimago aplicaba.

- Señor Ministro o sale y me deja hacer mi trabajo o tendré que llamar a Seguridad para mandarlo a sacar.

- Esta bien, conozco las leyes, pero sepa estaré esperando afuera para seguir conversando con usted Señor Potter y lo de los aurores no tiene discusión.- y seguidamente salio del lugar.

- Por favor, necesito estar solo un momento, no he experimentado un buen momento y necesito descansar, no quiero ningún tipo de visitas, solo dígame Tonks, Lupin y Marks están bien.

- El Señor Marks esta esperando por usted afuera, realmente solo fue necesario un Eneverte y una poción tranquilizadora, pues cuando no le vio, temió lo peor, costo hacerlo entender que usted se encontraba bien y que solo necesitaba un chequeo, hasta que se le indico el cuarto en que estaba siendo tratado y se le permitió vigilar la puerta se le pudo controlar, se nota que le importa mucho. Por otro lado Tonks y Lupin ya han recobrado el conocimiento, y en la tarde estarán siendo dado de altas¿usted les atendió antes de traerlo?

- Sabia que a partir de este momento la mentira ideada por Hugo debería marchar, no quería rebelar que había recibido ayuda externa y menos de él… seguramente el Ministro no se convencería y vería en esto una nueva excusa para tratarle de aliado de Mortifagos, por lo que simplemente asintió.

- Bueno, pues déjame decirte que has hecho un excelente trabajo, deberías pensar en ser medimago, de no ser por los encantamientos realizados seguramente la Señora Lupin hubiese perdido al bebe que espera.

- ¡Embarazada! – dijo en un esfuerzo por asimilar la situación, a esto se refería Snape cuando dejo de hablar del estado de Tonks y había esquivado su pregunta diciendo que estaba bien.

- ¡OH si! Supuse que lo sabia y por eso en vez de aparecerte en San Mungo decidió hacer un trasladador, de haberse aparecido posiblemente le hubieses ocasionado serios problemas al bebe por las maldiciones recibidas.

Serios problemas, se repitió para si, él no se había aparecido en ningún momento, de pura casualidad en las dos ocasiones del traslado uso un trasladador y al no saber que decir simplemente guardo silencio.

- No le molesto más, le dejo solo, y tratare dejarle descansar unas horas, pero seguramente el ministro estará desesperado por entrevistarte por lo que le recomiendo finja dormir para alejarlo un poco de tiempo – y dicho esto salio.

Quedaba solo, solo con sus pensamientos, ese día había sido realmente revelador, conocer el lugar en que Hugo vivía, y descubrir uno de los secretos más grande de su "amigo", podría seguir llamándole "amigo" después de descubrir que todo este tiempo estaba fingiendo ser alguien que no era.

Y si no era así, si realmente se hubiese mostrado tal como era en verdad, si ese era su carácter, esa su sonrisa, esa su verdadera mirada, tan calida, tan preocupado y abnegado, sintió que parte de él se rebelaba en ese Snape que había ayudado a Tonks y a Lupin, de no haber sido atendida a tiempo el bebe de Tonks y Lupin tendría serios problemas.

En la casa de Snape no había dedicado tiempo a pensar por que la aura mágica era la misma, es más podría decir la varita era la misma; cuando sintió la magia de Snape formarse percibió que la magia era familiar, conocida, y al recibir las atenciones de Hugo pudo constatar él por que su magia siempre le era recordada, era por que la magia de Snape y Hugo eran la misma.

Una tormenta de sentimientos se escondía en su interior, por un lado se sentía engañado por su amigo, pero por otro agradecido, de no ser por él, ahora seguramente estarían muertos. O peor aún sus amigos muertos y él siendo torturado y quien sabe que más. Ahora estaba a salvo, a salvo nuevamente gracias a Hugo, o debería decir Snape.

Después de todo no eran dos personas las que le carcomían por saber por que tanto luchaban en protegerle, tomarse tantas molestias para mantenerle a salvo, era una sola, era Severus Snape.

Si repasaba su vida podría ver en Primer año, lo salvo o trato de hacerlo en el equipo de quidditch, siempre molesto con él ¿pero por qué se molestaba tanto con él? Si se ponía a meditar en ello, casi siempre que sacaba de quicio a Snape era cuando él deliberadamente se ponía en peligro. Entonces Snape se molestaba y lo trataba mal, por que él siempre estaba en constante peligro y no se portaba de manera prudente. ¿Era así, o eran imaginaciones suyas?

La verdad nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello, casi siempre por no decir siempre, dedicaba su tiempo a realzar los defectos de este y nunca a buscar el porque de las cosas, pero ahora era más importante el porque que las acciones en sí.

¿Qué hacer para conocer él porque? Tendría que atrapar a Hugo o Severus in fraganti, conocía perfectamente el lugar donde vivía, y no dudaba poder aparecer ahí, pero seguramente ese lugar era protegido contra apariciones, como llegar…

_Las esferas están encantadas, si tu sangre llega a tocar la esfera, esta se activará como trasladador, trayéndote donde se encuentre la otra_

Sólo tendría que colocar su sangre… y entonces podría atrapar a Snape y conversar con él, seguramente… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abría sin darle tiempo a fingir estar dormido.

- Me alegra ver que aún no te has dormido, eso evitará esperar más tiempo para nuestra conversación, te presento a Louis Renault un auror muy capaz, a Marks ya lo conoces, ambos estarán encargados de tu vigilancia en Hogwarts te acompañaran a cada clase y esperaran fuera de su sección, también vigilaran tu cuarto, de hecho ya hable con Minerva y arreglo un cuarto para tu estancia ahí, con tres camas…

Harry contemplo al hombre al lado derecho del ministro, era seguramente más alto que él, ojos celestes, labios rosados, cabello corto y rubio, con la túnica celeste se veía realmente bien.

- Ya entendí Señor Ministro, no me dejaran dar un paso solo… algo más… - dijo en un tono que dejaba entre ver su molestia claramente – Estoy realmente cansado y me gustaría descansar para luego retirarme a Hogwarts lo antes posible, o mejor me retiro a Hogwarts y ahí descanso.

- En realidad eso me parece estupendo, pero necesitamos saber que paso.

- ¿Qué paso? No le informó ya Marks que fuimos atacados por una veintena de mortifagos.

- Si claro que sí, pero queremos saber que paso después… ¿Reconoció a alguno?

- ¿Qué si reconocí a alguno¿Cómo me pregunta tal cosa¿No sabe que siguen usando sus mascaras¿A menos que crea que puedo ver a través de ellas? – No tenía ganas de discutir, y sabía que aunque rabiara debía darle algún tipo de información al ministro, para que le dejare tranquilo y entendiera de un vez que el nada tenia que ver con mortifagos.

- No, pero Marks me informo que hablo con uno de ellos…

- Harry dirigió su vista a Marks, y luego agrego – si hable con uno, quien parecía dirigía al resto y si mal no recuerdo lo que me dijo fue que no estaban interesados en los magos que protegía, que me rindiera por que al fin ellos me vencerían pues no recibiría ayuda alguna, luego Marks cayo inconsciente y él me lo hizo saber, y repitió que me rindiera.

- ¿Cómo salio de ahí, si tenían veinte Mortifagos dispuestos a luchar?

- Use un trasladador, tenia uno de emergencia desde mi tiempo de búsqueda de Horcruxes, este nos trasladaba directamente a un bosque, ahí hice lo que pude por ellos, y luego convertí una piedra en trasladador a San Mungo. Ahora le agradecería si me permite retirarme a Hogwarts, la verdad nunca me gustaron ni los hospitales, ni las enfermerías – Se levanto y camino firme hacia la puerta, antes de salir giro su vista al ministro – Creo que se muy bien cual es mi condición actual, y el peligro que corro, se que los mortifagos no descansarán hasta tenerme en sus manos y vengar la muerte de su Señor, pero no quiero tener guaruras a cada momento, no me obligue a alegarme del mundo mágico, si quiere protegerme asegure Hogwarts como quiera, pero déjeme ser un estudiante más, ya soy suficientemente llamativo por ingresar nuevamente al Colegio a mi edad, como para agregar a dos aurores siguiéndome a cada paso, sino me deja tranquilo, terminare retirando por completo su vigilancia continua, y no habrá nadie en el mundo que sea capaz de encontrarme – Salio dando un portazo y dirigió sus pasos a la recepción.

No se detuvo a pensar si el ministro le dejaría solo como era su petición, el ataque dejaba más que claro que él nada tenia que ver con Mortifagos, y que en vez de estar tomando él te con ellos, estos le buscaban para eliminar. Sin percatarse de nada, se encontró frente a una medimaga, a la que intercepto:

- Disculpe, me gustaría saber en que cuarto puedo encontrar al Señor Lupin y a su esposa.

- Esa información es confidencial familiares.

- Se que no soy familiar de él, pero… al ver la negativa de la bruja agrego – Soy Harry Potter, y en verdad me gustaría saber si están bien, antes de retirarme.

- Disculpe Señor Potter, Primera planta, tercera puerta a la derecha, habitación 25.

Con paso rápido se dirigió al cuarto señalado, y se encontró con dos aurores que custodiaban la puerta, suspiro con resignación y camino hasta la puerta, toco sin siquiera saludarlos y escucho la voz de Remus decir – ¡Adelante!

- Harry, que bien verte, disculpa que hubiésemos arruinado tu regreso al colegio, pero ya sabes…

- Sonrió, verlo tan tranquilo sentado en una mecedora al lado de la cama en que se encontraba recostada Tonks era realmente una escena digna de contemplar – Bueno…, si…, yo solo venia a despedirme…, pienso ir a Hogwarts y ya que perdí el tren, pues… pensé hacerlo por chimenea, no es que sea de mi agrado, pero no creo poder hacerlo de otra manera. Venia a ver si estabais bien.

- Estamos bien Harry, solo tenemos que darte una noticia. Tonks esta esperando un bebe.

Harry trato de simular sorpresa - ¡Cuánto me alegra¡Felicidades! – Abrazo a los dos – Bueno, yo me retiro.

- Nos vemos pronto Harry.

- Nos vemos – Salio de la habitación, se encamino a la recepción del Hotel donde se topo con Marks y Renault, parecían estarle esperando.

- Harry, trate de convencer al ministro para que te dejara tranquilo, pero lo que más pude conseguir es dejarte tranquilo en tu sala común y en clases, al salir del castillo en los terrenos nos tendrás vigilándote, lo siento en verdad…

- Esta bien Marks, descuida, ya eso es un avance – se dirigió al otro auror – Lamento si le di una mala impresión, la verdad no tengo nada en contra de ustedes, pero créame muchas veces el ministro y sus paranoias se vuelven insoportables.

- Le entiendo Señor Potter – dijo el francés.

- ¿Cómo se supone vamos a llegar a Hogwarts?

- Fácil, con un trasladador… - Harry comenzó a pensar que los trasladadores eran su peor pesadilla, y el peor instrumento de transporte inventado por los magos.

/-/-/

Llevaba tres meses en Hogwarts, las clases de defensa seguían siendo sus favoritas a pesar de que el ministro logro colocar a Louis Renault como profesor, claramente este dominaba la materia y las hacia más practicas que teóricas. A través de la chimenea de la sala común de Griffindor se trasladaba todas las noches a casa de Snape/Hugo, justo cuando todos se iban a cenar, siempre terminaba comiendo en su compañía.

Luego se encargaban de hacer los deberes de Harry, o más bien Harry los hacia y lo que no comprendía se lo explicaba él. Había avanzado mucho, y casi igualaba las calificaciones de Hermione, pociones se volvió una asignatura realmente fascinante, parecía que era la clase que más motivaba a Hugo y el aprendió el disfrutar remover los ingredientes para obtener la satisfacción de una poción bien realizada, aunque en gusto, prefería no tener que ingerir.

Trataba de ver en Hugo a Snape, y pronto se dio cuenta que realmente el físico no le importaba mucho, se había estado enamorando de ese amigo, y por las noches si no soñaba con ojos color miel, lo hacia con un hombre mayor de pelo grasiento.

Dennis Creevey y Natalie McDonald, eran sus nuevos amigos, se habian vuelto inseparables, siempre se sentaban juntos. Harry les había explicado que prefería hacer los deberes solo, y que se retiraba al cuarto de requerimientos donde cenaba y ahí se quedaba hasta bien entrada la noche, que no se preocuparan por él, al mismo tiempo les daba espacio para estar solos, pues ellos eran novios, y Harry comprendía necesitaban convivir momentos juntos y conocerse mejor.

Al regresar de la casa de Snape revisaba su mapa, y entraba a la chimenea en la madrugada cuando esta estaba totalmente vacía. No sabia cuanto tiempo más iba tolerar le siguiera mostrando una cara que no era suya, pero ya se estaba hastiando.

/-/-/

A varios kilómetros de distancia se encontraba Severus pensando en ojos verde esmeralda que desde hacia meses no le dejaba dormir tranquilo, comenzó a gustarle antes de que terminara su año de retiro, y ahora su continua presencia todas las noches se volvía una tortura, una placentera tortura… las esperaba con ansia, para poder disfrutar de su compañía, contemplar su faz y recorrerle con sus ojos mientras sentado en un sillón realizaba sus tareas, o simplemente se concentraba en la lectura de un libro, reír hasta ya no poder por alguna travesura realizada, o simplemente conversar de sus gustos y preferencias, Snape no recordaba cuando exactamente había decidido quitar su fachada de hombre grosero, arrogante, odioso con Harry, pero ahora se sentía libre de ser él mismo a su lado. Quizás por que tenía otra mascara.

Harry había demostrado ser un hombre maduro en muchos aspectos, y ya las excusas para delatarse ante él se hacían más débiles, pero sentía miedo al rechazo, a no ser tolerado como Snape por el amor de su vida, por que eso era Harry para él, el amor de su vida.

Otros miedos le embargaban ¿Quién era él para declararle su amor a Harry? Era un hombre mayor, seguramente a Harry le gustase alguien mucho más joven, y lleno de la vitalidad de la juventud. Además el era tachado por media comunidad mágica de mortifago y asesino, y él no se merecía una vida al lado de un hombre con un horrible pasado como él suyo.

/-/-/

Harry se ha vuelto un buen alumno, aunque charla conmigo pareciera evitarme, siempre anda con esos dos compañeros suyos, pero no solo eso, nunca va a cenar y sus compañeros dicen que tiene un elfo que le lleva la cena y que en su cuarto hace las tareas, debe ser cierto porque Renault dice que Harry siempre presenta sus ensayos y deberes con una exquisitez de precisión poco vista antes, también asegura que obtendrá Extraordinarios en todos los éxtasis.

Por otro lado estaba Slughorn seguía alabando el desempeño extraordinario de Harry, asegura que ha heredado el talento de su madre. Y Dennis y Natalie estan encantados en como obtienen ayuda de Harry en sus quehaceres. Pareciese que la vida de Harry en el colegio es muy buena, es el alumno modelo, no ha tenido ninguna detención y encima es capitán del equipo de quidditch y hasta el momento no ha perdido ningún partido, en sima tanto jóvenes varones como chicas le asediaban con detalles para conquistarle, pero él párese indiferente a estos, cosa debo decir no me molesta en lo absoluto. El ministro al fin se ha convencido que Harry no tiene nada que ver con mortifagos, y eso nos deja como debió ser al principio, simplemente vigilarle para su seguridad.

Pero lo más extraño es que muchas veces pareciera ido, en varias ocasiones tiene una sonrisa tonta, y se le salen suspiros que no puede ocultar, seguramente se ha enamorado ¿pero de quién¿Seguirá viendo a ese Hugo? No puedo permitir que nadie me lo quite…

/-/-/

Era Domingo, Natalie y Dennis salieron al lago a dar una vuelta, estaba decidido era el momento para darle una breve sorpresa a Snape y encararlo definitivamente, subió corriendo a su cuarto tomo su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador.

Bajo cubierto con ella, y dio gracias a Dios que fuese un domingo soleado, y sus compañeros estuviesen fuera. Se paro en frente de la chimenea y tomo un poco de polvos flu, pronto el calor de las llamas se sentía como una brisa calida, de tanto viajar por ellas, ahora lo hacia con real maestría, no le incomodaba tanto, y ya no se llenaba de cenizas.

Severus se encontraba recostado en un sillón de la sala, cuando vio que las llamas cambiaban a verde esmeralda, no esperaba a nadie y nadie podía entrar a menos que el se lo permitiera, y eran pocas las personas a las que le concedió tal derecho, pero antes de poder terminar de pensar quien podría ser, un joven pelo azabache, revuelto y ojos esmeralda salía de ella, con su capa de invisibilidad en un brazo y quedo sin habla y en estado de shock

- Snape, un placer verle nuevamente.

- Crane acaba de salir… me retiro… - dijo entre cortado por el nervio.

- No, no vengo hablar con Hugo, vengo a charlar un rato con usted Snape – dijo en un tono bastante casual

* * *

**Comentarios:** quiero agradecer su review a **nena**, **Yacanoe, Kaixo, Valora, Valethsnape, SigiPotter, Stiby **con sus reviews logran alegrarme y poner una sonrisa en mi rostro, realmente ánima a seguir adelante… muchas gracias…

**Respuestas: **

**Nena: **La verdad muchas o muchos no se si leen chicos el fics están igual que tú, incluso yo estoy igual que tú.

**Yacanoe: **es grato conocer tu gusto por el fics y que cada capitulo te gusta… las modificaciones se las merecía y me alegra que te gustasen… en verdad gracias por dejar tu rr.

**Kaixo:** Es grato saber que haces excepciones en tus gustos, que el fics te guste a pesar de no ser fan de esta pareja y si soy honesta, cuando comencé a leer fics solo buscaba parejas heterosexual… pero no se que me dio y me encontré con un fics Severus/Harry y decidí leerlo pues la trama realmente valía la pena… hoy reviso los fics que he leído y te aseguro que los Slash Harry/Severus superan en número a los demás fics… de veras me honras con tus palabras… Nos seguimos leyendo… te espero en el próximo capitulo…

**V****alora¡Bienvenida! **Esta pareja también es mi favorita… ya lo dije una vez y lo repito me encanta verles juntos. Yo también espero un acercamiento con ellos, pero para serte honesta me siento muy nerviosa, se que este capitulo llegaría (es decir el próximo) y me siento insegura, no se como he de redactarlo, espero no me quede mal, y os guste.

Realmente me ha causado gracia tu pregunta, cuando escribí el capitulo anterior sabia que se iba a encontrar esa incongruencia, y me alegra que alguien notándola me lo hiciese saber… pues más que todo por eso lo hice, como habrás notado en este capitulo nos damos cuenta que Harry si entendió esta conexión y hemos visto su reacción y pensamientos, espero no desilusionarles con la redacción del mismo… la verdad tenia muchas ideas y no sabia como encajarlas…

Gracias nuevamente Valora, gracias por tu review… espero no sea el último y podamos seguir leyéndonos.

**Valethsnape:** Hola nuevamente, realmente has causado en mi muchas emociones, siempre tus review me inspiran, casi siempre después de leerlo me pongo a escribir y cuando veo he terminado el capitulo.

Entiendo lo que dices con respecto a lo que es más fácil subir capítulos en Slasheaven, lo experimente en el segundo capitulo que subí. Espero subir pronto en esta página pues nuevamente ha sido bloqueada, justo cuando yo la estaba visitando más… :-(

Yo conocí el mundo de los fics por esta página, y aunque no tengo mucho tiempo en ella, creo que me he acostumbra a ella, los colores de la misma me atraen, y por ello entiendo tu punto de vista, por cierto me leído "_**Desde el día en que te fuiste**_" y quiero decirte que me ha gustado mucho… te dejare mi comentario en cuanto pueda entrar a la página.

Gracias por tu beso, te lo correspondo y te mando un abrazo lleno de cariño y simpatía, espero nos sigamos leyendo… ¡cuídate¡Que la magia te acompañe siempre!

**SigiPotter:** ¡Hola¿Qué tal te va? Yo cada vez más emocionada con tus reviews, no se como le haces pero trasmiten calidez, y simpatía.

Sí tienes razón, Marks te cae mal, y a mí también, y más por lo que pienso que le hará Harry en los próximos capítulos, seguramente te va a caer más mal.

En la vida hay muchas cosas que nos exprimen, la universidad es una de ellas, yo comienzo mi curso de titulación esta próxima semana, y ya me imagino como me va ir, seguramente me exprimen, ahorita estoy de vacaciones, y por ello puedo escribir con más facilidad. Ya después veremos… Gracias por tus palabras, saber que a pesar del cansancio dedicas unos minutos para leer y dejarme un review me hacen sentir especial.

La historia que te conté lleva por titulo _**Ojos ciegos, manos suaves**_, la escribe _**K Kinomoto**_ y tiene 46 capítulos. Si no la has leído te la recomiendo, es muy buena, aunque tienes varias parejas más. Aunque tiene mucha angustia, muerte de personajes, escenas fuertes, embarazo masculino, inclusive violación. Es una historia bastante pesada por decirlo de una manera.

Gracias nuevamente por tu review, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ¡Que la magia te acompañe!

**Stiby** ¡Bienvenida! Es un placer tener tu "presencia" por estos lados. A SlasHeaven la están mudando, y por ello la tienen cerrada, pensaban hacerlo en este fin de semana que ha pasado, es decir que hoy lunes ya debe estar en línea nuevamente, yo espero que si, y poder subir ahí los siguientes capítulos.

Aquí siempre va a estar más ampliada, se que muchas de ustedes prefieren a SlasHeaven, y pienso continuar actualizando y contestado comentario en ella. Pero yo conocí el mundo de los fics por fanfiction y creo que por eso este sitio merece la premier.

Si definitivamente Snape ya esta descubierto, ahora el asunto es perdonara Harry la "mentira" de Severus, y como reaccionara este al verse descubierto… ya os daréis cuenta, aunque créanme ese no será el peor obstáculo que enfrenten juntos (que mala que soy).

Besos, y estaré tratando de subir el siguiente capitulo el Jueves o viernes, nos vemos pronto¡Qué la magia ilumine tu camino!


	10. Revelación

**Disclaimer**Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo… ¡Libértate!

La joven saco una carta recién creada y dijo: _Revelación_ e inmediatamente una preciosa niña de ojos azules apareció cantando:

_No puedo decirte que seguirá después de este capitulo pero si que __Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro, además de que podrás encontrar otros personajes, objetos mágicos encantamientos, maldiciones y hechizos que son propiedad exclusiva de Herminione _

**Nota:** Este fics contiene datos spoiler hasta el 6to libro, pero ninguno del 7mo. La relación que se da entre Severus y Lily es sacada de las tantas teorías que circundan en Internet antes de la llegada del último libro.

Gracias, por:

1- leer el fics

2- agregar el fics a tus alertas

3- agregarme a tus alertas

4- Agregar la historia a tus favoritos, claro debo contar que cada día lo hacen más personas y eso me llena de felicidad.

5- Agregarme como usuario favorito, jiji realmente gracias…

6- Por los reviews que dejáis y me hacen sonreír…

**9. Revelación**

- Snape, un placer verle nuevamente.

- No puedo decir lo mismo de usted Señor Potter. Crane acaba de salir… me retiro… - dijo tratando de ocultar el nervio que le embargaba al ser descubierto sin el uso de la poción multijugos.

- No, no vengo hablar con Hugo, vengo a charlar un rato con usted Snape – dijo en un tono bastante casual

- Qué podría querer hablar conmigo Señor Potter, además no debería estar en el colegio, o pero claro usted no puede dejar de quebrar normas verdad, y ha pensado que cometer travesuras ya no esta a su nivel por lo que prefiere escaparse enfrente las narices de todos.

- Harry, mi nombre es Harry, creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso, y quedamos en ser amigos, y que nos llamaríamos por nuestros nombres.

- No recuerdo haber tenido dicha conversación con usted Señor Potter, seguramente no estoy loco, y tengo buena memoria, créame no olvidaría tal evento.

- ¡BASTA! – Gritó – Llevo meses esperando que seas honesto conmigo, que me digas que te obligo a tomar poción multijugos, y adquirir una apariencia que no es tuya. Tengo meses esperando pacientemente que cumplas tu palabra y seas mi amigo y dignes a revelarte, pero parece que eso no será, te encuentro aquí, con tu verdadera apariencia y en vez de ser honesto huyes cual cobarde.

- La avalancha de información que recibió le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayo tumbado en el sillón que tenia próximo y abrió los labios para articular la pregunta que rondaba en su mente con voz entre cortada y sintiendo la garganta completamente ceca - ¿Desde cuándo?

- Con tono reconciliador y pausado dijo – No importa Severus, solo quiero que me digas ¿porque?

- Esta bien Harry te diré todo lo que quieras saber, pero ¿el porque de que?

- Harry sintió que Severus por fin seria honesto con él, sin mascaras y siendo él mismo, sin fachadas, y consideró que había ganado una guerra – Dicen que el principio es la mejor manera así que quiero saber el por que de tu protección en el colegio.

- Esa es la pregunta más difícil de contestar Harry, y como bien dices el principio es lo mejor, tendría que comenzar en mi adolescencia, tu madre fue mi mejor amiga, la verdad creo que mi única amiga, hasta mi quinto curso ofendí a tu madre, la verdad es que desquite en ella todo la ira e impotencia. Fue el pensamiento que vistes en las clases de Oclumancia. Ella nunca me perdono, pero yo siempre trate de cuidar de ella.

- Por eso su arrepentimiento al rebelar parte de la profecía a Voldemort.

- Si, y cuando ella murió, sentí que como le había fallado a ella, debía protegerte a ti, y mi oportunidad de hacerlo se presento con tu llegada al Colegio. Siempre estuve tras tus talones velando por que no te metieras en serios problemas, pero eso para ti era imposible.

- ¿Por qué entonces siempre me trato mal?

- Por que me recuerdas a tu padre, él me hacia la vida miserable y al ser "el niño que vivió" supuse eras tan arrogante como él.

- Yo vi como le trato, y la verdad no me siento nada orgulloso por ello, realmente sé como se siente ser humillado en medio de una bola de mirones, y después de ello entendí que mi papá había sido tan arrogante como usted siempre me había dicho.

- Bueno ahora ya sabes por que te protegí en el colegio.

- Bueno si, gracias, no quiero preguntar Severus, quiero que tu me cuentes por que quieras, los amigos se cuentan las cosas sin que los cuestionen o sin presiones… cuando quieras hacerlo solo avísame, no pienso juzgarte, a los amigos se les acepta como son.

- Gracias Harry, es más de lo que puedo pedir.

- Entonces, ¿si somos amigos?

- Si así lo quieres Harry, ¡yo encantado! Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – aunque se que es a lo único que puedo aspirar, no niego me gustaría ser más que tu amigo, dijo para sí mismo.

- Y Harry pensó que se miraba dulce… y un suspiro se escapo – Me retiro, solo vine un momento, quería aclarar esto una vez por todas y la verdad no me interesa seguir viendo a Hugo, prefiero al Severus que me encontré esta mañana.

- No Harry, no te vayas todavía, la verdad me gustaría aclarar todo de una buena vez, no quiero que tengas más pregunta de mi ¿puedes sentarte?

- Claro – dejando ver claramente que se sentía emocionado y ocupando el sillón más cercano a Severus.

- Harry, decidí seguirte cuando se dio a conocer tu plan de tomar un año de retiro, la verdad sabia que tus amigos te respetarían, y no te buscarían, pero ¿Cómo tener la seguridad de que los mortifagos que aún quedaban no te iban a molestar? El que estuvieras solo te hacia una presa, y yo no podía permitir que murieras, tengo que reconocer no me caías bien, es más ni te toleraba, en la guerra te protegí por que no iba a permitir que nadie te dañara, no si Lily dio su vida, no consentiría que fuese de balde, yo me encargaría que sobrevivieras, y si hubiese podido por luchar en tu lugar todas las batallas que tuviste con gusto lo hubiese hecho.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que todo lo has hecho por mi madre? – Se sentía desilusionado

- Harry no me mal interpretes, pero todo lo que hice en tu estancia en el colegio, en la guerra y los primeros meces de retiro lo hice por ella, no pienso mentirte Harry por ello te estoy siendo sincero. Si lo he hecho por tu madre. Pero al pasar un año sin nadie a tu lado he podido observarte y llegar a conocer a alguien totalmente diferente a tu padre que es como creí que eras, en ti vi que a pesar de que eres casi una copia con ligeros errores físicamente de tu padre, tienes más el carácter de tu madre.

- Eres mi amigo por que fuiste amigo de mi madre, me odiabas por mi padre, mi relación contigo es más por lo que fueron ellos, que por lo que soy yo, discúlpame Severus, pero no quiero una amistad así – Se sentía realmente triste, un fuerte dolor en el pecho le hacia difícil respirar normal, de pronto no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar, ni para llorar… estaba vació.

- Harry no me has entendido, todo fue así al principio, he aprendido a valorarte por quien eres, por el maravilloso joven que se esconde tras esos ojos esmeralda que por lo general son vivaces, por tu testarudez, caprichos, pero también por el gran corazón que tienes capaz de perdonar, y ver más allá de lo que los demás no pueden, por creer más en las demás personas de lo que incluso puedes llegar a creer en ti mismo.

- ¿Era verdad? ¿Severus le apreciaba por ser él? ¿no por la sombra de su madre o padre? Si era así, el podría sentirse dichoso – Gracias Severus, y disculpa, pero me tengo que retirar, sino pronto me buscaran y entonces la vigilancia se pondrá más pesada de lo que ya es.

- Gracias a ti Harry, y cuídate

- Con una inclinación de cabeza, introdujo un poco de polvos flu en la chimenea y desapareció.

Severus estaba contento, no cabía de felicidad, Harry le había aceptado como amigo, y no con otra personalidad, sino con la propia, realmente tenia el corazón y carácter de su madre, siempre aceptando ser amigo de aquellos que nadie más lo haría, en este caso un ex mortifago, y que para muchos nunca dejaría de serlo y para otros un héroe de guerra.

No quería perder la amistad de Harry, y este le dijo que los amigos se cuentan las cosas sin presiones, el nunca avía tenido un verdadero amigo, claro que si a Lily, pero con ellas las cosas eran bastante diferentes, nunca tuvieron un pasado de intolerancias como lo tenían ellos. Y se prometió así mismo hacer todo cuanto fuera necesario para mantener esta amistad. Solo tendría un secreto para Harry, uno que seguramente iba ser el único a guardar de ahora en adelante y ese era el amor que hacia meses crecía constantemente por él.

**ssssSssss**

Después de llegar a la sala común, decidió salir a caminar, realmente el día estaba muy bonito como para dejar de salir, se sentía dichoso, y la felicidad en su rostro era casi palpable, tenia una sonrisa de tonto "enamorado" que no le paso desapercibida a Marks que silenciosamente se unió a él cuando salio del castillo en dirección al campo.

Paso de lejos del lugar donde descansaban sus amigos, y continuo hasta llegar al lago, ahí camino por las orillas, hasta encontrarse lejos de las voces de los alumnos, y lejos del bullicio del castillo.

Se acostó en la arena próxima al lago, y se relajo, pronto quedo dormido, para Marks era una visión demasiada conmovedora, nunca había visto a Harry tan tranquilo, despreocupado y hasta feliz, y sintió de pronto un impulso atrevido y se dejo guiar por él.

Allí estaba, recostado de lado y con una mano sirviéndole de almohada, los lentes ladeados sobra la nariz y el pelo alborotado. Sintió que una dulce sensación le embargaba, se veía tan hermosamente tierno. Se acercó con cuidado para no alertarlo; al llegar a su altura, se agachó junto a él, admirándolo durante largo rato. Al fin guiado más por su deseo que por la razón, dejo que su rostro se fuese acercando al de él, y al tenerlo así, sus labios tan cerca, no pudo contenerse y le beso.

A Harry esto le tomo por sorpresa y el joven de ojos esmeralda quedo petrificado y tenso. Pero Marks no se detuvo al sentir la tención de Harry sino que trato de profundizar el beso en unos labios que se mantenían fuertemente cerrados. Al recuperarse Harry se levanto rápidamente y de paso empujo a Marks, quién se sintió molesto por el claro rechazo que había recibido.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿No te gusto? ¡Seguramente prefieres los de ese!

- ¿De quién demonios hablas?

- ¡Es obvio Harry! ¡Te has enamorado! ¡Y seguramente es de ese Hugo! Al que viste en el caldero chorreante. Pero ese no podrá tenerte nunca, entiéndelo Harry eres para mí, y sino no serás para nadie.

- No digas tonterías, te he considerado mi amigo todo este tiempo, no tienes por que portarte así, y de donde sacas que me he enamorado de Hugo.

- Yo no quiero tu amistad Harry Potter, te quiero a ti, todo y no pienso compartirte ni permitiré que una persona que de pronto aparece en tu vida te aleje de mí.

- No importa cuantas personas conozca, siempre te consideraría mi amigo, pero sino puedes conformarte con eso, lo siento, por que no tendrás nada más de mí. ¡No me gustas! ¡No me interesas como hombre!

- ¿Desde cuando te revuelcas con él? ¿Desde cuando es tu compañero?

- ¡Deliras!

- No Harry, te conozco y esa cara de felicidad que te traes desde hace unas semanas atrás, no la habías tenido ni cuando conseguías una cita con uno de los chicos que te atraía, por ello te digo que no es una cita la que tienes con él, ni es simplemente un amigo.

- Marks, no te debo explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida, y más con mi vida amorosa, pero solo para que te tranquilices, no estoy enamorado de Hugo, a Hugo lo conocí un día antes de retornar al mundo mágico, de la persona que estoy enamorado la conozco desde que puse mi primer pie en Hogwarts, pero no te corrompas la vida, ya no esta en el Colegio y dudo que se cruce en tu camino, que eso de hecho es mucho más tiempo del que tengo de conocerte a ti. Y si por tiempo vamos a decidir a quien debo corresponder, diría que él que esta sobrando aquí eres tú. Pero el corazón no se gana con arranques de celos, ni de la forma en que me estas tratando, aunque debo reconocer no puedes hacer nada para obtenerlo, ya tiene dueño. ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez y déjame en paz! - y sin más se retito.

- ¡Entiéndelo tú Harry, no te dejare! ¡Serás mió y no me importa el precio que tenga que pagar por ello! ¡Aún en contra de tu voluntad! – pero Harry no giro, y continuo su camino.

**ssssSssss**

Llevaba una semana desde que había hablado con Severus y desde que Marks le hubiese besado, y desde entonces este último no se le despegaba ni a Sol, ni a sombras, entraba detrás de él en la sala común y estaba siempre que se reunía con sus compañeros, no pudo asistir a sus clases particulares con Severus, y eso lo estaba irritando realmente, tendría que librarse de él a como fuese, ya estaba hartándose, seguramente Snape estaba preocupado, o estaría pensando quien sabe que locura.

El partido quidditch finalizo con una clara ventaja a favor del equipo de Griffindor y estaba bajando de su escoba cuando sintió una mirada penetrante, y giro a ver de donde venia, pero solo vio una sombra que se internaba hacia el bosque, y decidió perderse de su "admirador obsesivo" como habian bautizado sus amigos entre la multitud, algo que le costo un poco, pero que al final consiguió para saber de quien era esa mirada que le estuvo observando durante todo el partido.

Le alcanzo en un claro, era la figura de hombre seguramente, estaba vestido con una larga túnica negra, de espalda no podía reconocerle y se estremeció visiblemente cuando una voz de claro enfado le dijo:

- ¡Usted no cambia Señor Potter! ¡Su curiosidad sigue siendo más grande que la razón! ¡Acaso esto no pudo ser una trampa! ¡o se le olvida que todavía hay mortifagos detrás de usted!

- Un placer verle de nuevo Severus – dijo sonriendo, la verdad es que le había extrañado y entendió que el reclaro era más por preocupación que por enojo.

- Se giro y sus ojos se encontraron - ¡Hola Harry! ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bastante bien ¿Y tú estas bien?

- Se podría decir que sí, pero un poco preocupado, al no aparecer para hacer tus deberes pensé que algo te había pasado, aunque por lo que pude constatar, puede que simplemente no hayas querido llegar.

- No… - no pudo continuar, por que Severus le interrumpió.

- No, Harry. Solo vine para saber si estabas bien, ya lo confirme, es hora que me retire.

- No Severus, ¡por favor! No pienses mal, yo quiero tu amistad, y extraño mucho las noches que pasamos juntos, aunque sea en silencio, pero Marks…

- ¡Marks! ¡Que pinta él en todo esto!

- Esta más que celoso, se vuelto algo así como obsesivo, no me deja ni siquiera ir al baño tranquilo, y por ello no he podido usar la chimenea.

- ¿Celoso de quién? ¿Acaso tienes novio? ¿O has mostrado interés alguno en algún chico? – Sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba ¿Era posible que su amado de ojos esmeralda se hubiese fijado en alguien y él no supiera quien era el dichoso?

- No, no tengo novio, y no creo haber mostrado interés alguno en nadie, pero él dice que… - No podía decirle a Snape que parecía que Marks creía que estaba enamorado de Hugo, cuando era al mismo Severus quien amaba.

- ¿Qué? – le urgió Severus

- Realmente son tonterías de él.

- No quieres decirme, no creo que lo que haya dicho son tonterías si se ha puesto a cuidarte de tal manera que garantice nadie le robe tu cariño – dijo en tono irónico.

- Harry suspiro y se armo de todo el valor Griffindor que podía, no sin sentir como la cara le hervía en un calor sofocante que nada tenia que ver con el clima – El dice que parece que me he enamorado y que no descansará para saber de quien es.

- El golpe fue dado, se sintió perdido, sabia que Marks como auror calificado era hasta cierto punto experto en la conducta humana, había sido amigo de Harry en sus salidas donde descubrió sus gustos homosexuales, y confiaba que si él decía que su Harry estaba enamorado, así fuese. En sima Harry estaba sonrojando lo cual era suficiente evidencia de que era verdad. Guardo silencio por un momento y casi en un hilo de voz pregunto - ¿Desde cuando estas enamorado Harry? En el caldero chorreante me dijiste que no te gustaba Marks, pero en tus palabras entendí gustabas de alguien, parece que el sentimiento ha progresado, ahora lo amas.

Esa pregunta tan directa no la esperaba, también le sorprendió Severus recordara su conversación en el caldero chorreante, y más que se hubiese percatado de algo que ni el mismo sabia, que desde ese entonces gustaba de la personalidad de Hugo, y estaba descubriendo hasta ese momento y no pudo más que abrir un momento la boca para volverla a cerrar pues sus fuerzas de articulación desaparecieron.

- Entiendo, cuando puedas librarte de él, entonces nos podremos ver, te estaré esperando. Cuídate Harry, y la próxima vez, piénsalo dos veces antes de seguirme.

- Harry no aguanto más y se abalanzo en un abrazo a Severus y le dijo – Gracias por venir, gracias por preocuparte por mi, gracias por brindarme tu amistad.

- Severus correspondió el abrazo, se sentía dichoso al lado de él, de esa forma. Pero por otro lado herido, su amor había entregado su corazón y él no sabia a quién.

**ssssSssss**

El mes de Diciembre había llegado y con ello el frió de la nieve, que para muchos era una época de diversión por que podían jugar en ellas y hacer pelotas de nieve. El lago parecía un cristal bastante solidó y oscuro. Pero lo que más gustaba Harry de esta época desde que llego a Hogwarts era la navidad, en la que podía compartir presentes con sus seres queridos. Este año, se abstendría de dar varios regalos, pues muchos ya no estaban, pero en cambio tendría que agregar uno muy especial.

En su salida a Hogsmeade, había comprado sus regalos, una caja de chocolates para Lupin, y así varios regalos, pero el que más le costo escoger era el de Severus, que podría regalarle a él, que le gustaría, hasta que entro en una droguería y encontró un ingrediente nunca antes visto, eran garras de méjeri, el méjeri según el despachador era un ave legendaria de bello plumaje, pero muy escasas y sus garras muy codiciadas por los investigadores de pociones, que él solo tenia un frasco y que por lo general las vendía por unidad por que nadie podía comprar tantas debido a su precio. Cada una costaba 100 galeones y el frasco traía veinte. Harry no lo dudo dos veces y lo compro todo, si era tan valioso seguro le encantaría a Snape, un regalo digno de un exigente elaborador de pociones.

Decidió pasar sus vacaciones fuera de Hogwarts así, seguramente podría alejarse de Marks aunque fuese por unos momentos y con suerte ver a Severus.

**ssssSssss**

**Comentarios: **Los reviews me animan a escribir y en este caso el saber que muchos de los que dejan rr han seguido la historia desde casi el principio me honra y se los agradezco

**Respuestas:**

**SigiPotter: **Hola nuevamente! Un placer siempre leer tu review. ¿Qué tal te va? ¡Contenta! Espero que sí y este capitulo también te haya gustado… para el próximo capitulo tengo algo interesante en la cabeza, pero todavía no toma forma.

Si gracias por lo de inteligente, pero la verdad es que no creo que Harry pudiese ponerse a grítale a Severus el por que tenia otra forma si estaba preocupado por el estado de Remus y Tonks, y si le agregamos que se acaba de recuperar de saber que su "amigo" Marks no estaba muerto como fue su primer pensamiento.

Me das la dirección de la orden Severusiana? Me disculpas si me comporto un poco Snape, pero ¿estoy siega o lo escribiste de manera encantada y tengo que saber el encantamiento para leerla? Jiji es broma, pero en serio solo aprecio la palabra _groups_ y no creo que eso sea todo.

¿Miércoles? ¡Mencionas este día dos veces! ¿Es que tiendo a actualizar los miércoles? Créeme que si es así no me había dado cuenta, pero claro esta vez no lo he hecho, he decido para que sepas que lo haré los jueves y Lunes aunque el Jueves depende más del animo en que me encuentre para escribir el de los Lunes espero sea seguro.

Con respecto a mis vacaciones, gracias y la verdad si lo estoy haciendo me he estado leyendo muchos fics… y me he decidido aventurar a escribir. Por otro lado también he salido bastante con mi familia.

Gracias por todo… y ¡que tengas feliz día! ¡Qué la magia te acompañe!

**Kakio: **¡Hola! ¡Estoy contenta! ¿Qué si el fics va a ser largo o corto? La verdad no lo se, al principio es decir cuando escribí el primer capitulo supuse seria bastante corto, es decir a estas alturas estaría publicando el final, pero se me ha salido algo de las manos y aunque le dije a SigiPotter que seria corto, ahora creo que bien puede llegar a los treinta capítulos; la verdad es que no se, por que cada capitulo que voy escribiendo lo voy publicando, así que no puedo hacer modificaciones y eso me hace adaptarme a lo que ya os he dicho, y al fin termino postergando escenas que al principio creí pasarían en el tercer o cuarto capitulo. Pero creo que ya con esto te das una idea más o menos de que esperar. Espero haber contestado tu pregunta de manera satisfactoria… y gracias por el rr. ¡Cuídate!

**Stiby:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué te vas de vacaciones? Espero te diviertas, y que la pases súper bien… pero súper bien, y que regreses llena de energía para enfrentar las cosas cotidianas de la vida.

Espero que cuando leas el capitulo no te decepciones y la buena noticia será que no habrás sufrido lo que la mayoría quedarte con la incógnita de que hablaron Harry y Severus y en sima lo que pasara en Navidad. La mala es que yo voy a extrañar tus reviews…

Entiendo que subieras tu fics sin planteártelo mucho, yo si me lo plante por que encima que es mi primer fics, mi mejor amiga es virgen en el asunto de los fics y pues imagínate que nunca ha leído un Slash, hasta la vez no se como se lo tomara, por que no le he confesado que la historia lleva ese fin, ha leído solo los cuatro primeros capítulos donde yo no estaba segura si hacerlo Slash o volverlos simplemente buenos amigos, disfrutando y viviendo momentos increíbles. Claro que decidí que mis gustos se impusieran y pues el resultado un Snarry. Entonces no podía estar segura si publicarlo en Slasheaven, pues si al fin me decidía por un no Slash claro que terminaban quitándomelo de ahí ¿no? Entonces para que tanto trabajo.

La verdad es que como le dije a Sigi a mi encanto el fics de k kinomoto y por el aprendí a gustar del Slash y el Snarry, y gracias por lo de buenos gustos.

Gracias por el rr nuevamente, realmente gracias, por que a pesar de que seguramente tenias las maletas hechas y el taxi te esta esperando afuera me hicisteis feliz al dejarme tu comentario.

¡Que la magia te acompañe! Y que donde quiera que estés disfrutando tus vacaciones y viaje pues te la pases súper. ¡Besos y abrazos!

**Yacanoe:** ¿Quién te dijo que tenías que ser otra al dejarme tus rr? ¿Cuando usaste formalidades? Si te parezco odiosa disculpa, en ningún momento es mi intención, pero créeme ese saludo me ha dejado sorprendida.

¿Niña? Gracias por el atributo… Me dio risa cuando dijiste que el ministro era un pesado… tienes razón a mi también me lo parece, además de tonto. Con la relación Lupin y Harry, pues tal vez tu punto de vista sea ese, pero yo nunca he considerado que sea algo así como un amigo, lo considero más bien un adulto que le cae muy bien, por ser amigo de sus padres y excelente profesor… pero nunca vi una relación de extremada confianza en los libros de Rowling, por ello esa sequedad. Aunque no dudo que le quiera mucho.

Si la verdad es que me lo pinto exigente, pero a la vez muy amable. ¿Qué continuara? Imaginaos… ¿Me permites llamarte niña? Nos seguimos leyendo niña.

**Nena: **un capitulo más, un reviews más tuyo, muchísimas gracias… gracias… gracias… Si la verdad es que hemos visto nueve capítulos en los que Snape se ha zafado de ser casi descubierto, aunque ya lo vimos en este no se ha podido zafar… que bien para mí que la relación de ellos siga por buen camino y no termine mal… pero ¿seguirá todo así?

**ValethSnape: ¡**Hola Vale!, un placer leer nuevamente tu rr. ¿Inspirarme tú? Claro cada uno de los rr que dejan me inspiran, me animan a seguir adelante, pero los tuyos van recargados de cariño, y una sinceridad que lo hace en dobles cantidades.

Gracias por el comentario de los guiones, la verdad si entendía cuando se usan los guiones, pero a veces se me pasa y los pongo… gracias de todo modo, y no me pareces criticona, de hecho es la primera critica que me hacen, y eso me hace sentir bien, por que la verdad no creo ser perfecta y los errores están a la vuelta de la esquina y si no te los dicen como diastres vas a mejorar. Yo no tengo Beta, y la verdad no se que hacer para conseguir una.

Con lo del fics, pues mis felicitaciones también a la persona que te esta ayudando. Con lo de la serie, me imagino será excelente, eres una gran escritora. Voy a darme una vuelta por la historia que mencionas que es un Hadry, a propósito ¿que es un Hadry?

Con respeto al fics, pues si ya es hora, pero lo hará hasta el próximo capitulo, y con respecto a Harry calculador, no lo había pensado, de hecho creo no lo tengo escrito así, y con lo que me ha costado hacerlo no creo que lo modifique aunque quizás lo tome en cuenta y pase algo así en San Valentín.

En tu mudanza espero que todo te haya salido súper bien, que disfrutes tu nueva casa, o apartamento o cuarto, pero que estés cómoda. Me alegra que ya estés al corriente.

Te prometo agregarte a mis contactos en Messenger la próxima vez que me conecte, lo que pasa es que casi no lo hago, no tengo Internet en casa y para seguir los fics que leo, y sus reviews, lo hago desde un cyber así que te imaginaras no chateo mucho.

Gracias nuevamente y Que tengas feliz día ¡Besos y abrazos!

**VeelaSnape: ¡Bienvenida!** Es un placer tenerte por el fics, Así que te leíste el fics de un tirón ¿eh? Bueno yo también lo he hecho, y al final trato de dejar mi comentario. Con que te gusta la pareja y no lees otra cosa, yo casi estoy igual que tú, casi no leo otra cosa, aunque de vez en cuando le soy infiel a ellos y me leo un Draco-Harry. También me leo heteros, en fin casi de todo, pero esta es mi favorita.

Tienes un fics en slasheaven, voy a dar mi vuelta y reviso que tienes por ahí, y leo, después te digo que me parece… Me alegra saber que la historia te anima a seguir, la verdad muchas veces leo fics para encontrar ideas o inspirarme después de las emociones que estos me hacen sentir.

Ya quieres leer más y más, a mi también me pasa, y muchas veces me impaciento, espero este capitulo te deje un poco saciada y te ayude a esperar hasta el lunes que es cuando pienso subir el siguiente capitulo.

¿Marks? Muerto! Si el fics apenas esta comenzando y todavía falta que haga sus verdaderas diabluras.

besos, abrazos y cariños varios a ti también!


	11. Navidad

**Disclaimer: **

- _Te ha gustado la historia hasta el momento Hermione.- pregunto una joven cuyo cabello era rojo zanahoria _

- _La verdad lo que no me gusta es que nos eliminara y no tengamos parte en el fics, Ginny. _

- _Bueno, pero tienes que entender que todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling, y que ella les ha cedido a todos los que deseen escribir sobre nosotros los que quieran siempre y cuando no tengan ningún lucro y eso es lo que sucede por aquí. _

- _Si, pero aquí hay cosas y personas que no conozco. _

- _Bueno Hermi, lo que pasa es que eso si es de Herminione. Parece que el estar muerta en este fics te ha quitado lo sabelotodo, como decía Snape… pero sigamos con la lectura no entretengamos más a los lectores. _

**Notas: **Spoiler hasta el sexto libro. Al final hay un PS que os intereza.

* * *

**10. Navidad y Regalos inesperados.**

Estaba solo en la casa de Lupin, les había convencido para que fuesen a cenar juntos y tuviesen una velada romántica. Marks por orden del ministro seguía a su lado vigilándole y Harry decidió zafarse de él, le invito a comer y en la bebida le agrego unas gotas de una poción para dormir. A los pocos minutos Marks roncaba, y Harry tomaba unos polvos flu para dirigirse a la casa de Severus.

Severus había preparado su casa con un alegre ambiente navideño, sabia que Harry no estaba en Hogwarts y conservaba la esperanza pasase tan siquiera a saludarle en un día festivo como lo era para navidad, ese día trataría que Harry se la pasara bien a su lado y le daría un pequeño obsequio que compro en el callejón diagon.

Y se sintió emocionado y nuevamente un adolescente nervioso a medida que pasaba la tarde, pero esta no trajo la compañía de Harry eran casi las nueve de la noche y la esperanza de verle estaba desapareciendo. Hasta que las llamas de su chimenea cobraron un color verde esmeralda igual que los ojos que en ese momento salía de ella.

- ¡Feliz Navidad Severus! – Dijo acercándose a él extendiéndole el regalo que llevaba en las manos, era una caja pequeña de tamaño mediano, que severus tomo sorprendido – No la agites, no se si sea adecuado.

- ¡Feliz Navidad Harry! Gracias. Yo también te tengo un regalo, pero también me gustaría invitarte a cenar, claro si no tienes otros planes.

- La verdad, si tengo planes – dijo con una sonrisa picara que Severus no supo como interpretar.

- ¡OH! Si me esperas un momento entonces, voy por tu regalo para no interferir en tus planes – tratando de evitar su voz reflejara la clara decepción que acaba de sufrir y colocando su regalo en la mesa que tenia próxima.

- No Severus, no vayas por él ahora, mis planes son pasar la noche buena contigo, es decir, si tengo planes, pasar contigo, cenar si gustas estaría bien para comenzar, luego, si tienes alguna actividad en mente, por mi perfecto, pero antes me gustaría abrieses tu regalo, no se si estar empacado tanto tiempo sea productivo para él, la verdad debí informarme mejor.

- Severus tomo su regalo y con extremada delicadeza lo desenvolvió y pronto la sorpresa anterior fue minúscula cuando se dio cuenta que era un frasco completo de garras de méjeri, conociendo su valor negó con la cabeza y trato de devolverlo – No Harry, esto es muy valioso…

- No Severus, es tu regalo y de todos modos a mi no me serviría de nada, desconozco su utilización y tengo la completa seguridad tu le darás un mejor fruto. Por otro lado es tu regalo, y no creo que lo quieras despreciar, piensa que si me lo devuelves me lastimaras, lo compre gustoso para ti.

- Lo desarmo, lo menos que quería era lastimarlo así que únicamente agrego – Gracias Harry, muchas gracias ¿Te gustaría cenar ya? – Tenia muchas ganas de abrazar en ese momento a Harry y darle un apacionado beso, pero se abstuvo y llamo a un elfo al que le entrego el frasco solicitándole lo guardase con los ingredientes más valiosos.

- Estaría bien.

- Siendo así, te invito a subir, la cena esta servida – Severus tenia la comida puesta desde el medio día, pero sabia esta estaba caliente gracias a un encantamiento que había aplicado – Al observar la cara de interrogación que tenia Harry agrego- La cena esta servida en la terraza de la casa, hay que subir las gradas para llegar ahí, déjame te indico por donde.

Severus le invito a pasar por una puerta lateral, para encontrarse con un recibidor que dejaba entre ver la entrada principal de la casa, recién entendía que lo único que conocía de la mansión en que se encontraba era la sala, en este recibidor no se encontraba ninguna silla ni sillón, claramente las visitas se atendían en el cubículo donde había pasado haciendo sus tareas. Se sintió invadido de curiosidad, sentía que al conocer la casa, conocería gran parte del Severus que actualmente era su amigo.

Siempre pensó que la casa de Severus debía ser lúgubre, pero claramente era todo lo contrario, la estancia en la que se detuvo era bella, regia y alegre. En frente de la puerta que daba a la sala se extendían unas gradas en forma de caracol, totalmente amplia y hecha de mármol, debería costar una fortuna, a su lado derecho un pació no muy amplio ni muy largo con tres puertas, dos a los lados y una en frente. ¿A dónde irían a dar? Debajo de la escalera se veía una puerta ¿Qué se escondería tras esa?

No se había percatado que se detuvo de pronto y que Severus sonreía al verle anonadado por la impresión que acaba de recibir - ¿Si quieres primero te enseño la casa?

- ¿De verdad? – dijo emocionado como un niño, al que se le ofrecía un camión lleno de golosinas, con un brillo eufórico en sus ojos.

- ¡Claro Harry! será un placer. Sígueme – caminando se dirigió al pasillo donde se detuvo en la primera puerta a su derecha, la que abrió haciéndole un ademán para que entrara.

Harry entro y nuevamente se sintió sorprendido estaba ante un comedor de seis personas, de una madera que no supo saber cual, pero según su apariencia definitivamente caro y elegante, acogedor, un ramo de rosas rojas en el centro y un candelabro guindado en el techo con muchas velas, daba al sitio un toque bastante romántico – Este es el comedor, pero hoy no lo usaremos, quizás en otra ocasión, pues lo siento demasiado grande para dos personas. ¿Continuamos? – Salieron de ahí, para dirigirse a la siguiente puerta.

Para encontrarse con una cocina semejante a la de Hogwarts, más pequeña claro, pero bastante igual Harry se sorprendió por que también se encontró con dos elfos que hicieron reverencia al verlos entrar.

- ¿Desea algo el Señor¿Podemos servirle? Estaremos encantados – Dijeron en coro.

- Harry te presento a mis dos elfos, Clive, Ivy son hermanos, su madre murió hace unos años, le pertenecen a la familia Prince desde que tengo memoria. Al ser su último descendiente me he quedado con ellos, aunque me han armado un berrinche bastante grande cuando vendí la mansión Prince. Tengo que reconocer me gusta más la casa de tío abuelo Hugo Crane que murió sin descendencia, por lo cuál me ha dejado su hogar y yo me deleito en él. Por ello al usar la chimenea dices Magione Crane, él era italiano.

- Un placer conoceros Clive, Ivy.

- Estos se vieron escandalizados, pero no hicieron ningún comentario más que dar una pequeña reverencia – Ahora entiendo por que te pusiste ese nombre.

- ¿Seguimos? – Dijo saliendo de la cocina - ¿Aquí tenemos la última puerta de este pasillo?

¿Tienes idea alguna a lo que nos conducirá?

- No, la verdad no.

- Sonrió y abrió la puerta, indicándole a Harry que entrara el primero.

Se encontraba en la salida de la casa, o eso parecía; pues la puerta conducía a un espacioso y precioso jardín, rosas de diferentes colores le adornaban, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, sin luna y lleno de estrellas.

- ¿Quieres caminar un poco antes de cenar?

- En un lugar así – y con tan buena compañía agrego para sí – por supuesto.

Caminaron en silencio por el jardín, Harry se detenía constantemente al encontrarse con un nuevo rosal y admiraba el olor y las texturas de las rosas, Severus le daba el nombre y luego simplemente le contemplaba, jamás se imagino le gustasen tanto, pero definitivamente estaba disfrutando de la vista. Llegaron al final del jardín y se encontraron con una preciosa piscina. Varias sillas para tomar el sol estaban dispersas alrededor de esta y Harry decidió sentarse en una. Severus acerco otra y se sentó a su lado, pero en posición contraria de manera que quedaban de frente.

- Sabes hay algo que no entiendo.

- Si me dices que es, quizás pueda ayudarte.

- Teniendo una casa tan grande como esta ¿no te sientes solo? – Al ver que en la cara de Severus se veía una clara incógnita agrego – Es decir, una persona como tú debería tener una familia y muchos niños correteando por su casa ¿Por qué tú no?

- Para tener niños correteando por la casa, quizás debo primero pensar en casarme, y el matrimonio no es algo que pueda tomar a la ligera, y hacerlo con la primera persona que se me ponga en frente no es algo a discutir pues, para mí, tiene que ser la persona indicada.

- Claro, pero es que ¿nunca te has enamorado Severus?

- Como decirle al joven que si se había enamorado, una vez en su vida, que solo una persona fue capaz de pasar todas las barreras que formo a su alrededor, justamente para protegerse y no hacerlo nunca y que esa persona era él – Si Harry, me he enamorado.

- ¿Y ella te corresponde? – pregunto con el único objetivo de tratar de saber más de su amado, aunque seguramente el conocer la respuesta le causara dolor.

- ¿Ella¿Qué te hace pensar que es ella y no él?

- ¿Él? – pregunto un poco más alto y sorprendido de lo que deseaba.

- ¿Harry que piensas de la relaciones de personas del mismo sexo?

- Pues no se que decirte, crecí en una casa donde lo tradicional era lo primordial, y como sabrás lo tradicional es que un hombre se case con una chica.

- ¿Eso es lo tradicional? Pues déjame decirte que quizás así sea en el mundo muggle, pero en el mundo mágico lo tradicional es cualquiera de las dos cosas, es decir aquí es tan normal ver a un hombre casándose con una mujer como con otro hombre, y una mujer con otra mujer. Ivy – Al instante apareció uno de los elfos, que hizo una pequeña reverencia – Puedes traerme por favor, la invitación de la boda Malfoy – Zabani y el profeta donde anuncian su boda – después de decir la última palabra el elfo desapareció – Es tan normal que se celebra igual que una ceremonia entre dos personas de diferentes sexos – y en eso apareció el elfo con las cosas pedidas que después de entregárselas desapareció, y Severus después de recibirlas las extendió a Harry.

- Harry tomo los papeles, el primero era un pergamino que claramente era una invitación para una boda a realizar el 30 de Diciembre, y en el periódico en la parte de sociales una foto donde dos acaramelados ex compañeros anunciaban su próximo matrimonio – Es…

- ¿Extraño? Para ti a de serlo, si te criaron en una casa como me acabas de decir es lógico que inclusive te repugne.

- No nada que ver, es más bien un alivio.

- ¡Alivio¿Acaso se sentía culpable por que le gustase un chico Señor Potter?

- Yo… este…

- Creí que habíamos progresado en el habla contigo y que demostrabas más intelecto que balbuceos – agrego sonriendo.

- No te burles – dijo haciendo un puchero

- No te molestes, lo que pasa es que cada vez que tocamos el tema de quién es la persona que te gusta, terminas balbuceando.

- Si tú estuvieses en mi posición quizás lo harías, aunque pensándolo bien, también lo dudo, puedes ocultar todo bajo una mascara ¿no?

- Bueno, no es fácil, lleva años de experiencia, pero si, creo que si lo necesitaría, podría ocultar el sentimiento.

- Es una lastima.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que así, esa persona nunca se dará cuenta de lo que sientes por ella, y no le darás la oportunidad de elegir si desea pasar a tu lado. A lo que me lleva de regreso a la pregunta que no me has contestado ¿te corresponde?

- No lo sé Harry, no le he preguntado.

- ¿Y por que no? No siempre es bueno ocultar los sentimientos… no sabes que te depara el mañana, y dependiendo de las acciones que tomemos en el presente, cosecharemos nuestro futuro¿no te gustaría pasar toda tu vida a lado de esa persona y formar un hogar?

- Claro Harry, pero ya que lo dices, por que tú no le declaras tu amor a esa persona que tanto te gusta – pasando así el cuestionamiento a él, y librarse así de hablar de más aunque lo que pasare después seguramente le dejare un trago amargo.

- Harry bajo la cabeza y hablo con gran pesar, como si en verdad le costase y estuviese pasando un gran dolor – No Severus, yo no tengo la más mínima oportunidad con él, debo conformarme con lo que tengo, no puedo esperar más.

- Al verlo así, trato de animarle diciendo - ¡Vamos Harry¿Quién puede resistirse a los encantos de tu cara de niño bueno y más siendo tan galante como eres? Y si le sumamos la fama que te ronda, por favor cualquiera cae a tus pies – se acerco y con su mano levanto el rostro del chico hasta quedarse viendo uno cerca del otro.

- Se… - y en un arrebato impulsivo se acerco más y rozo sus labios con los él, dándole así un beso casto. Se levanto esperando el rechazo, humillación, sabia que fue osado al hacerlo y lo menos que esperaba era…

- Severus se sentía sorprendido, realmente anonadado por lo que acaba de pasar ¿Eso significaba que Harry gustaba de él¿Cómo era eso posible, si tenía a la mitad de Hogwarts y ese auror a sus pies? Salio de sus pensamientos cuando observo que Harry comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la casa – ¡Harry! Espera, Espera… - Harry se detuvo, alcanzándolo se puso enfrente de él y le dijo – ¿por qué?

- Con la vista fija en la grama dijo – Severus no puedo decirte que lo siento, por que no es así, la verdad lo volvería a hacer si me lo permitieras, por que me gustas mucho y se que no puedo aspirar a nada más que tu amistad, pero…

- ¿A que esperas entonces?

- ¿Perdón?

- Dices que si te lo permitiera lo harías nuevamente, entonces ¿Qué esperas? Cuando te pregunte quien podría resistirse a tus encantos es por que ni yo lo he hecho Harry, me preguntaste si me he enamorado, si lo he hecho, de ti.

Eso era más de lo que había soñado alguna vez, Severus se había enamorado de él, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por que de pronto el pensar ya no era necesario. Severus se aproximaba a él, tomándole por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al de él y pronto quedaron demasiado cerca, al grado que sus respiraciones se entrelazan como un mismo aire y le beso, no un beso apacible como el anterior, era demandante y ya rozaba con su lengua sus labios solicitando entrada, la que concedió gustosamente y pronto se sintió en el cielo, un escalofrió eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo despertando sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas. Casi sin darse cuenta él también le abrazaba y recorría con sus manos la espalda de Severus.

- Severus le aparto gentilmente y con la respiración entre cortada le dijo – Será mejor que subamos a comer – Extendiendo su mano.

Harry tomo la mano de Severus con una gran sonrisa, se sentía eufórico, feliz.

**zzzzZzzzz **

Estando dentro de la casa Severus le invito a subir por las escaleras, omitiendo el segundo piso continuaron subiendo hasta llegar a la terraza, donde se encontraba un pequeño aparato que reproducía un escenario completo y una mujer se dejaba ver, la que parecía cantar una melodía de una voz muy conocida ya para Harry "_Laura Pausini_" (Algo semejante a un holograma) Una mesa para dos, arreglada con un mantel blanco y muchas velas flotando iluminaban el ambiente.

Severus se adelanto y corrió una de las sillas para indicarle cuál debía ocupar, Harry se sentó dando las gracias y en la cena casi ni probó bocado… Platicaron por largo rato mientras consumían los diferentes platos que eran cambiados casi cierto tiempo por los elfos. Al terminar la cena quedaron un momento en silencio.

- Harry me gustaría que cerrares tus ojos – Harry así lo hizo y entonces con el encantamiento invocador trajo hacia sus manos un regalo envuelto en papel, con forma de libro – Extiende tus mano para recibirlo sin abrir los ojos – Así lo hizo y entonces coloco el obsequio en sus manos – Puedes abrirlos Harry, espero te guste.

- Harry examino el regalo por fuera y con su vista interrogante miro a Severus - ¿Un libro?

No Harry se que no eres fans de la lectura – desenvuélvelo y te darás cuenta que aunque no es un libro se le parece mucho, pero tengo la seguridad de que te encantará leerlo.

- Sin esperar más rompió el papel, y entonces en sus manos tenia algo realmente semejante a un libro de pasta roja oscura con bordes dorados, inscrito en la pasta delantera con una letra que Harry desconocía, un nombre le traía gran añoranza:

_Lily Evans _

- Como muchas chicas en Hogwarts tu madre tenia un diario, este esta encantado, de tal manera que parece menos ancho de lo que es y mucho más liviano, tiene escrito sus primeros cinco años lectivos en el colegio hasta un día antes de que nuestra amistad se rompiera por mi culpa. Ese día tu padre la seguía y ella temía se lo quitase entonces me lo dio a guardar, trate de devolvérselo, pero no me dio oportunidad.

- Con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo - ¡Gracias Severus! No tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mí, ha sido el mejor regalo de navidad que me han dado – y sin más se tiro en sus brazos a llorar como niño pequeño de la emoción.

Severus correspondió el abrazo y se mantuvieron así por en silencio, por mucho tiempo. Sintió que la respiración de Harry disminuí, y bajo el rostro para verle, se dio cuenta entonces que dormía. Lo levanto lentamente y con mucho cuidado para no despertarle. Se veía tan dulce… tan tierno, tan delicado, desprotegido y encantador. Desapareció para aparecer en el cuarto en que seguramente descansaba en la casa de Lupin ya casi amanecía seguramente pronto le buscarían, y no quería ocasionarle problemas. Por ello decidió traerlo, aún cuando lo que más le hubiese gustado era continuar a su lado.

Lo coloco con extremada suavidad en la cama y con un movimiento de varita trasformo la ropa que llevaba puesta en un pijama bastante cómoda y fresca, pues seguramente dormiría todo el día y una caliente no era lo más recomendable. Coloco el diario a su lado, miro a su alrededor a los pies de Harry se encontraba una gran montaña de regalos, sonrió satisfecho, no importaba cuan caros fuesen, ninguno valía como el que le había dado horas antes él. Dándole un beso en la frente y susurrándole - ¡Feliz Navidad!- desapareció.

Justo en ese momento entraba Marks con cara de pocos amigos…

* * *

**Comentarios: **Este ha sido definitivamente el capitulo que más me ha costado hasta el momento, los otros lo escribía en unas tres o cuatro horas cuando mucho, pero este me ha costado ¡tres días! Espero lo hayáis disfrutado igual que yo… la verdad la parte que más me ha gustado es cuando Severus entrega el regalo a Harry, vaya regalo. Les adelanto algo, el próximo capitulo lleva por titulo _boda_.

**Respuestas:**

**Valethsnape: **

¡Hola!  
Si un Hadry es donde Harry es el dominante, como se le llama a uno donde Draco sea el dominante, y si es así que es lo que yo escribo? Y que es Snarry? donde Snape es el dominante? Y entonces como se dice cuando la relación es Harry/Severus y Harry es el dominante? Eso es un enredo! Y como hago para distinguir entre uno y otro?

Espero no cansarte mucho, ya me hice un colocho completo. Pero soy novata en esto, solo he leído mucho pero hasta ahora se lo de los nombre para clasificar los fics de ellos.

Ese dicho de que en guerra avisada no muere soldado y si muere es por descuidado, me gusta mucho ¿Qué aclaren sus sentimientos? Claro ya lo tendrás, depuse de todo la navidad es una época, de amor, reconciliación, y paz, pero sobre todo mucho amor…

Un privilegio para mi poder desearte, un feliz día, tarde o noche¡Besos y abrazos! 

PS: Ya te agregue a mi MSN.

**SigiPotter:**

¡Hola SigiPotter! Un placer que a pesar de lo ajetreada y completa que ha estado tu agenda dediques tiempo a escribirme… realmente un placer leerte…

Marks te cae súper mal, por decirlo de una manera… pues en este casi no lo vistes, y la verdad creo que se merecía lo que le hizo Harry.

Ya tengo la dirección severusiana, y como te decía en Slasheaven espero me acepten como miembro.

Cuídate y date un espacio entre actividad y actividad para descansar un poco por que sino te vas a enfermar…

¡Feliz día! Abrazos, besos. Bye

**tercy-S-Scloe: **

¡Hola Cloe¡Bienvenida!

Me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado Si el regalo de Harry para Sev te ha gustado¿que te ha parecido el de Sev para Harry? Por que el costo de uno es material, pero el del otro ¿cómo queda?

Bueno, la verdad seré algo despistada más de una vez ¿Qué le podría dar Sev a Harry que haga temblar su casa, Hogwarts o inclusive el planeta entero?

Trato de no tardar en mis actualizaciones, trato de hacerlo lo más rápido posible… pero quieres los capítulos más largos? Para mi eran lo suficientemente largos! Claro no es lo mismo escribir que leer, muchas veces yo también considero que algunos capítulos están bien cortos, pero si los hago más largo me dilato más, así que ustedes deciden más largos, más tiempo dilato en actualizar, pero si mantengo esta longitud trato de subir de uno o dos por semana.

Espero sus reviews para la votación, tendrán hasta el próximo día que actualice para votar, el próximo capitulo tendrá la misma longitud que este, si las votaciones de más largo sobrepasan a las que digan igual entonces los haré más largo.

Y gracias por lo del sacrilegio, me halagas… si Harry es Virgen en este fics, y en este capitulo han hablado de su amor, pero no han definido lo que son. ¡Que mala que soy!

Saludos Cloe¡Feliz día!

**Kaiko:** Buen día Kaiko un placer leer siempre tus reviews. La verdad si espero dejaros otro capitulo en la semana pero no garantizo nada. Gracias por estar ahí apoyándome y animándome a seguir… gracias…

**Nena: **

Hola Nena, un placer tenerte con un reviews más, te gusta sakura, a mi también ¡obvio! Tengo que darte la razón en lo de la revelación de Severus, pero me he dado cuenta de ello hasta que lo he subido, y pues ni modo así ha quedado. Parece que a todas os cae mal Marks, espero no terminéis matándolo antes que decida hacer con él. Aquí os dejo con un capitulo más espero te haya gustado y lo hayas disfrutado.

**Yacanoe: **

Hola niña, Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo a pesar de que le falto "un no se que". Gracias por tu comentario.

**PS:** Espero vuestra votaciones, si cada capitulo más largo o quede igual, actualmente solo el capitulo tiene 3,153 palabras, de vosotros depende. No se cuando actualice, por que desde ayer ando algo enferma, y en sima ¡Se acabaron las vacaciones! Comencé a trabajar y para colmo tengo el curso de titulación y me han dejado mucha tarea :-(


	12. Boda

**Disclaimer:**

H199y P4tt2r y s5s p2rs4n1j2s s4n pr4p32d1d d2 J. K. 94w638g. 2st1 h3st4931 2st1 2sc93t1 s38 18374 d2 65c94.

Esta vez decidí hacer uso de los números, me imagino sabéis que dice el disclaimer, pero si queréis hacer la traducción os dejo la sustitución realizada.

1 a - 2 e - 3 i - 4 o - 5 u - 6 L - 7 m - 8 n - 9 r

**Notas: **Spoiler hasta el sexto libro.

* * *

**11. Boda**

Justo en ese momento entraba Marks con cara de pocos amigos… Seguido de Tonks y Lupin…

- Te dije que estaba durmiendo – le dijo Remus en un susurro y con claro reproche en su voz.

- Me entretuvieron tanto tiempo después que me desperté, que cualquiera pensaba le estaban tapando algo.

- Te hemos estado diciendo todo este tiempo que venimos después de la media noche y al verlos dormidos hemos llevado a Harry a su cuarto. Que no había razón para armar el gran escándalo que tú has hecho, y ahora bajemos a desayunar, claramente aún tiene sueño, esta de vacaciones y tiene derecho a dormir lo que quiera, a menos claro que por orden del ministro esto tenga algo de malo – dijo tonks sacando a todos del cuarto y serrando la puerta quedamente con una pequeña pansita que se dejaba entre ver.

La mañana pasó lentamente para Marks, Harry aún no despertaba y esto no concordaba con el Harry que recordaba, que aunque muchas veces dormía hasta tarde, nunca pasaba de medio día y menos si le esperaba una montaña de regalos a sus pies. Algo no estaba bien, y seguramente Tonks y Lupin lo sabían ¿pero que podía ser? Cuando escucho una voz en la parte superior de la casa _¡Regalos!_

- Parece que Harry al fin despertó dijo Remus con una sonrisa en el rostro, para parase en seco cuando se percato que Marks se retiraba a paso rápido hacia la alcoba de Harry – Ese hombre se vuelve cada vez más insoportable.

**ooooOooooOooooOoooo**

Se estiro en la cama para desentumirse, había dormido tan bien, y… se levanto abruptamente preguntándose donde estaría, no dilato en reconocer la estancia en que se encontraba, era el cuarto que ocupaba en la casa de Tonks y Remus, pero ¿cómo llego ahí? Se observo pensando encontrar la ropa de la noche anterior, pero se sorprendió encontrarse con un pijama fresco que desconocía y recordó quedarse dormido en los brazos de Severus llorando de emoción por ¡El diario de su madre! Giro revolviendo todo y lo encontró, lo estrecho con sus brazos llevándolo hasta su pecho y soltó el aire que almacenaba inconscientemente en sus pulmones.

Siguió observando a su alrededor cuando sus ojos le informaron que a sus pies se encontraba una pequeña montaña de regalos, todos para él, y que esperaban para ser abiertos. Puso el diario en una gaveta de la mesa de noche que estaba a su lado y coloco un hechizo protector. Luego jiro hacia los regalos abalanzándose por ellos y grito:

- ¡Regalos! – comenzó a desempacarlos emocionado y ya iba por el segundo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¿Cómo te has atrevido? – Le grito Marks.

Harry recordando su travesura de la noche anterior no pudo evitar sonreírle – ¡Feliz Navidad! para ti también, Marks.

- Eres un cínico…

Definitivamente no iba a aceptar que le insultaran y menos aceptar que él hubiese hecho algo malo, después de todo Snape le dijo que tenia cara de niño bueno y la usaría a su favor - ¿De que demonios estas hablando?

- ¿De qué¿Tienes la desfachatez de preguntar¡Es el colmo Harry! ME HAS HECHO DORMIR CON UNA POCIÓN PARA ESCABULLIRTE QUIEN SABE A DONDE Y CON QUIEN.

- ¿Qué yo te puesto una poción para dormir? Por favor, no necesito hacer tal cosa cuando tengo mi varita, me basta un Desmaius para dejarte inconsciente.

- Los encontramos dormidos en la mesa a los DOS, y trajimos a Harry, en todo caso si fuese por poción, se las dieron a los dos, pero ya hemos revisado la bebida y no hemos encontrado nada, estás exagerando, estas armando una tormenta en un baso de agua, ahora si me permitís quiero hablar con Harry A SOLAS – dijo Lupin recalcando palabras.

Marks salio del cuarto a regañadientes y Lupin invoco una silla de manera que quedaba cerca de él, y un encantamiento Imperturbable.

- Creo que esta de más decirte que hemos inventado una cuartada para taparte, le hemos dicho que te hemos traído a tu cuarto, y te hemos dejado descansar, es más Tonks le ha regañado diciéndole que seguramente te desvelo y por eso tu estas tan cansado y no has despertado, cosa que obviamente no es cierto. Hemos estado preocupados Harry, llegamos a las tres de la mañana y tú no estabas, lo que encontramos fue a Marks dormido y residuo de poción para dormir en la bebida de él, como no encontramos en la que supusimos era tuya descartamos la idea que alguien te hubiese raptado, nos imaginamos lo hiciste tú para librarte de él, que no puedo negar es una molestia andando. Para irte como él mismo dice quien sabe adonde y con quién. Así que estoy esperando una explicación Harry, por que casi estoy seguro que nos convenciste de tener una velada para alejarnos a nosotros también.

- Remus… yo, la verdad es que no esperaba meterlos en tantos problemas, de veras pensé en regresar pronto, solo que el tiempo se me fue volando – y recordando la maravillosa noche que paso, suspiro sonriendo y dejándose caer en la cama.

- Vaya, te ves igual que tu padre después de su primera cita con tu madre, puedo suponer entonces que no soy él unido que ha pasado una velada romántica. ¿Y quién es?

- Harry se sonrojo claramente – Bueno Remus, este yo… ¿Qué piensas de una relación Slytherins Griffindor?

- ¡Slytherins! Harry debes estar bromeando ¡has puesto tus ojos en un Slytherins! – al darse cuenta de la cara que ponía Harry cambio su forma de expresión – Bueno, tengo que reconocer que es una sorpresa, jamás pensé verte con una serpiente, pero si a ti te gusta debe ser por que algo bueno tiene ¿es de 7mo¿Le conociste este año?

- No Remus, yo… le conozco de varios años atrás…

- ¿Años? Pero seguramente no te habías fijado antes en ella, pues primero entendí te gusto Cho y luego teníamos a Ginny, por lo que supongo tu atracción es reciente.

- Bueno, verás la verdad es que no es ella, es él; la verdad siempre me ha dado igual si es chica o chico, pero nunca me anime a hablar abiertamente al respecto por temor al rechazo, comencé a salir más con chicos este año que me retire del mundo mágico entendiendo que definitivamente prefiero a los chicos.

- ¿Rechazo por que te gustase un chico¿Vamos Harry, en que mundo vivís? Los matrimonios…

- Entre personas del mismo sexo y sexo opuesto son muy comunes en el mundo mágico, pero yo crecí en un mundo rodeado de muggles donde mis tíos ven este tipo de relación más anormal quizás que la magia.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento Harry ¿Pero quiere decir que posiblemente le conozca¿Me dirás quien es él¿Fue compañero de clases tuyo?

- Calma Remus, la verdad si le conoces, tal vez más que yo en un tiempo, y puedo asegurar que tu sorpresa a sido mayúscula al enterarte que es un Slytherins al saber que Slytherins es, seguramente te caerás de espalda – sonrió de forma traviesa a su interlocutor.

- No me asustes Harry ni que te hubieses enamorado de Malfoy, o peor aún de la cabeza de las serpientes – pero al ver la cara de Harry, temio que su expresión no fuese totalmente falsa, sino certera – oh, estas enamorado de Malfoy, Harry es necesario que sepas que él…

- Se va a casar, ya lo sé, pero tranquilo no es de Malfoy que me he enamorado sino de su padrino… - Espero que Lupin asimilara lo que le estaba diciendo y cuando se dibujo la comprensión en el rostro del mayor hablo antes que él pudiera articular algún comentario mordaz – Lupin se como es, y se quien es, espero aceptes mi decisión aun cuando no estés de acuerdo.

- Si Harry, acepto tu decisión. No puedo decir que me agrada, pero si tú así lo has decido, solo déjame decirte que si Snape te hace daño, me encargare de que se arrepienta siquiera de haberte contemplado alguna vez.

- Gracias, Remus.

**ooooOooooOooooOoooo**

Le había tomado bastante tiempo desempacar sus regalos y contestar muchas tarjetas de personas que desconocía, tanto que casi oscurecía cuando se dirigió al baño y con el pelo todo mojado y con un pijama ya puesto, bajo a cenar; se sentó en la mesa dando las buenas noches a Tonks, y a Lupin, omitió a propósito dárselas a Marks, ya definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a tolerarle más. En eso un cuervo negro se poso en su hombro extendiéndole un pergamino que Harry reconoció pues vio uno igual la noche anterior en casa de Severus. Lo quito de la pata del animal y este se retiro.

_Estimado Señor Potter, _

_Tenemos el placer de invitarle a nuestra unión a celebrase el día Sábado 30 de Diciembre. A realizarse en la Mansión Malfoy a las 6:00pm Por fa­vor, sírvase hacernos llegar su confirmación vía lechuza antes del día jueves 28._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy_

- Eso es definitivamente una trampa ¿No pensaras ir verdad Harry? – dijo Marks

Si antes se lo hubiese pensado, ahora lo carcomía una rebeldía bárbara, si era trampa de Mortifagos, claramente tendría a Severus a su lado y con él, seguramente podría librarse de cualquiera incluyendo a Marks – Claro que iré, y no creo que sea una trampa. Malfoy y Zabani lucharon a nuestro lado en la última batalla, es más gracias a la información dada por Malfoy es que algunos Aurores se salvaron del ataque a la Academia, pues él fue quien dio dicha información.

- Harry creo que te lo deberías pensar mejor – dijo Lupin – no por que dude de la fidelidad de Draco a la Orden, sino por que no veo la razón por la cual ellos te invitarían a la boda. No se si me explico, pero quizás los mortifagos han tomado esto como pretexto.

- No Remus, no hay nada que pensar. Accio pergaminos, tinta y pluma. Además en caso que así fuese, mejor proteger que su boda no se convierta en un desastre y entre más varitas para protegerle mejor ¿no?

Bajo la vista de los demás se dedico a escribir su repuesta a Draco y a Blaise, donde les confirmaba su asistencia. Y luego tomo otro, dirigido a Severus.

_Me gustaría escribirte más que estas líneas, pero hay monos en la costa comiendo bananas y no es necesario darles una indigestión, solo quería decirte que iré a la boda Malfoy-Zabani._

_Harry_

**ooooOooooOooooOoooo**

El día de la boda llego, por sugerencia de Remus y Tonks había mandado su regalo dos días antes, esperando realmente le gustase a la pareja, por que no quería hacer un papel, sabia que Malfoy podía ser muy exigente.

Sabia que Marks le acompañaría, Remus y Tonks no estaban invitados, por lo que no podían ir. Y Harry ya estaba pensando en hacerle ver al ministro que Marks era un incompetente, pues seguramente estaría en la boda.

Con una túnica de gala de color verde azulado oscuro con adornos plateados, muy Slytherins para los espectadores, pero después de todo iba a una boda de ellos, nada mejor con lo que ir… Marks llevaba una túnica de gala sencilla, color añil. Aún no sabía que medio de trasporte utilizaría, y tomo la invitación pensando en que seria ilógico pensar que este le daría algo más de información o les sugeriría que medio de trasporte utilizar…

- Podrías usar la chimenea – dijo Lupin

- ¿Por qué no aparecernos? – Se dejo oír la voz una voz ronca que Harry comenzaba a detestar

- No, Marks, es ilógico yo no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde queda la mansión Malfoy, y no estoy dispuesto a sufrir una escisión. Definitivamente lo mejor será la chimenea – Sin decir más, se dirigió a esta y tomando un poco de polvos flu y tirándolos dentro de la chimenea para dejar que se formasen unas llamas verde esmeralda, entrando en ellas dijo con voz fuerte y clara – Mansión Malfoy.

Trato de llegar a su destino lo más decente que pudo, después de tres meses haciéndolo dos veces por día para ver a Snape que en ese entonces tenia forma de Hugo no se acostumbraba, aunque había adquirido cierta maestría y tacto para salir de la chimenea destino sin caer y sin muchas cenizas.

- Bienvenido Señor Potter - le estábamos esperando le saludo un elfo - ¿Trae compañía? – le pregunto al observar que de la chimenea salía Marks.

- Por orden del ministro este no se me despega – Le dijo al elfo con tono de "ya no lo soporto" – Por cierto ¿Vendrá el ministro?

- Si Señor Potter el ministro oficiara la ceremonia.

- Me alegra, así podré cruzar unas palabras con él.

- Por aquí Señor Potter, permítame indicarle su lugar en el salón.

Fue colocado en una mesa cerca de unos ventanales que adornaban el salón, desde los cuales se podía observar un precioso Jardín. La mesa tenía tres comensales, y Harry no podía adivinar para quien era el otro. Hasta que el elfo apareció acompañado a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos profundos.

- Espero no le moleste compartir la mesa con el Señor Snape – le dijo el elfo a Harry.

- Por mi no hay problema - dijo Harry.

Y sin más Severus saludo con un asentamiento de cabeza a Harry, pero no se digno a ver a Marks, simplemente lo ignoro. La ceremonia dio comienzo y aunque era algo nuevo para Harry, este no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decían, pues estaba algo nervioso, las manos le sudaban, y trataba de mantenerse quieto, tener a Severus tan cerca y no poder decir, ni hacer nada, no le ayudaba.

Pronto la ceremonia termino, y la orquesta comenzó a tocar, la primera pieza fue abierta por los recién casados, y pronto se unieron varias parejas, y Harry se sorprendió al notar que si no la mitad una buena parte de parejas eran del mismo sexo ¿Por qué hasta ahora se daba cuenta de ello? Salio de sus pensamientos por que Marks le tendía la mano en señal de invitación.

- No me apetece bailar contigo – Dijo declinándole la oferta, y tomando la mano de un sorprendido Severus que se dejo llevar por Harry a la pista del baile.

- Se puede saber Señor Potter ¿por qué me ha arrastrado hasta aquí?

- Señor Snape, no puedo creer que pregunte tal cosa, si usted sabe perfectamente que he venido a esta boda únicamente para disfrutar de su compañía ¿Sabe por que Malfoy queriéndome como me quiere me ha invitado a su boda?

- Seguramente no quería perderse tu presencia en un evento tan importante de su vida, después de todo sois grandes amigos – dijo siguiéndole el tono sarcástico que había utilizado Harry al hablar.

- Bueno si, pero yo tenía la esperanza de que fuese una cuartada tuya para que nos pudiésemos ver.

- Y seguramente pensasteis que yo elegiría un lugar público para verte no. Con lo mucho que se que te gusta la publicidad.

- Vamos Severus, en serio por que Malfoy me ha invitado, si teniendo el historial que tenemos no nos llevamos, y si trabajamos juntos en la orden fue simplemente por intereses afines.

- Draco no te odia como crees, simplemente tú lo rechazaste en primero y heriste su orgullo, siendo tan caprichoso como es, no pudo evitar descargar su frustración, ahora ha madurado, y lógicamente no se comporta igual. Por otro lado, llego hoy en la mañana en la casa cuando yo recién aparecía después de dejarte placidamente dormido en tu cama, fue a reclamarme por que no llegue a su cena de Navidad, y después de mucho interrogatorio y sonsacarme información decidió invitarte.

- ¡Si! No equivoque, estoy aquí por ti.

- Yo no se lo pedí.

- Pero eso no quita que este aquí por ti. Y seguramente Draco como dices ha madurado, después de todo yo también lo he hecho.

- Cuidado se pudre, Señor Potter – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios acercándole más a su cuerpo.

El tiempo iba pasando y poco a poco recorrían la pista de baile hasta que pasaron cerca de donde estaban bailando los novios, Draco llevaba una túnica de color negra con bordados dorados, mientras que Blaise portaba otra túnica de igual color, pero los bordados eran plateados. Harry felicito a los novios y los saludó con una inclinación, agradeciendo al mismo tiempo la invitación.

Gracias Potter, espero disfrutes la fiesta, y nuevamente gracias por aceptar compartir con nosotros un evento tan importante en nuestras vidas. – Le respondió Draco, mientras que Blaise solo saludo con una inclinación de cabeza, para luego continuar bailando.

**ooooOooooOooooOoooo**

En un lugar cercano en una mesa estaba un hombre con los brazos cruzados, irradiando rabia, y cualquiera que pasara cerca donde estaba la mesa preferiría alejarse rápidamente, por que la vista que tenía claramente era asesina, y el aura que trasmitía no era nada agradable.

¿Cómo era posible que Harry, Su Harry bailara con ese hombre? Y lo peor es que tenia la mirada... la mirada de enamorado… o ¡No! Eso si que no, ese tal Snape era el que había robado el cariño de su Harry ¡No! Para todos era sabido que Harry no toleraba a su profesor de Pociones y este igual, tenían antecedentes de detestarse a muerte, tanto como una vez los merodeadores con ese. Era casi imposible de creer y si alguien se lo hubiese insinuado momentos antes de ver como se comían con los ojos, lo hubiera tachado de loco.

Pero lo que se veía no en engañaba a nadie, era claro que esos dos se entendían, y ahora era claro el por que Harry había venido a esta boda llena de serpientes traidoras, Harry dijo que estaba enamorado de un hombre que conocía desde que puso su primer pie en Hogwarts y vaya que no mintió, desde su primer año en Hogwarts fue su maestro de pociones. ¿se querían desde entonces¡No! Harry debía de estar bajo algún encantamiento, o una poción, era la única explicación lógica y él se encargaría de darle el antídoto a su amado.

**ooooOooooOooooOoooo**

La noche para Harry había sido maravillosa, bailo mucho tiempo con Severus, disfrutando del delicioso aroma que desprendía. Se fueron a sentar a su mesa, donde todavía esta Marks claramente furioso.

Severus se disculpo con Harry, diciendo que iba a saludar a algunos conocidos – Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho estando en los brazos de ese – dijo energúmenamente Marks.

Sabes no te soporto – dijo levantándose, definitivamente tenia que hacer algo para deshacerse de Marks. Pero Marks le tomo el brazo y lo trajo hacia él, como la mesa les dividía y Harry fue tomado de improvisto la mesa se volcó, y los invitados se voltearon a ver que ocurría. Harry molesto se soltó y sin más se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba el ministro. Al ver esto Marks sintió que estaba en problemas.

Parándose enfrente del ministro, le dijo – Estoy arto de las incompetencias de su auror, no estoy dispuesto a tolerar por mas tiempo su ineptitud por ende le demostrare que no es capaz de mantenerme vigilado, por lo que sugiero busque a otra persona más competente y de preferencias heterosexuales, por que no estoy dispuesto a tener otro auror posesivo detrás de mí. Y sin más salio del lugar para dirigirse al Jardín de la casa.

¿Qué piensas hacer? – dijo una voz suave, que logro tranquilizarlo un poco.

Quería verte para decirte que dentro de cinco minutos me gustaría continuar con la velada en mi apartamento, no tengo que decirte donde esta, por que ya lo sabes – Se acerco a Severus dándole un beso que este correspondió atrayéndole de manera que sus cuerpos quedaban cerca uno del otro, pronto sus lenguas se entrelazaban en un baile o una guerra sin cuartel llena de pación.

La mirada que tienes no me gusta Harry, que piensas hacer.

Librarme de una persona que ya no tolero – y viendo la ceja que levantaba Severus agrego – no te preocupes no voy a matar a nadie, no necesito a hacerlo, y por mucho que fastidie una persona no pienso herirlo tampoco, solo digamos, que lo despediré de su empleo – Y sin más encamino sus pasos hacia el salón.

En este todo estaba en calma, las parejas bailaban, y en las mesas las personas reían y disfrutaban del ambiente, Harry se acerco al ministro y jalando una silla se sentó a su lado.

¿Al fin ya busco reemplazo?

No veo el por que Señor Potter, el auror que actualmente tiene asignado su caso, a sido muy eficiente, tanto que podría comenzar a creer que a usted lo que le molesta es su eficiencia.

No diga estupideces, no tengo nada que ocultar y si fuera tan eficiente como usted dice, no me le pudiese escapar en – consultado un reloj plateado que hacia perfecto juego con los bordados de su túnica – tres minutos.

¿Qué esta diciendo?

Que me iré en unos minutos de la fiesta, y su "tan competente auror" me perderá la pista. – se levanto de la mesa y dejo a un ministro totalmente anonadado. Este se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Marks para advertirle que dentro de diez minutos quería un reporte de donde estaba Harry en ese momento. Marks se sintió contrariado, pero sin objetar nada siguió a Harry que salía en ese momento del salón.

Le siguió en todo el camino del vestíbulo, cruzaron el jardín y estando en la puerta le dio alcance - ¿Dónde vamos?

Vamos mucha gente, voy dirás; Sin embargo no pienso decírtelo, cuídate, y creo que esta es la última vez me sigues, lo has hecho por que te lo he permitido, pero ya no más. – Sin decir nada más desapareció.

Marks trato de rastrear el indicio de magia de la aparición de Harry pero no pudo, un campo mágico parecía cubrir su paradero.

* * *

**Comentarios: **Os adelanto algo, Harry no será encontrado hasta el próximo año... Esta idea se la debo y la dedico a ti que tuviste la idea de que pasaran la vacaciones solos. Y se libraran de una vez de Marks. Así que imaginaos que pueden hacer estos dos sin nadie que los interrumpa. ¿Por otro lado como se lo tomara el ministro? Lo de la Boda solo fue un pretexto para ver al ministro y que la pareja pudiese verse nuevamente, por lo que lo siento si os he decepcionado en la descripción de esta.

**Respuestas:**

**Valethsnape: **

¡¡Hola!! Espero estés bien, yo estoy escribiendo en mi PC por que hoy he despertado con las amígdalas inflamadas, y con algo de temperatura por la infección. No he ido a trabajar, ayer pase consulta y bueno… me han dado subsidio por dos o tres días dependiendo de cómo siga.

La verdad que tienes razón, es un quebradero de cabeza ponerse a pensar en nombres, mejor simplemente disfrutamos de las parejas y los fics y nos divertimos leyendo o escribiendo.

Me alegra saber que la forma en que se expresaron el cariño que sentían te haya gustado.

Espero que podamos charlar pronto por el MSN… cuídate y besitos ;-)

**Nena:**

Hola nena, gracias por seguir leyendo y dejar tu comentario… nos seguimos leyendo.

**Yacanoe:**

Hola niña ¿Qué tal te va? Me alegra que el regalo de Snape te haya gustado. ¿Creíste que Marks le haría daño a Harry? Vistes que no, fue Harry el que le hizo. ;-) que mala que soy… solo esperemos que no tome represarías.

**tercy-S-Scloe:**

¡Hola Tercy! Jajajajajaja todavía me estoy riendo, tu comentario o reviews me ha causado muchísima gracia. Espero que estés bien, y que este capitulo también te guste, realmente espero hacer el próximo capitulo más largo, pero como veras lo hice a votación y los capítulos quedan tal como están. Pero como premio de consolación te haré el próximo el doble de largo.

Gracias por considerar el capitulo perfecto, me siento en las nubes, y mira que ando enferma y por ello es difícil sentirse bien, pero por un momento me he olvidado y casi he pegado un grito (me dolió mucho la garganta y no pude).

OK ya entendí el porque de la palabra temblar… y solo te diré que estoy considerando seriamente complacerte… lo de la piscina baya que tienes mucha imaginación (gracias por la idea)

Muchas, muchas gracias me hacéis feliz al dejar tu reviews… nos seguimos leyendo, que tengas feliz día, y que la magia te acompañe


	13. Año Nuevo

**Disclaimer**

Sabéis que esto del disclaimer o declaración me parece ridículo, ya sabéis que JK Rowling nos ha dado permiso de hacer fics… así que no le veo la razón.

**Notas: **Spoiler hasta el sexto libro.

* * *

**12. Año Nuevo**

Apareció en su apartamento, para encontrase con severus sentado en uno de sus sillones, el departamento estaba limpio, pues cuando se fue puso un encantamiento de manera que todo se mantuviese en perfectas condiciones…

- Hola Severus - le dijo acercándose - un placer verte nuevamente – ya estaba casi en sima del inexpresivo maestro de pociones – y un placer más poder tenerte tan cerca – ya sus labios casi rozaban los de severus y podía sentir el aliento entre cortado del que una vez fue su profesor de pociones – Se separo abruptamente y encamino sus pasos a la cocina del apartamento – ¿Quiere algo de beber?

Severus apenas se recuperaba de la impresión que acaba de pasar, estuvo a punto de ser besado nuevamente por Harry y este en última instancia se retiro, como si de pronto hubiese recordado algo y ahora él tenia todas sus emociones a flor de piel, y el causante después de provocarle aparentaba la más rotunda calma y en sima le ofrecía algo de tomar. Trato de mostrar su carácter inquebrantable e insensible ante Harry – Si, una soda.

Harry se giro hacia el con una sonrisa, pero al ver la cara del profesor, en vez de parar esta se volvió más amplia aún, pues comprendía que su actitud había desquiciado a Severus. Sino, no tendría la cara de más completa indiferencia, antes se mostraba abierto, y ahora estaba mostrando la mascara que por lo general usaba y eso a Harry le divertía. Después de todo su profesor de pociones era más sensible de lo que aparentaba – Con gusto, saco una lata de soda y un jugo en caja del refrigerador. Se acerco nuevamente a Severus y le tendió la soda – Pero Harry no se sentó es más puso la caja del jugo en la mesa – Severus me disculpas un segundo tengo advertir a Lupin de mi rápida desaparición del mundo mágico – desapareció.

≈≈≈**0≈≈≈0≈≈≈0≈≈≈0≈≈≈0≈≈≈**

Estaba en la casa de Remus, hacia unos escasos minutos que se había desaparecido de la fiesta, y luego de la presencia de Snape en su apartamento, en la penumbra de la casa se escucho la aparición de muchas personas cerca de la casa, espero y tocaron la puerta con tal insistencia que Remus pronto despertó y en su prisa casi choca con Harry.

Harry tomo a Lupin y le tapo la boca – No grites, soy yo Harry, lo que pasa es que me le escape a Marks, solo quiero que cambien de auror, no lo tolero más. Me imagino que la casa esta rodeada y a esta altura ya habrán lanzado un hechizo antidesaparición haciéndome imposible salir por ese medio, no te preocupes Remus estaré bien, vendré a despedirme antes de regresa a Hogwarts, pero de verdad que necesito un respiro.

- ¿Cómo se que eres tú? Y no es un Mortifago con poción multijugos que viene a decir todo esto para evitar busquemos a Harry. – dijo blandiendo su varita ante Harry.

_- Expecto patronum, _- inmediatamente un ciervo plateado salio de la varita de Harry que bajo las escaleras y se escucho la voz de Harry en las afueras de la casa – Dejad a Remus tranquilo de una vez, y a mi también ya se os atenderá. No es manera de llegar a una casa. ¡Satisfecho! – dijo volviéndose a Remus.

- Lo siento Harry

- No te preocupes, ya sabes; me retiro para que me dejen tranquilo y diles que mientras no cambien de auror no pienso dejarme vigilar, que vendré un día antes del retorno a clases es decir un día después de los reyes magos, esperaré al auror que será mi guarda espaldas y lo aceptaré siempre y cuando no sea Marks, sino me les escapare nuevamente o le haré la vida miserable a ese, no lo voy a tolerar. – Se acerco a Remus para abrazarlo – No te preocupes estaré bien.

- ¿Cómo te iras si no puedes desaparecerte y a esta altura también la chimenea debe estar custodiada?

- No te preocupes ve a atenderles y no los detengas si quieren revisar la casa, no vaya a ser que el Ministro la tome contigo, simplemente diles que ya me fui. – dirigió sus pasos a su cuarto mientras Remus bajaba las escaleras.

- Harry quito la protección de la mesa de noche y tomo el diario de su madre, tomo la esfera que le diera Severus y sonrió con satisfacción.

- El ministro entraba en la casa, pidiendo ver a Harry, acompañado de por lo menos diez aurores, claramente se le había informado de la presencia de Harry en la casa, una vez confirmada por el patronus realizado.

- ya se fue – dijo simplemente Remus.

- Acaso cree que le puede esconder, no ha salido de esta casa, no por la chimenea, no por desaparición por que nadie puede hacerlo después de haber lanzado el hechizo que lo impide, y no le hemos visto salir de la casa. Acaso cree que nos puede engañar.

- ¡Se puede saber que pasa aquí! Escuche la voz de Harry molesto por la forma tan abruta de tocar.

- Fue su patronus, lo realizo para no tener que hablar directamente con el ministro, estábamos en la parte superior de la casa, vino a despedirse de mí, para no preocuparnos, dijo que regresara después del día de reyes magos, antes de volver a Hogwarts, ya sabéis que Marks estaba insoportable, y por eso Harry ha querido privacidad. Y se mantendrá alejado hasta que el ministro aquí presente se digne a cambiar el auror a protegerle.

- Pero eso es ridículo, registrar la casa

Harry realizaba un encantamiento cortante en su mano izquierda, para luego tomar con ella la esfera. En ese preciso instante entraba un auror, al que Harry le dio una sonrisa e inmediatamente el trasladador se activo haciéndole imposible detenerle.

≈≈≈**0≈≈≈0≈≈≈0≈≈≈0≈≈≈0≈≈≈**

Que pretendía Harry, no comprendía su procedencia, primero lo citaba en el apartamento, luego casi lo besaba, y después actuaba como si nada, para luego marcharse nuevamente... estaba pensando en ello, cuando de pronto de su varita salían chispas amarillas… eso no era bueno, alguien estaba en su casa… ¿Qué hacer¿Esperar a Harry¿O Sacar el intruso que estuviese en su casa? Pero eso no parecía tener lógica, nadie conocía como llegar a su casa, él también protegía su propiedad celosamente, su chimenea estaba encantada para no dejar entrar a nadie que él no quisiese y solo si él estaba presente, es decir que en ese momento nadie ni el mismísimo Merlín podría entrar por ella y la aparición en su casa era imposible… entonces solo podían llegar a través de un trasladador… y entonces se horrorizo¡el trasladador de la esfera que se activaba con la sangre de Harry!

≈≈≈**0≈≈≈0≈≈≈0≈≈≈0≈≈≈0≈≈≈**

Harry cayo de bruces en el suelo, se encontraba en una recamara amplia, el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra gruesa de color verde mar. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por tapices de color crema en el que resaltaban hojas. También encontró que una de la paredes no era de pared sino que era un inmenso ventanal con una puerta amplia para dejar entre ver un gran balcón. Se encontraban totalmente tapadas por unas cortinas del mismo color de la alfombra.

La pared opuesta estaba ocupada por una amplia cama de cuatro postes y dos mesillas a ambos lados de la misma. Sobre la cama se extendía un edredón de color crema. En la que estaba al lado derecho de la cama se podía ver un amplio ropero y una puerta al lado, Harry supuso debía dar a la baño. Y al lado izquierdo de la misma un juego de muebles en los que seguramente Severus descansase, para dejar ver una puerta.

Pues a estas alturas estaba claro que ese era el cuarto de Severus, en la mesa de noche más cercana estaba la compañera de su esfera, y la verdad que se sintió tonto pensar que la esfera le llevaría a su apartamento al lado de Severus. Trato de aparecerse, y fue grande su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no podía.

Severus ya había llegado a su casa, sabía donde estaba su esfera y por ende donde se encontraba "_el intruso" _y para evitar cualquier percance al hacerlo hechizo su casa de manera que si con Harry habian intrusos estos no pudiesen escapar… y nadie más pudiese entrar si por algún motivo lograran seguir el rastro de la magia de Harry. Subió las gradas de tres en tres… y pronto estaba en la entrada de su cuarto y abrió la puerta.

Harry blandió su varita y se preparó para atacar, pero al ver que era Severus bajo la guardia. Severus observo como Harry guardaba su varita y se agachaba a tomar el diario que el mismo le dio en navidades. Estudio rápidamente la condición del joven, y no descubrió que hubiese sufrido algún percance hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la mano izquierda de Harry que estaba ensangrentada con la esfera en mano.

Sin esperar reacción del chico, cruzo la distancia que les separaba esquivando los muebles que les separaban en cuestión de segundos, para quitarle la esfera y tomar la mano ensangrentada del chico, para después realizarle un encantamiento de limpieza, realizar otro de cicatrización y pronto la mano de Harry estaba como nueva. Pero este le miraba embobado, la rápida acción de Severus le tomo por sorpresa y pronto se sintió ruborizado bajando la vista inmediatamente.

Pero Severus estaba demasiado preocupado, por la herida del chico, y por saber lo ocurrido que no se detuvo a pensar en el porque del rubor en las mejillas de Harry. – ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado, y por que el trasladador de la esfera se a activado? – Mas que enfado manifestaba preocupación.

Con la vista en el suelo todavía – Aparecí en la casa de Lupin, para decirle que no me busque, que estaría fuera, hasta después del día de reyes magos, cuando la casa fue rodeada. – Severus se tenso notablemente estaba pensando en un nuevo ataque de mortifagos – Eran como diez aurores, me estaban buscando, parece que no les gusto nada que Marks me perdiera de vista, entonces supuse la chimenea de Lupin estaría bloqueada, dejándome prácticamente acorralado, por lo que pensé que la única manera de salir era utilizando el trasladador de la esfera.

Severus respiro más tranquilo, después de todo el chico no había estado en verdadero peligro, pero entonces recordó… - ¿Cómo que regresas a casa de Lupin hasta después del día de reyes magos?

- Harry se ruborizo completamente – Bueno, es que yo pensé… que… quizás… querías…

- Nuevamente balbuceos Señor Potter, vamos – le animo - que lo tengas que decirme no creo que sea tan vergonzoso ¿o sí? – dijo disfrutando del apuro que parecía pasar el joven.

- Pensequepodiamospasarenmi apartamento – de tan rápido que lo dijo Severus entendió apartamento.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – expreso arqueando una ceja.

- Que me gustaría que pasáramos juntos en mi apartamento, así podríamos celebrar juntos el año nuevo, claro si estas de acuerdo y no te causa ningún contratiempo.

Sorprendido por la proposición de Harry trato de contestarle – Bueno Harry, la verdad que no lo esperaba, pero veo un inconveniente.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto el joven levantando la vista, pues hasta el momento la contextura de la alfombra le parecía lo suficientemente interesante como para levantarla.

- Que en tu apartamento solo hay un cuarto, una sola cama, y que veo mi casa más cómoda para pasarla juntos, pues puedes quedarte en un cuarto de los que hay en la casa – No le apetecía pensar tener que compartir cuarto con Harry, no cuando solo pensarlo despertaba sus más grandes deseos.

- ¡Me estas diciendo que puedo quedarme en tu casa!

- ¿Por qué no¿Es lo mismo que acabas de hacer tú¿No?

- Bueno si

- Entonces no se diga nada más, vamos ya que conoces mi cuarto, permíteme llevarte al tuyo, así podrás descansar y ya mañana vemos en que gastamos nuestro tiempo.- tomo la mano desocupada del joven, y lo saco casi arrastras del lugar, para entrar en un pasillo que Harry no había reparado la anterior vez que estuvo en la casa, al final se veían las escaleras en forma de caracol que subiera, y a mediados del pasillo dos puertas, una enfrente de la otra. Se detuvieron ante ellas.

- La verdad es que ninguna de las dos se han ocupado en años, así que lo mejor será que escojas, la de la derecha tiene vista al jardín, y la de la izquierda a otro patio de la casa en la que hay muchos árboles, fuera de eso no se diferencian en nada ¿Cuál eliges? – Al notar la indecisión de Harry sonrió – Claro que si prefieres la mía, también se puede arreglar.

Como si ese fuese lo que esperase Harry, giro a la derecha abrió la puerta - quizás más adelante, por ahora creo que esta estará bien, pero sino de todos modos tal vez me cruce más noche – guiñando un ojo y cerro la puerta tras sí.

Severus se quedo viendo el lugar que una vez ocupase Harry antes de entrar a la alcoba que ahora tenía ¿Cómo se había atrevido a invitarle a su cuarto? Este chico estaba afectándole demasiado. Sabia que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese chico de ojos verdes, pero hacerlo cambiar, de hombre tosco, odioso e insensible a alguien totalmente diferente hasta el punto de exponer sus deseos sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias era bastante desconcertante. Encamino sus pasos a su habitación para dormir, ya mañana tendría seguramente un día atareado con el griffindor.

≈≈≈**0≈≈≈0≈≈≈0≈≈≈0≈≈≈0≈≈≈**

Harry se encontró con un cuarto semejante al de Severus, pero en dimensiones más pequeñas, las luces de la habitación se encendieron a penas el entro, supuso que estaban encantadas. El color de la alfombra era chocolate, y los tapices como el edredón tenían un color turquesa claro extremadamente claro, se coloco en el sofá que estaba en la habitación y trato nuevamente de abrir el diario, era extraño, había aplicado miles de encantamientos par detectar hechizos protectores, pero lo único que conseguía era que un león se formase en la pasta y dijera con una voz suave y femenina:

"_si mis secretos quieres rebelar,_

_La contraseña tienes que dar"_

Supuso que era la voz de su madre, repetía todas las palabras que pensó podrían poner de contraseña, pero sin resultado alguno, para encontrarla tenia que conocer a su madre ¿pero como iba a dar con la respuesta si nunca converso con ella? Era realmente frustrante. Tal vez si le preguntaba a Severus, tal vez él si conocía la contraseña.

Puso el diario en una de las mesas de noche más cercanas y se recostó en la cama para caer dormido, pues después de pasaran varias horas en los brazos de Severus bailando no era para menos. Aunque no podía negar era el mejor baile que hasta el momento había disfrutado.

≈≈≈**0≈≈≈0≈≈≈0≈≈≈0≈≈≈0≈≈≈**

El ministro estaba histérico, Eran las dos de la mañana y él no había podido dormir que aún Harry no daba señales de vida después de que se retirara de la casa de Lupin, le dejo claro que Marks era un inepto, y de verdad que lo era, pues desapareció en su presencia y este no pudo seguir la pista, le aseguro al ministro que trato de seguirle pero fue repelido por una fuerza desconocida, y termino apareciendo en un lugar totalmente desconocido.

El auror que vio a Harry desaparecer en la casa de Lupin aseguraba que lo hizo por medio de un trasladador, y que en dichos casos era imposible detectar el posible paradero, y más por que este no estaba registrado.

Realmente Potter demostró que podía ser tan quisquilloso y difícil de capturar como su mayor protector por muchos años "Albus Dumbledore". En el quinto año del elegido muchos aurores inclusive el trataron de localizarlo para apresarlo, pero fue inútil. Seguramente el chico dorado adquirió algunas lecciones particulares de este, no en balde se sintió orgulloso de asegurar ser un hombre para y por Dumbledore.

Tiro la copa que sostenía, al suelo cuando una figura toco la puerta de su oficina en el ministerio. – Adelante. Entraron dos hombres con ambos estaba furioso por su ineptitud al localizar a Potter, pero con el otro ya esa palabra no calificaba. - ¿le localizaron al fin?

- No señor, pero suponemos donde esta. – dijo Marks

- ¿Sí¿Donde?

- Cuando trate de seguirle en su desaparición fue repelido por un encantamiento, estoy seguro que es el resultado de un encantamiento fidelio, lo que nos lleva a suponer que Potter se traslado a su apartamento para despistarnos.

- Si, pero lo encontramos en la casa de Lupin ¿Crees que hizo un trasladador para llegar a su apartamento?– Dijo el ministro tratando de no gritar.

- Es lo más lógico y la única razón para que no podamos detectar su magia, ese lugar esta rodeado de encantamientos, y hechizos protectores para ocultarle, más inclusive que la casa de los Black, o Malfoy.

- ¿Entonces que esperáis¡Rodead el edificio! Y Marks se te releva de tu cargo de protección a Potter, es más quedas eximido de la búsqueda de su persona, no te quiero más en ese asunto. Si Potter regresa con la supervisión de Renault será suficiente.

- Pero Señor…

- No me contradigas, Potter se ha escapado por que no te tolera, y yo no voy a tener más problemas con él por tu incompetencia. Ahora dejadme solo, estoy comenzando a creer que únicamente encontraremos a Potter cuando el así lo decida.

Marks salio molesto acompañado de Renault, Harry había cumplido su palabra, ahora el estaba fuera del caso, y en gran parte fuera de su vida, y todo por ese hombre tosco, antipático, odioso, y… como era eso posible, no Harry seguramente estaba bajo una poción, no en vano ese era un famoso hombre experimentador y elaborador de pócimas, seguramente tenia a Harry cautivo por un brebaje. El se encargaría de liberarlo aún en contra de su voluntad, solo esperaría que ambos se confiaran.

≈≈≈**0≈≈≈0≈≈≈0≈≈≈0≈≈≈0≈≈≈**

_Hasta aquí pensaba dejarlo, pero hice una promesa y lo que yo prometo trato de cumplirlo, así que aquí esta tu premio de consolación Tercy y a nekoasato espero les guste y lo disfruten. _

≈≈≈**0≈≈≈0≈≈≈0≈≈≈0≈≈≈0≈≈≈**

Los rayos del sol entraron por el gran ventanal del cuarto, siendo opacados por las inmensas cortinas que le cubrían. Despertó sintiéndose relajado… La cama en que se encontraba era realmente reconfortante… abrió los ojos, pero no pudo distinguir mucho, así que busco sus lentes en la mesa de noche más cercana y se los coloco incorporándose abruptamente al no reconocer el lugar, pero pronto su mente se lleno de los recuerdos de la noche anterior. ¡Estaba en la casa de Severus!

Se levanto para examinar el lugar, descalzo camino en la alfombra, la sensación de esta al hacer contacto con sus pies, era exquisita, dirigió sus pasos a una puerta, encontrase al abrirla y entrar que estaba en el cuarto de baño. Un servicio higiénico estaba cerca, una cortina con conchas de mar color celeste separaba lo que el suponía el baño, y a su izquierda un lavamos con un espejo, el cual parecía más bien un pequeño armario. Lo abrió para encontrarse con una serie de embaces de fragancias y espumas

Abrió la cortina para encontrarse con una bañera bastante amplia, abrió los grifos que se encontraban alrededor de esta para llenarla y tomando varios de los embaces de espumas y fragancias decidió bañarse.

Se recostó introdujo en la bañera para recostarse, dejándose embriagar por el agradable aroma que se impregnaba en la piel, estuvo relajándose por mucho tiempo, hasta que su estomago le advirtió que ya era hora de comer o al menos buscar algo para callarle.

Salio cuando ya casi no quedaban espumas en el agua, y tomando una toalla se seco el cabello, y luego froto con esta su cuerpo, librándolo así de las gotas de agua que recorrían su cuerpo, poniéndose la toalla en la cintura abrió la puerta del cuarto, para encontrarse que un pantalón verde musgo y camiseta perla estaban en su cama junto ¿con unos bóxer?

Esto lo hizo sonrojar, al pensar que Severus había entrado a su cuarto mientras el se bañaba y le dejaba ropa para cambiarse y en sima hasta su ropa interior, pero no podía ponerse la ropa del día anterior así que en el fondo agradeció el detalle.

Salio del cuarto, y entonces se encontró en el palacio, todo estaba extremadamente silencioso ¿Dónde estaría Severus a esa hora¿En que parte de la casa podría encontrase¿Seguiría durmiendo?

Decidió bajar al piso inferior, ahí seguramente se daría cuenta, en todo caso si todavía no se levantaba, no valía la pena despertarle seguramente estaba cansado. Camino silenciosamente a través de la escalera y se encontró en el vestíbulo, todas las luces estaban encendidas, y dirigió sus paso a la sala seguramente estaría ahí.

Pero el lugar estaba totalmente vació, la chimenea estaba encendida, calentando el ambiente, salio y busco en la cocina, en el comedor, pero nada ¿Quizás salió? Se dijo a si mismo para tranquilizarse. Hasta que se le ocurrió que quizás podría preguntarle a los elfos.

- ¡Ivy! - Dijo deseando que el elfo apareciere y definitivamente eso paso por que enfrente de él haciendo una elegante reverencia se encontraba un elfo – Puedo servirle en algo al Señor Potter.

Harry mi nombre es Harry, y no me gusta que me digan Señor Potter – El elfo le miraba como si de pronto le hubiesen salido orejas de burro y pronto fuese a rebuznar, pero indiferente a los ojos asombrados del elfo continuo – y si me podes ayudar, si me informas donde se encuentra Severus en este momento.

No puedo indicarle donde se encuentra, pero si puedo avisarle que usted le busca. Respondió el elfo.

No te molestes, ya aparecerá, y gracias de todos modos - ¿No le podían decir donde encontrarle¿Qué escondía Severus¿Realmente había sido totalmente sincero con él? Se estaba poniendo paranoico, lo mejor era buscar algo de comer, se dirigió a las cocinas. Se disponía a colocarse un delantal y buscar las hoyas y alimentos para preparar la alimentación cuando los elfos aparecieron.

Escandalizados trataron de quitarle los instrumentos de cocina a Harry, pero este se negaba a devolverlos – No señor, déjenos, nosotros le preparamos lo que usted desee.

- Lo quiero hacer yo, y dejadme hacerlo – Los elfos no parecían escucharle, solo forcejaban con él, dentro de pocos minutos era una batalla campal, Harry insistía en que el quería hacerlo y era libre de hacer lo que se le antojaba, los elfos suplicaban que era su deber. Al final en el forcejo Harry fue a caer a unos sacos de harina y granos rompiéndolos por el impacto y pronto estaba lleno de estos. Como choco con una alacena esta se abrió dejando caer huevos, y algunas botellas de condimentos, definitivamente estaba hecho un desastre y adolorido por el golpe.

En ese momento entro Severus, que al ver la escena se sintió tentado a soltar una carcajada, pero al darse cuenta que los elfos no se percataron de su ingreso en el evento y que se abalanzaban hacia Harry para quitarle los instrumentos se hizo escuchar - ¡Basta!

Harry giro sus ojos hacia severus, para encontrarse con los profundos ojos negros que le caracterizaban y de pronto se sintió realmente apenado, se había portado como un niño pequeño peleando con los elfos y el primer día de su estancia en aquella casa, quería que la tierra le tragara, o estar en otro lugar o simplemente tener un gira tiempo para no cometer semejante tontería.

Los elfos estaban que temblaban, sabían que su amo apreciaba mucho al Joven y que desde que el se mudo ahí, no tenia visitas. Cómo reaccionaria, no se atreverían a levantar la vista, esperaban un castigo merecido por no a tender como merecía el Señor Potter y ocasionarle el estado en que se encontraba.

- ¡Alguien me puede explicar que paso aquí! – Su voz era carente de expresión alguna, ni enojo, ni molestia, nada.

- Lo sentimos amo, pero es que – la voz de los elfos era temerosa, hasta quebrada – encontramos al Señor Potter en la cocina con un delantal puesto y con los utensilios de la cocina tratamos de convencerle que… - los elfos temblaban y no pudieron seguir hablando.

- Harry se compadeció de ellos, y sabiendo que ellos solo cumplían con sus costumbres continuo – Es mi culpa, Severus, yo no debí imponerme, ni forcejear con ellos, debí hacerles caso, después de todo tienen razón es su trabajo, pero como estoy acostumbrado realizar las cosas por mi mismo, pensé que también aquí podría hacerlo, y se apetecía cocinar, los elfos no entendieron esto por que no están acostumbrados a tal cosa, por lo que se escandalizaron y cuando menos lo espere estaba peleando con ellos – trato de levantarse, pero el dolor en la espalda se lo impidió, se llevo la mano a la espalda y se sintió húmedo, se miro la mano y esta estaba llena de sangre - ¡Genial! Su pelea con los elfos lo dejo herido ¡que bien! Pensó en sentido irónico.

A severus no le paso desapercibido la muestra de dolor de Harry al tratar de levantarse, y tampoco que llevase su mano a la espalda y verla con sangre. Definitivamente el Señor Potter debía ser protegido más de si mismo, de lo que los demás pudiesen hacerle. Resignadamente suspiro, y dirigió sus pasos donde Harry. Sin más le tomo en los brazos y le cargo – Voy a revisar la herida que tienes en la espalda, prefieres que lo haga en mi cuarto donde tengo muchas pociones medicinales o en tu cuarto – Harry no contesto se sentía demasiado avergonzado para hablar y sabia que si lo hacia su voz le traicionaría más de lo que su rostro seguramente lo hubiese hecho. Al notar el silencio no le presionó y decidió hacerlo en otro lugar. En todo caso lo más seguro es que después de poco tiempo ya estuviese sano, y si le apetecía podrían ir a otro lado.

Contrariamente a lo que pensaba Harry, Severus salio de la casa, pero aún tan apenado como estaba no se atrevía a abrir los ojos… lo hizo hasta que se encontró siendo depositado en una superficie bastante blanda, pero firme.

Parecía estar en un pequeño bosque y se encontraba en una banca, Severus estaba sentado a su lado, lo había colocado boca a bajo, y pronto estaba sin camisa… Sintió como la magia de Severus limpiaba su cuerpo de los desperdicios y luego recorría su espalda como una pequeña caricia y una corriente eléctrica transitó en toda su piel, excitándole y despertando en si sensaciones raramente experimentadas.

Severus observo la exquisita piel del joven, y desgastándose con el joven por hacerse un gran hematoma y una herida, por pelear con unos elfos por realizar su desayuno, pues él estaba seguro que Harry como persona que tendía a seguir una rutina trato de preparar su desayuno como solía hacerlo en su departamento, pero no esperaba encontrarse con sus elfos que eran tan o igual de testarudos que el chico. Hasta el momento el no lograba convencerlos de que él podría ingeniárselas para hacer sus cosas solo, siempre le cuidaban como un pequeño mientras estaba en casa. Aunque al principio fue grotesco ya se había acostumbrado a vivir con esos excéntricos elfos. Dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos ocupo su varita para realizar un encantamiento de sanasión, invoco una petición cicatrizante como la última vez que le curo y comenzó a frotarla en la herida de manera suave y delicada, concentrado en esparcirla toda y que la piel absorbiera la mayor cantidad posible de la poción.

Harry que sentía esa mano rozar su piel, y recorrer parte de su espalda, no pudo más que tratar de controlarse por que esto se estaba volviendo una deliciosa tortura, la delicadeza con que lo hacia realmente era perturbador y desquiciante. Tubo que reprimir un quejido de disgusto al sentir que las manos se retiraban. Y sintió como por arte de magia le era colocada una nueva camisa.

- Bueno Señor Potter, espero que esto le haya servido de lección para que aprenda a no meterse con los elfos domésticos – dijo en tono de burla.

- Jajaja – se incorporo para arrepentirse, Severus estaba demasiado cerca, y un calor arrasador se extendía por su cuerpo, deseando seguir sintiendo esas manos por su cuerpo y… jiro la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos si continuaba así no podría disimular su excitación creciente y ya palpable en su miembro.

- No te molestes – había notado cada uno de los movimientos de Harry, no en vano fue espía, y las reacciones de su amado ya no le eran totalmente desconocidas, pero ahora descubría nuevas reacciones ¿Por que se le notaba agitado? También era una nueva costumbre sacudir su cabeza como queriendo erradicar una idea de la mente ¿Qué pasaba por esa cabeza? De veras que se sentía tentado usar legitmancia y salir así de todas sus dudas – Si te soy honesto. Te hubieses reído de mi, los primeros meces fueron insoportables, no me dejaban dar ni un paso solo, imagino que algo parecido quisieron hacer contigo, pues no tienen visita en casa desde que mi tío abuelo fue enterrado.

- ¡Nunca tienes visitas!

- No, no me gusta la gente metida. Y como ya sabes prefiero mi vida en solitario, además que eso me da seguridad, esta casa es inmarcable, e indetectable, y también un encantamiento fidelio, que al único que he rebelado es a ti.

- Gracias, me has dado más confianza de la que yo creía.

- No solo mi confianza estoy dispuesto a darte Harry. Estamos en el lado este de la casa, si damos vuelta en U pasaremos por la alberca, y luego por los jardines, para entrar por la puerta trasera, pero también podemos girar por la izquierda y entrar por la entrada principal, para que desayunemos en el comedor, sala o donde prefieras, es más si lo quieres hacer aquí también podemos.

- Es mejor aquí, estamos al aire libre, y los árboles nos proporcionas un ambiente calido gracias a su sombra.

- Creo que deberé acostumbrarme a desayunar casi a la hora de almuerzo, por que duermes bastante – dijo tratando de hacer reír a Harry que ya tenía mucho tiempo con la vista baja.

- No es mi culpa, te busque antes de tratar de hacer el desayuno, pero no te encontré por ningún lado.

- ¿En serio? No estas tratando de librarte de tu responsabilidad – y sin casi proponérselo se encontró levantando una ceja, en clara expresión de incredulidad - ¿En mi cuarto¿En mi estudio¿En la terraza?

- Bueno no, lo que pasa es que solo quería saber si estabas despierto, o dormido no sabia, ni se que hora es, por lo que le pregunte a un elfo donde estabas, y el simplemente me dijo que no podía decirme. Entonces pensé que necesitabas privacidad.

- Si necesitaba privacidad, pero más que todo no ser interrumpido, eso lo saben mis elfos, cuando estoy elaborando pociones, o estoy en mi estudio nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene permiso de entrar, o buscarme y si ellos lo hacen tiene que ser con suma delicadeza, no vayan a sorprenderme y a provocar un accidente. Cosa que al fin fue inevitable, por que el escándalo que hicieron, provoco que diera una gota más del ingrediente que estaba agregando, innovándola de tal manera que ahora es inservible.

- Vaya que solo desastres ocasiono – dijo Harry en tono muy bajito, tratando de no ser escuchado, pues lo decía para si mismo, pero su interlocutor tenia un oído muy agudo y aún así le escucho.

- Harry, tu no haces solo desastres, también puedes lograr maravillas cuando te lo propones e inclusive milagros. Tantos como lograr que de mis labios salgan palabras que jamás creí decir, lograr despertar sentimientos que nunca le hubiese profesado a un Potter, y menos a un ahijado de Black. – Se sintió satisfecho al notar que al joven le brillaban los ojos y se miraba más optimista al sonreír tímidamente - Clive puedes hacer el favor de traernos el desayuno – dijo a un elfo domestico todavía temeroso de ser reprendido por lo ocurrido en la cocina y como leyendo los pensamientos del elfo agrego – Cuando el Señor Potter desee hacer algo, no se lo impidáis.

Al poco tiempo aparecían ambos elfos que improvisaron una mesa en la que colocaron la comida: tostadas, tocino con huevo, jugo de naranja, corn flakes, panqueis, y frutas. Definitivamente se lucieron con el desayuno, muy probable que se debiera al sentimiento de culpa.

Comieron, rieron por las trivialidades. Hasta que Severus dijo que eran casi las dos de la tarde. ¡Cuán rápido se le pasaba el tiempo a su lado! - ¿Te gustaría salir algún lado? Siempre he querido hacer algo desde que soy pequeño, y es poder despedir el año más de una vez, sufrir la cuenta regresiva más de una vez. Y la única manera es trasladarnos a diferentes países minutos u horas antes de la llegada del año nuevo, si nos alistamos pronto podemos recorrer muchos países.

A Harry se le ilumino la vista, siempre había querido llegar a diferentes lugares, y ahora Severus le proponía que lo hicieran, para celebrar el año nuevo. – Me encanta tu idea ¿Donde comenzamos?

Se alegro de ver el entusiasmo del Joven – Tengo una lista de Veinte y cuatro lugares, pero eso requiere mucho esfuerzo y casi la misma cantidad de horas para disfrutar, a mitad del recorrido vendremos a Londres a celebrar el año nuevo en nuestro lugar de origen, si te sientes muy cansado, lo paramos. Si aún deseas continuar pues seguimos con los países que falten, prácticamente es un viaje alrededor del mundo.

Con el corazón palpitante de la emoción contesto – De acuerdo.

Si te sientes cómodo de esa manera bien – Al ver que el joven asentía agrego - solo permíteme aplicarte un encantamiento, Isulbepoanbi bapmaribure – al mismo tiempo que realizaba un complejo movimiento de varita.

Harry sintió una curiosa sensación como si Severus le hubiera dejado caer agua caliente; gotas tibias parecían estarle corriendo a través de su cuerpo desde el punto donde le había tocado la varita.

Comenzaron en Osaka, Ahí de media hora de año viejo y media del nuevo, luego siguieron a Hong Kong, donde un gran dragón estaba en medio del recibimiento.

Luego el tiempo de estancia en los lugares se redujo a media hora, pasaron por Krasnovarsk, Rangoon, Sri Jayawardenepura, Chennai, Karachi, Kabul, Abú, Moscú, Ate nas donde los monumentos de los grandes griegos se dejaban ver aún en las ruinas.

Llegaron a Paris la ciudad del romanticismo, disfruto cada momento increíblemente, viajar largas distancias a través de la desaparición junto a Severus, era algo inolvidable, casi increíble. Sentir cada hora o media hora la cercanía de su cuerpo y su olor tan peculiar era embriagador.

Por fin llegaron a Londres. Y con todos los irlandeses reunidos dieron la bienvenida a un año nuevo. Después de comer en un restaurante y sentirse bastante agotado Severus le pregunto - ¿Continuamos?

En el fondo quería decir que no, estaba cansadísimo, pero como podía renuncias a seguir abrazando el cuerpo de ese hombre que le estaba haciendo perder la razón - ¡Claro! – Fue su respuesta con suficiente emotividad para que su oyente no preguntara nuevamente.

Así que continuaron, llegaron a las Islas del Cabo Verde, Groenlandia, Caracas, Quito donde Harry piso la famosa mitad del mundo, no entendía como ahí podía decirse la mitad del mundo, nunca le gusto mucho la geografía. Nunca fue un excelente alumno en esa área, y ahora estaba a nueve años en lo que escucho una voz o una lectura relacionada con la materia.

Llegaron a Nicaragua donde Harry se sorprendió de notar que en muchas esquinas de las calles muggles estaba un muñeco de trapo con rótulos que aseguraban a quien le dejaba sus pertenecías, a los pocos minutos, las personas salían a prender fuego a estos y para susto de Harry y Severus estos comenzaron a sonar muy ruidosamente (entiéndase que están llenos de pólvoras) y Así la gente de este extraño país le daba la despedida al año viejo, por uno nuevo.

Solo le quedaban cinco ciudades Chihuahua, Tijuana, Alaska, Hawai, y Samoa. Las ultimas cinco despedidas y bienvenidas a un año nuevo. Que Harry disfruto al máximo. Y esa noche entendió que Severus también lo había disfrutado, aunque cansado agotado, realizo un sueño, dar la bienvenida al año nuevo más de una vez, en más de un lugar.

Severus invito a Harry a descansar y pasar ahí el resto de la noche, en Samoa, un lugar donde el no entendía el idioma, pero que más daba, si lo pasaría al lado de su amado.

Entraron a un Hotel, donde para sorpresa de Harry, Severus pago con una tarjeta de crédito oro. Les llevaron a una lujosa habitación, que tenia dos salas y dos cuartos. Pero Harry no espero que le indicaran cual era el suyo, una vez que se fue el botones tomo la mano de Severus y lo arrastro a uno de los cuartos hasta llevarlo a la cama, lo empujo a ella y se acostó a su lado, para quedar profundamente dormido.

Severus sonrió al recuperarse de la impulsividad del Joven, pero en vez de quitarlo de su lado o retirarse, encanto ambas mudas a pijamas, para acomodarlo correctamente en la cama, y abrazarlo entregándose también a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Comentarios: **Definitivamente no vuelvo a hacer un capitulo tan largo, es… aunque divertido extenuante… creo que ya me adapte a los capítulos cortos, puedo progresar poco a poco en su tamaño, pero hacerlos de este tamaño, creo que me cuesta demasiado… Trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, de veras que ahora si quiero reviews, y si puedes hacer un esfuerzo por hacerlo un poquito largo me animaras bastante, de veras que me he quedado sin gota inspiración, y vean que en el próximo capitulo es bastante seguro que haya Lemon, es decir un alcance de probabilidad de 90. 

**Respuestas:**

**SigiPotter: **

Hola! Hola! Tenerte acá, o tenerte en Slaheaven, siempre un placer leerte… Si se ha librado de Marks ¿te cuento un secreto? Tienes razón, solo es temporal. Me alegra que te guste el capitulo, y para serte sincera a mi tampoco me gusta mucho que sea siempre el niño inofensivo que le pasan cosas malas y no hace casi nada, es decir que realmente no se defiende. Por que para serte honesta no me gusta que JK Rowling lo haga no quebrar ni un plato. Todos cometemos de vez encunado algunas maldades.

Espero no haberte decepcionado con el capitulo, y que en verdad haya estado interesante, aunque con eso de que lo hice extensamente largo, creo que como que perdí el hilo. En fin…

¡Nos seguimos leyendo¡Cuídate! Besos y abrazos…

**Stiby: **

Gracias por tu comentario, agradezco realmente que como tu dices dejes tu huella en la historia… que me agregaras a tus alertas me honra. Pero sobre todo saber que te gusta mucho… ¿Principios de verano? Aquí estamos en pleno invierno… y ¿tu verano ya termino?

Espero que el 6 que leas ya te encuentres con el siguiente capitulo, y tengas mucho para leer, pero que sobre todo lo disfrutes y me comentes si te gusto? Si crees que puedo mejorar en algo también me lo haces saber. Te estaré realmente agradecida.

Besos, y que la magia te acompañe. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Ps:** hoy si que los review por aqui fueron pocos, pero de todos modos os agradezco por leer y estar ahi... El capitulo esta el doble de largo, merzco rr no creis


	14. Primera Vez

**Disclaimer**

JK Rowling es dueña de sus personajes, yo de los míos, y todo esto lo hago por puro placer y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico, solo vuestros comentarios.

**Notas: **Spoiler hasta el sexto libro.

* * *

**13. Primera Vez**

Los rayos del sol entraban por una amplia ventana, hacia mucho que los pájaros dejaron de cantar, y el se encontraba despierto observando a un joven de piel tersa y suave. El cabello parecía más alborotado de lo normal y eso le hacia parecer más tierno aún.

¿Como se había enamorado de ese chico? Le reconoció desde que puso su pie en Hogwarts, le vio llegar como un niño, lleno de inseguridades e inquietudes, siempre tan animoso, y lleno de vida, le corrompía verle con tan buena cara a pesar de los problemas y dificultades que continuamente enfrentaba. En quinto discutió con Black para que se quedase, que no era seguro el saliera, pero al final no le escucho y se dirigió a su muerte, ocasionando en Harry una nueva tristeza. La vida no fue fácil, con el joven que reposaba en sus brazos. Luego él mismo se hubo encargado de quitarle a su último protector y también maestro, alguien cercano a un padre para si mismo: "Albus Dumbledore". La vida que parecía quitarle todo lo que apreciaba al chico; en la última batalla, le quito a sus dos mejores amigos. Ahora estaban juntos… le aprendió a conocer a través de el año convivido en silencio. Realmente no se podía arrepentir de mantenerse oculto, quizás si hubiese sabido en ese entonces quien le seguía, no estaría hoy recostado en sus brazos, y menos permitirle conocer el amor en esos bellos ojos esmeralda.

Harry abrió sus ojos, y trato de estirarse, sin embargo se encontró que a su lado estaba el cuerpo de otra persona. Sin pensarlo dos veces se alejo del cuerpo, nunca durmió acompañado, ni siquiera cuando niño, su cuarto fue una alacena, pero aún así, nunca tuvo compañía, sin contar claro a las arañas que también vivían en esta. Ahora al encontrarse con un cuerpo junto a si, le tomo desprevenido, pero su movimiento fue tan abruto que enredado como estaba en las sabanas termino cayendo al suelo.

Se levanto como pudo y se soltó de las sabanas para mirar al cuerpo que se estaba riendo de su actuación, uno ojos negros le observaban burlonamente – Señor Potter, se que es demasiado impactante para usted amanecer a mi lado. Pero jamás me imagine que fuese a dar un espectáculo tan patético, y menos siendo usted el que prácticamente me trajo a dormir en la misma cama – pero al mismo tiempo le tendía los brazos para invitarlo a recostarse nuevamente.

Harry Bufo, y se sentó en la cama, pero no se dejo abrazar del hombre que aún mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Más tranquilo recordó la noche anterior, viajo a diferentes lugares, y conoció nuevas costumbres… y al final se encontraba en una ciudad que desconocía, con un idioma que no le parecía más que sonidos sin sentido. Y se sintió feliz, estaba al lado de la persona que más amaba ¿amaba? Si amaba, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por él. Sonriendo se acerco a Severus y le dijo – Gracias, fue una manera espectacular de recibir el año. Por cierto ¿Qué encantamiento me hiciste ayer? No reconocí las palabras que dijiste.

- Isulbepoanbi bapmaribure, es un encantamiento, que permite que las personas vean en ti, lo que prefieran, y con el atuendo según sus costumbres… te imaginas como nos hubieran tratado en Rangoon si te hubiesen visto con tus ropas, siendo tan diferentes a lo que ellos llevaban puesto. Es por eso que nos han tratado en estos lugares como sus conciudadanos, inclusive nuestras facciones se asemejan en sus ojos a los de ellos, y no tan solo eso, también permite que no importando la temperatura que te rodea tú te sientas calido. Es decir que aún cuando el lugar donde estábamos la temperatura fuese bajo cero, te mantendrías caliente con la ropa que llevabas. También si el calor era sofocante tampoco te molestase.

- ¿Ya, y el encantamiento cuando se acaba?

- Al llegar a casa puedes aplicarte un Finite Incantatum, y estarás igual que siempre.

- Entiendo – Y se quedo observando el físico del hombre a su lado, con el pijama negro de algodón. ¿Cuándo se la había colocado? Se miro a si mismo, y comprendió que Severus seguramente había encantado sus ropas para que fueran pijamas… Y se sintió invadido por un gran deseo de besar esos labios y sin pensarlo mucho se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de su acompañante quedando encima de él y atrapo sus labios en un beso impetuoso.

Severus sintió la proximidad del cuerpo de Harry, y también correspondió el beso demandante, y se dejo llevar por el deseo que anidaba en su ser, permitiéndose distinguir cada una de las corrientes eléctricas que despertaba en él. Pronto se separaron por falta de aire, pero Harry estaba que suplicaba por más y sus ojos verdes tan trasparentes para él como siempre le revelaban que si no paraban ahora, después seria imposible. Entendiendo esto, al no saber si su amado estaba preparado, trato de separarse un poco gentilmente para no ofenderlo.

- Harry… - se vio imposibilitado de continuar por que este nuevamente se presiono más a su cuerpo escapándosele un gemido de deseo dándole otro beso si era posible más apasionado que el anterior si era posible ¿Cómo iba a poder controlarse si el chico continuaba acercándose más? Al separarse, la razón volvió a golpear su mente nuevamente, por primera vez se maldecía por ser siempre tan calculador y por tener una mente tan fria, pero definitivamente no quería que Harry, su niño de oro fuese arrepentirse después por lo que pasara.

Había entendido la separación que trato de imponerle y detecto que su nombre fue pronunciado por esos labios que deseaba devorar con un claro matiz de suplica, no podía engañarse, Severus estaba tan deseoso como él, solo que no contaba con que a pesar de desearlo fuese a dejarse llevar por pensamientos puritanos. Así que para asegurarse que no se escapa decidió darle un segundo beso, le daría los que fuesen necesario hasta volverlo loco de deseo, y tomara las riendas del evento, por que él no tenia mucha seguridad de cómo continuar. Al separarse noto que sus respiraciones eran más entre cortadas.

- Harry… esto no esta bien – Este trato de besarlo nuevamente, pero Severus le detuvo – En serio Harry…

- ¿Por qué no esta bien? – trato que su voz rebelara lo mucho que deseaba esto y así convencer a su ex profesor de pociones que estaba seguro.

No tenia una respuesta lo suficientemente sólida para esa pregunta, solo quería detener el proceso por su falta de seguridad – Harry… simplemente no se hasta donde quieres llegar, y no me gustaría que por un momento de deseo cometieras un error del que luego te arrepintieras.

La respuesta le tomo por sorpresa, realmente esperaba que le dijese que eran muy diferentes, o que mencionara la diferencia de edad, y tenia una respuesta para cada una de esas preguntas, pero no que le detenía por desconocer sus deseos.

- Harry, yo te quiero, y no solo te quiero, te aprecio y respeto, y lo que es más, te amo. Por eso tú eres primero que todo, inclusive que mis deseos, por que te aseguro que estoy muriendo por tenerte junto a mi y no precisamente como estamos ahora platicando. – su interlocutor sonrojo un poco – pero si sigues como hasta ahora, no podré contenerme y te haré mío en todo el sentido de la palabra y no se si tú lo deseas.

Cómo podía llegarse a ser tan miope, es que no era claro que él le amaba, y también le deseaba - ¡Desearlo Severus¡Deseo por un momento! La verdad no Severus, es más que eso, llevo mucho tiempo esperando tener un segundo así contigo para ahora desperdiciarlo, si quiero ser tuyo, y no lo digo solo por lo sugerente del grado de excitación en que me encuentro, sino por que desde hace mucho lo he pensado, y creo que ya debes saber que no me entrego simplemente por hormonas desquiciadas, por que en más de una ocasión me he excitado besando a un hombre y aún me he controlado, pero contigo Severus es diferente, a ti te amo, y quiero ser tuyo – y nuevamente estaba besándolo, pero esta vez con mayor suavidad.

- Te amo, Harry, Te amo más de lo que una vez pensé que podía amar a alguien – una vez que se hubieron separado por falta de aire. Y girándolo de manera que ahora él estaba sobre Harry y continúo besando las mejillas, luego las orejas y extiendo sus besos hasta bajar por el cuello. Harry sentía como su piel se erizaba por un súbito escalofrió de placer que le recorría al sentir las dulces caricias de su amado. Acercaron cada vez más sus cuerpos, hasta que sus hombrías se rozaron suavemente a través de la ropa que les separaba y el deseo les envolvió como una suave llama.

Harry comenzó a moverse rozando cada vez sus ya erectos miembros, ante esto Severus se alejó un poco y Harry no pudo evitar que un gimoteado de protesta se articulara en sus labios. Ante esto Severus siguió besándolo.

Pronto comenzó a levantar la camisa de la pijama, y sus manos recorrer el cuerpo nunca explorado de su niño consentido, al quitarla completamente, dedico unos segundos a observar el bien formado cuerpo de Harry, el quidditch había hecho su trabajo moldeando su delgado cuerpo. Mientras Harry enrojecía ante la mirada llena de deseo.

Y comenzó a besar cada parte del cuerpo descubierta, al mismo tiempo que con sus manos le llenaba de caricias. Harry sentía esas manos y esos labios recorrer su cuerpo y no lograba ya pensar con claridad su mente se encargaba simplemente en dejarse llevar y sentir. Pronto sus manos se movieron solas y trato de tocar y corresponder las caricias de las cuales era objeto, sin embargo Severus le detuvo y con voz afelpada de deseo le dijo: - No, déjame quiero disfrutar de tus reacciones ya tendrás tiempo.

Severus continúo su placentera tortura, besando uno de sus pezones, y una vez trabajado este, cambio para atender debidamente al otro, Severus se complacía cada vez que lograba que Harry se arqueara de placer y soltara algún gemido. Y Harry que se sentía cada vez más perdido en placer, tanto que podía asegurar no existía algo más exquisito que lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Pronto una de sus manos continuó jugando con el cuerpo de Harry, y fue bajando poco a poco el pantalón del pijama mientras cada parte que iba quedando desnuda era besada, y jugueteada con su lengua. Sabia que su amado era virgen y tenia que relajarlo de manera que alcanzará el placer máximo y la experiencia no fuera tan dolorosa. Pronto estaba en bóxer y él se sentía extasiado con la imagen que tenia, un Harry sonrojado de placer, con una mirada insaciable.

Subió para besar nuevamente los labios entre abiertos de Harry por el goce que experimentaba, que al sentirlo le correspondió anhelante, pues en él se entregaba y trataba de hacer que su atormentador verdugo experimentara lo que el sufría en deseo y pación. No pudiendo aguantar más desnudo completamente a Harry y comenzó a besar nuevamente su cuerpo hasta llegar a la ya dolorosa excitación de este, con su lengua jugo con esta, hasta que abriendo su boca engullo su miembro, pronto estaba recorriendo con su lengua el glande y presionándole con los labios en un vaivén delicado. Estuvo en este proceso hasta que Harry eyaculo con un sonoro grito ronco de placer, en el que logro articular – ¡Severus!

Cuando al fin pudo recuperar la respiración y abrió los ojos, encontró a Severus observándolo con una mezcla de amor y deseo. Y se sonrojo tan abiertamente que trato de ocultarse en las sabanas de la cama. Severus trato de reprimir una carcajada, pero le fue imposible - ¿Avergonzado Señor Potter?

Al no obtener respuesta del joven, más que un sonrojo todavía mayor, quitándole la sabana comenzó a besarle, Harry correspondió inmediatamente, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a ser torturado nuevamente solo, él, se vengaría de su agresor y lo haría pagar con creces. Girándose de manera que ahora Severus se encontraba de bajo de su cuerpo, quitándole la ropa rápidamente, se enciendo al ver el cuerpo que tenía en frente y recreaba su vista, ante si tenia un hombre de piel firme, y con musculatura fuerte, con un vientre plano y si podría decir un abdomen de lavadero. Y ante la vista que obtenía no pudo evitar dar un jadeo ansioso.

Sonriendo, Severus atrajo a Harry hacia si mismo y apretándolo estrechamente, mientras los jadeos de ambos morían en el ardiente beso que le dio. Y continuaron besándose y acariciándose hasta que Harry ya no pudo más y suplico a Severus que le hiciera suyo.

Severus tomando su varita hizo aparecer un pequeño frasco de vidrio, y ya con el en su mano, continuo con besos y ardientes caricias. Pronto Harry sintió la mano de su amado acariciando sus muslos provocándolo para que abriera sus piernas. Y así lo hizo, para sentir como la caricia se acercaba a sus partes más intimas hasta llegar a su virginal entrada.

En ese momento Severus atrapo los labios de su amado, para acallar así un leve quejido que dio su amado al introducir un dedo con sumo cuidado. Harry se tenso abiertamente, entonces comenzó débilmente a preparar al joven, hasta que este estuvo relajado nuevamente, y ya iniciaba a jadear y a dar pequeños gemidos de placer. Introdujo un segundo dedo que aunque le ocasiono un poco de molestia, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el encanto que le proporcionaba y al entrar el tercer dedo gimo más por la corriente de pación que le embargo que por molestia. No podía negar que Severus era un experto en la materia… y si antes con sus simples caricias pensaba que no existía nada mejor se dio cuenta que estaba rotundamente equivocado. Pues cuando los dedos de este, lograran alcanzar su próstata, se vio imposibilitado de evitar saltar al sentir el inesperado placer y dar un grito bajo.

Pronto la mano fue retirada, y Severus pido a Harry se pusiese en posición de perrito, asegurándole que así lo disfrutaría más. Severus sonrió con satisfacción, ya que su autocontrol ya estaba llegando a su límite, no podía negar que no era nada fácil resistirse a los encantos de su virginal chico, algo que de conocer no ayudaba nada a abstenerse de tomarlo, sino que le agitaba más. Y más cuando ya movía sus caderas sugerentemente.

- Voy a entrar – le susurró a Harry, sin detener sus manos que continuaban acariciando el cuerpo del joven – Te va a doler, tratare de hacerlo lo más delicadamente posible, y si quieres que me detenga o que no continuemos házmelo saber, ten por seguro que lo único que quiero es que tu te sientas bien. No voy a forzarte a hacer algo que no deseas.

- Está bien, Severus. Hazlo – dijo con voz ronca por el deseo que le embargaba, al mismo tiempo que sentía que se llenaba de nervios.

Entonces severus coloco una cantidad abundante de lo que había en el frasco de vidrio que anteriormente hizo aparecer, en su pene, para luego también introducir con sus dedos lubricante en la virginal entrada. Con lentitud admirable comenzó a entrar en la cavidad de Harry. Poco a poco, y muy delicadamente fue entrando hasta que todo su miembro estuvo dentro. Esperó hasta que este se acostumbrara a la intromisión que acaba de sufrir su cuerpo. Harry ya más calmo y aún excitado movió ligeramente sus caderas para que Severus entendiera que estaba listo para continuar.

Comprendiendo el mensaje que Harry trataba de trasmitirle, comenzó a moverse lentamente logrando que un ahogado gemido saliera de la boca de este. Y el movimiento empezó a ser más rápido cada vez. Harry se movía inconscientemente participando de la danza de sus cuerpos logrando así obtener más placer para ambos. Hasta que Severus estuvo consiente que si las cosas seguían así pronto acabaría. Tomo entonces con una de sus manos el miembro de Harry e inicio a llenarlo de caricias, para masturbarlo, logrando así que este se arqueara aún más y pronto ambos estaban llegando al cielo al consumar su unión.

Cuando las respiraciones se aplacaron y el latido de sus corazones se calmaron, Severus se retiro suavemente del interior de su amado, y acercándolo mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, le susurro al odio – Te amo Harry.

- yo también Severus, yo también te amo – le respondió para luego dormirse. Severus sonrió al escucharle y pronto se dejo llevar por un calido y reparador sueño.

**ξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξ **

Llegaron a Londres, era ya dos de enero, quedan cuatro días que no estaban dispuestos a desperdiciar, lo aprovecharían al máximo. En la casa los elfos parecían entender lo que sucedió en el tiempo que estaba fuera, y tal vez era demasiado obvio por que Severus y Harry llegaron con una clara sonrisa en la cara, y a partir de ese momento se mostraron muy cariñosos el uno con el otro.

Su llegada fue en la madrugada, y Severus no permitió que Harry durmiera en otro lugar que no fuese en su cama, ya una vez habian dormido juntos, y ahora no había el por que contenerse. Después de todo Harry era suyo y Severus hace mucho que era de Harry.

Estaban acostados cuando Harry recordó el diario de su madre, y pensando que la única manera de abrirlo seria consultando con Severus le pregunto:

- Alguna vez has leído el diario de mi madre.

- No, Harry. Para serte honesto nunca trate de abrirlo, no lo necesitaba. Tu madre escribía mucho en él, y al finalizar me comentaba que todo lo que ahí estaba escrito yo ya lo sabia. Por que ese diario era su segundo mejor amigo, es más siempre bromeaba diciendo que yo tenia más conocimiento de sus pensamientos que de lo que ella misma se percataba que tenía. Y en parte tenía razón. Por que desde inicios de quinto año le asegure que terminaría cediendo a los encantamientos de tu padre y que al final le haría su esposa. Y ella simplemente negaba el hecho preguntando si sufría de un hechizo aturdidor o había tomado una poción que producía trastornos en la mente. Y ya vez ahora yo estoy con enamorado del hijo de ambos. ¿Por qué?

- Por que he tratado de abrirlo y no he podido me pide una contraseña, tomando su varita dijo Accio Diario de Lily Evans. – Espero, pero nada paso.

- Estas bromeando verdad Harry, tu madre cuidaba demasiado su Diario, principalmente de los merodeadores, y de Potter en especial, no creas que un encantamiento invocador, llegará a tus manos. Vamos ¿Dónde lo tienes?

- En el cuarto que me asignaste.

Jalando a Harry llegaron hasta el cuarto. Severus se acostó nuevamente en la cama que en este había, y le indico a Harry que se acostara con él a su lado.

Harry tomo el diario y se recostó en el pecho de Severus. Toco el diario con su varita y ante ellos en la pasta apareció la cara de un león que con voz de mujer dijo:

"_si mis secretos quieres rebelar,_

_La contraseña tienes que dar"_

- Definitivamente es la voz de tu madre, no pensé que fuese tan desconfiada y pidiera una contraseña. Pero cuál podría ser.

- Ya probé con muchas, desde colores, nombres, lugares y no se que más decir.

- Bueno quizás has probado con palabras que para ti tienen sentido, pero no necesariamente para tu madre, tienes que pensar que si su mayor temor era que llegase a las manos de un griffindor en especial, seria algo ilógico para él. ¿Cuál seria la contraseña más ilógica para un griffindor?

- Pues no lo sé. Tal vez Slytherins - pero el diario no abrió.

- No creo tampoco eso, pero para tu madre lo más valioso era la amistad, el amor, la honestidad, el cariño, el respeto. Si pudiéramos fusionar ambas cosas quizás…

- A Harry se le ilumino la cara y con voz segura dijo – Mi mejor amigo es un Slytherins – Pero nada paso.

- Vaya Harry, eso me hace pensar que si su mejor amigo es un Slytherins cosa que en ese entonces era cierto quizás sea…

- Tú nombre – Termino de decir Harry – Severus Snape – nada – Severus – el diario siguió igual – Snape – y el diario continuaba inmune – resignado bajo la cabeza – Parece que no sabré lo que escribió mi madre. – Giro la cabeza, se encontraba con un Severus que contenía una carcajada y al ver la cara interrogante de Harry no pudo evitar levantar una ceja como él mismo hacia. Que logro que Severus no pudiera detenerse y se carcajeara – ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

- El saber que definitivamente jamás se le hubiese ocurrido a un griffindor, Slytherins, o cualquier miembro de otra casa la contraseña que puso tu madre, es más posiblemente ni yo mismo hubiese pensado en ella.

- ¿Quieres decirme cuál es?

- ¡Claro! Lo acerco a si mismo y le susurro en el oído la contraseña – Harry abrió los ojos mostrando la clara confusión en su rostro. Pero aún así tomo el diario para decir clara y pausadamente…

* * *

**Comentarios: **El capitulo ha terminado y yo muy satisfecha con él resultado, recordáis que os dije que no tenia ninguna pizca de inspiración… era cierto, por lo qué este capitulo me ha costado mucho… aún así espero os guste tanto como a mi. Tengo dos contraseñas en mente, no se cual poner… espero que al final me decida por la más adecuada y os guste.

**Gracias a Nena, Yacanoe, y Kaixo. **Os debo vuestra respuestas, espero darlas en el proximo capitulo... cuidaos... y feliz día...


	15. Quiero decirte que te amo

**Disclaimer**

He intentado muchas veces que el disclaimer quede diferente y ya las ideas se me están acabando… más cuando nadie comenta nada al respecto… pero es que es bastante aburrido leer algo que sabéis ¿verdad? Pero aún así es un mal necesario… JK Rowling es dueña de Harry Potter yo solo ocupo sus personajes para mi diversión e invento algunos propios.

**Notas: **Spoiler hasta el sexto libro.

Gracias por sus comentarios a **Nena**, **Yacanoe, Kaixo**, **SigiPotter**, **Stiby **(por seis) muchísimas gracias.

* * *

**14. "Quiero Decirte Que Te Amo"**

- ¡Claro! Lo acerco a si mismo y le susurro en el oído la contraseña – Harry abrió los ojos mostrando la clara confusión en su rostro. Pero aún así tomo el diario para decir clara y pausadamente…

- Sev Potter

El león dio un pequeño gruñido, abriendo el diario… e inmediatamente una joven de cabello rojo oscuro que caía hasta sus hombros. Para tener quince años, se podría decir que tenía un bonito cuerpo y vestía con una túnica colegial con la insignia de Griffindor a su lado izquierdo – Hola ¿ustedes quienes son?

Harry que aún no se recuperaba de la información recibida acerca de la contraseña, menos ahora podía articular palabra al darse cuenta que prácticamente podía hablar con el diario de su madre, que le dejaba ver su imagen a esa edad.

- Hola Princesa ¿no me reconoces? Se que han pasado años, pero no creo haber cambiado tanto.

Lily giro su vista a quien le hablaba y sonrió – Sev ¿cuánto tiempo¡Estas hecho todo un hombre! Hasta que al fin abriste mi diario ¿no pudiste preguntarme directamente lo que querías saber? – dijo con cierto tono de reproche en su voz que se suavizó al ver que la vista de Snape se ensombreció, pero continúo callado. Al ver el silencio y la tristeza que reflejaba agrego – Ya no estoy viva ¿verdad? – Simplemente percibió el asentamiento de cabeza de este y vio nuevamente al joven que sostenía su diario - ¿Quién eres? Te pareces mucho a… - Si la imagen se hubiese podido caer seguramente lo hubiese hecho – ¿Eres hijo de Potter?

- Y tuyo… su nombre es Harry James Potter Evans - agrego Severus

Sonriendo ligeramente dijo: - Bueno, al fin maduro entonces, me alegra, al final supe que era un chico bueno. Pero no creo que haya sido por eso que me habéis abierto, sino para conocer ciertos secretos de mi vida, amenos que Sev me haya arruinado la fiesta y lo haya hecho…

- No claro que no, ese privilegio te corresponde a ti, princesa.

Harry estaba anonadado, la familiaridad con que se trataban era abrumante, ni siquiera él y hermione se trataba así, es más como si fuesen novios… y pronto se lleno de celos e inconsciente de lo que fuese a ocasionar pregunto con voz demandante - ¿fueron novios?

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamaron ambos horrorizados por la pregunta, y Harry se sintió avergonzado.

- Lo siento, solo que nunca he visto a nadie que se comporte como ustedes, con esa familiaridad…

- Esta bien Harry – dijo Severus – pero que te quede claro que Lily y yo nunca tuvimos una relación sentimental.

- bueno, creo que es hora de comenzar con mi pequeña historia… mi vida. – Haciendo una breve pausa – Este diario lo compre en mi primera incursión en el callejón Diagon, fui con mis padres y mi hermana a conocer el maravilloso mundo al que por ser bruja correspondía…

Harry escuchaba embelezado como su madre relataba su primer año en Hogwarts… una chica alegre, responsable y tratando de encajar en un mundo que desconocía, como conoció a Snape en el tren y como se prometieron amistad a pesar de todo, inclusive si llegasen a quedar en casas diferentes. Como se reunían a conversar y pasar tiempos juntos.

- y hasta aquí hemos llegado a primer año en Hogwarts. ¿Queréis que continué o lo dejamos para después?

Harry despertaba del fantasía en la que se encontraba, pues había imaginado cada una de las vivencias de su madre y se dio cuenta que ya era de día, y que tenia hambre… - no esta bien, por ahora… quizás más tarde podremos continuar.

- Claro Harry, después de todo estaré siempre aquí, y podéis conversar conmigo cuando quieras, conservo en mi, parte de la personalidad de Lily evans y aunque en esencia esta muerta, parte de su mente y recuerdos están aquí, por lo que puedes interactuar conmigo a través del diario – y el diario se cerro, llevándose consigo la imagen de una joven de quince años que una vez fuera su madre.

Harry tenia los ojos llenos de lagrima, pensó que leería las letras de su madre, y jamás espero algo tan maravilloso como eso, la imagen de su madre contando su vida, las cosas que le pasaron, se sentía como si no la hubiese perdido, como si siempre la tendría a su lado. – jamás podré terminar de agradecerte este regalo, Sev. Gracias.

- Nunca pensé que el diario estuviese encantado de esa forma Harry, y no tienes nada que agradecer, ha sido un placer, yo también lo he disfrutado, ver a Lily sin ningún rastro de rencor a mi persona es simplemente indescriptible.

- ¿Por qué esa contraseña?

- Es algo complejo, la verdad es que nadie que conociera a Lily Evans podía imaginarse que iba a poner esas dos palabras como contraseña, al principio pensé que seria solo el diminutivo que ella utilizaba para llamarme. Pero entonces yo podría acceder a él fácilmente y aunque confiara en mi, tenia que agregar algo que fuese imposible para mi pensar o más difícil. Por ende, si para detener a Potter de descubrir la contraseña ponía mi diminutivo para detenerme a mí, tendría que ser tu padre y como para en ese entonces no le caía muy bien, tendría que ser su apellido. Por eso pensé que la contraseña seria Sev Potter ¡Vaya ocurrencia la de tu madre!

- ¿Por qué la llamaste princesa?

- Mi apellido materno es Prince, es decir príncipe, yo me hacia llamar Príncipe mestizo, por que en ese entonces no me avergonzaba para nada el ser mestizo, es más me enorgullecía, y aún lo hago, pues tu madre mi mejor y única amiga era originaria de Muggles. Como quería a tu madre como una hermana y yo era un príncipe, por decirlo de una manera, ella seria princesa.

- Todo con ustedes tenía un significado ¿no?

- Si, era una manera de mantener nuestra mente activa y darle a nuestra amistad un toque de misterio. ¿Desayunamos?

- ¡Claro muero de hambre!

- Bueno mi amado muerto de hambre – dijo incorporándose, y tomando la mano de Harry para ayudarle a levantarse – Será un placer para mí, acompañarle. Son como las diez de la mañana, deseas desayunar aquí en casa o prefieres salgamos a algún lugar.

- Prefiero hacerlo en casa, para luego poder ducharme y quizás en la tarde salir a dar una vuelta.

- Tus deseos son ordenes – dijo Severus jalando la mano de Harry para juntos salir del cuarto.

_**000-000-000**_

El desayuno fue servido cerca de la piscina en la que platicaron la noche de navidad. Y ahí severus se comporto de una manera que dejo sorprendido a Harry, realmente no conocía al Severus que tenia en frente, le trataba tan delicada y románticamente que él se sentía en las nubes. Al finalizar el desayuno Severus se puso serio.

- Harry – Este se tenso al contempla a Severus tan serio. Y sin más se dio cuenta que era empujado, era demasiado tarde para reaccionar, sintió como impactaba contra el agua. Para suerte suyo no cayo en parte honda, parte del entrenamiento que recibió, era aprender con maestría el nado, y estar siempre alerta. Pero estaba tan desprevenido, que casi se ahoga en un charco de agua… mientras tanto Severus estaba que se moría de carcajadas limpias, al ver a Harry con el agua hasta el hombro, con el pelo alborotado y con ese toque de niño molesto – No puedes negar que te faltaba un baño – le dijo sin quitar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro.

Jaja, mira como me rió… - pero entonces… – AHHHHHHHHHH – tomándose rápidamente la pierna, como estaba demasiado cerca de la división de esta, por el movimiento brusco se hundió en la parte más onda… Severus solo veía a través del agua cristalina como Harry se enrollaba y tocaba su pierna, todo daba a entender que era un calambre… y que este le imposibilitaba salir del agua ¿pero si el chico estaba actuando y solo quería jugarle una broma? Siguió observando con el seño fruncido. Harry llevaba en esa pelea con su pierna aproximadamente un minuto… que lento que pasa el tiempo, no piensa dejar de actuar, pero entonces noto como este comenzaba a ¿perder el conocimiento? Parecía perder toda su fuerza… y rápidamente quedaba quieto en el fondo de la piscina, parecía muerto ¿era posible que solo estuviese actuando? 30 Segundos y Harry seguía sin moverse ¡Entupido! Se dijo así mismo, y se tiro al agua con todo y ropa. Saco a Harry lentamente, si lo hacia de manera rápida seguramente podía ocasionarle más lesiones de las que tendría por su extremada estupidez de perder tiempo pensando que seria una broma.

Lo acomodo lentamente en una de las sillas para tomar sol cerca de la piscina y noto como este no respiraba y tampoco latía el corazón, comenzó con los primeros auxilios. Estaba totalmente preocupado - como podía haber sido tan entupido, era solo una broma, no esto no podía estarme pasando, Harry seguramente va a salir de esta, vaya forma entupida de morir para alguien como tú, una broma… como el niño que vivió, después de vencer tantos obstáculos va a terminar así, imposible, vamos Harry tienes que vivir, muchos sufrirían por ti, pero yo moriría tras tuyo, no sabes que eres la razón por la que todavía estoy en este mundo… - decía en un susurro mientras iba colocando sus manos en el pecho, cerca del corazón… uno, dos, tres… y luego respiración boca a boca… uno, dos, tres y nuevamente sus labios se posicionaron en la boca del otro para darle respiración, sin embargo fueron capturados por un beso.

Se separo, para contemplar las verdes esmeraldas que le observaban, gracias, fue bueno saber que te preocupas por mí, pero también no puedes negar que igual que yo necesitabas un baño – y sin más comenzó a reír.

Al fin era una broma, pero no pudo enojarse con Harry al contemplarlo sonreír tan animadamente, y más si prefería saber que era una broma y a pensar que pudo perderlo, realmente agradeció al cielo por que en verdad no estuvo en verdadero peligro, entonces se unió a la risa del joven… para luego cargarlo en sus brazos.

- Bueno, broma o no, usted Señor Potter estuvo demasiado tiempo sumergido en el agua, y como de baño se trata, vamos a darnos uno que seguramente no olvidara. – Sin más aparecieron en un gran y espacioso baño. Donde una bañera ya preparada les esperaba.

Y Severus cumplió su palabra, baño a Harry de una manera tan erótica, que este pronto estaba caliente y no necesariamente por la temperatura del agua, sino por las corrientes eléctricas de deseo que le embargaban… pronto sintió que precisaba algo más de lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento...

Las manos delineaban su cuerpo, y un mar de sensaciones le embargaban cuando estas le tocaban ciertos lugares que le hacían enloquecer, el jabón provocaba que las manos se deslizaran más fácilmente… entre el aroma del agua y el del mismo severus sentía que perdía la conciencia… y que ya era esclavo del placer que le embargaba, entonces se acerco más al cuerpo de su amado… por que sentía que si no tenia ese contacto tan cercano al otro cuerpo se enloquecería.

Necesitaba saborear esa boca que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Por que Severus no se detenía en su labor de besar cada milímetro de la piel, mientras que con lengua saboreaba el dulce sabor de su Harry.

Pronto se encontró casi suplicando que le hiciera suyo nuevamente, y Severus no haciéndole caso de inmediato, se dedico a torturar su entrada, mientras también estimulaba el miembro ya endurecido de Harry. Termino entrado en él y se unieron en uno solo, para luego después de muchas embestidas, y movimientos placenteros, por lo que hacían llegar al clímax tan anhelado.

_**000-000-000**_

Los días habian pasado con demasiada rapidez para ambos, que se dedicaron a amarse sin medida, y a disfrutar de la compañía del otro y se encontraban cenando juntos su última noche de estas vacaciones cuando Severus le hablo a Harry.

- Harry – este al verlo así, sintió que lo que vendría no seria nada bueno, tenia el rostro totalmente serio. Así que presto la mayor atención posible instándolo así a continuar – Se que hemos tenido un pasado bastante pesado, lleno de insultos y por que no decirlo, también de malos sentimientos. Reconozco que si alguien me hubiese dicho que todo esto iba a pasar le hubiera maldecido hasta que se retractara. Pero llegaste a ser mi amigo, y robaste mi corazón. Sé además que nos hemos saltado todas las trancas que la sociedad tanto mágica, como muggle han puesto con respecto a los pasos que debe llevar una relación amorosa. Y como quiero que entiendas que no estoy para juegos, ni aventuras pasajeras solicito que a la pregunta que voy a hacerte contestes con la mayor veracidad posible, aunque tu respuesta no me guste.

En ese momento Harry sentía que tenía el alma en hilo. Severus estaba extremadamente serio, indicándole así que nada de lo que estaba diciendo era para tomárselo a juego. Así que simplemente asintió.

Severus suspiro - ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Y después de un tiempo ¿Querías casarte conmigo?

Estuvo a punto de reírse de Severus, cómo podía ponerle tanto drama a dos preguntas cuando las respuestas eran obvias, pero se abstuvo al ver como Severus se arrodillaba ante él con una pequeña caja en manos. Entendió entonces que no era una broma, ni tampoco algo para tomárselo como chiste, era verdad Severus le estaba proponiendo matrimonio. No era un sueño… pero entonces en verdad le amaba. Abrió los ojos sorprendido por la declaración de Severus, y trato de decir algo, sin embargo no salía sonido alguno de sus labios. Así que dándose por vencido se dejo caer en el suelo donde este se mantenía arrodillado, le abrazo. Encontrándose que estaba llorando de emoción.

Severus que mantenía el alma en un hilo, no hizo más que corresponder el abrazo y tratar de controlar al joven que sollozaba. Cuando Harry logro controlarse, se retiro de los brazos de Severus, y este le limpio las lagrimas con un pañuelo blanco que había invocado. - ¿y tienes alguna fecha pensada? Por que espero que no hayas tenido dudas de que mi respuesta seria ¡Sí!

Sonriendo, abrió la cajita en el que se dejo ver un anillo de oro antiguo. Este era sencillo pero definitivamente precioso – Este anillo es una muestra de mi amor, por ti, y te lo entrego como mi corazón y todo lo que tengo. – mientras colocaba el magnífico anillo en el dedo anular de su amado.

Inmediatamente una lluvia de rosas caía mientras la voz, que ya conocía Harry entonaba:

_Desde el ruido de un mundo,_

_desde el giro de un carrusel,_

_de la piel a lo mas hondo_

_desde el fondo mi ser_

_de este inútil orgullo_

_y del silencio que hay en mi_

_desde estas ganas mías de vivir._

- A tu lado seré el hombre más feliz del mundo, por que llenas mi mundo, e iluminas mi vida. Por que todo me recuerda a ti, y aunque quiera no podría sacarte de mi ser.

_Quiero decirte que te amo,_

_quiero decirte que eres mió,_

_que no te cambio por ninguno_

_que por tenerte desvarió,_

_quiero decirte que te amo,_

_porque eres tan igual a mi,_

_cuando por nada discutimos_

_y luego te cierras en ti._

- Se que tendremos momentos en los cuales no estaremos de acuerdo, discutiremos, por que nuestras naturalezas son diferentes, tu eres un león y yo una serpiente… pero aún así trataré de que nunca olvides lo importante que eres para mí.

_Del peor de mis fallos,_

_De un error por el que pague_

_De un teléfono del centro_

_De mis ganas de vencer_

_De la lucha que siento_

_Y de esta fiebre mía por ti_

_Desde que me enseñaste a sonreír._

- Se que soy un hombre tosco y que he cometido mil errores en mi pasado, pero a tú lado luchare para que nada de ellos te alcance, por que llenaste mi vida de alegría.

_quiero decirte que te amo_

_quiero decirte estoy aquí,_

_aunque me aleje de tu lado_

_tras la ventana de un taxi_

_quiero decirte que te amo_

_por que es mi única verdad_

_Tú no me sueltes de la mano_

_aunque podamos terminar_

- Si alguna vez decides irte, no te detendré, pero quiero que sepas que aún cuando lo hagas siempre te amaré. Mi vida a estado llena de mentiras, y no quiero pensar que por ellas te pueda perder alguna vez, por ello te invito a que caminemos juntos lo que queda de nuestras vidas.

_desde el blanco de la página_

_desde mi fragilidad,_

_desde mi carta te cuento_

_de mi sinceridad_

_quiero decirte que te amo_

_quiero decirte que eres mió,_

_que no te cambio por ninguno_

_que por tenerte desvarió._

- Quiero que juntos comencemos una nueva vida, como una pagina en blanco, quiero que te apoyes en mi, en tus momentos de debilidad, que yo lo haré con toda seguridad en los tuyos, por que con gusto daría mi vida por verte feliz. Por que nunca he conocido a nadie como a ti, y nunca nadie despertó un amor como lo has hecho tú.

_quiero decirte que te amo_

_quiero decirte estoy aquí,_

_aunque me aleje de tu lado_

_tras la ventana de un taxi_

_quiero decirte que…_

_que no te cambio por ninguno_

_por que eres como yo, porque.._

_quiero decirte que te amo_

_Te amo_

Al terminar de escuchar la voz de Severus, Harry se abalanzo a él en un fuerte abrazo, para luego llenarle de besos.

- Gracias, la verdad es que vale la pena comportarse así contigo, si siempre vas a dar tales muestras de cariño – dijo en tono burlón – Con respecto a la fecha estaba pensando que después de tu graduación y para darnos tiempo de prepararla juntos seria bueno hacerla después de tu cumpleaños.

- Si crees es lo mejor, tendremos un noviazgo de unos siete meces… que pienso disfrutar al máximo a tu lado.

_**000-000-000**_

En cabeza de puerco estaba un hombre con barba ya de varios días, tenia mucho tiempo de andar vagando por las calles, buscando desesperadamente a su amado, le veía en cada rostro, para luego descubrir que no era él. ¿Cómo era posible que tal cosa pasase? No lo entendía, pero alguien seguramente pagaría por ello. Entonces una lechuza negra como la noche se posesionó a su lado con un pequeño paquete y una nota.

_Aquí tienes tu encargo, No abras el paquete, esta encantado para que solo él pueda hacerlo, cumplirá con su misión al estar en sus manos… Un placer hacer negocios contigo. Has pagado bien su precio._

Al fin las cosas comenzaban a salir bien, ya tenia en su poder lo que necesitaba para tenerlo nuevamente a su lado… solo era cuestión de tiempo, tiempo que ya estaba llegando.

* * *

**Comentarios:** La canción aquí tomada, es perteneciente al Álbum "Entre tú y mil mares" publicado en el año 2000 por Laura Pausini y lleva por tu titulo "Quiero decirte que te amo". La verdad eso de las fechas me mata, y no se cuando es que termina el año de clases en Hogwarts ¿Es a finales de junio o a inicios¿Si no es en junio, es en julio? Este lió es por que para nosotros las clases comienzan en Febrero y terminan a finales de Octubre o inicios de Noviembre. Por otro lado he dejado esta contraseña que en realidad es una union de las dos… la primera era Sev, pues es el diminutivo que (según mi fics) Lily usaba con él. La segunda era Potter, por que ¿Cómo podría ocurrírsele a Potter que utilizaría su apellido de contraseña? Si el capitulo les pareció cursi, pues ni modo, yo soy así, una horripilante cursi… el romance es una de las características del fics… y sino os gusta pues lo siento. Y mejor compadézcanse de Severus y Harry que en el próximo capitulo que ya lo termine por cierto no les va nada bien. 

**Respuestas de las personas que dejaron sus rr en el capitulo 13 y 14**

**Nena **

Definitivamente Marks se a alejado de la vida de Harry por un tiempo… me alegra saber que sigues mi fics… y aunque no siempre me dejes rr saber que estas ahí, es importante… ¿de verdad quieres que os diga la contraseña? Bueno me imagino que si… así que… con gusto te la daré… a todos… lo habéis leído hoy ¿no¿Que te ha parecido¿La esperabas¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

**Yacanoe: **

Me alegra que os guste lo que escribo… el año nuevo a llegado y con ello, cosas increíbles que pasaran… o tal vez más creíbles de lo que imagináis… No, todavía no encargan bebe… Nos seguimos leyendo!

**Kaixo: **

FF a veces se pone pesado, y no te deja ver los capítulos, y otras no te deja comentar, es de incendiarlo… gracias de todos modos por tu rr, realmente muchas veces la intención y las molestias que os tomáis son realmente valoradas… Ya ni te acuerdas que es lo que escribes… bueno muchas veces nos pasa… pero nuevamente gracias por cada rr que dejáis de verdad que inspiras a seguir adelante. Adiós… Hasta Pronto!

Agradezco saber que mi historia califica en tus favoritos, aunque no lo agregues… gracias… vuestras palabras me animan… Fiestas en vuestro pueblo… espero las disfrutéis y te sirva para quitarte un poco el estrés… desentumir los músculos... y más

No me aburres! Nunca lo pienses… y si has batido record, con este rr, normalmente no lo haces tan largo! Te lo agradezco… animas a escribir… Hasta el próximo capitulo… Besitos y abrazos!

**SigiPotter: **

Hola, Hola¿Qué tal te va¿Disfrutes el Lemon? Me alegra saber que sí. ¡Yo, Malvada! Gracias por el halago… si soy mala… malita… pero es que tenia que dejaros con la incógnita de algo… después de todo eso os sirve para esperar con mas ansia la continuación ¿no? Gracias por tu comentario… y Chaito! Nos seguimos leyendo, que la magia te acompañe! Besitos!

**Stiby¡Gracias por seis rr!**

Hola! Hola! Cuando recibí tu primer rr, brinque de alegría… ya me hacían mucha falta tus comentarios… Realmente te extrañe!

Terminantes tus exámenes… me alegra… espero hayas salido súper bien, pero súper bien! Te has pasado directo a leer mi fics… gracias… muchas gracias… me alegras….

Después de dejar de leer, muchas veces se pierde el hilo de cómo van las cosas… pero lo bueno, es que siempre terminamos recordando que ha pasado… ¿otros obstáculos? Ya veréis lo que sigue… no creo que ellos lo disfruten, pero yo si…

Otro comentario tuyo… que emoción… creo que el capitulo diez ha sido uno de mis preferidos… si creo que si…

Le comunique a Marks lo de que uno no se debe interponer entre Severus y Harry… y sabes que ¿ha dicho? Que el que se ha interpuesto es Sev… vaya tonto que es… no entiende que nada tiene que hacer con Harry…

Si al ser definitivamente Slash, tiene mayo aceptación en slasheaven… me he dado cuenta de ello… creo que tienes razón… es difícil que den con la historia de uno, sino son ni Harrypottermaníacos, ni Slarianos…

Espero que cuando lleguen tus próximas vacaciones, es decir el 27 si puedas disfrutarlas al máximo… No, no me aburres, jamás me aburriría de leer tus comentarios… y ya que has ido a leer el próximo, me imagino que también hay rr tuyo… reviso… o si:-) gracias… continuamos respondiendo…

Si me he leído la conversación unas diez veces, y ahorita otra vez… me sonrió, y me doy cuenta que de ahora en adelante, mejor voy a leerlo unas diez veces antes de actualizar… por que he encontrado algunos errores…. El asunto es que cuando termino de escribir el capitulo, me muero de impaciencia por que lo leáis y lo subo…

Juntos y revueltos! Ya están… espero que hayas disfrutado del Lemon…

Espero que el malestar en el estomago no haya sido nada serio y te sientas mejor…

Otro más… gracias… gracias…

Marks… esta que arde de enojo… vea que librarse Harry de él, y dejarlo como incompetente ante el ministro… no es algo que le deje pasar así, por así… Ya nos damos cuenta que Harry y Severus si que están dispuestos a festejar en grande sus vacaciones…

Definitivamente me he dado cuenta que eso de festejar el año nuevo en muchos lugares, es algo interesante… ¿te gusta el verano? Yo prefiero el invierno, tal vez por que aquí el verano es demasiado caluroso… el invierno es bastante fresco y aunque muchas veces llueve mucho, para mi es una bendición, me encanta la lluvia…

Lo de los guiones, se lo debo a ValethSnape… ella me dijo al respecto… y aunque a veces parte de culpa la tiene Word, por que cuando comenzaba a escribir una conversación y le ponía el guión, luego lo tomaba como viñeta y me la mandaba a todos los párrafos, he decidido quitárselas, aunque a veces me corrompe…

Las dos y media de la mañana, y te sientes mal, por favor… ve aun medico, tomate algo y te acuestas boca a bajo… no en serio… espero que estés bien… y si acepto que te vayas a acostar, es más no quiero que abras una pagina más, apaga la maquina y te vas a acostar ya, por que aquí a penas son las seis de la tarde… (Esa era la hora que tienen los correos donde me alerta que del último reviews) Lastima que mis deseos o palabras no te lleguen instantáneamente… pero bueno… la verdad deseo que estés bien… (Creo que ya lo escribí varias veces)

Lo del fics Harry/Voldemort, no es que me guste esta pareja, para serte honesta no soy fans de ellos, sin embargo ya me he leído dos fics… con el tuyo serán tres… de esta pareja… y la verdad estaba leyendo tu fics, cuando me entro tu comentario… por lo que ni siquiera puedo decir que lo hago por obligación o por que le hayas dado publicidad, la verdad es que me llamo la atención el titulo "Secuestrado" y los primeros cuatro capítulos me han encantado… me embruja ver ese estilo de Harry… muy terco… y si le agrego el crucio que le manda a Voldemort en el Sexto… me tienes fascinada… en serio que sí.

La verdad no tienes por que disculparte por no seguir la lectura en ese momento… la verdad es que ya hiciste mucho… leer y quedarte hasta las dos y media y con malestar es un verdadero sacrificio… cuídate! Que te mejores y que ojala ya estés tan bien que una sonrisa ilumine tu rostro.

Hoy sábado he revisado mi correo nuevamente, y me he reído con ganas al obtener tus respuestas al fics que llevas en Slasheaven, y ¿Por qué te sorprende que leyera en esta página? Crees que no lo hacia? Ultimadamente leo más ahí, que aquí. Pero eso no quita que siga algunas historias aquí. Por otro lado me hace feliz saber que soy bien recibida en tu fics… me hiciste sentir muy bien… gracias… A propósito te dije que me parecía divertido los primeros capítulos no por como lo hicieras sufrir sino, por que me causa gracia imaginar la cara del Lord al recibir las respuestas tan arrogantes de Harry.

Y me encuentro con otro RR tuyo en el mismo capitulo… me imagino entonces que estas bien, y que ya lo has leído, que alegría… déjame un segundo voy a leerlo ¡Intrigada con la contraseña! Me lo imagino, yo ya se cual es… y ahora que ustedes ya leyeron el capitulo seguramente también lo saben. ¿Qué bien no?

Corto el Lemon, puede ser, si creo que si, tal vez en otra ocasión me encuentre un poquito más inspirada y pueda escribir algo más largo… aunque creo que en este esta ocasión mi inspiración me esta llevando a dar una trasformación de ciento ochenta grados al fics… solo espero aún siga concordando.

Mi amiga, no la ha continuado leyendo. Ella viene a mi casa a hacer sus tareas, por lo que le cree una cuenta para ella en mi PC. Pero como después de la lectura de los cuatro primeros capítulos no ha mostrado interés (es más creo que los leyó por que se lo pedí) entonces no hemos tocado el tema del fics…

¡¡¡Besitos¡Qué la magia te acompañe! Y que esta inspire tus manos al conducirse en el teclado para que te animes a escribir y todo te salga súper lindo.

Besos

Herminione

PS: Vaya respuesta es de dos páginas de Word y yo sin darme cuenta me deje llevar, espero no haberte aburrido con esta respuesta tan grande…

**ValethSnape**¡Hola¡Hola! Si actualice aquí primero, de hecho siempre lo hago, lo que pasa es que casi no se nota por que después de hacerlo acá, inmediatamente lo hago en S… Pero cuando iba a actualizar ahí, se me fue la luz y me quede sin poder hacerlo, hasta el viernes, pues no había Internet en ningún cyber de mi preferencia. ¡Todo por el Huracán Félix! Chévere es una palabra que tenia rato de no escuchar… gracias. ¿Cuál es la contraseña? Es fácil te la repito por que me imagino ya la habrás leído ¿no? Se te paso… bueno aquí va Sev Potter… te ha gustado? Espero que si…

No leer fics en una semana, disculpa pero para mí eso es una tortura, una horrible tortura… pero si no puedes ni modo… ya me imagino que yo andaré aquí triste por la falta de tus rr, pero ni modo… solo espero disfrutes tus vacaciones al máximo…

Se te extraña mucho amigx.

¡¡¡Cuídate¡¡¡Que la magia te acompañe!!! Besitos y más…


	16. El Vagon ¿Desprendido?

**Disclaimer: **

¿Es necesario? Si un mal necesario… entonces ya sabéis JK Rowling dueña de Harry Potter y demás. Yo pues me divierto con ellos.

**Notas: **Spoiler hasta el sexto libro.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews a **Stiby (doble), nena, Yacanoe, kaixo **y aqui sus respuestas... 

**Stiby**:

Jajajajajajaja Hola Stiby ¿Qué tal te va? Bien, la verdad que espero que si… yo estoy contestando a tu rr, muy animada… Tu lapsus, no me ha molestado para nada, me he reído gracias a él, y me has hecho feliz con tu comentario en Slasheaven. Gracias por el significado de flipando, la verdad es que así si se le ve más idea a la palabra.

Así que estas acostumbra a que las respuestas van de primero, la verdad yo he pensando en ponerlas de primero así como las guilliamns, pero me encuentro a personas como yo, que preferimos leer el capitulo antes que todo, nos desesperamos por saber que sigue… y ponerle tanta letra antes de llegar al capitulo como que no me suena… en fin… yo estoy más para complacerlas a ustedes tanto así, que a menos que alguien alegue lo contrario las pondré de primero de ahora en adelante… así se te hace mas fácil ¿no:-)

Si Marks como te dije es un tonto, y ya le comente que quieres tener unas "palabritas" con él, y dijo que esta dispuesto a escucharlas… por mi puedes hacer o decirle lo que quieras, solo déjamelo vivo y en una pieza para poder continuar con el fics…

Que envidia que me das… esquiar… yo eso solo lo veo en las películas… aquí en mi país no llega ni una sola bolita de nieve, a menos que la consigas en una heladería o eskimeria… depende como le llames… Por lo de las vacaciones tienes razón en verano siempre hay más vacaciones…

¿Te gusta hacerme reír? Porque déjame decirte que lo logras con mucha facilidad, pero lo que dices tiene mucha razón Word se cree el sabelotodo, no puedes escribir ni un párrafo por que te manda inclusive a preguntar si lo que quieres escribir es una carta ¡Menudo tonto!

Si, me alegra que te gusten mis rr, después de todo es lo único con lo que podemos darle al hacernos reír o sufrir con tan buenas historia ¿no? Entonces por que no hacerlo bien, y dejarles un comentario que les haga sentir tan bien como a nosotros su historia… en fin, si me gusta tú historia y sigo impaciente por saber que sigue…

Me alegra saber que no era nada grave lo que tenias… y que estas bien… y valla dolor de cabeza que dan las personalidades de los personajes, muchas veces se encaprichan y cuesta convencerlos de que hagan lo que uno quiere, y cuando no puedes, ellos terminan convenciéndote a ti…

Mi mejor amiga, por lo menos ha visto las cuatro primeras películas, ha leído los tres primeros libros, y esta leyendo el cuarto, pero no ha pasado del campeonato de quidditch ¿podéis creerlo? A mi me resulta ilógico… pero es ella y sus gustos, de mi fics, ha leído los primeros cuatro… dudo que siga.

Así que te gustan las biblias, para serte honesta a mi también, uno si que se alegra mucho cuando tiene una biblia por rr… ¿va siendo hora de pasar a leer el capitulo? Si la verdad que si… pero se termino el primer rr, voy con el segundo… :-)

Molestarme yo, estas bromeando verdad, si me he reído mucho, y la verdad que por mi si quieres seguir dejando comentarios en una dimensión paralela, encantada… de verdad que si… es más cuando recibí tu comentario en slasheaven aunque me extrañe, estaba tan contenta que casi termino saltando en un pie…

Ya te entendí, yo en cambio cuando me encuentro una historia Slash por aquí, la busco en slasheaven, a ver si por casualidad ahí esta más adelantada… aunque en mi caso actualizo con un día de diferencia y lo hago primero en FF. Ya me he encontrado historias terminas haya que aquí apenas van por el cuarto o quinto.

Pues si, para mi tu tienes una manera graciosa de escribir las cosas, y al leerte pues es bastante lógico que me contagie… y termine haciéndolo yo…

Tu mamá te llama… llama… llama con amor… Stiby corre y dice "aquí estoy mamá" (espero no enojarte por que no es una burla ni nada por el estilo) es un corito que me aprendí muy pequeña por el que se le enseña a los niños a obedecer a mamá y el respeto que esta merece, por que es el ser más especial con el que podamos contar… si puedes y te animas me la saludas y dile que de verdad deseo que tenga un lindo día y que agradezco los cuidados que tiene para contigo… por que vaya era hambre lo que tenias y tu pegada a la maquina y ella es la que te tiene que sacar de esta para comer…

Las contraseñas que tenia en mente eran:

James Potter…

Simplemente Sev o Severus

Y al final se me ocurrió una tercera, que la dijeron por ahí, por cierto al leerla me quede con la piel de gallina por que no la puse por que seria muy reveladora… (jiji si quieres vas a tener que leer los comentarios en Slasheaven) por que yo no voy a decirla, no señor, ya suficiente tengo con que haya tengan un adelanto extra como para ponerlo aquí también.

Al fin me decidí por fusionarlas y obtenemos Sev Potter… pero la verdad es que no es solo por lo que dice Severus que se le puso eso… el diario demostrara el por que de su reacción tan falta de expresión de lily y el por que de la contraseña… ¿realmente creíste que lo que dijo Sev era el motivo verdadero? Si es así me alegro haberos dejado satisfecha con esa explicación.

La verdad es que no solo me comí el verbo, me almorcé una o dos frases intermedias… que describían el "como" apareció la joven…

¿Qué es DNI¿Partida de nacimiento? Me imagino que te refieres a eso… pero la verdad es que no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso de que solo aparezca el apellido del padre o del hombre de la familia… vaya manera de decir las cosas, no les basta con discriminarnos, sino que también omiten el apellido de la mujer… ¡no estoy de acuerdo¡Protesto¡Huelga¡Levantamiento! Pancartas y todo lo que queráis… (Creo que ya me emocione) bueno, bueno, no soy ni siquiera ciudadana de Inglaterra así que ni modo sigo leyendo tu explicación… Bueno, si entendí… por que son dos hombres tienen derecho a ponerse los dos apellidos, caso contrario no… ¡toy clara!

Como te dije hace un rato y lamento realmente lamento haberme comido la descripción detallada de cómo es que aparece la madre de Harry… La verdad es que cuando estaba escribiendo esto si que estaba pensando en el diario de Riddle… e imagina lo siguiente… la contraseña acaba de salir de los labios de Harry… entonces el león en la pasta delantera del diario da un gruñido, abriendo de par en par el libro, y entremedio de las paginas se deja ver un pequeño hilo de humo rojo, con el que se forma una imagen y este toma la representación de unos quince centímetros de altura, dejando ver claramente una joven de cabello rojo oscuro que caía hasta sus hombros. ¿Ahora si te suena? Verdad que me le comí un montón… es que era hora de almuerzo cuando escribí y todavía no almorzaba, por lo que termine almorzando letras o bits de información…

Si sev, se nos ha puesto bastante servicial, muy pero muy romántico también, solo esperemos que le sume un punto a los problemas que se avecinan… por que de verdad que los va a necesitar aunque el no tenga ni idea de cómo hacerle.

Una broma, si era una broma… la verdad es que si, yo creo que a muchas de nosotros nos gustaría hacer a un lado a Harry y darnos una ducha así de exquisita con Sev… si señor… yo boto por que así sea… aunque Sev me acaba de soplar muy serio, que el únicamente esta dispuesto a mostrarse así de romántico en este fics y con Harry. :- ( y yo me quedo triste, por que no me va a complacer… ni modo si es de Harry es de Harry.

Quien la escribió, ni idea… pero quien la canta si se… creo que si llego a poner otra seria siempre de ella, es mi cantante favorita… y aquí los datos de la canción, aunque ya lo mencione en comentarios…

Es una canción y pertenece al Álbum "Entre tú y mil mares" publicado en el año 2000 por Laura Pausini y lleva por titulo "Quiero decirte que te amo". (Si me mandas un mensaje privado y me das tu dirección te mando las dos canciones que he incluido en el fics)

Gracias por ayudarme con ese lió de Ha y a, realmente es bastante confuso, pero gracias por la aclaración, ya que para la gramática y ortografía no soy nada buena, es más podría decir que no me gusta nada los líos que da nuestro idioma, pero no tengo de otra y hay que aguantárselos. Y me alegra que te gusten algunas frases que pongo en el fics… "caminemos juntos…"

Lo del paquete que recibió ¿Marks? Estas seguro que es Marks, por que podría ser otra persona… algún malo nuevo… aunque con eso de buscando a su "amado" no deja mucho que divagar verdad, bueno aunque creedme cuando os digo que os sorprenderá, o al menos a mi si, por que le he puesto tantas identidades a esta persona y aún no me decido y vaya que cada una es tan descabellada como la otra… jiji no ese misterio no se resuelve ahorita… la verdad no se resuelve (creo) que ni en el otro.

Me encantaría que nos viéramos en la próxima actualización que fuese tuya, pero sino se puede pues ni modo, nos vemos en la mía, total siempre un placer compartir impresiones contigo.

Gracias por el besazo… también te mando uno, y seguido por un abrazo y otro beso…

Y si parece que serán biblias las que nos escribamos de ahora en adelante… y yo claro que aprovecho que te inspires al dejarme tu rr… y es divertido y alegre, mantener un dialogo realmente largo y no solo unas cuantas líneas…

Gracias… Besos y ¡Que la magia te acompañe!

**Nena:** Un placer saber que sigues en la historia… me alegra saber que te gusta el lado romántico que le he puesto al fics… y nuevamente gracias…

**Yacanoe:** ¡Hola niña! Gracias por tu rr… y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al saber que disfrutáis por el fics…

**kaixo: **Un placer contestarte siempre, como es un placer leer tus rr, gracias por estar siempre alli... Siempre me ha gustado daros sorpresas y complacerlos... la verdad es que siempre he pensado que merecen premios por ser fieles a mi historia y siempre estar ahi... Me alegra que la pasaras bien en la fiesta y la verdad ahora soy yo la que se va de fiestas patrias... así que ni modo me voy y posiblemente actualize mucho despues del lunes... quizas hasta el miercoles... la verdad lo siento pero asi son las cosas... El de la varba Marks... pues la verdad aún no lo se... no he escrito la continuación de ese trozo y la verdad no he escrito mucho del proximo capitulo así que la verdad tengo a dos personas en la mente y aún no me decido, pero si una de esas personas es Marks... gracias nuevamente por tu rr... y nos seguimos leyendo...

Besos y abrazos ¡Que la magia te acompañe!

**Para todos:** no se cuando actualize nuevamente... pero tratare de dejarles por lo menos un capitulo la proxima semana... y no les entretengo los dejo con el capitulo...

* * *

**15. El Vagón ¿desprendido?**

Una ves de regreso en la casa de Lupin, les enseño su anillo, y este a pesar de todo lo felicito, la que no cabía de felicidad era Tonks, que aseguraba al ver el anillo exclamo sorprendida.

- Pero Harry, te has dado cuenta de que anillo es el que llevas, no es uno cualquiera, es el de la familia Prince. Es entregado por los varones de la familia a sus parejas, en señal de compromiso… Están encantados…

- ¡Encantados! – Harry observo el anillo horrorizado ¿Qué clase de encantamiento podía tener? Y sin más trato de quitárselo, pero fue imposible.

- No pierdas tu tiempo Harry, no lo lograras, pero no te asustes, no es ningún encantamiento maligno. – exclamo con una sonrisa el rostro.

- ¡Explícate! – le dijo lupin que ya se había levantado para tratar de ayudar a Harry.

- Hace muchos años, ya casi unas doce generaciones los magos de las familias limpias decidieron asegurar que sus hijos se casasen enamorados, encantaron sus sortijas, actualmente solo la familia Prince conserva estos aros. Cuando el mago Prince pide matrimonio y su pareja acepta, es colocado el anillo que se ajusta al dedo de esta. Y si es una bruja cuando ella decida aceptar el matrimonio de un mago o caballero debe colocar la sortija en él, que también actuara de la misma manera.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de especial? – Pregunto Remus.

- No es ese el encantamiento, el encantamiento comienza a funcionar cuando es aceptada la propuesta. Si el anillo permite ser colocado, es por que tanto el que lo da, como el que lo recibe están verdaderamente enamorados. Es decir, que si Harry tiene ese anillo en su mano, es por que su amor es verdadero y es igualmente correspondido. – A esta altura ambos estaban con la boca ligeramente abierta y Tonks sonreía contenta – Y digo que perdéis el tiempo, por que únicamente podrás quitártelo cuando el amor que tengas por él muera, o tú mismo lo hagas.

**wwwOwwwOwww**

Era de noche, al día siguiente irían a la estación a tomar el tren, para continuar con sus estudios en Hogwarts y se encontraban conversando después de la cena cuando las llamas de la chimenea cambiaron avisando que alguien estaba próximo a entrar a la casa por ella.

Un hombre bastante alto, de contextura más o menos recia, ojos celestes, labios rosados, y bastante delgados, cabello corto y rubio, vestía una túnica negra. Harry le reconoció de inmediato era Louis Renault.

- ¡Buenas noches! – dijo saludando a todos en general.

- Buenas noches – contestaron Lupin y Tonks

- Buenas noches, profesor Renault ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

- El ministerio ha decidido acceder a su petición, Marks fue relegado de su misión. Me corresponde a mí, acompañarle a tomar el tren en la mañana, y durante el viaje… en el colegio usted será tratado como un estudiante más y no habrá ningún auror vigilando sus pasos. Pero al salir a del Colegio para salidas ocasionales le acompañare.

- Perfecto, Profesor. – Giro y saliendo del lugar dijo: - ¡Buenas noches! Voy a descansar mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

**wwwOwwwOwww**

Llevaba dos horas viajando en el tren, en frente de él estaban Dennis y Natalie, y a su lado el Profesor… y los chicos se sentían cohibidos ante este último, por lo cual Harry decidió darles la noticia de que estaba comprometido.

- Chicos, les invito a mi boda.

- ¡Tú boda! – dijeron estos en coro cuando se recuperaron de la impresión.

- Si ¿qué? No me puedo casar – con un tono bastante burlesco.

- No, nos eso. Claro que te puedes casar… solo que como te conocemos novia, y no te hemos visto con nadie últimamente… a menos que sea… - rápidamente Natalie se arrojo a sus pies suplicante – dime que no es con él, por fa, Harry, él no te conviene, es demasiado…

Harry comenzó a carcajearse, la verdad no tenia ni la más remota idea a quien se refería su amiga, pero la cara que tenia realmente valía una fotografía (suerte que Dennis no compartía la afición de su hermano)

- Te ha visto la cara, le dijo algo serio Dennis a Natalie

Esta al ver la cara de Harry, que no paraba de reír, pensó que era verdad – ¡Harry James Potter! – En el acto Harry dejo de reír. Y observo la cara de Natalie que ya se estaba poniendo roja de cólera, entonces levanto su mano, dejándole ver el anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular. Lo que pareció ser todo lo que necesitaba Natalie para saber que no era una broma.- E iba articular palabra cuando un movimiento brusco del tren hizo que ella cayera justo encima de Harry… Dennis fue a parar entre medio de Harry y el profesor de DCAO.

Cuando se recuperaron del impacto recibido por que el tren se detuvo, se pusieron todos de pie con varita en mano…

Renault salio primero, seguido por Harry, Natalie y Dennis. (Renault insistió que él debía ir primero, era su deber como auror, entonces Harry y Dennis decidieron ir entremedio de Natalie para protegerla).

Pronto se dieron cuenta que se encontraban lejos de cualquier posible ayuda y que estaban rodeados, el tren no se detuvo, simplemente el vagón en el que ellos venían (era el último) estaba desconectado del resto del tren, que seguramente seguía su curso, lejos ya de donde ellos se encontraban. Y se escucho una voz. (Para mí un vagón esta compuesto por dos o tres cubículos donde están los asientos, ellos salieron al pacillo que comunica estos cubículos)

- Señor Potter, salga de una vez, no tenemos todo el tiempo… si quiere salvar a los que están con usted es mejor que lo haga solo, no queremos enfrentamientos, ni ocasionarle más perdidas, que estén bajo su conciencia.

Harry sabia quien era, era la misma persona que le hubo hablado en la casa de Lupin, se salvo de milagro, y ahora estaba con un auror a su lado, y dos jóvenes, que sabía estaban entrenados para algunos enfrentamientos, pero ¿Cuántos mortifagos estaban afuera? Podrían ellos solos librarse de esto… no debía arriesgarse a perder más personas… sabia que podía luchar si se lo proponía, pero esta vez tenia alguien por quien vivir… que debía hacer.

- Harry no salgas, le dijo suplicante Natalie. Mientras que Renault realizaba algunos encantamientos al vagón.

- Listo, el vagón esta reforzado para soportar por algún tiempo los ataques que nos lancen… mientras debemos idear un plan… es claro que quieren a Potter con vida, sino no se tomaran tantas molestias. Necesitamos solicitar ayuda, si tan solo tuviésemos un medio confiable, seguramente seria más fácil, y saldríamos mejor parados – dijo mirando significativamente a Harry.

¿Acaso sabia que él podía comunicarse con alguien¿Podía confiar en ellos, y llamar a través de la esfera a Severus? Pero no pudo seguir pensando en si debía llamarlo, o no. Por que el vagón comenzó a temblar, y se escuchaba claramente cuando era impactado por una nueva maldición.

Natalie se abrazaba fuertemente a Dennis, y este blandía fuertemente su varita, para tranquilizarse y darse un poco de estabilidad, Harry no dejaba de sentirse hasta cierto punto acorralado. Sabia que estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta morir, y por buenas lecciones sabía que lo mejor era mantenerse unido, muchas veces era la manera de asegurar la vida de los seres queridos… Ron y Hermione se separaron de él en la última batalla, y él aún se preguntaba que hubiese pasado si ellos se hubieran mantenido a su lado ¿quizás? Solo ¿quizás estarían con vida?

No era ningún tonto, y entendía que si aún no volaban el vagón era por que como había dicho Renault, parecía que lo querían con vida. Pero por que estos Mortifagos le querían con vida. Si simplemente era venganza no hubiese sido mejor ¿matarle de una sola vez sin dejar de aprovechar la oportunidad? – Mortifagos, Lucius Malfoy dijo casi sin darse cuenta.

Así que el señor Potter si sabe quien es el que le habla después de todo, dijo para si Renault. ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? Es uno de los pocos que con un buen abogado logro salir. Parece que él es que esta de nuevo líder. ¿Pero para que lo querrá? Su hijo ya no le hace caso, fue una deshonra para él que les traicionara. Al fin la muerte de su madre parece haberle abierto los ojos a ese chiquillo insolente.

**wwwOwwwOwww**

Severus se encontraba recostado en la grama de su jardín, cuando noto que un elfo Ivy aparecía ante el con un rostro muy preocupado. Mostrando un papel algo quemado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No lo se Señor, pero parece que una de sus esferas le prendió fuego a la nota de la poción con la que estaba experimentando anoche – Dijo mostrando la esfera, y sus manos ya algo quemadas por el calor que esta trasmita a cualquiera que la tocara si Harry estaba en peligro, solo él podía tomarla sin recibir más del calor necesario para alertarle.

Harry debería estar en grave peligro, si la esfera había llegado a quemar el papel que detenía para que el viento no lo levantara. Tomando la esfera desapareció.

- Lupin, Licántropo… dijo cuando apareció en la sala de este.

- Demonios Snape… que… pero se cayo al ver la cara de preocupación que este mostraba… nunca en su vida le había visto ni ligeramente preocupado y ahora tenia un rostro casi macabro… Algo realmente malo tubo que pasar.

- ¿Dónde esta Harry?

- ¿Cómo que donde esta? Debe estar en el Tren hace aproximadamente ya tres horas que partió.

- Da alarma roja a la orden, hay que encontrar ese tren… Harry esta en peligro, ahora mismo debe estar peleando contra quien sabe quien.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- No estoy para darte explicaciones y cada segundo cuenta, Harry esta en grave peligro, entiéndelo de una vez. Y si quieres hacer algo, has lo que te digo, hay que estar en ese tren ¡ahora!

Remus pareció reaccionar al fin y rápidamente tomo polvos flu, pareció estar comunicándose con alguien, pero en cinco minutos ya la casa de Lupin estaba llena… Moody, Kingsley, Diggle, Jones, Bill, Charley, Molly y Arthur. Su amada esposa bajaba en ese momento y tuvo que acceder a no asistir a esa misión por su estado de embarazo.

- Ahora Snape ¿Cómo diastres llegamos donde esta Harry? No podemos aparecernos donde este Harry, por que el tren no se ha detenido en ningún momento – dijo Kingsley – El ministro ha estado monitoreando el tren y no a detectado ninguna actividad irregular, y hay un auror vigilando por el bienestar de Harry.

- Déjame decirte que ese auror es un incompetente – y sintió una ligera duda, quizás estaba exagerando… pero observo su esfera y para horror suyo vio como esta aumentaba su temperatura y comenzaba a adquirir un color rojo. Sus ojos mostraron pánico y casi inconscientemente observo el anillo que llevaba y trato de sacarlo, pero no pudo, eso indicaba que Harry estaba vivo todavía… La esfera se ponía de color roja únicamente si maldiciones imperdonables o aquellas que ocasionaran mucho dolor se pronunciaban cerca de donde esta se encontrara – Esta en peligro y si tengo una manera de llegar a él – Levantando su varita se provoco un pequeño corte en una mano. Acérquense todos, toquen la esfera los que puedan los que no, asegúrense de tocar algo de sus compañeros, es un trasladador mejorado. Sin mucho preámbulo todos así lo hicieron – Listos, tres, dos, uno.

**wwwOwwwOwww**

Harry estaba pensando entregarse, así tal vez podía hacer algo por sus compañeros… pero necesitaba un plan, algo… pero a nadie parecía ocúrresele nada…

- los encantamientos de protección no resistirán mucho tiempo más prepárense a pelear…

Una luz blanca ilumino el pequeño cubículo del que ellos habian salido… y todos se voltearon para ver como se abría la puerta y salía de ahí un serio ex profesor de pociones acompañado de Lupin y otras personas más, todos Harry los conocía muy bien.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo con voz ronca y tajante Severus.

Pero nadie pudo contestar por que en ese preciso momento las defensas del vagón desaparecieron y la parte a la que en ese momento Dennis, Natalie, Renault y Harry daban la espalda era hecha pedazos. Estos se giraron, y lograron hacer un circulo en el que cada quien defendía hasta cierto punto a si mi mismo y la espalda de los demás. Pero no hubo ningún ataque por que un hombre alto, con cabellera rubia comenzó a caminar alrededor del círculo que habian formado… y con la voz que le caracterizaba arrastrando las palabras dijo:

- Vaya, Vaya Señor Potter, así que realmente no estaba solo ¿me pregunto si esta consiente de la estupidez que acaba de cometer al traer a sus amigos a morir?

- Ellos no morirán – aseguro más para si mismo que para su interlocutor.

- Si, posiblemente no lo hagan, si te entregas…

- ¡Nunca! – no se entregaría ahora, no ahora que realmente contaba con ayuda.

- Quería ser razonable contigo Potter pero veo que es imposible que tu cabezota razone y entienda que no importa lo que hagas, tarde o temprano terminaras en nuestras manos. Al resto podéis matarlos, pero al Señor Potter lo quiero con vida y lo más completo posible.

Y pronto una lluvia de hechizos era desprendida de los mortifagos que era correspondida fuertemente por los de la Orden… Harry pronto comenzó a luchar contra Lucius y otro mortifago… la mayoría luchaban dos a uno… y mientras esquivaba uno que otro maleficio, se fue separando poco a poco de los demás sin darse cuenta…

Estaba rodeado por dos mortifagos, y no era la primera vez que se encontraba en tal situación, pero en esta ocasión había algo diferente, era como si la magia que desprendía no fuera enemiga y esto le estaba imposibilitando un desempeño correcto en el duelo. No entendía por que, pero de todos los mortifagos con el era el único que sentía no debía pelear, tal vez por que en su mirada ahora no encontraba odio y desprecio, sentía que había algo más ahí…

Una luz roja, paso a su lado derecho, y logro esquivarla por poco, Expelliarmus grito, tratando de defenderse, pero Malfoy esquivo magistralmente su hechizo con una un movimiento de varita.

- Vamos Harry, si de verdad vas a pelear por lo menos hazlo en serio, esto no es un juego, sino me vences hoy, nunca lo harás, y tus amigos pagaran por ello.

Harry, tuvo que dejarse caer al suelo y luego rodar para poder esquivar los maleficios de ambos magos, no entendía que le estaba impidiendo luchar, no estaba siendo el mismo en esta batalla.

Lucius levanto su mano para indicarle al mortifago que le ayudaba en el duelo que se detuviera… y Harry también lo hizo.

- Vamos Harry, realmente no queremos hacerle ningún mal a tus seres queridos, ni aquellos que luchan en tu favor… solo queremos poder "conversar" contigo unos momentos a solas, pero ellos no te dejan ni a sol, ni a sombra.

- Lo que quieras decir dilo ya…

- No Harry, no solo es decir, es hacer… pero basta de conversaciones por el momento, ven conmigo y prometo que ninguno de tus seres queridos sufrirá más de lo que ya lo ha hecho…

- No te creo…

- Soy un mago de palabra Harry, y si te digo que no los lastimare es por que así es y…

No pudo continuar… un grito de dolor llego a sus oídos… y Harry reconoció la voz del que lo pronunciaba, miro a Severus caer elegantemente de espaldas, se encontraba rodeado de dos o tres mortifagos y estos seguían apuntando a su amado…

El pecho se le comprimió de dolor, y pronto no solo de dolor, sino de impotencia, enojo, furia, era tal que pronto perdió el control de lo que hacia, levantando su varita no pensó siquiera en el hechizo a emplear, y nunca pronuncio ninguno, pero su varita pareció entender el propósito del porque era levantada, un rayo azul salio de ella, dirigida a los mortifagos que acaban de atacar al ser más importante para él. Harry pareció despertar al fin… y comenzó a pelear en serio.

Pues los mortifagos al ser impactado por el hechizo, salieron desprendidos en los aires con muchas heridas en el cuerpo, y al llegar al suelo estaban totalmente inconscientes, mientras Harry caminaba hasta donde estaba Severus lanzaba maldiciones a todo el que se le atravesaba, y de los primeros que se decido fue de Malfoy y su acompañante… que al verse inexplicablemente sin varita y muy malheridos desaparecieron.

No quería que nadie más escapara, alguien iba a pagar el daño que le habían causado y con ello convoco un hechizo que les impidiera desaparecer del lugar, y ataco a cada enemigo del lugar, hasta dejarlos imposibilitados de escape posible, comprobando una vez que en duelo era inigualable, y muy poderoso cuando se lo proponía... y pronto los 25 mortifagos que acompañaban a Lucius estaban atrapados con ayuda de la orden.

El salvador del mundo mágico caminaba con la vista perdida en la figura que estaba tendida en el suelo, no podía morir, se repetía más de una vez… si él ya no estaba no valía la pena seguir, era su última ancla, el apoyo que le quedaba… no tenia razón de ser si él ya no estaba… tenia que llegar a su lado y saber que estaba bien… que todo estaría bien…

Lagrimas salían de las maravillosas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos, ojos semejantes a los de su madre que una vez diera su vida por él, y ahora por amor también, Severus llego a luchar a su lado solo para protegerle, igual que sus amigos, podía la vida ser tan injusta y quitarle lo que más amaba, ahora que apenas comenzaba a disfrutar de su compañía…

Los que de la orden estaban en pie, miraban como Harry caminaba hasta un cuerpo en especifico, tenia la vista como perdida, tan perdida como cuando le dieron la noticia que Ron y Hermione habían muerto por culpa del Avada… igual que Ginny, una vista de dolor, desolación que te obligaba a dejar de mirarle… y a compadecer al portador de tanta desdicha… nadie se acerco a él, le dejaron avanzar hasta que llego donde estaba su amado…

Para encontrarse con la imagen más dolorosa hasta el momento… Daba la impresión que estaba dormido… realmente dormido… y que pronto despertaría… aunque también se podía observar muchas heridas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, de las que sangraba abundantemente, moretones y hematomas se divisaban en sus brazos, manos y rostro. Como había llegado a esa condición el más grande espía que conocía…

Tomándole suavemente en sus brazos le levanto del suelo y lo atrajo así. Girándose a los demás inclino la cabeza para mustiar gracias para luego desaparecer con la preciosa carga que llevaba en sus brazos.

Molly y Arthur se encargaron de sanar las heridas de los demás, mientras Renault después de aplicar muchos hechizos logro desaparecer el encantamiento que Harry había dejado para evitar que los mortifagos escapasen y desaprecio para informar al ministro de los eventos ocurridos.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Si se que soy mala, vaya que hacerle tal cosa a Harry, y más aún a Severus… que deciros… solo espero que os haya gustado el capitulo… la verdad a mi si… ¡Cuidaos! y hasta la próxima... 


	17. Maldición Desconocida

**Disclaimer: **

¿Es necesario? Si un mal necesario… entonces ya sabéis JK Rowling dueña de Harry Potter y demás. Yo pues me divierto con ellos.

**Notas: **Spoiler hasta el sexto libro. Gracias a sus rr a Kaixo, Stiby, Yacanoe y Nena.

* * *

**Respuestas: **

**Kaixo:** Hola nuevamente, me alegra de verdad que si, el capitulo te haya gustado, muchas, muchas gracias. En las fiestas de verdad que las disfrute. Que si vengo con fuerzas renovadas para seguir escribiendo honestamente espero que si. ¡Besitos! Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Stiby:**

¡¡Hola linda!!

Stiby encantada por leerte nuevamente, un placer siempre… muchas pero muchas gracias por dejar tu rr, se que te puede parecer monótono que te lo agradezca, pero es que realmente me alegran de manera especial cuando recibo la alerta de tu rr…

Con respecto a la pregunta de donde leas, si te soy honesta lo prefiero aquí, y es que a pesar de todo me gusta más esta página, y aún cuando podría mandarte directamente a tu buzón la respuesta, prefiero hacerlo en la historia… me parece más interesante… y a los que no les gusta, salado se lo aguantan…

Es cierto que Slasheaven tiene sus ventajas… y para serte honesta me siento extrañamente afligida cuando no recibo muchos rr, y aquí cada vez están más pobres, lo que me llega a pensar que quizás deba de publicar únicamente allá y aquí simplemente dejar la dirección de Slasheaven donde pueden encontrar la historia… y punto… así me evito ciertas decepciones… así que si tu también te pasas para aya, como que no queda mucho sentido mantenerla por aquí… ¿no te parece?

Pues eso de las respuestas arriba, si lo hice por ti, pero la verdad es que eres la única que me ha sugerido algo al respecto… y si alguien me deja un rr para que los ponga abajo… pues tendría que tener peso su sugerencia… y no creo que lo tenga… por que encima que eres la que más largo me deja los rr y me anima más a continuar, pues creo que no puedan, y es para que les haga caso tendrían que dejarme unos diez rr del tamaño que tu los haces… así que no lo creo… (soy mala)

Pues si, la verdad no me importa mucho dejarte a Marks, la verdad hasta yo en los primeros capítulos pensé en dejarlo algo así como hecho añicos… ahora con las nuevas vueltas que me esta dando la historia en la cabeza, como que la estoy pensando más, y tal vez al final os sorprenda…

Bueno, si la verdad es que cuando termine de leer DH da la impresión de que puedes terminar con HP, pero la verdad es que tal vez hubiese sido así, sino se encontraran los fics, por que para serte sincera hay fics que me han logrado emocionarme más que algunos libros de JK Rowling.

Pues la verdad es que no si en Sur América pase eso de los apellidos, yo vivo en Centro América, y definitivamente en el centro, vivo en un país que tiene dos lagos y el único país que tengo entendido que se puede mofar de tener tiburones de agua dulce, Nicaragua. En este país a pesar de ser considerado en gran parte por cultura machista, nos honramos todavía al llamar a una familia por dos apellidos, es decir en una casa podras leer en la entrada fácilmente Familia Aguilar Ruíz (en mi casa por ejemplo) y si heredamos dos apellidos, uno de nuestro padre que va de primero y el de nuestra madre que va de segundo.

Nadie te hará cambiar de opinión, que era Marks. No puedo evitar sonreír al leer tal expresión y más cuando me decido que hacer al respecto y saber cuan equivocada o certera puedes estar.

¿La respuesta esta larga? Creo que esta estará un poco más corta, y no por que no quiera escribirte, sino por que estoy padeciendo de algo así como poca inspiración y pues me siento bastante poca para escribir.

Si me has cachado desde el titulo, y te has ido por una buena alternativa, es en el expreso de Hogwarts. No, Harry no estaba en el capitulo anterior en Casa de Lupin, de hecho es en la primera línea de este capitulo que digo que Harry esta en esa casa. Me alegra que te guste lo de los anillos.

Si seguramente me pillaras por los títulos, la verdad a mi no me cuesta mucho ponerle títulos a los capítulos, y más por que es lo último que hago, primero lo redacto y luego se lo pongo. Pero no niego que definitivamente seria más fácil simplemente ponerle el número. Pero también creo que pierde algo de gracia.

Natalie y Dennis si aparecieron en el capitulo "Nuevamente en casa" y te hago algo de referencia "_Dennis Creevey y Natalie McDonald, eran sus nuevos amigos, se habian vuelto inseparables, siempre se sentaban juntos…_"creo que los menciono bastante en ese capitulo y hago algo de referencia a que estos eran novios.

Bueno, si alguien lucho con Lucius en contra de Harry, y alguien que extrañamente es reconocido por la magia de este. ¿Qué si es Marks? Nuevamente me rio, la verdad es que si se quien es… solo te diré que es el mismo de barba al que le llego un paquete tiempo atrás… (Sino es una buena pista, no se que más podría decirte)

Pues yo no me considero mala, malosa, es cierto que yo voy a hacer sufrir a Harry en este fics, pero me gusta más hacerlo de manera emocional quitándole aquello que ama, o acaso no se nota si de primas a primera le he quitado a Hermione y Ron, a su amada Ginny y demás ¿Por qué me negaría el placer de quitarle a Severus también?

"Todo saldrá bien", tengo que reconocer me he compadecido de Severus (no de Harry) y he decidido hacerle más tolerable los dolores físicos que tiene que experimentar.

Lo siento Stiby pero no le puedo decir a Harry que no le voy a quitar a Sev, cuando yo se perfectamente que en este capitulo no encontrará nada prometedor muahahahahaha (ahora la mala soy yo)

Ahora si, gracias por el beso y por la magia que me enviaste, seguramente no estuviera actualizando ni siquiera hoy, sino hubiese sido por ella.

Un abrazo, un bezo y que la magia te acompañe!

PS: si se escribe KISSES, y como te dije soy de Nicaragua, Departamento/Provincia Chontales, ciudad Juigalpa. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Yacanoe:** Hola niña linda¿Qué tal te va? Te ha gustado la historia me alegra… Sev mal herido, me gusta tu optimismo, pues no piensas que puede estar muerto… en fin… ya te darás cuenta que no solo esta mal herido como dices… nos seguimos leyendo y ¡cuídate!

**Nena:**

Que lo del anillo te gusto, me alegra… ¿más me vale no matar Sev? Vaya, vaya, creo que me tendré que andar con pies de plomo y con mucho cuidado contigo y por si las moscas, levanto un hechizo protector, no vaya a ser que después de este capitulo tu me envíes alguno. ¡Yo también espero que nos podamos leer pronto¡Que la magia te acompañe!

* * *

**16. Maldición Desconocida**

Pronto el lugar donde Harry y los miembros de la orden se enfrentó segundos antes a más de veinte mortifagos estaba rodeado de aurores para aprisionarlos… y en el profeta se dejaba ver claramente en su primera plana:

_**Mortifagos atacan a Harry en el Expreso de Hogwarts**_

_**Veinte y tres mortifagos atrapados**_

Esta mañana el vagón en que viajaba el Joven Harry Potter, quien hace ya hace aproximadamente dos años venció en batalla al que no debe ser nombrado, fue desprendido por magia oscura del resto del tren, siendo acorralados él, un auror que le protegía junto con dos amigos del Elegido los jóvenes Dennis Creevey y Natalie McDonald.

Según informo el auror Louis Renault, actual profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, es por que el mismo joven Potter pido menos protección es que se encontraban con tan poca ayuda, pero parece que realmente la orden se mantiene mas en contacto con el señor Potter, de lo que se esperaba por que justo antes de que el vagón cediera a los maleficios que recibía aparecieron muchos miembros de la orden, siendo de gran ayuda en el enfrentamiento.

También se nos informo que el ex mortifago, miembro de la orden del Fénix y ex profesor de pociones del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería estuvo en el enfrentamiento y aunque no se sabe su estado actual se espera esta todavía vivo.

Antes de que Severus Snape cayera en batalla el joven Potter, según el profesor Renault dejaba mucho que desear en su enfrentamiento con el Señor Lucius Malfoy y otro mortifago que escapo y no pudo ser identificado.

Sin embargo una vez que cayo, el joven pareció reaccionar e inmediatamente se libro de los que le rodeaban no sin poder evitar que al verse mal heridos y en clara desventaja escaparan, y al ver su rápida fuga invoco un encantamiento antiaparicion que a los mismos miembros de la orden y el auror les costo más de quince minutos levantarlo, por que el Joven Potter se limito a quitar a cuanto mortifago se le cruzaba, para llegar a donde se encontraba el cuerpo del ex Profesor… que según nuestros informantes es su prometido. Actualmente se encuentran en San Mungo.

**zZZzZZzZZz**

Harry llego a San Mungo con Severus en brazos, después de desaparecer del campo de batalla. Grito al primer medimago que encontró para que atendieran a Severus y pronto este fue arrebatado de sus brazos, y llevado a un cuarto al que no le dejaron entrar.

Se encontraba angustiado, afligido, y no pudo evitar derrumbarse… pronto lagrimas corrían en sus mejillas sin control nuevamente y apoyándose en la pared más próxima se dejo caer en el suelo. No le importaba para nada lo que pasara, solo quería que Severus estuviese bien

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero pronto se vio rodeado de algunos miembros de la Orden y Renault, que fue el único que había dado una entrevista al Profeta, con la condición que los dejaran tranquilos.

Un silencio embarazoso les rodeaba, y él no sabia que hacer, nadie sabia que decir o como comportarse ante tal evento…había mandando una lechuza aclarando que se ausentaría una semana de las clases de defensa (tiempo que el estimulaba conveniente para una recuperación de maldiciones o para q el ministro buscara otro auror para proteger a Potter, por que definitivamente no podía dejar su puesto de Maestro, no cuando tenia un contrato mágico que cumplir y este se acaba hasta el final del curso) era claro que Potter sufría, y quizás era el sufrimiento lo que hizo vencer al Señor Tenebroso, según los que participaron de cerca no fue hasta que Quien-tu-sabes decidió burlase de la muerte de sus amigos, que una corriente mágica e inexplicable se sintió y pronto no estaban, era como si se hubieran desaparecido, para que a los pocos minutos aparecieran nuevamente. Harry de pie frente a un Señor Oscuro muerto sin ningún rastro de maldición aparente, y casi estaba seguro que fue la misma corriente mágica que apreció cuando Snape cayo, seguramente en menor intensidad, por que definitivamente no desapareció, ni murió nadie o tal vez en mayor intensidad pero controlada, y era totalmente inquietante ver a un hombre joven desecho en un mar de lagrimas sin pena más si era tan poderoso. Renault definitivamente no sabia que pensar…

Las horas continuaban pasando y algunos miembros de la orden fueron alejándose informando a Harry que pronto regresarían, también que no se preocupara por los demás que sus compañeros no sufrieron ningún percance serio y que ya estaban en Hogwarts. Que los mortifagos habian sido capturados y que solo los que estuvieron luchando con él lograron escapar. Y dándole palabras de aliento, asegurándole que Severus era un hombre fuerte y que seguramente saldría de esta. Al final quedaron únicamente Remus, Louis y Harry que aún no se levantaba del piso.

Salio un Medimago del cuarto en que hacia varias horas introdujeran a un Severus gravemente herido.

- ¡Familiares del Señor Severus Snape! – Harry se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió al medimago – Es usted familiar, por que sepa que no daremos información alguna a alguien que no sea su familia.

A Harry le brillaron los ojos, y parecía molesto, realmente no era su familia, y por mucho tiempo no simplemente fueron maestro y alumno, sino dos personas que no se toleraban. No conocía ningún familiar, pero el medimago le diría que pasaba con Severus, aunque tuviese que sacárselo a punto de maldiciones.

Remus hablo titubéate – Es su prometido.

- Entiendo – dijo el medimago, que ya se había amedrentado al ver la vista llena de cólera del chico que vivió y venció al que no debe ser nombrado años atrás - Hemos hecho todo cuanto hemos podido, y lamentamos informarle que deben prepararse para lo peor, en si las heridas físicas que tiene han sido sanadas completamente, si se le ve aparentemente esta durmiendo, pero pareciese que sufre de una maldición que no conocemos, que poco a poco le esta mermando la vida. Estamos investigando. No es la primera persona que es traída con ella. Pero nadie ha vivido, normalmente logran vivir hasta un año con ella, pero al final siempre mueren y requieren mucha atención, los casos más graves han muerto a los cuatro meses. Así que por la condición en que se encuentra podría asegurar que su caso se encuentra entre los más graves no durara vivo más de cinco meses - después de un breve silencio agrego – si desea pasar hemos colocado una silla al lado de la cama para la persona que se quedara con él.

- Yo me quedaré – dijo firmemente, pero con una voz completamente apagada por el dolor. No podía ser cierto, no admitía que él pudiese estar muriendo realmente. El despertaría pronto y descubriría que todo era una pesadilla, que estaban juntos el la cama y se encontraría con esos ojos negros en lo que se perdía.

Pero la realidad era que no era ninguna pesadilla, su amado se encontraba acostado en una cama, sin una herida física aparente, respiraba lentamente y se sentía a su alrededor una aura maligna, seguramente la magia que lo consumía poco a poco.

Se sentó en una silla al lado de Severus, observo el rostro pálido de su querido prometido, las líneas de expresión en su rostro, y esos ojos que se encontraban cerrados, y el anhelaba verlos abrir nuevamente. Poder perderse nuevamente en esos ojos negros, y descubrir nuevamente el amor encerrado que le fue declarado días atrás.

Parecía que únicamente fue un sueño feliz, que la felicidad para el era nula, por que todo lo que amaba le era quitado, primero sus padres, quitándole así una niñez feliz, remplazada por una llena de maltratos, desprecios y mentiras. Luego su padrino, con el cual le fuera permitido disfrutar momentos breves, a pesar de ser un hombre inocente, sus amigos, y ahora que por fin que ha encontrado el amor, también se le era arrebatado. Por una maldición desconocida, la cuál no tenía cura.

Dejo que su mano recorriera suavemente el rostro de su amado, deslizo sus dedos por la frente y bajo delineando la nariz para llegar a los labios, esos labios que una vez lo enloquecieron con besos y que pronunciaron las palabras más dulces que alguna vez hubiese escuchado.

La voz del medimago le saco de sus pensamientos – La maldición que padece, es muy fuerte, de día produce un sueño relajante, pero al ocultarse el sol produce grandes dolores, no es nada agradable de ver, le recomendaría que saliese.

Movió la cabeza en señal de negación, pero no articulo ninguna palabra. Si dentro de pocos minutos Severus iba a padecer dolores, él no se apartaría de su lado.

- No podemos darle ninguna poción para mitigar los dolores de los que es preso, por que extrañamente hacen el proceso de muerte más rápido, muchos parientes terminan aceptando esto, y nos dejan aplicar las pociones con tal de que los dolores interrumpan. Para hacer eso tendría que firmar una orden.

Estaban pidiéndole su consentimiento para quitarle la vida más rápido, para evitar los dolores… eso era ridículo, por nada del mundo el permitiría tal cosa. Pero antes de expresar el ultraje del que se sentía agredido un grito de dolor le hizo estrechar el cuerpo de su amado, para susurrarle palabras de consuelo al oído.

Realmente era desgarrador, escucharle, y verle agitado, y moverse de manera tan violenta, como si padeciese el mayor de los crucio nunca experimentado. Sentía el cuerpo como se estremecía violentamente en sus brazos, pero nada hizo que se apartara y callara las palabras que salían de su boca…

Después de una noche completa de desvelos, observo como el cuerpo entraba en aparente calma nuevamente, como los temblores iban desapareciendo, para dejar el cuerpo sin movimiento alguno, como la respiración se normalizaba, y los gritos iban a dejando pequeños quejidos hasta desaparecer finalmente… era desgastador y angustiante verle de esa manera, y molesto saber que no se podía hacer nada más que estar ahí a su lado.

El medimago que estuvo ahí acompañándole de forma silenciosa salio del cuarto, no sin antes indicarle a Harry que al lado del paciente se encontraba una cama en la que podía descansar, pero este no se movió ni una pulgada de donde se encontraba, era realmente un amor sacrificado. Ninguno de los pacientes que el había tenido bajo tal maldición lograron quedarse una noche completa, y mucho menos eran capaces de dar palabras y expresar cariño en una situación así, no por que no les inspirara, sino por que era extremadamente doloroso para mantenerse siquiera en pie, ahora menos hacer lo que el joven hubiese hecho esa noche.

Poco después de las diez de la mañana cuando nuevamente el cuarto privado en que se encontraba Severus cuidado por Harry, se abrió la puerta del cuarto, dejando ver a un joven rubio de elegante aspecto.

Harry se incorporo rápidamente y se paralizo por el visitante que tenia. – Se han perdido sus modales Potter, no te culpo, la maldición puede ser devastadora si te quedas por las noches. Recién me entere, y como has de imaginarte es mi padrino y he venido a verle.

- Entiendo, Malfoy

- Sabes que no tiene cura.

- Si, un medimago me lo informo.

- Ayer me llego un cuervo, con carta de mi padre - Harry se tenso, pero no dijo nada – traía un paquete y una poción. Según lo escrito la poción quitara los dolores sin acelerar el proceso, como habrás de imaginarte estudie cada uno de los ingredientes, asegurándome que no fuese ningún veneno, y parece que por primera vez mi padre ha sido honesto, se me advierte claramente que no puedo tratar de duplicar o realizarla sin poner en riesgo su eficacia. Debe beberla una hora antes de que el sol se oculte, y así le permitirá dormir tranquilo.

- ¿cómo puedo estar seguro que no estas mintiendo?

- Podría decirte que me des la poción de verdad, pero esta vez tendrás que tomar tus riesgos, aquí tienes la poción, surgirá efecto únicamente por esta noche. Es mi padrino, no aconsejaría darle nada si no estuviese seguro que le ayudaría. No te recomiendo que la enseñes a ningún medimago, ellos no se limitarían a estudiar si es veneno o no, tratarían de duplicarla o entender su elaboración evitando de esa manera que llegue a surgir efecto cuando la necesites.

Únicamente asintió con la cabeza – Te dejo un momento con él, voy a salir – Con la poción en mano, salio del lugar. Renault le siguió y al salir del hospital se giro a verle – Lo siento profesor, pero voy a mi apartamento, y como sabrá esta bajo un encantamiento fidelio y por ende no puede seguirme, regresare dentro de unas pocas horas solo me cambiare de ropa, no se preocupe – Renault asintió. Desapareció del hospital para aparecen en su departamento, tomo una ducha rápida y se vistió. Podía confiar en Draco Malfoy, no lo sabia. Pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, si eso iba a calmar los dolores que arremetían en la noche al hombre que más hubiese amado alguna vez, se la daría.

Al ver que Harry desaparecía, trato de seguirle, pero se encontró con la barrera que describió días anteriores Marks, definitivamente cuando el Joven Potter no quería ser seguido, por más que se esforzasen no podrían hacerlo. Resignado volvió a la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba el más famosos elaborador de pociones.

Harry llego al hospital nuevamente, y entro al cuarto, Malfoy todavía estaba en el cuarto, de pie frente a la cama donde se encontraba Severus. No sabia que podría estar sintiendo, Draco como buena serpiente que era, no dejaba ver ni una sombra de lo que pensaba o experimentaba al ver a su padrino en tal condición.

- Llego a mi casa poco antes de mi boda, algo estresado. Le reclame por no llegar a verme a Navidad y como siempre que no quería dar explicaciones, me dijo en tono algo sarcástico ¿Cómo es posible que me extrañases en ese día siendo que podía hacer mejores cosas con el que entre pocos días será tu esposo? Yo suponía que podrías emplear mejor el tiempo sin mí. Recuerdo que sentí algo había cambiado en él, y le pregunte directamente si al fin conocería al que seria mi padrino político. Nunca he visto a mi padrino como lo vi esa tarde. Era una de las pocas veces en que puedo alardear de haber botado su mascara fría. Termino diciéndome quien era, y aunque al principio creí que era una broma, termine aceptando que te quería. Por ello te mande la invitación a mi boda, si mi padrino te quería, yo no podía menos que apoyarle y no encontré una mejor manera de hacerlo que esa. Pocos días después el ministro estaba dando vueltas y más vueltas en busca tuya, y yo sabia que no te encontrarían, seguramente estabas con él. Ahora esta en esta cama, por culpa de una maldición que invento el que una vez fue su mejor amigo, Mi padre.

El mundo seguramente estaba de cabeza, y el infierno estaba sufriendo una era glacial, él un griffindor desde la punta de los pies hasta la última hebra de cabellera rebelde comprometido y enamorado con un serpiente y no cualquiera sino la cabeza de las serpientes en Hogwarts por dieciséis años. Ahora se encontraban con el príncipe de las serpientes conversando tan tranquilamente como si siempre se hubiesen llevado bien, y no solo eso, sino que de una manera simple Malfoy estaba siendo amable y le daba su apoyo en la relación con su padrino. Se encontraba desconcertado y como si eso fuese poco se encontró con que este se giraba hacia él extendiéndole la mano, y una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Se que nunca nos llevamos bien, pero si mi padrino se enamoro como un tonto de ti, es por que algo bueno y astuto debes de tener. Mi nombre es Draco.

Recuperándose de la impresión extendió su mano para estrechar la que le era ofrecida – Harry – dijo suavemente.

Te recomiendo que comas algo, por que como buen Griffindor te quedaras todo el tiempo que sea necesario a cuidarle, pero si no te alimentas pronto estarás peor que él. La maldición succiona parte de la energía vital de los que están a su alrededor y sino te cuidas te podría ir muy mal. Vendré mañana, Harry. – Y salio del cuarto dejando a un león totalmente desconcertado.

La noche llego, y una vez administrada la poción en Severus, no le quedaba más que esperar, el medimago llego minutos antes de que el sol se ocultase, Harry se encontraba de espalda viendo por la ventana como el sol se ocultaba para dejar paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Se encontraba ansioso, esperaba y deseba que la poción surtiera efecto y así aunque fuese por una noche librarlo de los dolores infernales que experimento la noche anterior.

El medimago se acerco a Severus y pronto comenzó a blandir su varita y realizar movimientos extremadamente complicados, para luego volverse a Harry - ¿Qué poción le ha dado Señor Potter?

Se voltio a él, encogiéndose de hombros le respondió – No lo sé.

¿Cómo que no lo sabe¿Le ha administrado una poción a mi paciente, sin saber su contenido?

Así es – afirmo simplemente.

¿Y se puede saber que lo motivo a cometer semejante tontería?

Quizás el saber que la poción que le di, le quitaría los dolores sin acelerar el proceso de la maldición. Solo quiero saber si es verdad. Dígame ¿la maldición se mantiene igual?

El medimago suspiro – No se que poción le abra dado Señor Potter, pero en definitivamente así es. No esta sufriendo ningún dolor y el proceso de la maldición no ha variado en ningún momento. Solo nos gustaría compartiera con nosotros la poción administrada.

No puedo, solo se me proporciono la dosis de esta noche.

¿Y se puede saber quién se la proporciono?

Movió negativamente la cabeza – De verdad me gustaría, pero la verdad es que no lo sé. Me llego por correo, y se me aclaro la función habilidad de la poción, para advertirme claramente que no podía ser estudiada por que sino perdería su eficacia.

Si le llega otra dosis, me gustaría me la enseñara. Ante todo esta el beneficio de mis pacientes, y si encuentro que si al intentar duplicarla la modifico, no lo haré. – Al ver que el joven se negaba agrego – Le doy mi palabra de mago que no le diré a nadie y que no duplicare la poción. Después de pensarlo decidió acceder.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Recién término de escribir este capitulo, y lo estoy publicando para ustedes, la espera se hizo más largo de lo que realmente espere. Pero simplemente comencé a escribir y apenas pude escribir trescientas palabras, para luego sentir una y otra vez que estaban de más o que no me gustaba, terminaba eliminando todo, en vez de hacer crecer el capitulo. Hasta el día de hoy pude sentarme tranquilamente en frente de mi ordenador y poder redactar algo decente. Espero no dilatar tanto para el próximo capítulo. 


	18. Le sure da efinoe pefise

**Disclaimer: **

Hace ya muchos años que los fics de Harry Potter y demás circulan en la Web, y aún así tenemos que decir en cada capitulo que esto lo hacemos por placer y que no recibimos ningún beneficio al respecto. Que la dueña es JK Rowling.

**Notas: **Spoiler hasta el sexto libro.

* * *

**ValethSnape: **

Hola ValethSnape, un placer leer tu rr, gracias, muchas gracias… Ya extrañabas mi fics? Me honras, la verdad que sí. Yo ya las extrañaba a ustedes. SH me ha hecho trabajar mucho, hace poco comencé a colocar los capítulos que ya tenia publicados ahí, y de pronto me apareció el problema de que no podía encontrar la página, espero que no me sigan borrando capítulos, o peor aún que no me borren mi sesión, la verdad es que me da mucha congoja ver que han desaparecido los capítulos y con ello los comentarios que me han dejado :-( es un golpe bajo de la tecnología. En fin… esperemos que se solucione pronto.

Si pobre Severus ¿Qué te diga que se va a salvar y estropearte lo que sigue del fics? no le veo la gracia, y la verdad es que como le dije a Stiby en el capitulo anterior, no puedo asegurarles tal cosa, cuando yo se que disfrutaría matándolo. (Si que soy mala) ¿Qué vas a ir preparando el Avada? Pues entonces yo voy preparando mis defensas…

Gracias nuevamente, nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Qué la magia te acompañe¡Besitos!

**Stiby:**

¡¡Hola¿Tú herida del dedo cómo está¿Ya mejor? Espero que si, la verdad no considero nada divertido estar tecleando si te duele. Gracias, muchas gracias por que a pesar de todo me dejas tu rr.

Esta vez SH me quito muchos de mis capítulos, luego me imposibilito hasta el martes para dejarte mi comentario… que barbaridad… en fin… ya todo se arreglo, espero no tengamos más problemas.

Marks tendría que declarársele a Peeves para sorprenderte, entonces no creo poder complacerte, por que realmente no hará tal cosa… pero aún sigo pensando que quizás si lo haga. Tampoco se suicidará, no eso no lo tengo planteado, tengo algo más interesante, por decirlo de una manera.

El 7mo te ha dejado choqueada, bueno a mí también, la verdad es que espere algo diferente para el encuentro final, lo sentí demasiado simple, cuando Voldemort se enfrenta a Harry.

En España se heredan todos los apellidos de la familia¿no es algo cansado? Digo por que entonces yo tendría que decir mi nombre es…. Aguilar Ruíz Cruz Murillo y la verdad es que estoy peor que tú por que hasta ahí llego no se que más sigue… estoy en aprietos entonces, pero definitivamente no me parece extraño que no haya nadie que se sepa todos sus apellidos al final es demasiado confuso.

Por tu Lapsus de Natalie y Dennis, no te preocupes, suele suceder más cuando no son personajes realmente importantes o no les he dedicado mucho tiempo o espacio en el fics.

Si Marks calza en la descripción del hombre que pelea al lado de Lucius (vuelvo a sonreír), y ello te puede dar mayor seguridad que el hombre de barba sea él… solo espero que te diviertas tanto como yo, cuando esa parte se descubra.

Si la verdad es que el titulo es bastante obvio, y la verdad es que si te fijas realmente mis títulos no tienen ningún misterio, son fáciles de pillar como dices tú.

Me alegra saber que has quedado satisfecha en la forma en que describí el sufrimiento de Harry, la maldición, para ser honesta no tiene cura, y es por eso que nadie ha podido sobrevivir a ella. Por eso, esto no es asunto de estadísticas, resistencia mágica, es como el VIH o Sida para nosotros, no importa cuan vitaminado estés o medicamento tomes tarde o temprano morirás. A menos claro que un científico encuentre o invente la cura.

Que Harry no podría soportar otra perdida, tal vez tengas razón, pero si de verdad lo miramos, él no esta solo, tiene a Natalie, Dennis, Lupin, y cada uno de los miembros de la Orden que le tienen un cariño especial al chico y no meramente por ser el que venció al que no debe ser nombrado, sino por la personalidad encantadora que tiene.

Que si tú no soportarías que le quiete a Sev ese ya es otro cuento, la verdad es que si se nota que te gustan los fics tristísimos, más cuando el que estas publicando es desgarrador… angustiante y torturador hasta cierto punto… ahí si que el pobre de Harry no creo que aguante mucho.

La verdad es que si te explicas muy bien, al expresar tu percepción del capítulo. Sobre la poción de Malfoy… ¿Cómo puedo ser tan cruel? Bueno, yo más bien lo miraría desde el punto bueno, si es su padre el que la invento, cómo buen hijo quizás sepa manipular al padre para conseguir la cura… (aunque la verdad no lo hará, por que yo no se lo voy a permitir oye calma Draco, que tú ya sabes como pasaran las cosas, que hubiese preferido conseguir tú la manipulación, si te entiendo, pero no vuelvas a interrumpirme, mira que todavía no termino el fics, y puedo hacerte pasarla mal a ti también) Si la verdad es que Draco se siente realmente mal, pero Lucius para nada mal, el más bien pensará en como sacarle la ventaja a esta situación, después de todo es una serpiente astuta.

Como te podrás dar cuenta la poción si fue efectiva, y al menos Severus podrá descansar en paz y tranquilo, sin dolores que lo atormenten, aunque ya nos daremos cuenta que ese hecho no incluye que Harry tenga una noche tranquila y sin interrupciones a la media noche…

Dejarte con la ganas de más ese es uno de los objetivos al escribir, dejarlos con ganas de saber que sigue, tal como tú lo dejas a uno. La verdad yo también espero que la especie de in-inspiración que me asalto solo haya sido por ese capitulo y nunca más vuelva a experimentarla. La verdad no me agrada pensar en que los haré esperar tanto tiempo.

¡Que tengas feliz día¡Besitos¡Que la magia te acompañe!

PS: Hoy si no te van a maldecir, la respuesta me quedo bastante pequeña.

**Nena:** ¡Hola! Me ha causado gracia tu rr, por que aún recuerdas que no hay bebe, que todavía tiene que salir de esta por que el fics asegura que habrá MPreg, pero quizás no sea de Sev… en fin… gracias por tú rr. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

**Yacanoe:** ¡Hola niña! Me siento complacida al saber que os gusta lo que escribo, y si me lo haces saber mucho mejor… Si por lo menos os deje la esperanza de que Severus no sufra, pero ¿Qué pasará ahora? Espero te siga gustando. ¡Qué la magia te acompañe!

**Gina2535:** ¡Hola! Lo más seguro es que no leas ya tu respuesta, por que estarás leyendo nuevamente en SH, ya que todo esta bien por allá, y así ya no extrañas tanto la página. Pero aún así, aquí la tienes mi respuesta… La verdad es que no esta en coma, pero esta en un sueño maldito, que le roba, en coma posiblemente entre ahorita que Draco ya no tiene poción. Draco sobre todas las cosas quiere a su padrino, y no importa con quien se una, que sea feliz y basta, y que si apoyará a Harry ¡ya veremos! Me permites reírme muahhahaha Lo que hará Lucius ya os daréis cuenta. ¿Qué quiere de Harry? Tendréis que esperar un poco más para saberlo… jajajajaja. Y como siempre me satisface saber que os gusta lo que escribo. ¡Qué la magia te acompañe!

**Kaixo:** ¡Hola¡Hola¡Hola! Todos en algún momento nos quedamos como dicen sin palabras… por que la inspiración se va por la cañería… Pero para mi, es completamente gratificante saber que a pesar de… te animas y me dejas unas palabritas… agradezco en gran manera tu rr. ¡Feliz Día¡Nos seguimos leyendo¡Qué la magia te acompañe!

**tercy-S-Scloe:** ¡Hola! Un placer leer nuevamente un rr tuyo… ya se te extrañaba de verdad que sí. Te gusto el capitulo doble, me alegra, lo hice especialmente para ti y otra persona que ahorita no recuerdo el nombre… Gracias por la promesa… eso significa que yo estaré mas contenta por que tendré muchos rr tuyos… a partir de ahora… Me siento alagada al saber que mis capítulos te parecen perfectos, y si lo vas a seguir diciendo, y me tengo que ir acostumbrando pues que bien, por que es fácil acostumbrarse a las agradables sensaciones que se experimentan cuando te dicen cosas semejante… Marks capullo, si te soy honesta no se que significa esa palabra, pero me imagino que es una ofensa… a mi no me molesta, en cambio hazlo cuantas veces os parezca necesario. ¡Feliz día¡Feliz tarde¡Feliz noche¡Nos seguimos leyendo¡Qué la magia te acompañe!

Ya nos os atraso más y espero que disfruteis el capitulo...

* * *

**17. Le Sure Da Efinoe Pefise **

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando Renault toco la puerta del cuarto, para informarle que un cuervo negro había llegado con una carta para Harry, pero no dejaba que nadie lo tocara, y ya habian tratado de encantarlo, pero al parecer traía un escudo mágico protector, el animal no le dejo hablar mucho por que entro a la habitación y se poso elegantemente en una mesa próxima a la cabecera de Snape, extendiendo elegantemente su pata.

Harry se acerco a ella, no sin antes aplicarse a él mismo ciertos encantamientos protectores, después de todo, quien le garantizaba que el pergamino no tenía algunos hechizos. Una vez que fue retirado el documento, el ave emprendió el vuelo y salio rápidamente del cuarto, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Renault.

Harry la abrió, y se giro a Renault – Es personal, esta todo bien. – Se dirigió a una silla y se sentó, para leer más tranquilamente el mensaje que en el pergamino se encontraba.

_Señor Potter: _

_Me imagino que ha esta altura ya ha dado la poción a Snape y los medimagos han hecho su trabajo, garantizándole que la poción no hará efectos negativos en su organismo. Puedo proporcionarle más pociones, pero esto solo le traería más problemas. _

_He decidido por ello, enviarle un pergamino con los ingredientes y la manera de elaborar a mi hijo Draco, así el podrá publicar la poción como creación suya y su prometido, la obtendrá de manera más legal. _

_Como Malfoy que soy, no doy mis servicios sin esperar ningún beneficio, pero en esta ocasión haré una excepción. Si quiere que la poción llegue a manos de su amado ex profesor de pociones le recomendaría que mande una lechuza con la respuesta, no sin antes decirle que lo único que le impongo es que retorne a sus clases. Puede regresar en las noches a verle y hacer sus deberes en ese cuarto de muerte en San Mungo si así lo desea, pero sus clases deben continuar… su educación es primordial para mis planes. _

_Actualmente me encuentro trabajando en la cura de la maldición, que su prometido padece, pero para obtenerla tendrá que pagar y créame que no me refiero a galeones. Y como el trabajo al que me estaré dedicando requiere meces de elaboración. Seguramente no sabrá de mí, hasta dentro de unos cuatro meses o cinco… solo esperemos que la encuentre antes de que sea demasiado tarde para Snape. _

_Entre más pronto envié su respuesta, más rápido llegara el pergamino que Draco necesita y usted quizás pueda garantizar la poción para mañana que necesitara el paciente que tanto vela y cuida. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Desde cuando Malfoy estaba dispuesto a tratar así con él. Ahora solo pedía que regresara a sus estudios… y que planes era los que tenia para con él, como para que fuesen indispensables… ciertamente no le estaba pidiendo nada mejor dicho, solo continuar con sus estudios, y todavía le daba algo así como una promesa de que no lo molestaría hasta dentro de unos cuatro a cinco meses, y que trabajaría en la cura, algo por lo que tendría que pagar ¿pero que era lo que Lucius Malfoy quería con él, para tomarse tantas molestias? Fuese como fuese no le gustaba para nada. Sin embargo no podía darse el lujo a pensar en su seguridad si la única cura posible provenía de esa asquerosa serpiente, él no tendría más remedio que aceptarla y hacer lo que fuese necesario para conseguirla. Y si ahora lo único que podía hacer era mandar un pergamino diciendo que mañana en la mañana estaría en clases nuevamente para conseguir la poción que quitaría los dolores de su amado Severus, tenia que hacerlo.

_Señor Lucius Malfoy, _

_Quiero la poción que ayudara a Severus a dormir tranquilo, Mañana en la mañana estaré en mis salones de clases. Respecto a la cura, cuando la tenga, quizás podamos llegar a una negociación satisfactoria para ambos. _

_Harry Potter. _

Le indico a su lechuza (que estaba ahí, desde en la mañana como una muestra de solidaridad, siempre he considerado que esta lechuza es muy inteligente y estará al lado de su amo en los momentos que lo necesite) que llevará la carta, esta le vio con una mirada de reproche cuando entendió el destinatario.

- Es importante que llegue a las manos del Señor Malfoy, se que no es de fiar así que cuídate mucho – tomo su varita, y le aplico varios encantamientos protectores, así por lo menos garantizaba un poco de que regresará con bien, pero no podía confiar en ninguna otra para tal empresa – confió en ti, es urgente que llegue lo antes posible – La lechuza pareció entenderle por que después de darle un picotazo cariñoso y hular, emprendió vuelo.

La mañana llego, y después de despedirse con un pequeño beso en los labios de su amado, que no fue correspondido por que este seguía en un sueño, del que parecía le era imposible despertar. Salio del cuarto y seguido por Renault busco una chimenea, se comunico con Lupin para pedirle que mientras el no estaba pusieran vigilancia en el cuarto de Severus, y Remus le garantizo que tendría al menos dos miembros de la orden vigilando mientras el no estaba. Le informo a Renault que regresaba a Hogwarts a clases, pero que en cuanto estas acabaran, retornaría al lado de su amado, Louis se limito a asentir, para demostrar su acuerdo.

**OooooOooooOooooOooooO **

Las clases de ese día se hicieron demasiadas largas para Harry, casi no presto atención a ninguna de ellas, su mente estaba lejos de donde se encontraba su cuerpo y no fue una vez que se le llamo la atención por culpa de su poca atención en clases. Pero ahora todo lo que hubiese pasado en Hogwarts, parecía lejano, se encontraba nuevamente sentado en un silla al lado de Severus.

Alguien toco la puerta, pero no se levanto, simplemente movió sus labios casi sin darse cuenta por que estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos y emociones – Adelante.

- Buenas tardes Harry.

- Buenas tardes Draco ¿Esta todo bien con la poción?

- ¿Qué sabes tú de la poción?

- Digamos que tu padre me envió una carta ayer, donde decía que te enviaría la lista de ingredientes y su forma de elaboración para que pudiesen administrársela de manera legal.

- Me llego hoy a primera hora, pero ¿Por qué mi padre te escribiría a ti?

- No se que quiere tu padre conmigo, pero estoy casi seguro que desde hace mucho tiempo ya que anda tras mis pasos.

- Eso ya los sé, siempre has sido algo así como una obsesión para él, tal como la que tuvo alguna vez el Señor Oscuro contigo. ¿Pero si mi padre te envió una carta¿Acaso te pidió algo a cambio de…?

- No, Draco. Realmente no pidió nada. – Realmente yo no lo llamaría pedir, más bien lo definiría como chantaje, pensó para si.

- Harry no importa como se vea Severus ahora, con los ingredientes de la poción que el envió, que por cierto ya esta siendo preparada por los medimagos y estará lista dentro de una hora más o menos, justo a tiempo par dársela, podré tratar de elaborar una cura definitiva, así que hazme el favor de no hacer ningún trato con mi Padre, realmente no creo que quiera nada bueno de ti. Y si te pasa algo, créeme que Severus preferiría morir antes de que tú accedas a algo con mi él.

Harry se alegro al pensar en que quizás podría obtener la cura por parte de Draco, tal vez no necesitaría llegar a ningún trato con Lucius, pero si por algún caso este no lograba conseguir la cura a tiempo, él haría lo que fuese necesario para conseguirlo, después de todo aunque Severus estuviese dispuesto a morir con tal de que el no accediera a los chantajes de Lucius él no. Severus debía vivir, aunque el tuviese que entregar su vida para ello. –Gracias Draco, estoy seguro que te lo agradecerá, una vez que recobre conciencia.

**OooooOooooOooooOooooO**

Los meses pasaron y Harry ya se había acostumbrado a hacer sus deberes en un escritorio que colocaron para su estancia, la decoración del cuarto estaba totalmente trasformada, Harry le dio un toque semejante al que tenía Severus en su casa. Así cuando despertará se sentiría más reconfortado, y le ayudaba al joven a olvidarse de que su prometido era presa de una maldición que aún no tenia cura.

Se había convertido en una costumbre que Draco llegase por las tardes, y le ayudará en los deberes de pociones, realmente tenía que reconocer que era muy bueno en la rama, el caso fue trasferido a Blaise que se acaba de graduar de Medimago así que también aprendió a llevarse bien con este. Draco le comento en más de una ocasión que el amor que experimentaba hacia las pociones y la mezcla de ingredientes se lo debía a Severus, pues desde muy joven le instruyo en el noble arte de las pócimas.

Era ya una tarde de finales de mayo, Harry se encontraba estudiando para sus próximos exámenes en los que presentaría sus EXTASIS, cuando entro Blaise con una cara de real preocupación e interrumpió la amena conversación que tenían Draco y Harry.

- Draco ¿cómo vas con la poción?

- Creo que estará lista en los primeros días de junio ¿por?

- Por que la maldición ha hecho demasiados estragos ya, y es posible que entre en coma la próxima semana. Necesito esa poción lo más pronto posible, si entra en coma y no ha tomado la poción lo más seguro es que no viva, y esta no sirva para nada.

Harry observaba a ambos en absoluto silencio, sabia que él no podía hacer nada, en pociones realmente no era muy bueno, pero Lucius no daba señales de vida¿Había descubierto la cura?¿ Draco lo haría antes de que lo hiciese su padre? Talvez lo pensó mejor y ya no estaba tan dispuesto a darle la cura… quizás debería él escribir a Lucius y saber como progresaba su investigación para la poción, pero debería saber más de la condición en que se encontraba Severus - ¿Qué quieres decir con que ha hecho demasiados estragos, Blaise?

- No se si estas consiente en si cuál es el funcionamiento en el organismo del cuerpo. En los primeros meses simplemente es dolores intolerables en el paciente. Dependiendo de la fuerza mágica del que la invoco así será la gravedad y la intensidad de los dolores, por la condición en que llego y según las anotaciones de los anteriores medimagos podría decir que él que se la aplico a Severus es un mago poderoso. Cuando la maldición a llegado a la mitad del plazo que dará de vida, en el caso de Severus es de Cinco meses exactos, es decir su muerte se espera para el día 7 del mes de Junio, eso nos da apenas 6 días para aplicar la poción porque aunque la fecha estipulada para que muera es hasta el 7 tenemos que darle la poción antes que entre a coma, es decir a más tardar el primero del mes de junio. Pero como iba diciendo al llegar a la mitad del periodo la vida comienza a ser succionada, junto con los poderes mágicos, esto quiere decir que si aunque actualmente su vida esta en peligro y le diéramos la poción, es muy probable que se vuelva un Squib.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – grito muy molesto Draco.

- Se que para ti ha sido difícil, y más si tratas con esta maldición, has enfocado la poción de tal manera que salve su vida y se libere de ella, ahora imagina su complicación para lograr que restituya sus poderes mágicos.

- No has creído en mi, no has confiado en que sea capaz de realizar una poción tan compleja, es… - se derrumbo en un sillón próximo – Mi padrino no podrá vivir sin magia, la poción no estará lista para el primero, es posible que este para el dos, pero no para el primero. ¿Por qué esperas hasta ahora para darnos este tipo de noticias si lo has sabido todo este tiempo? Tal vez hubiésemos podido hacer algo. – Después de un largo silencio continuo con voz más decidida – Soy un Malfoy, y los Malfoy siempre logramos lo que nos proponemos, voy a terminar esa poción, y haré que mi padrino viva, estaré aquí el lunes con ella. Y sin más desapareció.

Blaise, Draco y Harry eran los únicos que podían aparecer y desaparecer en esa habitación. El ministro estaba bastante conforme y sentían que era una manera de tener controlado a Potter, pues este no salía de ese cuarto prácticamente para nada. – Lo siento Harry, lo mejor es que te vayas a preparando para lo peor.

Para sorpresa de Blaise Harry le sonrió y agrego – Severus no morirá, primero lo haría yo. Además se que Malfoy conseguirá la cura, y no solo le salvará la vida, sino también le devolverá todos sus poderes mágicos.

- Típico de los Griffindor, nunca pierden la esperanza.

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Blaise. – Pero yo, al contrario baso mi esperanza a un trato que haré con Lucius, yo a cambio de esa poción que le restituirá toda su vida, y poderes mágicos. Algo que se no rechazará. Solo espero no tener que llegar a recurrir a él.

Esa tarde llego a sus manos un pergamino en un cuervo negro que ya anhelaba ver.

_Señor Potter _

_Le escribo para informarle que me presentaré en San Mungo el primero de Junio con la poción que dejará a Severus como si nunca hubiese sido victima de la maldición **efinoe pefise **ese día le expondré mis condiciones para entregársela, pero claro nada es lo suficientemente valioso, comparado con la vida de su prometido Severus Snape. _

_Espero ver su presencia en la cafetería de San Mungo a las 5:00pm, espero puntualidad, por que no le esperaré ni un minuto más de la hora estipulada, claro que se usted se presentará antes. _

_Por cierto, seria bueno que se abstenga de hacer algún encantamiento, maleficio o cualquier tipo de magia mientras estoy cerca, la poción a utilizar en Severus es demasiado sensible y esto puede ocasionar daños haciéndola inservible. _

_Lucius Malfoy._

Estrujo la carta, definitivamente Lucius ya tenia la cura, y eso hasta cierto punto era tranquilizador, pero lo que le había molestado era la forma arrogante que sentía era enviada la carta "le expondré mis condiciones" que condiciones traería Lucius, parecía muy seguro de si mismo al afirmar que él se presentaría antes de la hora estipulada, pero si lo miraba de manera objetiva, era totalmente predecible, si él como todo el mundo mágico sabia que el sacrificaría todo lo suyo con tal de mantener seguro aquellos que amaba, y ahora con más seguridad si era la persona más importante en el mundo para el.

**OooooOooooOooooOooooO**

El día seis llego, y Draco se encontraba en su laboratorio totalmente cansado, tenia días sin descansar como merecía, pero sentía había valido la pena, la poción estaba casi lista, y él estaba seguro que esta no solo daría vida a su padrino sino que restituiría el poder mágico de Severus. Ahora solo era cuestión de horas para que estuviese lista. Sintió el sonido de un crack en el cuarto adyacente a su laboratorio, pero no se preocupo seguramente a Blaise se le había olvidado algo. Antes de que este se marchara le hubo informado que no quería distracciones, de hecho no acepto durante los últimos seis días ningún tipo de distracción, y este le respeto, confiándole que sino se lo dijo antes, es por que sabia que trabajaba mejor bajo presión que si hubiese tenido todo el tiempo del mundo.

Y definitivamente que esta en lo correcto, en los meses que estuvo trabajando no consiguió absolutamente nada, pero una vez que entendió en su plenitud a la maldición se sintió decepcionado de si mismo, al darse cuenta que las respuestas estaban ahí, a su alcance, simplemente no había puesto suficientemente empeño. Hasta cierto punto se sentía culpable de que su padrino no estuviera ya en perfectas condiciones.

La puerta de su laboratorio se abrió y el se tenso, por ella estaba entrando un hombre alto, de cabellera larga, lacia y rubia, un hombre de cara pálida y puntiaguda, y los ojos de un frío color gris. Su padre. - Se me ha informado que te has pasado todo este tiempo elaborando la cura para tu padrino – le dijo acercándose al caldero, y después de examinar cuidadosamente la poción agrego – tengo que felicitarte has elaborado de una manera bastante eficiente **_le sure da _****_efinoe pefise_** un brebaje sumamente complicado y de extremada volatilidad, no se puede conjurar ningún hechizo o maleficio cerca de ella por que pierde su eficiencia. Me imagino que es gracias a ello que aún no he recibido ninguno.

Draco no sabía como tomarse la declaración de su padre – A que has venido padre.

- Pero que modales son esos Draco, parece que el estar tanto tiempo en compañía de ese griffindor te ha mal influenciado. Ni…

Draco le interrumpió – Padre¿me dijeses a que has venido de una buena vez¿Por qué dices que he elaborado **_le sure da efinoe pefise_**?

Lucius sonrió – Claro, digo **_le sure da efinoe pefise_** por que ese es el nombre que yo le di cuando la invente hace más de cuatro años, o crees que iba inventar una maldición, y no garantizaría su cura sabiendo que alguien podría llegar a usarla en contra mía. **_Efinoe pefise_** es la maldición que es preso tu padrino. Y tú como buen Malfoy y ahijado has elaborado un brebaje para librarlo de ella. Pero da la casualidad que yo no puedo permitir que tu lleves esta poción – y sin darle tiempo a reacción aplico un Desmaius a su hijo - ¡oh! Que lastima una poción parece que se ha echado a perder… tomare unos cuantos cabellos tuyos, después de todo necesito una apariencia que me permita entrar al cuarto de Severus para darle la poción. Después de todo Harry no se negará.

**Comentarios:** Me siento bastante satisfecha con el resultado obtenido en este capítulo. ¿Malfoy realmente le dará la cura a Harry¿Cuáles serán las condiciones o exigencias de Lucius para Harry? Muahahahaha la verdad creo que ya me estoy comenzando a divertir.


	19. Un Dulce Despertar

**Disclaimer: **

Esto lo hago por placer… JK Rowling es dueña de sus personajes, yo solo me entretengo.

**Notas: **Spoiler hasta el sexto libro, aqui sus respuestas... **lamento informarles que mi pc se ha dañado... no se cuanto dilate en repararla... asi que no se cuanto dilate en actualizar espero su comprención**

* * *

**ValethSnape**:

Hola! La verdad es que al principio si pensé en agregar violación al fics… por eso lo clasifique como M, ahora baja a T, por que he encontrado o me inspirado por otra opción, creo que te estoy adelantando algo, pero así al menos ya sabes que esperar ¿no?

La verdad es que eso lo hago por que definitivamente si me cuesta un montón escribir una relación sexual normal, algo en ese estilo no creo que pueda hacerlo, así que aunque la paga de Lucius no será negociable no llegará a ese extremo.

No puedo decirte que actualizo lo más rápido que puedo, por que seria mentir, la verdad es que este capitulo y el anterior, los escribí el mismo lunes en que hice maldición desconocida, pero como sabia no iba a tener tiempo para escribir en la semana y tampoco esta que corre, tuve que abstenerme de actualizar los tres capítulos al mismo tiempo, pero considero que lo hago bastante rápido ¿no crees?

Gracias por tu apreciación con respecto a SH, se te agradece en verdad las palabras de aliento. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Nena:** gracias por estar ahí siempre, me alegra cuando me dejas tus rr… y aprecio tu fidelidad en cada capitulo. Me causo gracia tu expresión de _malo malo malo_ si vaya que es malo... ¡feliz día!

**Yacanoe:** ¡Hola preciosa! Me alegra que te guste el capitulo… y eso de chuparse los dedos me causo gracia y me deja honrada, y el misterio de lucius posiblemente se solucione en el próximo capitulo así que tendrás que esperarte un poquito más…

Gracias a aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo para leer el fics, solo les animo a dejarme un rr, de verdad que se les agradece, como también a aquellas personas que me han agregado a sus alertas, favoritos y demás. Se les extraño **Stiby, kaixo, Cloe.**

* * *

**18. Un Dulce Despertar**

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Draco todavía no aparecía, al parecer tendría que recurrir a Lucius después de todo. Esa semana había estado realmente pesada, realizo la presentación de sus éxtasis y ahora estaba esperando que Draco apareciese antes de las cinco, para no tener que presentarse ante Lucius, pero este no lo hacia… Según Blaise, lo dejó trabajando en el laboratorio, y que este le informo que ya estaba terminando la poción ¿entonces por que tardaba tanto? Faltaban quince minutos para las cinco y con gran resignación salio del cuarto para la cafetería.

Se sentó en una de las mesas, una que se encontraba algo retirada de los demás y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla. La verdad es que no se imaginaba como iba a llegar Lucius a la cafetería si era uno de los hombres más buscados. Pero su corazón dio un brinco de alegría cuando miro entrar a Draco. Se levanto y dirigió sus pasos a él. Pero este le hizo señas de que se quedara sentado, extrañado se sentó nuevamente.

- Buenas tardes Señor Potter.

Que estaba pasando, cuando era Señor Potter, pero ni cuando eran enemigos se refirieron por señor siempre fue sus apellidos, y el aura mágica no era la de Draco, era la de… La realidad lo golpeo tan rápido que en su faz se dejo ver claramente las emociones que le embargaban.

- Parece que los malos modales son contagiosos, hoy que visité a mi hijo, tampoco me saludo. Le dije claramente que su compañía no le estaba haciendo nada bien.

- ¿Qué le hizo a Draco?

- No te preocupes por él, digamos que simplemente esta descansando por un desmaius, lo suficientemente poderoso para que despierte hasta que alguien más lo haga por él, o yo me haya retirado de aquí. Te alegrará saber que logro la poción, pero también se hecho a perder cuando aplique el encantamiento en él. ¿Aún estas interesado en llegar a hacer negociaciones con mi persona?

- Si trae la poción consigo y esta surge el efecto esperado, sí.

- Entiendo, la poción la he traído, y te la daré si cumples con mis condiciones… se que necesitaras tiempo para ver que esta ha surgido efecto, por ello lo primero lo realizarás una semana después de administrada la poción tiempo en que ya habrán dado de alta a Snape. Tomaras este paquete y lo abrirás hasta ese momento, contiene un trasladador que le llevara a mi casa. Ahí encontraras la segunda condición la cual es que una vez que haya llegado me entregue su varita y la tercera es que no trate de escapar, y tome una poción que le daré. Pero antes de tomar el trasladador, debe quitarse ese añillo

- ¿Que le hace pensar que voy a acceder a tales condiciones?

- Bueno, en que amas a Snape más que a tu propia vida, y si la poción no es administrada en menos de una hora será demasiado tarde para él.

- No puedo quitarme el anillo.

- Eso es fácil, solo tiene que rechazar la propuesta de matrimonio de Severus. No solo es necesario que muera, o que su amor por él se acabe… el anillo fue entregado cuando acepto ser su esposo, si lo rechaza el anillo por si mismo saldrá de su dedo.

- Acepto.

- Entonces tome el paquete.- Era una pequeña caja negra, forrada con tela aterciopelada, llevaba una cinta negra que formaba un pequeño lazo, hasta parecía un pequeño regalo. Harry extendió la mano y tomo el paquete – Le recomiendo lo guarde bien, no querrá que nadie tome ese paquete por accidente. – Ahora quiero su palabra de mago que acepta el trato.

- Le doy mi palabra de mago que cumpliré sus condiciones, siempre que la poción surja deje a Severus como si nunca hubiere sufrido la maldición que usted creo.

- Entonces, vamos a dársela. No hay que hacerlo esperar.

Poniéndose en pie, comenzó a caminar con la misma forma elegante y arrogante que le caracterizaba, sin girar a ningún lado, y Harry le extraño que no le preguntase en que cuarto estaba exactamente, parecía conocer a donde se dirigía, y no mostraba ninguna duda. Cuando llegaron, Dos aurores se encontraban en la puerta a los cuales saludo cortésmente _Draco_ y Harry.

Una vez dentro _Draco_ le dio la poción a Severus, y sonrió de tal forma que daba a entender que había ganado una guerra o que acaba de cerrar el mejor negocio de su vida, y tal vez así fuera, pensó Harry, después de todo no tendría que pelear para tener al Elegido a su merced en una semana.

- Bueno, Señor Potter nos veremos en una semana. ¡Que disfrute los pocos días que le quedan al lado de su prometido! – y sin más salio del cuarto.

Dejando a un Harry totalmente confundido en emociones, por un lado se sentía tranquilo y alegre, sabia que Severus se recuperaría. Pero también estaba ansioso ¿Qué le esperaría una vez cumplida la semana¿Para que lo quería Lucius? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada acelerada de Draco y Blaise. Draco presentaba claras muestras de agotamiento y agitación, Blaise se mostraba visiblemente preocupado.

- Harry, lo siento. Yo.

- Esta bien Draco, se que tu padre te desmayo, y que eso arruino tu poción. Pero tranquilízate, el mismo ya le administro la poción que le salvará la vida. No hay por que preocuparse. Blaise harás el favor de examinarlo.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste¿Él estuvo aquí¿Qué te pidió Harry¿Dime que no aceptado ningún chantaje de él?

- Cómo lo supe, el me lo dijo, y si estuvo aquí, y ahora lo importante es saber si la poción esta surgiendo el efecto deseado. Blaise, por favor. – Blaise estaba como anonadado, Lucius se había presentado al cuarto de Severus y no fue aprendido, eso no estaba bien. Y como si Harry hubiese entendido agrego – Tomó algunos cabellos de Draco, Por favor Blaise quiero saber si la poción está haciendo efecto.

Se acerco a Severus y después de algunos encantamientos dijo: - La maldición esta cediendo. Pronto estará completamente bien. Los signos vitales como mágicos están retomando sus niveles adecuados, posiblemente mañana despierte como si nada.

Harry soltó aíre, después de todo Severus estaría bien, valió la pena hacer trato con Lucius, aunque aún faltaba pagar por la poción recibida, disfrutaría la semana lo más que podría, tal vez lo que Lucius era torturarlo hasta morir, y sí así era, por lo menos viviría sus últimos momentos al lado de la persona que más amaba.

- Harry¿Qué te pidió mi padre a cambio de la poción?

- Nada Draco ¡tranquilízate quieres! Severus esta bien, y eso es lo que importa.

- Tú tienes idea de que hará cuando descubra que la poción se la dio mi Padre. ¿Crees que se quedará quieto y más si sospecha que te ha chantajeado? Por que a mi nadie me quita de la cabeza que te ha pedido algo a cambio.

- y eso es lo que tu quieres ¿no¡Que cuando despierte se de cuenta! Y así vaya tras él y seguramente muera en un duelo, por que no se si lo sabes pero Lucius no esta solo, hay un mago poderoso a su lado, lo se por que lo sentí. Y si él va detrás de tu Padre morirá y no porque no se pueda defender y no lo crea audaz o capaz. Sino por que lo atacarían a traición. Si eso es lo que quieres díselo cuando despierte, por que por otro lado podrías quedarte cayado, y aceptar que tú elaboraste la poción que le ha salvado la vida, que de hecho es lo que deberías estar haciendo y explicando su elaboración, para evitarnos problemas con el ministro. – dijo con voz alterada.

- ¿Quién te crees cara rajada para decirme lo que debo hacer o no? Pero si le digo lo que tú estas planeando que le diga, sería como mentirle. Y…

- No me vengas con tonterías Malfoy, tú mejor que nadie sabe que no sería la primera vez que lo harías y no te estoy diciendo que le mientas, por que tú si elaboraste la poción o ¿no? Lo que quiero es no decírselo hasta que sea adecuado, y él se encuentre totalmente recuperado, después de eso, puedes decirle lo que quieras.

- Está bien Harry, se hará como tú dices, pero solo por que es lo mejor para mi padrino.

- Siendo así, vamos Draco, quiero estar cuando le expliques a los médicos como has descubierto la poción que le ha salvado la vida a tu padrino.

Draco se fue farfullando: - yo no la invente, mi padre lo hizo hace cuatro años…

**θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ**

Los primeros rayos de sol despertaron a Severus, y el aire mañanero inundo sus pulmones, abrió lentamente los ojos, pero la claridad le hizo cerrarlos nuevamente, era como si se estuviera levantando después de una larga siesta, tenia casi todos los miembros entumidos, pero aún así podía sentir que muy cerca de él estaba otra persona, así que se esforzó nuevamente para abrirlos, después que sus ojos negros se acostumbraron a la luz y las formas borrosas se volvieron claras, pudo notar que un joven de cabellera azabache rebelde estaba durmiendo sentado en una silla próxima recostado sobre sus brazos en la cama, con los lentes algo torcidos y las esmeraldas que tenia por ojos no se dejaban ver, pues los parpados se encontraban cerrados, negándole así el privilegio de perderse en ellos.

Sonrió, el chico todavía traía puesto el uniforme del colegio ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí¿Un día, quizás dos? Lo último que recordaba era estar peleando con tres mortifagos a la vez, y un rayo azul le había impactado, produciéndole un dolor insoportable, para luego no saber nada más.

Si Harry estaba a su lado, sería por que quizás todo salio bien ¿cuántos heridos habian resultado¿Habría muertos? Tenía muchas preguntas, pero todas podían esperar para más tarde por que su niño de oro estaba despertando.

Harry se estaba incorporando y extendiendo los brazos, se estaba desentumiendo cuando pudo notar que unos ojos negros le observaban, y en ese rostro que por mucho tiempo solo se observaba dormido, ahora sonreía y parecía estar como nuevo, la alegría que le embargo fue tan eufórica que se lanzo a besar y abrazar a Severus. No pudiendo evitar que lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. Preocupado por este hecho el recién despierto ex maestro de pociones no pudo evitar preguntar: - ¿Pasa algo malo Harry? – Al mismo tiempo que limpiaba las lagrimas.

- Nada malo Sev, la emoción de verte bien.

- Vamos, no creo que haya sido para tanto, ni que hubiera estado a punto de morir… - pero al ver que los ojos de Harry se volvían a llenar de lagrimas, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez si estuvo a punto de morir o quizás alguien lo había hecho ya - ¿Qué paso Harry?

- Yo no entiendo mucho de lo que paso, solo te vi caer, luego estaba luchando para estar a tu lado, cuando al fin lo logre, estabas… - pero no pudo seguir hablando, un nudo atravesaba su garganta.

- Calma Harry, ya todo esta bien. ¿No has oído decir que hierba mala nunca muere?

- Tú no eres hierba mala.

- Bueno, pero no morí y eso es lo que importa.

- Si eso es lo que importa – agrego Harry con una voz apagada, al recordar que era lo mismo que él le había dicho a Malfoy la noche anterior.

Se fundieron en un abrazo, hasta que Harry estuvo más tranquilo. Severus lo atrajo así, de tal forma que ambos estaban en la misma cama, Harry se encontraba envuelto en los brazos de Sev, mientras su cabeza estaba recostada en su pecho. Fueron interrumpidos por Blaise.

- Buenos días Harry, Señor Snape.

Harry del susto que obtuvo, por la situación embarazosa en que le encontraron termino cayendo al suelo, y Sev junto con Blaise no pudieron evitar sonreír, mientras que Harry se levantaba sacudiéndose el polvo, bastante sonrojado.

- Buenos días Blaise – Dijo Harry logrando que el paciente se sorprendiera y frunciera el seño.

Severus pudo notar claramente como Zabani estaba vestido como medimago, pero según él recordaba, le faltaban unos cuántos meces para graduarse, por otro lado, Harry y el Señor Zabani parecían tratarse bien ¿Cuánto tiempo realmente estuvo inconsciente? – Buenos días – contesto secamente.

- Vengo a revisar el progreso de recuperación. ¿Siente algo extraño¿Mareo¿Dolor de cabeza?

- No nada, a menos claro que contemos lo entumido de mis miembros que parecen despertar, cómo si estuviese invernando por algún tiempo prolongado.

- Eso es totalmente normal, después de todo son casi cinco meses los que ha estado en la misma posición en esa cama.

- ¡Cinco meces! – grito Snape.

- Creí que Harry le había informado.

- Se acaba de despertar, creo que por lo menos era mejor saber que esta bien, antes de informarle lo que padeció. Además como quieres que le informe si no entiendo muy bien como funciona esa maldición y para mi es más importante saber que ya esta bien, además lo acaba de hacer, y con la emoción se me olvido.

- ¡Griffindor! Dijeron al mismo tiempo Blaise y Snape.

- Diga entonces que he padecido, por que no recuerdo una maldición que me permita estar en la inconciencia tanto tiempo.

- Draco dice que se llama efinoe pefise. – El rostro de Severus palideció considerablemente, claro que entendía que maldición era, y sabia los horrores que producía en aquellos que eran afectados por ella – Gracias a Draco se pudo obtener una poción que evito que usted padeciera los dolores infernales que esta provoca en la noche. Hasta ayer en la tarde pudo terminar la poción que le ha sanado. Ahora solo estamos verificando resultados.

Ahora entendía la emoción de Harry, no solo estuvo herido por la batalla e inconciente por unos días, estuvo casi condenado a morir, gracias a una maldición que hace algunos años atrás había visto a Lucius Malfoy inventar y de esa manera provocar la muerte de muchas personas, de una manera horrorosa, y más para el que la padecía, para aquellos seres que le querían.

- Hoy esta misma poción se les dará a algunos pacientes de esta misma maldición y muchas familias se reunirán nuevamente. Voy a revisarle, para saber si puedo darle de alta hoy mismo. No creo que quieran quedarse por más tiempo.

- Pero por lo menos le impedirás que se vaya, hasta que se despida de mí como se debe ¿no Blaise? - pregunto Draco quien entro y dirigió a su padrino dándole un fuerte abrazo – Buen día, Señor Snape.

- Buen día, Draco. Gracias por elaborar la poción para mí – ante esto Draco aparto la vista de su padrino, quien al notarlo pensó que eso era extraño, lo más lógico era que estuviese fanfarroneando por haberla descubierto, en cambio actuaba de manera callada, pero no quiso profundizar al respecto – Pero creo que ya habíamos hablado respecto a como te dirigías a mi persona, y quedamos que lo harías por mi nombre ¿no?

- Bueno, no fue nada. Severus – logro decir al final Draco, mientras Zabani terminaba de examinar a su paciente.

**θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ**

Esa tarde fue dado de alta Severus, Harry que una vez presentado sus exámenes, no tenía por que volver a Hogwarts, decidió retirarse junto con él a la casa de severus. Y una vez que encontraban el cuarto, notaron como la luz de una maravillosa luna llena se introducía en el cuarto.

Pronto Severus recorría la suave piel de un desnudo Harry, con sus labios besaba cada parte del cuerpo que se encontraba a su lado, una piel calida, que temblaba por cada caricia que recibía, mientras sus manos exploraba cada rincón de ese cuerpo que ya una vez había sido suyo.

Harry por cada caricia que recibía se estremecía, mientras de sus labios salían suspiros que enloquecían a su ya excitado prometido. Y Severus que se complacía al sentir temblar y gemir a Harry, dejaba que sus manos y labios invadieran las partes más sensibles de su amado.

Pronto Harry estaba devolviendo las caricias y besos que recibiera, y el cuerpo del hombre de ojos negros como la noche en los que se podía observar lujuria y deseo se contorsionaba, mientras sentía que una húmeda lengua le recorría.

Rápidamente los dedos de Harry recorrían la espalda ancha de Severus, y este lo atrajo así, mientras sus labios se encontraban nuevamente en una batalla de un beso apasionado que les hacia casi perder la conciencia como respuesta a una mano, que ya delineaba su columna y se perdía en sus caderas, dejando así invadir por el deseo que por varios meses estuvo oculto en lo más profundo de sus cuerpos.

Se separaron unos momentos para contemplarse mutuamente, Severus podía observar el cuerpo esbelto, y delgado que tenia frente así, mientras que Harry contemplaba un cuerpo bien definido, y elegante que despertaba aún más si eso era posible si ya muy visible excitación.

Se besaron nuevamente, mientras Severus encamina lentamente sus pasos hacia la cama, que se encontraba deliciosamente tentadora, con sabanas de seda de un color rojo pación, como la que ellos experimentaban en ese momento. Mientras Harry se dejaba hacer todo lo que su amado quisiese, ya la razón se encontraba lejos de si, y ahora solo actuaba por instinto y por el inmenso placer que le provocaba el contacto tan cercano de su pareja.

Ágilmente estaba recostándolo en la cama suave que se hundió ligeramente al sentir el peso de ambos y dedico varios minutos en devolver las caricias que su joven amante le obsequiara. Harry apretó con fuerza y ansió el cuerpo de Severus cuando este le daba pequeñas mordías que lo hacían gemir.

La boca del ya experimentado profesor de pasiones viajo ansiosa hacia abajo, mientras devoraba todo lo que en su camino encontraba mientras Harry cerraba sus ojos, para disfrutar en mayor plenitud las corrientes eléctricas llenas de placer que distinguía en cada uno de los besos que recibía. Mientras para acallar sus gemidos de placer tenía que morderse los labios.

Severus llego a su meta final, donde un muy orgulloso miembro se levantaba, demostrando así la clara excitación que experimentaba. El cuerpo de Harry se arqueo de placer al sentir el aliento que rozaba su ya sensible erección, y no pudo contener un grito de placer cuando fue absorbido en plenitud por la boca de su pareja. Y sintió como esta vez envolvía con su boca su miembro una y otra vez en un constante vaivén. A punto de terminar levanto el cuerpo de Severus tirándolo en la cama y sentándose a horcadas encima de él, invitándolo así a entrar en su cuerpo.

Severus que ya sentía moría de excitación, trato de prepáralo con sus manos, pero Harry se las tomo y se movió de manera sugerente, dándole a entender así que lo quería a su miembro no a sus manos.

Consternado decidió hacer caso a lo que su pareja le pedía, y entonces entro lentamente en la entrada de Harry, tratando de controlar la fuerza y velocidad con que lo hacia, pero Harry parecía perdido en placer, pues apenas le sintió dentro, comenzó a moverse una y otra vez, en una danza libidinosa que le hizo experimentar tanto placer que temió perderse por le placer que apreciaba. Harry aumento el ritmo y ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, y espacio, ya nada importaba solo esa agradable sensación de que ambos eran unos y que sus cuerpos se perdieran una junto al otro.

De súbito Severus estaba exclamando frases ardientes al oído de su joven amante, logrando que este se estremeciera, mientras gemía por la fuerza con que era investido por el hombre que lo poseía. Y en esta guerra de placer ambos llegaron al orgasmo tan deseado.

-Te amo...

-Yo también te amo, Harry.

Momentos después ambos dormían abrazados y ajenos de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pues nuevamente se encontraban exhaustos por la total entrega que se hicieron esa noche, no solo de cuerpo, sino de alma y corazón.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Si os soy honesta, lo que más me cuesta escribir es un Lemon, me gusta el Slash pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme por cada párrafo que escribo. ¿Qué pasa cuando leo un Lemos? Pues pueden creerme o no, pero simplemente mi cara puede competir claramente con el pelo de un Weasley y termino totalmente avergonzada. Tal vez me consideréis una mojigata o algo así, pero es la verdad. Así que compadézcanse de mi y me dejan un rr. 


	20. ¡Adiós, Amado mío!

**Disclaimer**

Esto lo hago por placer… JK Rowling es dueña de sus personajes, yo solo me entretengo.

**Notas: **

* * *

Gracias por sus rr a ValethSnape, Kaixo, rasaaabe, Enovy, carolina, Yacanoe, nena, ginna3525 (doble), y Stiby (triple) 

**ValethSnape:**

Hola, Si te soy honesta yo también tiendo a saltarme mucho los lemon… me gusta el romance, pero creo que a veces se vuelven demasiado explícitos, lo que me hace terminar obviándolos…

Pues la verdad no he decidido si Severus lo ayudara (mientras respondo a tu comentario no he escrito el capitulo todavía) que si tiene que ver el auror obsesionado con esto… bueno alguien tiene que ver con esto y es la misma persona que recibió un paquete hace algunos capítulos atrás mientras tomaba en el caldero chorreante.

Gracias nuevamente por tu comentario… muchas, pero muchas gracias… cuídate! Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Kaixo:**

Hola nuevamente, me alegra verte nuevamente… o debería decir leerte… si, a veces sucede así no encontramos las historias… si agradezco que sigas mi historia aunque no te guste el slash, la verdad como creo haberte dicho ya en una ocasión me honras por ello. Ten por seguro que siempre hecho de menos tus comentarios… y tomare en cuenta de que si no tengo rr tuyo es por que FF se ha confabulado para esconderte mi historia… gracias nuevamente por tu comentario.

**Enovy:**

Hola Enovy… como estás… ¡Bienvenida! La verdad es que me emociona en grande cuando encuentro a nueva lectora o lector… me alegra que te guste la historia y te hayas animado a dejarme un comentario… no, la verdad es que no pienso poner Spoiler… aunque te confieso que a veces se me es difícil, sin embargo no pienso ponerlo, te lo aseguro. Gracias nuevamente¡cuídate¡Qué la magia te acompañe!

**Rasaaabe:**

Hola Rasaaabe¡Bienvenida! O ¡Bienvenido! Un placer leer tu rr¿quieres ver como Harry le dirá que no se casará con él… vaya… Así que esperas equivocarte y que Lucius no quiera a Harry para acostarse con él, bueno, la verdad es que Severus es gruñón, agrio y muchas veces odioso, pero ama a Harry. Y tal vez, solo tal vez comprenda que todo lo que Harry haga a partir de este capitulo es por que le ama, y que muchas de las cosas que hará no será necesariamente por que quiera, sino por… bueno, yo ya dejo de adelantar cosas y te dejo con el capitulo… cuídate, espero leerte nuevamente… ¡Qué la magia te acompañe!

**Carolina:**

Hola Carolina, es grato leerte nuevamente¿Qué no va al caso que te sientas orgullosa de ver como evoluciono mi forma de escribir a través de los capítulos? La verdad es que para mi si va muy al caso… por que muchas veces tendemos a decir, oye me gusto esto o lo otro (no que no deba decirse) pero también es estimulante saber que has crecido como escritora, y que lo echan de ver.

Lamento enterarme que estuviste enferma… la verdad espero que lo que hayas tenido haya sido solo pasajero, y ahora te encuentres bien y las enfermedades se esfumen de tu vida y de ser posible nunca más se acerque a ti y a tus seres queridos.

Gracias por las felicitaciones, también me alegra saber que la has pasado bastante bien, leyendo el fics, por que definitivamente ese es el propósito.

Besos a ti también ¡Cuídate¡Qué la magia te acompañe!

**Yacanoe**

¡Hola!

Me alegra que te guste los lemon, así que para ti es obvio lo que Lucius quiere de Harry, espero entonces que lo que escriba sea acorde a lo que piensas por que sino terminaras con algunas sorpresas…

No necesito un técnico o un profesional para componer mi PC por que se supone que yo lo soy… la verdad es que me moleste con mi PC al darme tantos problemas… y después de aproximadamente ocho días de dañada he decidido formatear y aunque no he perdido mucha información, me ha dado serios problemas recuperar mi información por que la tenia protegida de acuerdo a un usuario especifico y se ha vuelto un tequio quitarle las restricciones y todo eso… en fin… ya esta hasta cierto punto solucionado y esperemos que todo vuelva a su cause correspondiente…

Gracias nuevamente por tu comentario¡Cuídate¡Qué la magia te acompañe!

**Nena:**

¡Hola!

Me causo gracia que hicieras alusión a los días que llevas esperando, supongo que ya con este serian no cinco sino doce días, espero no estés tan desesperada y puedas divertirte con el capítulo que acá dejo… y todavía estés viva, por que no me gustaría que tan larga espera te haya dejado muerta de verdad (jajá jajá). La PC aunque no esta recuperada del todo, esta bastante bien… gracias por el halago del capitulo…

Byes kiss and see you later… ;-)

¡Cuídate¡Qué la magia te acompañe!

**Ginna3525:**

¡Hola¿Qué tal te va? Un placer tenerte nuevamente por estos lados… creo que te pasaste para acá a la hora de leer el fics, por que ya no te encuentro en SH. En fin si te soy honesta te prefiero aquí.

Lucius te tiene el alma en un hilo ¿eh? Pues déjame decirte que lo que quiere Lucius se vera muy pronto. Me es grato saber que te ha gustado como me han quedado los capítulos, y realmente gracias por el cumplido con respecto al Lemon. Me subes la moral al respecto aunque todavía tengo ganas de esconder la cara . Nos leemos.

¡Cuídate¡Qué la magia te acompañe!

**Stiby:** te deseo suerte en tus clases en la universidad que todo te este saliendo a pedir de boca.

Hola al fin me llega un RR tuyo, lo que pasa es que decidí escribirte aunque no me llegara nada tuyo por que entiendo que debes estar súper, pero súper ocupada. Pero no dialogo más y me pongo a leer tus RR…

No, no habías comentado nada en ese capitulo… y me alegra saber que tu dedo mejoro al día siguiente… de verdad que sí… por otro lado la contractura de tu mano no me parece normal, solo por curiosidad en la uní ¿escribes a mano¿O llevas alguna portátil? Lo que pasa es que es lógico (aunque no lo parezca) que te duela la mano si tienes mucho de no escribir a mano y de pronto comienza a hacerlo en grandes cantidades, es por ello que se recomienda que después de unas largas vacaciones, antes de entrar a clase se le haga calentamiento a la mano en especial a la muñeca…

Si llevas algunos siglos sin actualizar, pero ni modo, hay que priorizar y aunque nuestros lectores ocupan un lugar especial, las clases son lo primero… ¿tu no has leído HH si te soy honesta comencé el último capitulo que subieron hasta la mitad, no tengo mucho tiempo yo tampoco. Hubo un tiempo en que yo estaba tan atairada como tú, en ese entonces no creo que hubiese podido subir algún capitulo, es más no me leía casi nada, el quinto libro me lo leí en meces, estoy considerando que en ese entonces era más dedicada a mis estudios de lo que soy ahora…

¿Qué pretendo hacer con Sev? Pues que viva por supuesto… conseguirle la cura aunque tenga que sacrificar un cordero… jijiji

El capitulo no te dice nada Sabes la verdad es que le puse ese titulo, pensando en que no te diría nada, y por ello te lo traduzco "_**la cura de Agonía Mágica**_" es que si traduzco la maldición seria "_**Agonía Mágica**_". Ahora que ya lo has leído y sabes su titulo te dice mucho ¿no?

Bueno, al fin no se si quedaste clara con la primera carta que envió Lucius a Harry, pero déjame te explico… para administrarle las pociones a Severus y no dar tantas explicaciones se recomendaría que se publique su descubrimiento y así puedan utilizarla sin estar dando tantas vueltas, además de que resultaría raro que él sea el único que no sufra ningún dolor por las noches si hay más pacientes que sufren la misma maldición y si sufren dolores…

Por otro lado Lucius realmente no tiene interés alguno en que Harry estudie o no, simplemente le pide algo que no le cueste nada, para que lo próximo que pida lo de sin meditar mucho me entiendes, es como darle algo así como una falsa seguridad.

Lo mismo por lo que no dará señales de vida, para hacerse presente hasta último momento, para tener arrinconado a Harry o aceptas mi propuesta en este momento o tu amor se muere ¿me entiendes? Además de que la poción que dizque se iba a poner a inventar no es la misma que le quita los dolores, es la que le curara definitivamente.

Cuando dije que Harry no iba a pasar una noche totalmente tranquila me refería a que seria interrumpido por la carta enviada de Lucius. ¿te mueres de la curiosidad por saber que quiere Lucius yo ya me estoy riendo… creo que tendrás que esperar un poquito más…

Pues lamento informarte, aunque me imagino que ha esta altura ya lo sabrás, la poción si es inestable si se aplica magia o se hace algún encantamiento cerca de ella.

¡Que felicidad! Te sorprendí ala vio ala bao ala bimbomba… ¡Herminione¡Herminione! RA RA RA… disculpa mi emotividad pero sorprenderte es divertido… si la verdad es que yo como muchos consideramos que Draco es un excelente pocionista pues tuvo desde muy pequeño a Severus Snape… Mi master en pociones…

Creedme que entiendo tu estancamiento… muchas veces el tiempo nos resulta demasiado pequeño para las cosas que tenemos que realizar…

Y continuamos contestando tu otro rr…

Si el título es bastante obvio… por otro lado creo que siempre te voy a mencionar… aunque no me dejes rr… se que tarde o temprano lo leerás y al menos una sonrisa obtendré de ti cuando veas tu nike o apodo.

Si te soy honesta, realmente honesta, la idea original del fics… incluía violación, no incluía la maldición que estaba padeciendo Severus, pero en cualquiera de las dos Harry si se encontrará con Lucius a lo que quiero llegar es que la idea original era que Lucius obtendría lo que quería de Harry de esa manera, lo forzaba a tomar una poción de fertilidad y lo violaba… y otras cosas más que todavía estoy considerando si lo agrego o no, pero me di cuenta que no puedo escribir una violación, si un Lemon común me cohíbe hasta cierto punto y paso horas y horas borrando y agregando una violación la considero por el momento algo que no puedo hacer… (Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a contener Lemon de Lucius y Harry) ups creo que ya dije mucho… pero como digo todo esto todavía esta en consideración o al menos lo que hará Lucius con Harry.

Me estoy riendo, cuando dices _madre mía_ en esa parte me rió mucho, lo que sucede es que basado en las condiciones que Lucius pone a Harry si podemos agregar el sexo, pero no necesariamente lo abra la verdad lo estoy pensando…

Pues si la verdad es que si pienso escribir primero el reencuentro de Harry y Severus… creo que se lo merecen después de que Harry a estado velando por su amado y de todos modos tiene que cumplir con el trato ¿no? Tiene que rechazar a Severus y para eso se tienen que reencontrar…

Gracias nuevamente por escribirme tu rr, a pesar de las grandes molestias que te tomas… ¿tienes que estudiar tres horas, luego ir a la uni 7 horas? Luego flauta ¿pues a que hora leíste y escribiste el rr? En la madrugada. Gracias, no sabes lo significativo que es para mi tu desvelo…

Okay te espero… gracias nuevamente gracias. Me llego tu tercer rr, y estoy encantada, no te respondo ahorita por que si no no actualizo hoy así que ni modo, me quedo pendiente con el resto de tu respuesta...

**Todos:** Mi PC sigue dañada me he robado unas cuantos horas al trabajo para escribir este capitulo, para los que saben algo de PC solo les dire que me quede sin tarjeta madre... (asi que pueden darse una idea de como esta mi situación.

* * *

**20. ¡Adiós amado mío!**

La semana pasó demasiado rápido para Harry, y se encontró en el día que tenía que enfrentarse a Lucius, cumplir con su palabra. Todavía no se atrevía a decirle a Severus del trato que tenia con ese mortifago, sabia que no debía esperar nada bueno de este último. Pero también podía asegurar que su prometido no estaría de acuerdo, como también se molestaría mucho. Por otra lado aunque ya no tenia el anillo, se lo había prácticamente tirado en un momento de frustración, cólera y dolor la tarde anterior, no quería dejarle, le partía el alma, cuan fácil hubiese sido morir en batalla y no sentir la agonía que le embargaba y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar nuevamente por sus mejillas.

Un hombre de cabellos oscuros, y mirada profunda despertó y se incorporó violentamente en la cama al notar que su amado no se encontraba, pero al buscar alrededor, noto que las puertas de vidrio que daban al balcón estaban abiertas, y de pie apoyado en el barandal lo observo. Se le notaba distante, preocupado, triste y no entendía por que. Harry llevaba toda la semana romántico en exceso, le cumplía cualquier capricho, deseo, y cada vez que le besaba no podía dejar de notar que este lo hacia con una extraña necesidad. En más de una ocasión le pregunto el porqué de su actitud, y él simplemente respondía que le extraño demasiado y ahora que le tenía nuevamente no podía evitar aferrarse a su presencia.

Harry sabía que no mentía cuando le daba esa respuesta, pues en verdad necesitaba desesperadamente aferrarse a los momentos que viviera esa semana, después desconocía que vendría.

Pero Severus no podía evitar notar que Harry evitaba ciertos temas, y eso le estaba ya inquietando sobre manera, cambiaba el tema cuando trataba de hacer planes para la siguiente semana, y cuando no lo lograba, simplemente aseguraba que muchas veces las cosas resultaban mejor si no las planeabas. Le pregunto más de una vez que carrera estudiaría y donde, pero este simplemente se encogía de hombros. Pero lo que termino por colmarle la paciencia el día anterior fue que al preguntarle la fecha de boda; Harry se paro en seco, palideció y tartamudeo un suave lo conversamos en otro momento, y entonces él no pudo evitar gritar y usar su tono sarcástico.

**θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈Flash Back**** ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ**

- Señor Potter, No es acaso que no quiere hablar de su futuro conmigo por que ya no estoy en él. Por que simplemente no lo dice y cada quien toma su vida. Si el niño de oro se aburrió de tener una relación con su ex profesor de pociones y encontró una más entretenida…

No pudo terminar, el cambio en el rostro del joven cambio sobre manera, la palidez se hizo aún más palpable, pero en sus ojos se encontraba una furia contenida que hizo a Severus retroceder, ahora no se encontraba ante el joven romántico que conoció a lo largo de la semana, estaba frente a un mago lleno de poder, y la magia que poseía inundaba el lugar, la presión mágica que desprendía era hasta cierto punto asfixiante.

- Profesor Snape, nunca en su vida vuelva a insinuar nada semejante, y sepa que no hay cosa que desee más que unir mi vida a la suya, por que le amo, como a nadie más he amado, pero hay cosas que no se darán, cosas que no puedo evitar, y si no puedo tener su confianza por que en una semana no he dicho nada que tenga ver con el futuro es por que para mi no lo hay, y como no lo hay, lo libero a usted de un compromiso que no se llevará a cabo, no me casaré contigo, rechazo tu propuesta de matrimonio.

Una vez que termino de decir tal cosa, quito el anillo que había en su mano, esto aunque en un principio sorprendió, entendió el significado del acto, Harry no se casaría con él, estaba rechazando oficialmente su propuesta de matrimonio, y no pudo más quedar paralizado ante la visión que tenia, su amado le estaba extendiendo la mano para que aceptara el anillo, pero el seguía sin siquiera pestañar, ante esto, simplemente coloco el anillo en la mesa. Noto que en los ojos verdes se notaba tristeza, dolor y resignación, estos siempre rebelaban las emociones que experimentaba.

Ahora no podía evitar preguntarse si había pasado algo durante el tiempo que el estuvo inconsciente que hacia que Harry estuviese así, y si no conseguiría nada con él, tendría que hacerlo con los que parecía habían estado a su lado. Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabani, entonces decidió hacerles una visita. Dejo a Harry solo, no sin antes hacer imposible la salida de la casa, puso hechizos anti aparición y también encanto su chimenea para evitar que alguien más pudiera hacerla, creo un campo mágico que no le permitiría alejarse de la mansión, definitivamente el solucionaría lo que estuviera pasando. Así que tomo un poco de polvo flu y dijo claramente Magione Malfoy Zabani.

Se encontró en una preciosa mansión digna de un Malfoy, las decoraciones renacentistas se denotaban en todo el ambiente y con paso ligero se dirigió donde esperaba encontrar a su ahijado, su laboratorio. Toco la puerta suavemente y después de escuchar un adelante entro.

- Buenas tardes Draco.

- Buenas tardes padrino, hasta que te dignas a salir de tu adelantada luna de miel, me imagino que al fin te lograste escapar. ¿Cómo te sienta tu vida teniendo a un Griffindor detrás de tus talones todo este tiempo? No se muy bien, pero tengo entendido pueden llegar a ser muy empalagosos.

- No todo marcha bien, es por ello que me tienes aquí.

- ¿Qué pasa con Harry? - Preguntó inmediatamente, nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que este había hecho un trato con su padre y no se podía esperar nada bueno de esto.

- ¿Por qué sabes que le pasa algo con él¿Qué paso en el tiempo en que yo no estuve consiente? - Al no obtener respuesta de su ahijado, le extendió su mano derecha y su dedo anular, donde mantenía aún su anillo de compromiso y delante de él se lo quito.

- ¡No me digas que esta muerto! – dijo casi en un hilo de voz.

- No, no esta muerto – Levanto una ceja en sentido de interrogación – Acaso va a morir, por que da la casualidad de que me dio a entender algo parecido cuando decidió romper nuestro compromiso déjame citártelo textualmente, tal vez tú entiendas mejor que yo que significa "_hay cosas que no se darán, cosas que no puedo evitar, y si no puedo tener su confianza por que en una semana no he dicho nada que tenga ver con el futuro es por que para mi no lo hay…_.

- Padrino, hay cosas que pasaron y será mejor que entiendas que te enamoraste de un Griffindor, y estos tienden a no pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos y están dispuestos a sacrificarse a si mismos, con tal de ver con vida aquellos que aman. Y si a eso le agregamos que ese Griffindor es Harry Potter quien tiene complejos de héroe y sacrificado no obtenemos nada…

- Qué estas queriendo decirme Draco, por que no estarás queriendo explicarme que a cambio de mi vida, Harry va a morir.

- La verdad es que no se si vaya a morir, pero si te puedo asegurar que Harry pacto con el mismo demonio para obtener tu cura.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo¿Qué a caso tú no preparaste la poción?

- Si y no – Ante la clara extrañeza comprendió que Harry aún no había dicho nada de la poción. Suspiro cansadamente y después de invitar a su padrino a sentarse y tomar algo le explico como realmente obtuvieron las pociones que le mantuvieron sin dolor, el como había llegado su padre y le estropeo la poción, el como encontraron a Harry frente a su cama y aseguro que la poción le fue administrada y la petición de no decirle nada por su propia seguridad.

Se levanto totalmente molesto - ¡Estúpido Chiquillo¡Cómo se le ocurrió hacer semejante tontería! – Sin embargo en el fondo se sentía totalmente agradecido, ahora comprendía el por que de la tristeza de Harry, seguramente se entregaría a Lucius, la pregunta era como y cuando, seguramente sería pronto, ahora solo era cuestión de trazar planes para evitar lo que fuese a pasar. Aunque hasta cierto punto le dolía que no le hubiese dicho nada – Gracias Draco.

- Vaya que te ha afectado estar con Harry, ahora hasta las gracias das – dijo en son de broma ganándose una sonrisa trémula de su padrino.

Llego a su casa, y noto que nada de las protecciones agregadas habían sido cambiadas, así que se dirigió a su alcoba, ahí encontró al joven que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por la de él. Estaba acostado, con el pijama puesto, la sabana le cubría de la cintura para bajo, se veía realmente tierno, no merecía nada de lo que la vida le estaba dando. ¿Acaso nunca terminaría de tener una vida tranquila el salvador del mundo mágico? Suspiro cansado, fue cuando noto que la mesa de noche se encontraba un recipiente alargado de cristal, media unos treinta centímetros de largo y dentro se encontraba una varita, se acerco y noto que varios encantamientos la protegían, lo tomo y pudo asegurar que esa era la varita de Harry ¿Pero que Demonios? Volteo a mirar al joven, y entonces fue cuando noto que tenia el rostro algo sonrosado, coloco el recipiente en la mesa de noche y se coloco una pijama. Se acostó a su lado y limpio algunas lágrimas que todavía descendían por las mejillas de su dormido amor.

**θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈Fin Flash Back ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ**

El sol alumbraba ese rostro maravilloso que le cautivo, y le mantenía enamorado, esos ojos verdes en los que sentía se encontraba a si mismo, se levanto lentamente de la cama y encamino silenciosamente sus pasos hasta llegar a donde se encontraba un lloroso Harry, limpio las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro y le dijo suavemente.

- No llores, no merezco tus lágrimas. Lamento lo que te dije ayer, la verdad es que me ha desconcertado tu actitud esta semana y no puedo evitar pensar que es que te aburriste de este viejo.

- Nunca me aburriría de ti, Severus. Te amo.

- ¿Qué te preocupa Harry?

- No quiero hablar de eso en este momento, te prometo que al amanecer de mañana lo sabrás. Ahora me gustaría que me acompañases al Callejón Diagon, quiero comprar una varita.

- ¿Qué paso con la que tienes?

- He decidido darle descanso por unos días – Al ver la cara interrogante que tenia su interlocutor agrego – he pensado que quizás pueda luchar con dos varitas sonrió picadamente. – sabia que era mentira, pero la verdad no le placía entregar una varita a la que le tenia tanto cariño.

- Esta bien Señor Potter, si es lo que usted desea, yo no soy quien para negarme a cumplirle sus deseos, pues soy su humilde servidor. Pero primero le suplicaría se dignara a acompañarme a desayunar y luego nos alistamos para salir ¿le parece? - Harry sonrió ante la galantería de Severus, y mansamente se dejo guiar para hacer lo que este proponía.

**θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ**

Era ya de tarde cuando llegaron a la casa nuevamente, llevaba la varita comprada en uno de los distribuidores actuales, una varita de treinta y dos centímetros de largo acebo con pelo de unicornio. Se sentía cómodo con ella, pero no le parecía igual a su otra varita, ya tenía una varita que entregar a Lucius. Le quedaban pocas horas al lado de su amado y no dejaría que la tristeza de una próxima despedida le arruinará los siguientes momentos… así que con una sonrisa seductora arrincono a un sorprendido Severus y le dio un beso demandante.

Este no se hizo de rogar y correspondió al beso, para luego descubrir que su joven compañero estaba solicitando algo más que un simple beso, sonrió para si mismo al descubrir cuan fácilmente caía rendido por las atenciones que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo… y poco a poco se fueron entregando nuevamente en algo más que una simple relación sexual.

Quizás eso era lo que más le gustaba de esos momentos, que con Harry las cosas eran diferentes, mientras sus cuerpos se unían, no solo era placer, ultimadamente sentía que sus magias se fusionaban, y juntas se cortejaban una a la otra haciéndole sentir una sensación extraña en todo su cuerpo. Seguramente podía afirmar que pocos magos habían descubierto como llevar la intimidad al extremo de mezclar sus magias como lo hacían ellos mientras los besos y caricias les proporcionaban satisfacción.

Después de horas de placer, sudoroso y cansado Severus quedo dormido. Harry contemplo un reloj que estaba en una de las mesas de noche y suspiro, el día había llegado a su final. Beso suavemente la frente del dueño de su corazón.

Se vistió rápidamente y comenzó a escribir una carta.

_Amado mío, _

_Podrías llamarme cobarde por no decirte esto cara a cara, pero se que no me dejarías marchar. Nunca en mi vida el adiós o el separarme de una persona dolió tanto, sinceramente preferiría una tanda de crucias a alejarme de tu lado un minuto. _

_Me gustaría decir que esto no es un adiós definitivo, es un simple hasta luego, pero no lo se, seguramente encuentre la muerte donde me dirijo, pero quiero que sepas que la acepto gustoso si con ello pude obtener una semana más de tu amor. _

_Aunque te parezca mentira parte del por que acepte hacer un trato con Lucius fue egoísmo, daría todo por contemplarte nuevamente, y llenarte de mimos, y se me concedió, ha llegado el día que tengo que pagar por ello y lo hago sin arrepentimientos. Mi vida a cambio de unos momentos inolvidables para mí. Pocos, pero quizás a los únicos que pude aspirar, pues definitivamente la vida se encarga de alejarme de aquellos que amo. _

_Tu vida estaba en peligro, y estoy seguro que tu hubieses dado tu vida a cambio de la mía, lo demostraste cuando fuiste a buscarme con la orden en el ataque al Vagón, me sentí a salvo al verte llegar y pensé inclusive no me molestaría morir a tu lado, pero después tu caías y mi mundo contigo. La desesperación me embargo, y luche solo para estar a tu lado. Cuando me dijeron que te perdería sentí que se disiparía la poca cordura que tengo. _

_Pronto llego una carta de Lucius, las dejo adjuntas, no quiero tener secretos para ti mi amor… le envié respuesta y al día siguiente contábamos con las pociones necesarias para quitar los dolores que te atormentaban por las noches. Draco este año se ha convertido en el joven pocionista más destacado gracias a esa y la que te dio la vida. _

_El último día capaz para administrar la poción llego, y Draco no aparecía, observándote en esa cama, tan pálido… sentí desesperadamente que si no te volvía a ver, besar y entregarme a ti moriría, y si para tenerlo tenia que morir, lo haría después de todo en cualquiera de los dos casos mi muerte era segura y para darle algo de sentido a esta nada mejor que hacerlo por algo y que mejor que por alguien que amo con todo mi corazón, Tú. _

_Al no llegar Draco, encamine mis pasos a la cafetería, no encontré a nadie, y mi corazón salto de alegría al ver a un joven rubio, entrar… Era Draco o al menos alguien con su apariencia… _

_Tal vez no es el momento de escribir de esto… pero sabes por que siempre supe que me vigilabas en mi año de retiro, o por que descubrí que Hugo Crane y Severus Snape eran la misma persona… tengo un don, puedo detectar corrientes mágicas a mi alrededor, y tú eres una persona altamente mágica y tu aura es bastante peculiar y para mi fácilmente identificable, siempre que emplees un hechizo cerca de mi aunque no te vea, sabré que estas ahí. _

_Así fue como note que el que estaba frente a mi no era Draco, era Lucius. Para administrarte la poción me pidió algunas condiciones que acepte y empeñe mi palabra de mago para asegurarle que cumpliría mi trato. Te dejo algunas de mis memorias en el frasco que sostiene esta carta, así podrás notar lo que mis palabras no podrían. _

_Severus, mi amado Sev te amo, siempre te amare… hoy tengo que marchar. Si vuelvo a verte y mis ojos se deleitan nuevamente en tu faz recuerda que a pesar de todo siempre te amare. _

_Ahora solo me resta pedirte dos favores, el primero es que no trates de rescatarme, me sentiría culpable si llegases a morir por mi culpa o si algo malo te pasase, déjame morir tranquilo. El segundo es que cuides mi varita, es el primer enlace que obtuve con el mundo mágico, y mi fiel compañera en todas mis batallas, mi más grande tesoro después de ti. _

_Adiós, Amado mío. _

_Harry James Potter._

Doblo el pergamino cuidadosamente y con la varita que tenia la sello. Hizo un rápido movimiento con la varita y un frasco pequeño apareció ante si. Coloco su varita en la sien y un hilo plateado fue conducido hasta el interior de este. Una vez depositado todos los recuerdos que considero conveniente lo cerro, y lo coloco en sima del pergamino.

No valía la pena llevar nada a donde iba, así que salio de la habitación suavemente, hasta encaminarse a la que ocupo la primera vez que llego a la casa. Entro y después de quitar un hechizo en las mesas de noche abrió una gaveta donde encontró el paquete que le diera Lucius días atrás. Soltó el lazo que cerraba la pequeña caja negra, y una vez abierta pequeño papel, con la clara caligrafía de Lucius:

_La mansión Malfoy No 20 se encuentra en las montañas del Sur de Paris _

Una luz le envolvió, una sensación que ya estaba siendo demasiado conocida para si, un trasladador ¿Después de todo de que otra manera iba a poder trasladarse a donde este se encontraba?

**θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ**

**Comentarios:** Con mi PC no compuesta del todo, la falta de tiempo para escribir, y otras cosas más. Han hecho que este capitulo tarde más en llegar de lo que normalmente me toma. Sigo sin poder asegurarles que la actualización siga como antes, yo espero que si… pero sino puedo ni modo… Se que le estoy dando demasiada vuelta a lo de Lucius, pero os garantizo el próximo capitulo nos encontraremos con Harry, Lucius y otro personaje olvidado ya.


	21. Dos Hombres, Uno Mismo

**Disclaimer**

Esto lo hago por placer… JK Rowling es dueña de sus personajes, yo solo me entretengo.

**Notas: **

* * *

**Respuestas: **

Gracias por sus reviews a nena, Ginna3525, ValethSnape, Kaixo, Yacanoe

**Stiby:**

¡Hola!

Se que me quede en deuda contigo respecto a tu respuesta así que aquí le continuo… espero que no te haya molestado no pudiera terminar de responder… Solo espero que en la continua agenda apretada que has de tener nada se te complique, sino que todo te resulte de manera exitosa.

Si definitivamente ya extrañaba tus comentarios simpáticos, en los que me haces ver las cosas de una manera más divertida… Bueno, tienes razón no tiene ni idea de lo que ha sufrido, pero pronto la tendrá… y no garantizo que sea divertido…

Sabes que me quedado extrañada… "Profesor de pasiones" yo escribí eso, y me he ido a leer el capitulo… y encontrado eso… exactamente "profesor de pasiones" creo que mis dedos se manipularon solos por que según yo no escribí eso… ¡vaya! A mi me a causado mucha gracia, por que yo he querido decir profesor de pociones… en fin…

Nosotros necesitando que nos papachen como ellos lo hacen, yo encantada, siempre y cuando sea Severus… (Esta bien Harry calma, si ya entendí él es solo tuyo; ¡Eso crees! Ya veremos)

Así que tal vez el fin de semana tenias ganas y tiempo para actualizar secuestrado, parece que no, tal vez el que sigue… o no se, tal vez actualices antes que yo, ya veremos…

No Harry no se había quitado la alianza, la alianza únicamente se la puede quitar cuando le diga a Sev que rechaza su propuesta, no se si recuerdas, pero cuando recibió la noticia de parte de Tonks que estaba encantado, trato de quitárselo y no pudo, así que solo rechazando la propuesta delante de Severus y quitándolo al mismo tiempo podía hacerlo ¿me explico?

Si has llegado hasta aquí, te abras dado cuenta que Harry prácticamente ya esta en manos de Lucius… así que a menos que reciba otro rr tuyo, te dejo leer…y así te enteras de cual es el estratégico plan de Lucius Malfoy para Harry James Potter Muahajajaja ¡Cuídate¡Nos leemos bonita¡Qué la magia te acompañe!

**Nena:**

Hola! Como respondo a tu rr, bueno quizás deba decir algo diferente ¿no te parece? Te agradezco de verdad que me dejes tu rr… me demuestras que estas súper pendiente de mi historia y que la sigues capi a capi. Gracias… Y por mi un placer complacerles siempre con la llegada de un nuevo capitulo.

**Ginna3525:**

Si SH ha estado muy complicado, o al menos lo estaba, entiendo tu preferencia por el sitio, es mucho más fácil buscar ahí una historia o algo así, tiene ciertas ventajas… y si ya te leí por ahí… así que no estoy segura que leas esta respuesta, pero si alguna vez lo haces quiero que sepas que se te agradece en verdad que me hagas saber que estas al otro lado de la pantalla y dedicas unos minutos a leerme.

Las ansias no te dejan imaginar… bueno esperemos que a mi si me deje imaginar y pueda seguir escribiendo y os satisfaga con ello.

**ValethSnape **

¡Hola!

Una advertencia! De verdad me estas amenazando. Ups. Bueno, por lo menos solo no me hablaras una semana, creo que puedo tolerarlo, no que lo disfrute… Después de amenazarme quieres que te jure que se reencontraran… no, jijiji, me permites reírme con ganas espero que si, por que estoy pensando en muajajajajajaja, ya escribiendo un poquito más seria… tal vez después de lo que pase en los siguientes capítulos Harry no quiera encontrarse nuevamente con Severus o Severus no quiera encontrarse con Harry. No es agradable encontrarse con fantasmas ¿no? Veremos que pasa… Lucius se encargara de que Harry cumpla sus condiciones. No puedo decirte más sino te arruinaría el capitulo.

Besos a ti también, y gracias por desearme suerte en mi PC la necesito mucho.

**Kaixo **

Hola de nuevo! Me gusto tu saludo ¡hola de nuevo! Y no se por que se me ha antojado escribírtelo unas cuantas veces ¡Hola de nuevo! No se es que me causa gracias ¡Hola de nuevo! No te molestes simplemente estoy como niña chiquita tratando de divertirse un poquito. ¿Ahora tienes unas ganas impresionantes de vuelva a actualizar para ver que pasa? Veremos como quedas entonces con lo que sigue… ¡Que la magia te acompañe!

**Yacanoe:**

¡Hola niña! Gracias por tus condolencias al respecto con mi PC. Creo que es mejor que me vaya despidiendo de ella, o al menos busque como comprar una nueva… Yo también espero que pueda actualizar pronto! Y más por que después de este capitulo puedo asegurarles que hasta yo quiero saber que sigue. Gracias por los elogios… ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

* * *

**21. Dos Hombres, Uno Mismo.**

Se encontraba impaciente, el día estaba llegando a su fin y Potter no aparecía ¿Acaso se retractaría? Tal vez debió llevárselo el día que fue administrada la poción a Severus. Pero se conformo con la palabra de mago del joven. Sabia que era un Griffindor, lleno de ideales, valores y demás, iba en contra de sus principios faltar a una palabra dada. Pero si le decía a Severus todo, cosa que él no prohibió, maldita la hora en que no lo hizo; seguramente ya habían encontrado la manera de cumplir la palabra y que no cayera en sus manos, tal vez su plan no estaba tan perfecto como espero.

Se encontraba en su casa, su hermosa casa. Una de las tantas protegidas con mil hechizos oscuros para protegerla y volverla ilocalizable, Chimeneas inhabilitadas, y con un encantamiento que provocaba la muerte a cualquiera que se acercara a más de cien metros. No que fuera necesaria ya que esta estaba en una isla invisible.

La mansión no era tan grande como la principal mansión Malfoy, esta fue creada por una tatarabuela que amaba la vida en el campo, y adoraba el mar, Mágicamente creo una Isla en medio del océano. Y logro que en las cercanías sus aguas igualaran el comportamiento de un mar. El clima en ella siempre era calido y tropical, nunca habían tormentas y solo en Navidad nevaba, aunque nunca con exceso de frió.

En la pequeña Isla había tres pequeñas montañas, que permitían dar un reto a los magos, por que si bien los magos podían aparecer simplemente en la sima y disfrutar de la vista, no fueron creadas sino, para reproducir la maravillosa experiencia del alpinismo, según la bruja excéntrica. Y tan excéntrica como era nombro la Isla Paris, de tal manera que al dar la ubicación de la casa podrías decir esta en las montañas del sur de Paris, y cualquiera viaja al país y buscaba, seguramente no encontraba nada.

Al lado sur de la isla un pequeño bosque, un balance perfecto de todo tipo de criaturas mágicas, no encontrarías por mucho que buscases una salvaje o peligrosa, solo hadas, unicornios, y otras más. Algo realmente extraño en su familia, que siempre prefirió los animales y plantas oscuras. Era por ello que nunca visitaban esta vivienda. Pero la magnificencia del bosque, de las montañas o el mar encantado no era nada, pues tenia un secreto aún más interesante y bello, decías que su abuela escondía una fuente en alguna parte de la isla, y que esta mostraba el rostro del amor verdadero, y si una pareja que llegase se miraban el uno al otro y bebían del agua su amor seria eterno.

Claro que esto, según Malfoy era únicamente para agregarle más misterio del que ya poseía la gran mansión, pues él si había recorrido la mansión de joven y toda la isla sin encontrar absolutamente nada.

En ese momento estaba de pie junto a la chimenea y observaba el trepidar del fuego, que con suave movimiento invitaba a bailar una danza que parecía divina y le era negada. Cuándo la luz de un trasladador ilumino brevemente la estancia.

Harry sintió como era trasportado y arrebatado del lugar en el cual vivió los mejores momentos de su vida, y ahora se encontraba en una mansión llena de lujos. Y delante suyo a un hombre elegante, aristócrata, mortifago, inventor de una maldición y pociones que salvaron y casi matan al amor de su vida. La ira le inundo, pero tenía que cumplir su palabra así que simplemente extendió su varita a su captor.

Lucius no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aparecer a su joven presa, y se sintió más orgulloso cuando observo que le entregaba su varita, esa con la cual había emprendido muchas batallas, y vencido al señor oscuro. La acepto y comenzó a examinarla detenidamente, mientras era observado por un curioso y nervioso joven de ojos esmeraldas. Pues entendía claramente que si estaba entregando su varita, pero una varita que recién le pertenecía, pues su anterior varita estaba lejos de él, tal vez millas, o debía decir países, por que según el entendió en el papel que aún apretaba en su otra mano estaba en Paris ¿no?

- Esta no es tu varita Potter. ¡Te pedí tu varita!

- He cumplido con mi palabra Lucius, te he entregado mi varita. Por que esa es mi varita ahora.

- ¿Qué paso con la anterior?

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- No me tientes Potter, puedo hacer de tu estadía aquí un verdadero infierno.

- No me importa – Estaba deseando más que todas las cosas que le matara de una sola vez, así que no le importaba si apresuraba el proceso, tal vez si lo llegaba a molestar le hacia perder la paciencia y con ello los planes que tuviese para con él y lo mataba de una vez. – No vales nada, no te tengo miedo. No puedes hacerme nada.

Pero no logro provocarlo, en vez de eso solo obtuvo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia estilo Malfoy, cosa que no pudo ni por un momento aliviarlo.

- Tengo lista la poción que has de tomar, la tengo lista desde hace mucho tiempo ya, pero antes tengo que arreglar algunos cabos que andan sueltos por ahí y tal vez te interese conocer. Después de todo cuando termine contigo no podrás decir nada de lo que te mostraré – Mientras decía esto, un hombre, el mismo mago que le había desconcertado en la batalla hacia presencia en el lugar. Vestía como todo un mortifago, pues la capa negra, la capucha y la mascara le era totalmente inconfundible y sintió una hola de desprecio para ese hombre – ¿Sabes quién es?

Harry no comprendía por que tenia que reconocer al hombre, pero aún así decidió concentrarse en él, estudiar su poder mágico, tratar de identificarle y no tardo en lograrlo. ¿Cómo podía ser él un mortifago? – Marks – susurro más para sí que contestando la pregunta.

- Vaya, el señor Potter es más astuto de lo que pensé, te ha reconocido y eso que todavía no le daba ninguna pista, desprende esa mascara de tu rostro; ya no te sirve para nada.

Y entonces Harry pudo contemplar ese hombre, el auror que debía velar por su seguridad, un hombre que decía amarle, pero se aliaba a su enemigo. No entendía absolutamente nada. Esto no tenía ningún sentido.

- Será mejor que te sientes Potter, por que lo que voy a decirte no será nada grato para ti – Pero continuo de pie – Si así lo prefieres, El auror que fue designado a tu cuidado, hace algún tiempo que esta en esta mansión prisionero, debo decir que realmente tiene casi dos años de estarlo, como podrás darte cuenta realmente nunca lo conociste, el mago aquí presente no tardará en dejar de tener ese aspecto que le sienta tan mal¿o debería decir que nos sienta tan mal?

Harry continuo en silencio, había aprendido a detestar la presencia de Marks, y ahora resultaba que no conocía realmente al hombre correspondía a ese nombre. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando ante sí tuvo a una persona que sufría los efectos de una poción multijugos que deja de tener efecto y sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa pues ante si tenia un ser igual a Lucius, la misma cabellera larga, los mismos ojos grises, la misma aristocracia, idénticos. ¡Si era una pesadilla! Si su vida peligraba ante un Malfoy, ante dos era indescriptible. Ahora si podía firmar su testamento con la seguridad de que no tardaría en ser leído pues su muerte se veía escrita en ese rostro.

(NA a partir de este momento para evitar confusiones diremos Lucius y Malfoy para distinguir entre uno y otro Lucius será el que ha estado hablando con Harry desde que llego a la Mansión y Malfoy será el que tenía la apariencia de Marks)

- No dices nada Potter – Dijo Malfoy – Será acaso que se te comieron la lengua los ratones.

Harry comenzó a considerar que no viviría, pero que del auror prisionero, ya no les era útil, no cuando ya no le necesitaban para vigilarle. Tal vez podía negociar para que le dejarán en libertad - Me imagino que ya no necesitaran a Marks ¿podrían dejarle ir con vida?

- No esperaba menos de ti Potter, solo que no es recomendable para mí dejarle ir. Aunque podría considerarlo si me ofreces algo a cambio – contesto Lucius

- ¿Algo a cambio?

- Una vez te dije que no daba nada de gratis, que tenía que obtener algo a cambio – respondió Malfoy.

- ¿Qué quieren?

- ¡Qué ingenuo eres Potter¡Drunki! – Lucius hacia el llamado a un elfo.

- Señor – Un elfo apareció de la nada y se inclino ante su amo – trae al Señor Marks ante nuestra presencia el Señor Potter quiere verle. Luego se dirigió a Harry – Voy a dejarlo ir Harry, pero no te pediré nada a cambio, todo lo que quiero lo tengo aquí, por que todo lo que puedes darme ya lo has hecho.

En ese momento se presentó ante ellos el elfo, seguido de un hombre que apenas se mantenía en pie, debilitado por la falta de comida y sucio seguramente por el poco aseo o ninguno que desde hacia quien sabe cuanto tiempo recibía. Sintió lastima por él.

- Pero que poca cortesía presenta Larson – Harry giró buscando a la persona a la que le hablaba Lucius, pero pronto entendió que se refería a Marks, seguramente era ese su apellido.

El hombre que hasta hace poco detestaba se fue levantando poco a poco e irguiese de manera extraordinaria, mostrando una elegancia y distinción que Harry solo había observado en Lucius o en Draco. – Tú no mereces ninguna Padre.

¿Padre¿Estaba llamándolo padre¿Acaso este era un hijo perdido de Lucius? Harry sintió que estaba en un mundo inverosímil donde existían dos Lucius un hijo perdido ¿Qué había que agregar a esa situación tan loca? El joven auror dirigió su vista a Harry, pero no dijo nada.

- Bueno, tengo que reconocer que tu madre no te enseño ninguna, pero ante mis invitados debes demostrarla, y más cuando estos interceden por ti – Dijo molesto Lucius.

- No necesito que nadie abogue por mí.

- Vistes Potter, lo que ganas por preocuparte por los demás, eso encontraras siempre, desagradecimiento. No lo olvides - Malfoy

- No lo hago para obtener agradecimiento Malfoy. ¿Es tu hijo? – no pudo evitar preguntar esto era totalmente extraño.

- no sabia que te interesará mi vida Potter – Harry ya no dijo nada. Pero el joven auror respondió.

- Si puedes llamar Padre a un ser que simplemente te engendra si es mi padre ¿eres realmente Harry Potter? – continuo en silencio, debería parecer ridículo que el gran héroe mágico estuviese ahí conversando con dos Malfoy y no peleando.

- Claro que es Potter, el Salvador del mundo mágico, el que venció al que no debe ser nombrado, el niño que vivió, el elegido. ¿Se me olvida un sobrenombre? O si el niño de oro, el consentido de Dumbledore. Todo un personaje tenemos aquí. Y si es mi hijo, un error de un desliz hace años atrás, nada que no se pueda arreglar.

- ¡Déjenlo! – Grito Harry al ver que ambos hombres apuntaban al joven - ¿Qué piden a cambio¡Déjenle¡Nada tiene que ver!

- No suplique Señor Potter, yo sabría que moriría desde que este Señor descubrió que era su hijo, mi madre me lo advirtió desde muy pequeño. Enfrente a la muerte sin temor. No ruegue ni por usted ni por nadie – Le recalco el Joven auror con una solemnidad y serenidad que dejo pasmado a Harry.

- Harry si que eres ingenuo, te dije que no me convenía dejarle ir, sabe demasiado y no puedo arriesgarme a que vengan a rescatarte por que él se vaya de la lengua y aunque puedo darle un oblivate, hay muchos magos capaces de acceder a sus recuerdos para llegar a ti ¡_Avada Kedavra_! – Y el cuerpo del joven auror cayó al suelo sin vida. – Te dijimos que no lo podíamos dejar ir ¡Drunki¡Deshazte del cuerpo! Es un error que he enmendado.

- Si amo – y el elfo desapareció con el cuerpo.

- Era un sangre mezclada, hijo de una muggle, como verás no puedo permitir que mi sangre se ensucie – Dijo Lucius sentándose en un sillón.

Harry no podía creer lo que acaba de presenciar, esos hombres mataban a sangre fría a su "hijo" lo había mantenido encerrado en un calabozo por casi dos años y todo como si se tratará de un objeto o alguien que estorba, peor que un animal, por primera vez comenzó a temer y casi a entrar en pánico, por que no solo era uno, eran dos Lucius.

- Bueno Harry, tengo que reconocer que aún no te hemos atendido como mereces, pero pronto eso se arreglara, ahora solo resta que yo – continuo hablando Lucius

- y yo – agrego Malfoy – volvamos a ser uno, para que todo este donde deba de estar.

Y sin más una pequeña luz comenzó a emanar de uno de ellos, y fue perdiendo su solidez, parecía más bien un fantasma, algo etéreo y luego como si una fuerza mística lo atrajera hacia el otro cuerpo se deslizo hasta llegar a él y entonces se volvieron uno.

- Es una técnica que requiere mucho poder mágico, es una forma bastante interesante de estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo ¿no te parece?

Cuándo al fin pudo procesar toda la información de la que había sido testigo esa noche, comprendió que la magia del falso Marks se asemejaba mucho a la de Lucius y entendió que fue lo que le confundió en batalla, dos personas irradiando el mismo poder mágico, la misma aura, pero aquella vez podía asegurar que en la vista de su atacante no se encontraba ni un ápice de odio, y entonces más por curiosidad que por otra cosa se detuvo a contemplar esos ojos grises, buscando el odio y desprecio que le profesará la vez que se lo encontró en su segundo año o en cuarto, pero no lo halló.

- Te has quedado sin palabras Potter ¿no tienes nada que decir?

No sabia como reaccionar ante la cantidad de información que recibió ¿Por qué se dedico a aclarar con hecho todo¿Qué se proponía Lucius al fin? Y de pronto recordó que todavía le quedaba un pago que hacer, además del lógico de nunca tratar de escapar - ¿Dónde esta la poción que he de tomar?

- Esta bien, Potter sino tienes nada más que decir – con la varita convoco una pequeña copa, que le extendió.

La observo detenidamente antes de tomar, era casi cristalina, con un suave color celeste y con un olor bastante agradable, se sorprendió cuando al fin se la llevo a la boca pues pocas veces uno se topaba ante una poción de tan rico sabor, si la muerte (aunque ya no estaba tan convencido que fuese eso lo que deseara de él Lucius) que le proporcionaba tenia tan buen gusto, bien valía la pena morir y sonrió al terminar de beberla. Para sentir que sus parpados se cerraban por si solos. Y la oscuridad se apoderaba de todo a su alrededor, mientras escuchaba la voz de Lucius.

- Has tomado la poción del olvido, olvidaras todas las personas, y todos los sentimientos para con ellos. Ahora tu vida comienza de cero Harry y yo seré la única persona a tu lado, te daré una nueva historia Harry, una juntos.

Continuo observando al joven que ahora descansaba en sus brazos, sus ojos cerrados velando el maravilloso brillo esmeralda que iluminaba cualquier estancia en la que entrara, su voz nula ahora que siempre dirigía a otros palabras de consuelo, cariño y bondad. Qué se negaba a brindarle a él.

Todo cambiaria, el joven no tendría recuerdos de nada, ni de nadie; no tendría ningún prejuicio para con él, y él le inventaría una vida perfecta hasta su lamentable perdida de memoria, y entonces se ganaría el amor, y cariño que siempre le fue negado. Ahora Harry era suyo.

**θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ≈≈≈≈θ**

Severus despertó al sentir la luz del sol entrar por el ventanal, esto se estaba haciendo costumbre, parecía que al fin, el joven Potter dejo de ser perezoso y decidió cambiar para levantarse temprano, busco por el cuarto y no encontró señales del chico fue cuando noto que la mesa de noche no estaba igual. Ahora además del recipiente que contenía la varita de Harry estaba un pergamino, detenido por un pequeño frasco de memorias.

Levanto el pequeño frasco y tomo el pergamino, colocando nuevamente las memorias en la mesa de noche, leyó la carta y furia le embargo… como se atrevía a decirle que "_sentiría culpable si llegases a morir por mi culpa o si algo malo te pasase, déjame morir tranquilo."_

¿Cómo diastres se suponía debía sentir él al saber que Harry había ido a entregarse a Lucius por él¡Estúpido Griffindor! En su furia arremeto contra lo primero que encontró, lámparas, sabanas, cuadros, y demás cosas eran despedazadas por un furioso maestro de pociones.

Una vez más calmado, tomo el frasco y se dirigió a su estudio, donde tenia un pequeño pensadero, dejo caer el contenido del pequeño frasco en este y rápidamente entro en las memorias que se encontraban ahí para él.

Se encontró en primer lugar en la batalla, vista desde el punto de Harry, vio como caía, y se sorprendió al ver el poder que irradiaba en ese momento, noto como evito que escaparan veinte y tres de los magos, como caía en un pasillo del Hospital inundado en lagrimas, luego a su lado al pasar los sufrimientos de la maldición, y luego Draco con la poción, para después notar la compañía permanente de un cansado Harry a su lado, también vio como recibía las cartas de Lucius y las estrujaba, como camino hasta la cafetería y la conversación que tuvieron, las condiciones que este ponía, y se sorprendió de ver la ingenuidad de Harry al pensar en que este solo lo quería para vengarse.

Al salir del pensadero, podía asegurar algo, Lucius no quería a Harry para matarle, y en parte se alegro por ello, su amado estaba con vida, ahora solo faltaba saber que haría para recuperarle.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Se que es una idea descabellada, y que es hasta ridículo, podrías agregar algo más… pero algo si puedo asegurarlo ¿ninguno pensó en que existieran dos Malfoy? o mejor aún que Marks fuese inocente de todo lo que se le acredita ¿no? Tengo que reconocer que la idea del hijo perdido no tiene ningún fundamento, solo una idea loca que cruzo en mi cabeza por último minuto. Espero a vosotros os haya gustado el capitulo ¿me dejáis comentarios o reviews¡De verdad que me alegra el día! 


	22. Sufriendo Por Harry

**Disclaimer**

Esto lo hago por placer… JK Rowling es dueña de sus personajes, yo solo me entretengo.

**Aclaración:** lo que esta escrito en cursiva equivale al pensamiento de la persona... Spoiler hasta el sexto libro. Slash y Mpreg.

Me gustaría continuar pronto, y actualizar como al principio lo hacia pero no puedo, por que mi PC esta dañada, y me imagino que ya estáis algo hastiadas de escuchar siempre la misma cosa… en todos los fics que leemos… pero la verdad es que mi trabajo actual me esta comiendo el día, entro a las 7am y salgo a las 9 o 10 de la noche dependiendo el día, a eso le agrego mi curso de titulación, que nos dejan muchas tareas… en diciembre salgo de vacaciones por parte del trabajo, así que espero poder compensarlos en ese mes, por que si las cosas siguen como han estado en estos dos meses, tengo que decirles que en este mes esperéis cuando mucho de 2 a 4 capítulos.

**_DEDICADO A VALETHSNAPE POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS, RETRAZADO, PERO CON MUCHO CARIÑO ¡QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MÁS!_**

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios a **Yacanoe, ValethSnape, Nena, Kaixo, Ginna3525, Shijo-Haibara, Stiby, Devil Lady Hitokiri, BegoPotterBlack.**

**Yacanoe**

Buen día Yacanoe, un placer siempre para mi cuando actualizo tan rápido como tú dices, pues así se que disfrutáis más la historia… una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios cada vez que dices que te gusta lo que escribo, de verdad que me alegra. Si lo DE Marks y Lucius fue como tu dices algo loco, pero lo que me alegra es saber que de todos modos lo consideras impresionante.

**ValethSnape:**

Hola ValethSnape, espero que tus ánimos mejoren considerablemente y que cualquier cosa que te ponga de malas sea eliminada.

**Nena **

Gracias nena, por dejarme tu rr, y siempre dejar constancia de que sigues leyendo la historia.

**Kaixo, **

Bueno, el Hola de Nuevo en la vez pasada me causo gracias, por que me entrecortaba y volvía a escribirlo y aunque parece bastante tonto e infantil, creo que el animo que me andaba era para eso… el divertirme con algo tonto… ¿Estudias química? Pues te digo que a mi no me gusta mucho, no vaya a ser que con una mala reacción de los elementos los iones, y esas cosa me ocasionen una reacción en cadena y termine con una explosión… no quiero terminar quemada… ¡ya escribiendo un poquito más seria! Espero que a ti no te pase nada por el estilo… y todo te salga a pedir de boca… Bueno, aquí te dejo el capitulo, se que no actualice nada rápido, pero hago lo que puedo, y gracias siempre por tu comprensión. Nos vemos…

**Shijo-Haibara, **

Hola Shijo-Haibara, un placer, creo que es la primera vez que me es que me escribes, así que ¡Bienvenida! Sino disculpa mi lapsus, es que como tengo tanto tiempo de no contestar rr, ni actualizar ya me perdí un poco y me he hecho un colocho.

Gracias, realmente gracias… me alegra saber que la historia te parece increíble….

Sabes que en serio me sorprende que me digas que la suba nuevamente en SH, sabes, según yo la tengo igual, es decir las actualizo el mismo día, se que SH dice que voy por el Cáp. 12 o algo por el estilo, pero la verdad es que los Cáp. 4 a 8 o 9 de SH son dos o tres capítulos juntos, por eso tiene una presentación diferente de la de acá, pero siguen igual…

Me alegas, realmente me halagas y me anima a seguir saber que el giro que a tomado la historia te haya gustado…. Quieres que Malfoy Padre muera dolorosamente, si te fijas realmente yo no creo que haya hecho muchas cosas malas, ni siquiera fue él, quien maldijo a Sev, y a pesar de, fue a través de él que se consiguió la cura.

Referente a las actualizaciones nuevamente lo siento por tardar tanto, de verdad que no quería… hacerlo, pero he estado súper ocupada.

Gracias¡Qué la magia te acompañe!

**Ginna3525, **

¡Hola Ginna3525! Si se que te ha gustado mucho el capitulo, tus dudas y otras cosas más en SH en cuanto actualice ahí…

¡Nos leemos¡Que la magia te acompañe!

PS. Gracias por el rr por aquí…

**Stiby**

¡Hola! Hasta hoy me he puesto a contestar a tu comentario, y la verdad me siento muy apenada, más por que ni siquiera he dejado el mío en tu fics, pero de verdad que no he tenido tiempo… ¡Discúlpame!

Entiendo que extrañes tener más tiempo, yo a esta altura también lo extraño, y estoy igual que tu, también me dedico más a leer que actualizar, y así lastimadamente hacemos sufrir a nuestras lectoras, pero es que de veras se necesita concentración a la hora de escribir, yo en lo personal, necesito silencio, quietud, y sobre todo nada ni nadie que me interrumpa, pero no es lo mismo cuando leo, que puedo agarrar un párrafo, y luego de unas tres horas leer otro, y así sucesivamente, y aunque tengo que reconocer no se le toma el mismo sabor a las cosas, por lo menos lees, y te entretiene algo, a demás de que un capitulo inclusive te lo puedes leer en unos 15 a 20 minutos a veces menos, dependiendo la longitud de este.

Y viéndolo de la manera que dices, pues si, tener dos respuestas en los capítulos, sale entretenido hasta cierto punto.

Al final has actualizado, pero sabes que no me gusto… que no me llego ni la respuesta, ni la alerta de tu historia ¿puedes creerlo? La tecnología esta en mi contra, sino es por que busque en las historias más recientemente actualizadas no me doy cuenta, y como dijiste en la nota que a algunas posiblemente no le llego su respuesta por no se que, entonces me fui a ver, y ahí estaba mi respuesta, pero de verdad que la tecnología anda en mi contra, mira que hacerme eso a mi con una de las mejores historias que leo OO no señor eso no se me hace… ya leí el capitulo, y la respuesta, aunque todavía no he dejado mi rr por ahí, esta súper bueno, si puedo mañana te lo dejo ¡me disculpas please!

En lo de la alianza ya me hice un colocho, mira que creo que ya te enredé y de paso lo hice yo también… el punto es que si no mal recuerdo (voy a rebasar los capítulos, por que de verdad no recuerdo nada, y eso que es mi propia historia OO) Ahora si, en el cuarto párrafo, del flash back del capitulo 20 dice que Harry y se quita el anillo, de ahí, no se vuelve a mencionar… pues como veras ya no lo tiene…

Me dan risas tus deducciones con lo del capitulo, de verdad que si, y más en la forma en que expresas

Pues no es amor eterno lo que ha bebido Harry, así que no te preocupes, considero que para un Malfoy eso seria totalmente humillante, por que ellos se creen capaces de conseguir todo lo que quieren ¿no? Malfoy le da la poción del Olvido a Harry porque entiende que seria imposible que Harry se fije en él si tiene una gran cantidad de prejuicios para con él, y su corazón con sus recuerdos ya ha sido entregado, piensa por tanto que al borrarlos, lo imposible seria que Harry no corresponda su amor.

¿La varita de Harry en Paris? Si pues, es la nueva por decirlo así, y es lógico que Lucius no se confié completamente de Harry al entregarle otra varita que no sea la suya.

¿Qué es paranoia? O mejor dicho que es paranoia para ti, por que la verdad es que me he quedado algo perdida con eso de "menuda paranoia te has montado eh?" Me alegra que te hayas divertido con imaginarte la carita de Harry al tener a dos Malfoy…

Te quedaste perdida, espero al fin le hayas entendido a toda la trama, sino me dices que es lo que te confunde y yo con gusto te explico… Pues como veras, para mi en esta historia (por lo menos) Draco no es mala persona, por que ha aceptado a Harry, tal vez al principio no como amigo, pero le ha tomado aprecio y la verdad que no traicionaría así ni Harry mucho menos a Severus.

Jajajajajajajajajajajaja Así que te lo olías ¿no? Lucius tomando a Harry para él solito, no. Pues si esos son los verdaderos objetivos de este rubio para nuestro ojitos verdes… ¡Que la poción no surja efecto! Pues no creo que Merlín te oiga, aunque creedme que Severus si lo desea, no quiere ponerse a reconquistar a Harry, aunque dice que si Lucius se atreve a tocarle un pelito aunque sea a nuestro joven pelo azabache pues lo molerá a golpes, crucios y demás…

Quieres aunque sea un matiz, algo que pueda llevarle a su vida antigua ¿eh?, pues lo lamento, no… me niego a hacerlo, la mente de Harry estará en blanco con respecto a sus amigos, amor, y vida pasada… no reconocerá a nadie…

Si ya se ha quitado el anillo, por lo que no servirá de mucho para que Harry recuerde algo de nuestro adulto y guapo Sev… lo siento… Muahahahahaha

¿Cómo crees que Severus puede localizar o encontrar siquiera a Harry? Pues yo no le veo el como, por que aunque supieran donde esta, no pueden ir… están bajo un hechizo fidelio, donde él es el guardián, en una isla diseñada para no ser molestado, que mata al que no es invitado si se acerca a una X distancia, indetectable para el mundo muggle y mucho más para los magos, esta diseñada para ser indetectable, la verdad yo que soy la escritora no le veo el como puede Severus llegar a Harry… Muuaahahaha

Es lógico que el capitulo te haya parecido extraño, si a mi me lo pareció, me imagino que ha ustedes más… pero también me alegra saber que a pesar de todo te ha gustado.

Gracias nuevamente por tu comentario… besos, abrazos… y más ¡Qué la magia te acompañe!

**Devil Lady Hitokiri**

¡Hola! Devil Lady Hitokiri ¡Bienvenida!

Me he reído mucho, y me siento súper contenta con tu comentario, de verdad que sí, pues he logrado impresionarte, eso como escritora novata, y principiante es todo un reto de verdad que sí… gracias

¡Severus muerto! No eso no, por que yo los prefiero vivos a ambos aunque sea separados pero vivos

"Las locas ideas de Severus salvado a Harry de las garras de Lucius" pues no se, yo no tengo muchas… y eso de que te sonó a novela es bueno o es malo? Es decir te gustan las novelas, yo me he leído muchas, desde que soy niña, siempre me ha gustado la lectura y ahora a falta de libros (ya me leí todas las que habían en mi casa) leo fics, y más por que también ya casi no tengo tiempo…

Así que hay una historia bastante parecida, me dices el titulo, o el nombre de la escritora, lo que pasa es que me encanta leer y pues si alguien me habla de una historia pues me muero por leerla… Y si veremos que hago yo con esta trama… la verdad es que no tengo idea de que historia me hablas…

Voy a darme una vuelta por tu perfil, y veré si tienes algún fics… aunque te advierto que es difícil que lea algo fuera de Harry, aunque no puedo negar me gustan algunas series de anime y esas cosas, aun no me aventuro a leer ningún fics de ellos… solo leo Harry…

Gracias por la suerte de la PC, aunque tengo que deciros aun no la arreglo, tal vez en diciembre (y eso que a finales) compre una nueva tarjeta madre… ahorita no puedo… pero tratare de que a pesar de todo seguir actualizando y no dilatarme tanto.

Un placer Devi Riddle¡Que la magia te acompañe!

Herminione

PS: Que es ARNAM de OM?

**BegoPotterBlack**

Hola BegoPotterBlack un placer leerte, en verdad que si ¡bienvenida! Esta vez hasta yo he sentido que me he dilatado un montón… espero la próxima vez no tardar tanto, cada cuanto actualizo, por lo general ponía dos capítulos por semana, pero mi PC se ha dañado, escribía por las noches, y actualizaba temprano los lunes y jueves, pero no puedo seguir ese ritmo ahora… lo siento… trataré de actualizar de este lunes el 12 de este mes… pero si no puedo espero me sepáis entender…

Al MSN, ya te agregue…

Gracias¡Que la magia te acompañe!

* * *

**22. Sufriendo Por Harry**

En una habitación amplia decorada con grandes detalles, y elegante; se encontraba un hombre, su aspecto de aristócrata, concordaba completamente con la decoración del mismo, lo que parecía totalmente fuera de lugar era el comportamiento del este, y es que cualquiera que le conociese o al menos le hubiese visto alguna vez hubiese asegurado que su comportamiento era totalmente desconocido.

Por primera vez en su vida Lucius Malfoy no estaba interesado en guardar apariencias, y en su cara, se reflejaba cada uno de las emociones que experimentaba. Cosa totalmente sorprendente, pues a través de años de disciplina en la que se dedico a mostrar superioridad y nunca reflejar emociones o sentimientos obtuvo una basta reputación de frialdad, pero ahora su semblante demostraba total preocupación. La razón un joven que ardía en temperatura y que actualmente estaba en un ligero reposo.

Tenia tres días de estar en esa condición, después de que hubo ingerido la poción y cayera preso del sueño en que te sumergía esta, le llevo a la cama en que ahora estaba y de la que aún no despertaba, al amanecer entro al cuarto y cual fue su sorpresa al notar que estaba convulsionando por que tenia una fiebre tan alta que amenazaba con matarle. En ese momento se pregunto más de una vez ¿Acaso el Joven era alérgico a algún ingrediente de la poción y ahora su cuerpo luchaba contra tal ingrediente¿Surgiría el efecto esperado?

Llamo a un elfo domestico para que le facilitara paños de agua fría, no se podía arriesgar a darle otra poción, no sabia que estaba produciendo la temperatura, por lo que no debía darle ninguna otra sin determinar que era lo que estaba mal.

En ese momento agradeció ser un Mortifago desconfiado, por que gracias a ello, adquirió los conocimientos básicos de medicina mágica. Rápidamente comenzó a evaluar al paciente, realmente no había contado con eso. A esa altura el joven mago debería de estar despertando, no ardiendo en temperatura y mucho menos convulsionando cada uno o dos horas, momentos seguramente en que la poción luchaba con el organismo del joven y parecía querer ganar.

Eran tres días en los que casi no ha dormido, y aún así no se sentía agotado, si fatigado, molesto e incomodo, no podía administrarle ninguna poción o encantamiento, sabia que esta lucha la tenia que pelear él, y debía vencer aunque esto anulará totalmente o parcialmente la poción administrada, por que inconscientemente el mago no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la poción trabajara adecuadamente.

Le costo casi un día comprender que era lo que estaba mal, y la respuesta le dejo mudo, asombrado por la impresión, era tan simple que se reprendió por no haberla visto antes, cuando seguramente podía haber hecho algo, ahora la magia del joven brujo protegía completamente al intruso que no estaba en sus planes. Un bebé.

Si por que el joven Potter, se encontraba embarazado, de días de gestación, cinco días nada más pero los suficientes para que la poción tratará de provocar un aborto en el joven, y lo más sorprendente es que el confió en que la poción vencería esta lucha y Harry perdería al bebé, por ello no hizo nada ni para retirar a la criatura del cuerpo en que se encontraba, o para fortalecer su estancia en este.

Pero al tercer día, al no ceder la temperatura, y comprender que toda la magia del joven se encontraba enfocada en salvar a la criatura, trato de provocar el aborto, cual fue su sorpresa al notar que la magia de vida de Harry estaba estrechamente ligada a la de la criatura, el lazo se había fortalecido al estar continuamente protegiéndole, y ahora la vida del joven estaba ligada a la de la criatura, si esta moría, el joven también lo haría, y es que la condición era tal, que seguramente el primero en morir seria el joven y luego el bebé.

Y por ello, ahora no podía hacer absolutamente nada, no podía ayudarle por que cualquier poción que le diera pondría en peligro mayor la vida que llevaba en su ser, y si esta moría el joven lo haría. Pero que podía esperar del héroe del mundo mágico, que siempre anteponía su vida a la de cualquier otro ser que necesitará su ayuda, aún en la inconciencia luchaba por un inocente, y asegura la vida de este a través de la suya. Sin duda alguna era un mago poderoso y benévolo.

Lo más que podía hacer era fortalecer el organismo con pociones vitaminadas, que de una u otra manera le fortalecían, actualmente el joven descansaba, y casi dos horas habían pasado desde la última convulsión que sufrió, y esperaba que fuera la última. Se acerco al joven y se sentó en la cama que reposaba, toco la frente para determinar que tanta temperatura tenía, y bufo en descontento, pues esta no había cedido en cambio parecía que nuevamente aumentaba, se preparo entonces para una nueva convulsión.

Entonces el sueño del joven se vio interrumpido, con ligeros temblores que arremetían cada vez más fuerte, y el coloco sus manos en los hombros del chico para detenerlos o al menos contener el cuerpo, para que no se lastimara. El joven comenzó a sudar, en la frente, barbilla, nariz ligeras gotas aparecieron, y se sintió un inútil por no poder secar el sudor que pronto comenzó a correr por el cuerpo del joven, pues no debía soltarlo, los temblores eran tan fuertes, que seguramente se lastimaría. Ese ataque era el más fuerte que hasta el momento había presenciado, y la angustia le invadió, pues sabría que se sentiría totalmente culpable si al fin moría.

Y por primera vez albergo en su mente, pensamientos de derrota ¿Y si su plan de conquista fallaba totalmente y lo único que conseguiría sería la muerte del niño de oro¿Qué, si se le negaba tener al salvador del mundo mágico¿Qué si esa era la manera en que el debía pagar cada una de las cosas malas¿Qué si el destino se las cobraba a través de la muerte del ser que le enseño que era el amor? Y entonces sin pensar mucho, se abrazo al cuerpo de su amado, el cuál temblaba cautivo por los estremecimientos causados por calentura.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

Llevaba tres días buscando desesperadamente su localización, con ayuda del ministerio, pues la testificación de Draco y Blaise logro que se asignara a la búsqueda del joven Potter una decena de aurores, pero hasta el momento no se había encontrado nada.

Draco dirigió cada uno de los registros a las mansiones Malfoy, acompañado siempre con varios miembros de la Orden, pero claramente no habían logrado investigar ni el diez por ciento de estas y eso a Severus Snape lo tenía al borde de un colapso nervioso. Tenía que dar con él. Nunca en su vida sintió que dependía de nadie, consideraba que eso solo lo hacían los débiles, y él nunca se considero tal; pero ahora la situación era totalmente diferente, la realidad era que estaba enamorado, y no podía permitir que un rubio mortifago y ex amigo suyo los separase.

No permitiría que nada le quitase la maravillosa sensación que le embargaba cuando estaba al lado de Harry, pero los días pasaban y no se sabía absolutamente nada. La depresión que poco a poco le embargaba se notaba en el ambiente, se había vuelto más tosco, retraído, e irónico. Todos trataban de entenderle y trabajan arduamente pero sin resultado alguno.

Y los días fueron pasando, ya no eran días sino semanas y él se sentía terrible, y muchas veces sintió que su vida carecía de sentido alguno, la falta de noticias lo tenia hastiado, ya no soportaba más y quería morirse, ya nada importaba, solo Harry el saber donde estaba, y el como estaba, bajo que condiciones se encontraría.

El ministerio pronto dejo la búsqueda, dieron por sentado, que el joven mago simplemente se había escapado de las "manos" de Severus por que ya no quería estar con él, y seguramente estaría en un nuevo romance con otro más joven y guapo que el maestro de pociones. Cosa que la Orden considero estúpida, pero al no recibir el apoyo del ministro tuvieron que regresar a sus trabajos correspondientes, dedicando así pocas horas a la investigación del paradero de "El elegido".

Y Severus se sentía desfallecer, ellos no comprendían lo duro de la situación, lo difícil que era estar separado del amor de su vida, y saber que era totalmente correspondido a tal grado de poder sacrificarse a si mismo por la vida del otro. El dolor era profundo y devastador para su alma, no podía sopórtalo más y comenzó a pensar seriamente en dejarse morir a seguir sufriendo la soledad a la que estaba confinado.

Pero no podía hacer tal cosa, no podía rendirse, y se dedicó a tiempo completo a buscar una pista de donde fuese, pero todo con resultados nulos, parecía que todo esfuerzo para encontrarlo era inútil, y realmente ya se estaba hartando.

Lupin dejo de ser el joven alegre y de semblante pasivo, a ser un hombre pensativo, abstraído, y la falta de posibilidades de búsqueda hacia las cosas aún más difíciles. Tonks que tenia un niño metamorfo no podía darse el lujo de dejarse llevar por la desolación, pues su hijo aún pequeño, podía percibir sus estados de animo, sin embargo ya no portaba en sus cabellos colores alegres como rosa, o lila, era totalmente gris como una señora que ha caneado demasiado joven.

Pronto llego Moody con noticias un poco extrañas, el cuerpo del joven auror Marks se encontró casi irreconocible, hacia algunas semanas, pero nadie considero que este hecho tuviese que ver con la desaparición de Potter, el cuerpo fue encontrado demacrado por el deterioramiento físico en el que se localizó, y según los estudios realizados, murió por un Avada, pero lo extraño era que presentaba síntomas de deterioro físico, y cadenas en la muñecas y pies, como si hubiese estado prisionero por mucho tiempo, cuando sus compañeros de trabajo, garantizaban que simplemente llevaba unos días en lo que no se presentaba a trabajar. Seguramente alguien había estado utilizando Poción multijugos con él la pregunta que rondaba en el ministro era ¿Quién y Porqué? Cosa que para la orden era más bien algo lógico.

Carecían de prueba alguna contra Malfoy en la muerte del auror, pero aunque las tuviesen no podían hacer nada, porque todavía no lo encontraban. Lo que no entendían era por que no había secuestrado a Harry tiempo atrás, si tenía a su disposición la forma física del auror designado a proteger al joven.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

Malfoy suspiraba más tranquilo, la fiebre parecía ceder al fin, y Harry se estabilizaba, y el bebé que apenas contaba ya con semanas de crecimiento se encontraba en mejores condiciones que el padre, pues este presentaba claramente señas de gastos mágicos y físicos, pero ahora todo sería más fácil, la crisis había pasado.

Podría darle un simple hechizo de limpieza cada día, pero como otras veces se dedico a desvestirlo lentamente, ya esto se había convertido para él en un rito, algo que hacia cada mañana, con total delicadeza, levantaba el cuerpo del joven con su varita y le quitaba la camisa, mientras dejaba pequeñas caricias en el cuerpo mortalmente pálido. Seguía con el pantalón del pijama, y la ropa interior, quedaba totalmente desnudo, para ser limpiado con paños de agua perfumada, y nuevamente ser vestido.

Las primeras veces le fue totalmente difícil contener sus deseos carnales, pero al pasar de los días, se fue acostumbrando, y sus pasiones fueron remitiendo, la debilidad con que se mostraba el cuerpo, apaciguaba cualquier aspiración de tenerle para algo más que cuidarle, y garantizarse que a pesar de todo se mantuviese saludable y aseado.

Gracias a continuas pociones que ahora podían ser administradas correctamente sin ponerle en peligro la magia del joven mago logro estabilizarse, ahora solo faltaba que este recobrara la conciencia y ver hasta que grado la poción había surgido efectos en la mente del joven padre.

Antes de acostarle nuevamente con un movimiento de varita desapareció la ropa de cama y, la cambio por otra totalmente limpia, suave, y perfumada, como cada ropa que era colocada en ella para su cuidado, y entonces lo ubico delicadamente en esta. Se detuvo a observar el rostro del joven, que desde unos días atrás, descansaba más tranquilamente. No podía evitar preguntarse ¿Qué pasarla una vez que despertase? Se sentó en la cama al lado del cuerpo que mantenía los ojos cerrados como si disfrutara del mejor sueño que nunca tuvo y se negaba a despertar, con sus dedos delineo el rostro y se detuvo en los labios, y disfruto de la suavidad de estos, el color rosado pálido que denotaban, era una tentación, un llamado a ser besados, pero se abstuvo. Aún no era tiempo y tal vez nunca lo seria, pero deseaba que cuando lo hiciese, por lo menos estuviese consiente de lo que pasaba.

Se dio un baño rápido, el agua tibia le relajaba de una manera bastante efectiva, logrando así que su sueño fuese más tranquilo y reparador. Se acostó al lado del joven, después de todo si pronto despertaba, tenía que hacerlo a su lado, para que la historia que pensaba darle fuera más creíble, más si ahora "esperaban" un hijo y entonces una sonrisa maliciosa surco el rostro del aristócrata.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

_El sol entro de lleno en la habitación, y me queje de la luz que me daba en la vista, me sentía extrañamente cansado, algo entumido, y definitivamente no quería despertarme, y entonces note que la cama o la suavidad de esta me era totalmente desconocida. A regañadientes y molesto por la luz que me incomodaba, culpable de mi despertar fui abriendo los ojos lentamente, pero el exceso de claridad me obligo a cerrarlos nuevamente. Entonces decidí darme la vuelta, y sentí el cuerpo de otra persona a mi lado. _

_¿Dónde estaba? Abrí los ojos, para notar que a mi lado se encontraba un hombre de larga cabellera rubio, no pude distinguir el color de ojos que tenía, la elegancia seguramente era una palabra que reinaba en esta persona, pues aún dormido parecía conservarla, seguí observándolo, pude notar que aunque era una persona adulta, seguramente seria de unos cuarenta y algo. ¿Qué hacia yo dormido al lado de este individuo¿Quien era? Y entonces note que había preguntas más importantes en mi cabeza que esas._

_¿Quién era yo? No recordaba ni mi nombre, y entonces sentí miedo, había cosas que entendía, era un mago, recordaba hechizos, pociones, mapas lunares, historia de brujos y esas cosas, pero mi vida personal me era totalmente desconocida. Recordaba libros, y podía decir que materias o clases enteras, pero no rostros, no emociones ni sentimientos con respecto a ellas, no recordaba la alegría de aprobar un examen, o dejarlo. Era totalmente extraño, recordé entonces un secreto, y no porque alguien me hubiese dicho que era eso, sino porque sentía que era algo solo mío, la habilidad de identificación de mágica._

_Si este hombre que estaba a mi lado era algo mío seguramente su magia me resultaría familiar, aunque aun no entendía que tipo de relación podría tener con él. ¿Quizás…? Pero que tonto… y entonces voltee nuevamente a él y lo estudie físicamente, y me encontré pensando que era un hombre elegante, inclusive atractivo; pero… y entonces sentí su magia su esencia e inexplicablemente me aterre._

_Podía asegurar sin miedo a equivocarme, que esa persona me podía dañar, su magia aunque no me resultaba desconocida, si me provocaba alerta, y mis sentidos y músculos se pusieron a la defensiva, lentamente me fui levantando y me fui alejando de él, no entendía por que, pero mi instinto de supervivencia me garantizaba, me gritaba que debía estar lo más lejos posible de ese hombre._

_Me observe a mi mismo, y me ruborice completamente, me sentí apenado, estaba en pijama, y hasta donde podía observar el hombre que hasta hace unos minutos estaba a mi lado se encontraba totalmente desnudo, por que justamente en ese momento se dio vuelta y la sabana que le cobijaba dejo de hacerlo. ¿Cómo entonces una persona que me provocaba rechazo o precaución dormía con él en esas condiciones? _

_Acaso me acostaba con cualquiera, y me maldije por no poder recordar que tipo de persona era, ni a que me dedicaba, pero en el fondo sentí repulsión por la idea de dormir con alguien por el cual no sintiese nada, por lo tanto quizás si era algo mío ¿un amante? Negué fuertemente con la cabeza, eso no me podía estar pasando y entonces comprendí que tres de mis dedos de la mano izquierda se deslizaban constantemente en mi dedo anular, como si quisiesen mover un anillo inexistente ¿Acaso estaba comprometido o casado? Por que entonces no tenía la alianza en mi mano. _

_Necesitaba respuestas, pero no me atrevía a despertar a ese hombre, fue cuando inexplicablemente unas ganas terribles de vomitar me invadieron, y no pude hacer más que correr rápidamente a una de las puertas del cuarto suplicando que esta me condujera al baño y gracias a Merlín que así era. Pero seguramente tenía mucho de no comer, por que lo único que logre fue sacar por mi boca, fueron líquidos que rápidamente relacione con pociones._

_¿Acaso estaba enfermo y las pociones eran para curarme¿O las pociones fueron las que me quitaron mis recuerdos? Me levante y me senté en el piso del baño ¿Dónde estaba¿Quién era¿Qué relación tenía con ese hombre¿Por qué había ingerido pociones¿Por qué tenía nauseas¿Por qué de pronto me sentía nostálgico? Por qué y más porqués circundaban en mi cerebro. Fue entonces cuando sentí que alguien me observaba y rápidamente levante mi vista, y entonces pude observar en total plenitud el hombre que estaba acostado minutos atrás de pie en la puerta del baño, y sus ojos grises fijos en mi persona_.

Lucius Malfoy sonrió al joven, y al ver esos ojos esmeraldas, trasparentes a cualquiera que quisiese leer lo que pensaba o sentía, pudo sentirse satisfecho, no encontró odio, ni desprecio, pero si inquietudes, y hasta cierto punto desconfianza, pero nada que indicase que sabia quien era, o que había sido en el pasado.

* * *

Espero el capitulo les haya gustado, si me dejais un comentario, me alegrareis el día o los días tan ocupados que tengo últimadamente... Sinceramente gracias, por continuar hasta aqui conmigo. 


	23. La Maldición del Intruso

**Disclaimer**

Esto lo hago por placer… JK Rowling es dueña de sus personajes, yo solo me entretengo. Esta idea es mía y de los millones de fic que se le asemejan.

* * *

**Notas: **Spoiler hasta el sexto libro. Los pensamientos van en _cursiva_. Es un Snarry, contiene Mpreg si no te gusta puedes darle al boton atras y retirarte, pero a esta altura de la historia dudo que tenga sentido alguno... en fin... decidi ponerlo. Mis más sinceras disculpas aquellas personas que les dije actualizaria el lunes, hace ocho días y no lo hice... lo siento.

**Acabo de realizar un Short, aunque no lo he publicado, lo haré el 27 como regalo especial a una linda persona, espero lo lean y os guste, se llama "Un padre desconocido". Contiene Mpreg. **

**

* * *

**

Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios… Por que de esa manera me instan a seguir adelante, gracias... Muchas gracias… ValethSnape, nena, Ginna3525, Stiby, BegoPotterBlack, kaixo, Devil Lady Hitokiri, Yacanoe, charissnape

**Respuestas: **

**ValethSnape**

¡¡Hola amiga!!

Un placer dedicarte a ti el capitulo, gracias por quererme , yo también te quiero a ti… Me es grato saber que tu cumpleaños fue agradable, y más aún saber que gracias a cada una de nosotras te logramos dar una grata sorpresa, no nos olvidamos de tan especial fecha para ti.

Lo de no admitida, y el que no nos encontráramos en el MSN ya quedo solucionado, y ahora podremos hacerlo cada vez que se nos antoje…

Gracias por comentarme lo de las historias que se le asemejan, la verdad es que me le voy a dar una vuelta a las cuentas de las personas que mencionas para ver, pero voy a agregar lo que dices en el Disclaimer, no definitivamente no quiero problemas al respecto.

Hubo muy poco dialogo? Estas bromeando? No hubo del todo dialogo, y gracias por el dato de que os aburren o duermen sino hay dialogo, te estoy totalmente agradecida, por que si todas me dicen esta bien… esta súper, pero no me dicen lo que esta mal ¿Cómo se supone que voy a mejorar? Definitivamente esto es algo que voy a grabar en mi cerebro para no volver ha hacerlo…

Besitos! A ti también… cuídate!

**Nena:**

¡¡Hola!! Si hasta que al fin subi el capitulo, entiendo que habéis esperado mucho tiempo por que actualicé, y gracias por tu comprensión en ese aspecto. Pero me es grato saber que te gusta lo que escribo. Gracias por lo de feliz noche! Y para ti también Feliz día, tarde o noche! Depende la hora en que lo leas… Qué la magia te acompañe!

**Ginna2535:**

¡Hola! Me alegra de verdad que si me alegra que te guste el capitulo, te mueres por leer la actualización, espero entonces no haber dilatado mucho, y que el capitulo llegue a tiempo antes que la agonía acabe y de verdad mueras (sentido figurado) y como buena medicina, el capitulo que ahora te dejo sea de tu agrado, puede que tengas razón con eso de que no hay trabajo a la medida ni al gusto, y espero verte en la siguiente actualización, y doblemente gracias por que me dejas dos comentarios uno por aquí y otro por SH, y a mi me haces doblemente feliz (que golosa :-P)

¡Qué la magia te acompañe¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

**Stiby:**

¡Hola¡Stiby! Tanto tiempo, ya se me hizo eterna a mi la actualización tambien a mí, pero veras que a pesar de todo sigo con la historia…

Bueno, entiendo de verdad que si, que lleves tanto tiempo sin escribir, si mucho tienes con lo que haces cada día, y esto seguramente te esta consumiendo toda la inspiración y creatividad.

La verdad es que lo de leer la respuesta en la mera pagina no fue una gran molestia, de hecho creo que prefiero leerle ahí, por que se le ve el verdadero formato que estas tienen. Y no te preocupes solo era un comentario del evento en sí. Pero nada en contra.

Pues yo contenta por poder sacar una sonrisa y que esta ilumine tu rostro, pero me limito a decir únicamente la verdad.

Lamento que mi comentario haya tardado tanto, cuando leí el capítulo me sentí tentada a dejar uno simple como lo hacia con todas las historias que hago, por que has de saber que eres a la única que le hago comentarios kilométricos, pero dije que no, tu esfuerzo merecía ser recompensado de una manera justa y eso de poner tres líneas cuando mucho simplemente por cumplir un requisito, pensé que no valía la pena, mejor aunque tarde te hago saber lo que pienso de manera correcta ¿no?

Y ahora me siento más culpable, por que me dices que estabas esperando exclusivamente el tuyo ( de verdad que me siento mal me puedes disculpar, please…

Que me traigo entre manos, yo :-) solo divertirme un poquito, nada malo te lo garantizo… jiji y me he quedado totalmente clara con lo de "paranoia"

Draco para mi no es un personaje principal, es más creo que no lo utilizaré mucho, pero a veces se me vienen diferentes ideas con respecto a lo que haga en el fics, tal vez no se? Más de Sevi, bueno trataré de complacerte, sino lo siento… te niegas a creer que no pueda recuperar a su ángel… mmmm pues yo todavía sigo sin saber como, tal vez si le das una idea siga tus consejos y logre hacerlo (Sev: Porfa, que esta arpía no quiere regresarme a Harry y mira que decir que era un Snarry y por ello acepte que si hubiera sabido que pensaba quitármelo y no regresármelo me niego rotundamente a trabajar en este papel)

Jajajajajajajajaja Harry se queda con Lucius pensando que es el amor de su vida… Jajajajaja que trágico que lo has puesto…

NOOOOOOOO definitivamente no me retracto en eso de no se como Severus pueda llegar a Harry" por que sinceramente aún no lo se… es más, casi estoy segura que eso nunca sucederá :-) Muaaajajajaja y más Muajajajaja Y ahora vienes con Exigencias, vaya las cosas mejoran (Stiby amenaza con varita a Herminione) a Herminione se le quita la sonrisa maliciosa e inocentemente dice ya veras que después de todo tu también te divertirás así que baja la varita)

Bueno, si yo recibo un cruciatas por lectores molestos no me preocupo mucho Mi nivel mágico impide que me lleguen hasta las imperdonables, jiji De verdad que me causas gracias… ¿Por qué te sorprende que Harry este embarazado? Después de todo muchos lectores llevan pidiendo bebe desde hace rato y yo no encontré mejor momento para ponerlo si quería que se diese su desarrollo, por que sino hubiese sido hasta el final, y no disfrutarían el embarazo y no me parece chistoso…

Jajajajaja Te molesta la actitud del ministro, bueno es que para mi el ministro es una bola de tontos, que no saben nada, y es que la tome contra ellos, desde lo que le hicieron a Harry en el quinto, aunque ya me habían picado en el tercero al no creer en la inocencia de Sirius. Pero si lo vemos desde un punto de vista Harry si se fue voluntariamente, y es que no hay señas de lucha ni nada por el estilo, Harry decidió ir ahí ¿no?

Me puedo seguir riendo, es que definitivamente me causa mucha gracia las preguntas que haces respecto a Lucius, pues aunque se figure el hecho de que Harry paso todo eso por su culpa, no puede echarse para atrás, al toro por los cuernos, o si ya estas montado en el macho hay que jinetearlo.

Me alegra que te hayan gustado los pensamientos de Harry, y hay cosas que una poción no te puede quitar, por que no esta vinculada por los recuerdos, están vinculadas con la magia, digamos entonces que el poder de Harry de detectar o identificar magias no le fue borrado y por eso le "reconoce" Lo del anillo, es algo así como más que ver con datos que se guardan en nuestro subconsciente, costumbres que no controlamos y si llevas un anillo por meses acaso no te queda la seña? Y si le agregamos que es mágico? Debe dejar algún residuo del vinculo de unión no? Bueno todo esto es especulación que se me vino a la cabeza en este momento, así que nada es seguro.

Si las nauseas son por el embarazo, en eso tienes total razón…

No yo no creo que Harry recuerde algo, por lo menos no ahorita, tal vez, solo tal vez algún día lejano después de unos mil años? Te parece?

¿Corto? El capitulo te ha resultado corto, bueno, de todos modos me alegra que te guste a pesar de lo corto, bueno si por que las respuestas cada vez se hacen más grande y eso hace que el capitulo se vea aún más chiquito. ¿no?

Como te dije en mi comentario en tu historia aquí no me apareció tu correo, te lo deje ahí, cualquiera de los dos…

Un besito para ti también¡Qué la magia te acompañe¡Que las musas rodeen tu persona para que puedas escribir algo que te satisfaga¡Qué tengas buenos días¡Buenas tardes¡Buenas noches! Y así sucesivamente hasta que nos volvamos a leer la próxima vez.

Con cariño,

Herminione

**BegoPotterBlack**

Hola! Gracias por dejarme tu comentario, es muy importante para mí saber que opinan de lo que escribo, más por que es mi primer fics, y hay muchas, pero muchas cosas que tengo que mejorar.

Nos seguimos leyendo, y trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible…

Hasta Pronto!

**Devil Lady Hitokiri**

Hola¿Cómo estás? Me permites reirme Jajajajajaja lo que pasa es que causo gracia tu expreción de que si tienes asegurado un final feliz, pues para mi es un final feliz y los personajes principales son Severus y Harry.

¿qué mentira tiene en mente Lucius? Pues en este capitulo os enterareis… asi que lucius es un coso jajajjaajaja (me jiro a un hombre de larga cabellera rubia y le digo, ya vistes en este fics no quieren que tus planes se den, así que mejor vete preparando por que si yo permito que los cumplas de seguro alguno de los lectores te muele a crucius. Me responde con aire de suficiencia, puedo resistir todo con tal que me dejes a Harry)

Sus dones de espía? Si tiene razón se ha puesto muy flojo, voy a trabajar en esa faceta y veremos que pasa… (te parece?)

Ansiosa por la proxima actualización veremos como quedas después de esta…

Ok, agradezo si la encuentras la historia sino, de todos modos gracias.

Y disculpa la insistencia pero que es ARNAM de la OM?

**Kaixo:**

¡¡Hola!! Gracias por tu fidelidad a mi historia, de verdad se te agradece, y doblemente gracias por tu comprensión. Y gracias por tus palabras de aliento y la paciencia que me tienes. Gracias nuevamente gracias…

Nos seguimos leyendo ¡Qué la magia te acompañe!

**Yacanoe **

¡hola¡hola! Me alegra que a pesar de todo el capitulo te guste, entiendo que sientas la falta de diálogos, trataré de no hacer otro capitulo como este… Espero este capitulo si te guste por que a mi también me ha gustado mucho…

¡Felíz día!

**charissnape**

Hola! Sabes que había hecho una respuesta más decente para tu comentario… pero la hice en la universidad y según yo suponía haber guardado tu respuesta para cuando subiera el capitulo y ahora resulta que no esta en mi memoria… me imagino lo guarde en otro lado… en fin… ¡bienvenida!

Me es grato saber que te ha gustado el fics… y así como tu yo también soy más fans de Severus que de otros personajes… Si Severus sufre bastante en este fics… solo espero que me aguante… por que todavía quedan algunos capítulos del fics…

La verdad es que yo también me muero por actualizar, pero esta vez no he podido hacer mucho, y me he dilatado un montón… pero trataré de hacerlo más pronto la próxima vez…

Así que tu gusta Lucius, pues yo me leído algunos fics de Lucius/Harry y no me han resultado nada malos… en cambio muy buenos… y si… es muy guapo el hombre…

Un placer Charo, y mi nombre es Edicsia. Soy Nicaragüense, y vivo en mi país natal Nicaragua… Pues lamento informarte que posiblemente Severus sufra… pero ya no mucho… el fics no dilatara en terminar… la idea era que tuviera 30 capítulos vamos por el 23 no queda mucho ¿no?

¡Que tengas feliz día¡Que la magia te acompañe¡Bienvenida nuevamente!

* * *

**_23. La Maldición del Intruso_**

Lucius Malfoy sonrió al joven, y al ver esos ojos esmeraldas, trasparentes a cualquiera que quisiese leer lo que pensaba o sentía, pudo sentirse satisfecho, no encontró odio, ni desprecio, pero si inquietudes, y hasta cierto punto desconfianza, pero nada que indicase que sabia quien era, o que había sido en el pasado.

- Buen día.

Harry no sabía si responder amigablemente como lo hacia su interlocutor, o buscar como librarse de él lo más rápido posible, pero considerando su situación, lo mejor era:

- Buen día – trato que su voz no demostrara ninguna emoción de desconcierto.

- ¿Se puede saber por que has venido al baño? – Se fue acercando al joven y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Puedo solo gracias, y vine por que tenía nauseas – despreciando la ayuda para levantarse, pero aún así no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo, pero no quería mostrarle a este hombre que estaba débil así que le interrogo tratando de detectar algo en sus expresiones - ¿me puedes decir por qué? - pero estas no mostraron emoción alguna.

- Bueno, es algo normal, tienes casi siete semanas de embarazo, podría decirse que ya era hora ¿no? – La cara de Harry paso de estupefacción a preocupación y luego a comprensión, mientras estos cambios se daban no dijo palabra alguna.

_¿Embarazado? Este hombre debe estar de bromas ¿Acaso los hombres se pueden embarazar? –_ Pero en ese momento su mente se fue azotada por información –_Los magos pueden quedar embarazados por el uso de pociones, hechizos y en casos muy especiales gracias a una compatibilidad especial de magia, poder y sobre todo si existe entre ellos amor verdadero_. ¡_Eso es absurdo! Yo no amo a este hombre, así que no puede ser por el tercer caso ¿pero por que tendría que ser de él¿Pero si este es el otro padre¡Imposible! yo no traería la mundo a un bebé con él no sin amor. ¿O es que al perder mis recuerdos también he perdido ese sentimiento tan especial¡No! Si le amará le recordaría eso es seguro. Aunque también puede ser por el uso de pociones, quizás fueron esas las pociones que sentí en mi gusto al vomitar. ¿Pero por que traer una criatura con un hombre que no amo? _

- Te vas a levantar o te quedaras ahí sentado. – Harry regreso de sus pensamientos, y volteo a ver nuevamente al hombre que estaba frente a él.

- Si no te molesta quiero estar solo, así que agradecería te retiraras del baño, me daré una ducha.

- Como prefieras, te dejare la ropa lista en la cama para que te vistas una vez que salgas del baño ¿te parece? – _Espero que las cosas mejoren, por que aunque bastante cortés me estas rechazando, creo que tendré que empeñarme a ganar tu confianza Harry._

- Excelente y gracias – _Al menos estaré solo unos momentos más y podré pensar en como comportarme con este hombre._

- Bien, te veré en la terraza para el desayuno – Y sin más salio del baño, cerrando la puerta.

_Genial ahora como diastres voy a llegar a esa susodicha terraza. _Se levanto lentamente y se dirigió a la pequeña bañera, que más que bañera parecía una pequeña piscina, se desvistió lentamente para tomarle sabor a la ducha que esta por tomar, entro lentamente mientras dejaba que el agua fuese inundando cada parte de su cuerpo, y logrando que su piel se estremeciera y se relajara por el contacto del líquido.

El tiempo paso, y el agua que una vez estaba tibia ahora estaba totalmente fría, seguramente habrían pasado algunas horas, decidió salir por que su estomago le recordó que no había ingerido alimentos quien sabe en cuanto tiempo y ahora no solo se debía preocupar por su bienestar físico. Tenia un bebé por el cual debía velar._ Te querré mucho, y aunque aún no se quien es tu padre, seguramente te querrá tanto como yo_ pensó mientras se acariciaba la parte inferior del abdomen plano todavía.

Se coloco unos pantalones azules, con una camisa crema y una túnica azul, con ligeros adornos en color crema, definitivamente hechos a su medida exacta, denotaban elegancia y calidad, un traje que seguramente era muy costoso, se vio el espejo y sonrió no por que se sintiera todo un galán, pero definitivamente no estaba nada mal, y quizás el embarazo le sentaba bien después de todo. Se encamino a la puerta y con un ligero movimiento en la cerradura la abrió, mientras daba un tenue suspiro.

- Señor, el Amo Malfoy me pidió que viniese a buscarle y averiguar el ver el motivo de su tardanza – le sorprendió un elfo.

_Bueno, creo que he encontrado la manera de llegar a la terraza_. Dirigiendo una pequeña sonrisa al elfo que pareció contrariado por ello le dijo – Me llevas donde está tu amo, por favor.

- Si Señor – dijo el elfo para después hacer una reverencia.

Siguió al elfo, tratando de memorizar cada vuelta y cada pasillo por el que caminaban, hasta que al final el elfo se detuvo, y señalando unas gradas en forma de caracol le dijo: - el amo no gusta ser interrumpido, prefiere no vernos. Al subir llegara donde esta él.

- Gracias – fue la simple respuesta que dio Harry al elfo, pero este se sorprendió tanto que abrió sus ojos y los hizo ver aún más grande de lo que eran y con una rápida, pero torpe reverencia desapareció.

Esa fue una de los muchos desayunos que tuvieron juntos, aunque la mayoría terminaban totalmente igual, con Harry corriendo a algún baño, y dejando la mitad de la comida fuera de su estomago para luego continuar comiendo las ideas más locas en sus antojos que aunque al principio fueron una diversión para Lucius estaba comenzando a hostigarse y desear comer lo más alejado del chico, algo que definitivamente no podía hacer, por que solo insinuarlo el joven se armaba en llanto, o se enojaba completamente.

Hasta el momento Harry no había pedido explicación alguna a su perdida de memoria, y eso era algo que inquietaba a Lucius, pero el trato entre ambos era bastante cordial, podía incluso decirse que eran amigos, pero no era lógicamente lo que esperaba él. Después de su primera cena el joven, se dirigió al cuarto en que despertó, abrió el ropero con toda naturalidad y busco un pijama para dormir, pero se detuvo cuando le observo, y entonces para su consternación le dijo gentilmente.

- Puedes dejarme vestir solo, no quiero que me veas cambiarme y también quería pedirte dormir solo.

Se sorprendió grandemente por la petición, y antes de que pudiera reclamar o hacer alguna cantaleta Harry lo estaba sacando del cuarto ligeramente y cerrando la puerta detrás de él no sin antes darle las gracias.

Pero eso paso a segundo plano rápidamente por que el joven mago presentaba déficit de magia, y el cansancio era evidente, ya tenia tres meces de embarazo y prácticamente pasaba solo dormido, y despertaba únicamente para comer, o tomar las pociones que deberían ayudarle, y lo primero que hacia al abrir los ojos era correr al baño por la gran necesidad de hacer sus necesidades. Una lucha completa era el baño, aunque él insistía en ayudarle para evitar cualquier percance no podía convencerle, logrando así que más de una vez quedase dormido prácticamente sin vestir y sin bañarse obligándose a hacer uso de todo su autocontrol y exigirse a si mismo a simplemente aplicarle un hechizo de aseo rápido y otro para vestirle, para luego acomodarle en la cama.

Era claro que el joven necesitaba la magia del otro padre de la criatura, algo que él dudaba que lo hubiese necesitado si no hubiese ingerido la poción del olvido en los primeros días en que la criatura se esta formando. Y ahora tenia que conseguir esa magia para mantener con vida a Harry.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

Harry despertó, seguramente después de mucho tiempo durmiendo, tal vez nuevamente sobrepasa su último record, dos días y tres horas durmiendo, realmente le era difícil simular que no sabia que era lo que necesitaba, en la basta biblioteca de Lucius podía encontrar información respecto a embarazos masculinos hasta más no poder y en sus primeros días se dio cuenta que la magia del otro padre era necesaria, en una ocasión quiso quitarle un poco a Lucius para así salir de una vez por todos de las dudas, pero esta había sido rechazada completamente.

En la gran mansión no miraba ningún ser humano a demás de ellos, solos los elfos, que eran totalmente fieles a su amo, ninguna información proveniente de estos podía considerarse verdadera. Desesperado, después de una semana de encierro, trato de desaparecerse de lugar, pero una ola de dolor indescriptible le sorprendió, sentía que su magia le era quitada y con ello su vida, así que rápidamente desitio para caer totalmente sudado y mareado.

Estaba preso, decidió entonces recorrer la mansión, y todo sus alrededores, y ahí fue donde encontró una lechuza blanca cual nieve, estaba en los bordes del bosque cautelosa vigilando, y cuando le vio acercarse voló a su hombro. Sonriéndole al animal le dijo:

- Eres preciosa¿Qué haces aquí¿Por qué no estás en la lechucearía con las demás?

El ave pareció molesta por la pregunta y le dio un pequeño picotazo en la oreja, para luego salir volando a la rama donde estaba.

- ¿Por qué te molestas¿Acaso tu dueño no es Lucius?

El ave hulo más molesta aún, y le dio la espalda.

- Oye yo no tengo la culpa – de verdad no quería que el animal se molestará con él, pues le resultaba extrañamente familiar – Si te cuento un secreto me perdonas – La blanca lechuza siguió sin siquiera mirarle, entonces se animo a hablarle – Tal vez eres mía y no lo sé, tal vez te caen mal las demás lechuzas, o tal vez estés tan perdida como yo, que no se donde estoy, ni quién soy. Pero si tuviese alguna lechuza, definitivamente me gustaría que fuese tan expresiva como tú.

El ave pareció entenderle, y se irguió contenta, mostrándose orgullosa, para luego volar nuevamente al brazo que ya le extendía Harry.

Desde entonces Harry encaminaba sus pasos a ese bosquecillo para encontrarse con su amiga la lechuza, y ahora encerrado en esas paredes, sin poder caminar muchos pasos por que se fatigaba la extrañaba demasiado. Y deseo que el ave siguiera ahí, si se llegaba a recuperar.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

Severus Snape, ex profesor de pociones, master y gran elaborador de estas, reconocido a nivel internacional por su amplio conocimiento en esta materia y artes oscuras, había logrado salir de su desesperación y mantener su mente fría. Su carácter serio y cortante era claro a cada momento, el sarcasmo su lengua, pero su imponencia era sorprendente, aunque el ministro retiro su ayuda, él y Draco Malfoy siguieron en su búsqueda, muchas veces acompañado por algún miembro de la orden, aunque quien casi siempre iba era Lupin, revisando cada una de las propiedades Malfoy, eliminando muchas, por la simple improbabilidad de que estuvieran en tal lugar, pero aún así después de tres meces no daban con el paradero del joven de ojos verdes.

Sentados (Draco y Severus) después de un largo viaje se encontraban frente a la chimenea, gustando un trago de Güisqui de fuego.

- ¡Le encontraremos! – fue un suave murmullo que rompió el silencio de la habitación.

- Draco, por supuesto que le encontraremos, acaso piensas que lo dejare en sus manos.

- Pero es que tal vez este…

- No lo digas, ni siquiera lo piense, sé que él esta bien.

- ¿Pero en que te basas¡A esta altura ya hubiese vuelto!

- No, hizo un voto inquebrantable, no puede huir del lado de él.

Un cuervo negro interrumpió la conversación que ambos hombres llevaban, y ambos se observaron, por que les era inconfundible el animal, era el cuervo que Lucius ocupaba, para enviar aquellos documentos o mensajes totalmente confidenciales que no debían ser interceptados, un ave que estaba protegida por varios hechizos y encantamientos. Se poso en el respaldar de la silla más próxima a Severus y extendió su pata, una pequeña botella y un pergamino era su encomienda.

Abrió el pergamino, para leer el mensaje,

**_Estimado y recordado Severus, _**

**_Esperaba como tú nunca más tener que escribirte, pero algo mayor a mis deseos me insita a recurrir a ti. Seguramente sabrás que gracias a Harry estas con vida. Ahora él necesita de ti para vivir. _**

**_Un pensamiento, un recuerdo es lo que hay en la botella, sabes que no pueden modificarse. Saluda a mi hijo. _**

**_Lucius Malfoy._ **

- ¡Es un…¡Pero quien se ha creído¡ES….!

- Calma Draco, compórtate, veremos que hay en la botella, y dependiendo de la información decidiremos como actuar. Tal vez nos de una idea de donde se encuentra después de todo.

- Está bien, vamos a la biblioteca ahí tengo un pensadero. Se retiraron del lugar en que se encontraban, dejando a un ave que parecía esperar una respuesta.

- Entramos juntos – fue lo último que dijo el rubio mientras su padrino vertía el contenido de la botella en el pensadero.

Una biblioteca amplia pero sombría fue el lugar al que fueron a parar, y a Severus le dio un vuelco el corazón, ahí estaba el amor de su vida recostado en un sillón, unos cocines le sostenían la espalda mientras que sus piernas descansaban en la parte superior del mismo. Y Lucius lo observaba del otro lado del escritorio, mientras revisaba unos documentos. Y el se perdía en la lectura de un libro de "Pociones y sus efectos" _¿Pero que demonios hacía Harry en un lugar así, tan placidamente con Lucius? _

El libro fue cerrado de golpe – Me voy a descansar.

Lucius dejo sus papeles a un lado y observo detenidamente al Joven - ¿tan temprano?

- Si, ultimadamente me canso y fatigo rápidamente y casi solo con sueño me mantengo. Me imagino que es normal por mi estado.

_¿Estado¿Qué estado? De que estaban hablando y por que hablaban y no se maldecían mutuamente¡Que rayos estaba pasando ahí! _Tenia ganas de gritarle al Harry que tan tranquilamente se estaba retirando a dormir.

- Esta bien, entonces buenas noches ¿te acompaño?

_Acompañar, acaso duermen juntos_ Severus sintió como el pecho se le oprimía _¿Acaso era cierto lo que decía el ministro¿Harry se había ido libremente de su lado?_

- No, sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas, y hazme el favor de no insistir nuevamente en eso, no voy a dormir contigo.

_Bueno, parece que a pesar de tus insistencias Harry sigue sin quererte a su lado ¿no?_ Pensó satisfactoriamente Severus.

- No me refería a eso, aunque no niego que me encantaría. Lo único que pretendía era vigilar que nada malo te pasara hasta que llegaras al cuarto.

- ¿Lo dices por los mareos?

- Sí, ultimadamente lo haces mucho y en más de una ocasión has estado a punto de caer por las escaleras. No es recomendable que andes solo por la casa.

- No pasará nada, además ya me cambie de cuarto para evitar eso ¿no? Estoy en la planta baja, y esta a solo dos o tres pasos.

- De acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme.

- Buenas noches Lucius ¡Qué descan…!

Severus corrió rápidamente a sujetar a un Harry que caía en la inconciencia, mortalmente pálido, pero no pudo sostenerlo, era simplemente un recuerdo, fueron las manos de un hábil Malfoy las que detuvieron la caída de su amado.

- Estas débil pequeño, cada vez más débil y no se cuanto tiempo puedas aguantar así.

Observo con gran impotencia como el joven de ojos verdes era llevado a un cuarto, y era recostado en una cama, mientras le era administrada una poción de color celeste, un celeste que reconocería en cualquier parte, era una poción que pocas veces era administrada en la actualidad, y era únicamente dada a los aurores que estaban agotados mágicamente, pero eran gotas las que se les daban, y a Harry se le estaba dando casi una cucharada completa, suficiente para que despertará y no durmiera en horas. Pero él seguía dormido, solo la palidez fue sustituida por algo de color en el rostro, y no habría los ojos para nada.

_Qué demonios había hecho Lucius con Harry para que este llegara a ese estado, se estaba muriendo, la magia en él se estaba extinguiendo, o la estaba utilizando de una manera tan agotadora, y constante que… pero ¡era imposible¡Por Merlín! si era el mago más poderoso en siglos ¡a penas con 18 años había vencido al que no debe ser nombrad¿Qué le robaba la energía¿Qué estaba pasando?_

- Severus, mi amigo – Se sorprendió grandemente por un momento pensó que Lucius estaba a su lado, pero no, era el mismo Lucius del recuerdo, que hablaba quizás para si mismo. – Quien diría que a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, sigues ganando. Él sigue sin ser mío. No se que piensa, le enseñaste muy bien Oclumancia no he podido entrar a su mente ni una sola vez, a pesar que cada momento que pasa se debilita más y más. Si fuese otro mago seguramente estaría muerto. Inconscientemente ha desecho todos mis planes poco a poco. Tendré que buscarte si quiero mantenerle con vida, increíblemente su vida depende de ti, pero aún no, quizás más adelante, seguiré investigando y tal vez con suerte pueda suplir en él tu falta.

Y sin más el recuerdo termino, y salieron del pensadero. Severus caminaba de un lugar a otro, para luego detenerse girar levemente la cabeza en señal de negación, para luego seguir caminando.

- padrino – dijo suavemente Draco.

- Ahora no Draco estoy pensando – Los minutos pasaron pero Draco seguía con ganas de hablar así que interrumpió nuevamente, pero esta vez logro captar la atención de su padrino.

- Se donde están.

- ¡Qué dices¿Estas seguro?

- Totalmente, pero eso no es ninguna buena noticia.

- Explícate…

No pudieron seguir conversando por que Lupin entro con un mapa en las manos, con un movimiento de varita quitaba todo lo que había en el escritorio y extendía el mapa.

- Disculpen la intromisión, pero he obtenido unos datos muy interesantes que hasta el momento hemos estado obviando.

El mapa era totalmente espléndido para cualquier muggle que lo viera, pero en el mundo era muy común, era uno con líneas claras y delgadas. Todo el mundo muggle y mágico se podía observar en él, todo del tamaño correcto y en las posiciones adecuadas. Lo más sorprendente de ellos era que aunque al principio los pueblos y montañas se veían como en cualquier mapa común, cuando lo observabas con detenimiento, podías ver que eran perfectas fotografías en miniatura de las cosas reales, de modo que veías el verdadero océano, islas y dentro de ellas los mercados, las calles, todo muy claro, aunque muy distante, como se ven las cosas por el revés del telescopio.

- Lo inquietante, es que se ha percibido exceso de manipulación mágica en esta parte del océano, exactamente en la línea divisoria de Grenguich (N/A no recuerdo como se escribe espero me sepan disculpar) y no se registra absolutamente nada, así que se ha mandando a investigar, pero los que van juran que no pueden acercarse al punto de convergencia por que es como si una maldición se posará sobre ellos, y a menos que se retiren rápido del lugar mueren.

Serverus iba a preguntar que tenia eso que ver con la desaparición de Harry cuando Draco hablo – Es la maldición del intruso.

- ¿Qué es la maldición del intruso? – pregunto Lupin rápidamente, definitivamente estaba hambriento de información por que su instinto le decid que si Draco sabia que era lo que había ahí seguramente tendría muchas posibilidades de que encontraran a Harry pronto. Pero para su sorpresa fue Severus quien contesto.

- La maldición del intruso, es simplemente una maldición para que nadie que no invites acceda o se acerque a un determinado lugar, si alguien lo hace simplemente muere, claro que no lo hace inmediatamente, cuando te acercas a la maldición comienzas a sentirte mal, y el malestar va aumentando, si sigues acercándote hace más efectos si te alejas puedes vivir siempre que no hayas pasado demasiado tiempo expuesto a ella.

- Siendo así eso confirma mis sospechas y…

- Y Harry esta ahí, en la Isla Paris.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0

* * *

**

**Comentarios:** Solo os quiero pedir rr, muchas gracias a aquellos que me animan a seguir... de verdad que sí... Y si no te gusto tambien pudes decirlo en confianza y dejarlo escrito en un comentario...


	24. Trazando Planes

**Disclaimer: **

Esto lo hago por placer… JK Rowling es dueña de sus personajes, yo solo me entretengo. Esta idea es mía y de los millones de fics que se le asemejan.

* * *

**Notas: **Spoiler hasta el sexto libro. Los pensamientos van en _cursiva_. Es un Snarry, contiene Mpreg si no te gusta puedes darle al botón atrás y retirarte, pero a esta altura de la historia dudo que tenga sentido alguno... en fin... decidí ponerlo.

Para aquellos que disfrutaron de "**Un Padre Desconocido**" os quiero agradecer por vuestro apoyo y aceptación. También quiero informarles que si habrá continuación, por petición casi unánime de todos aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios, pero no la publicaré hasta que termine este fic. Aunque ánimo, ya no queda mucho, estamos a unos cuantos capítulos del final. No daré respuestas a esos comentarios hasta que vaya a publicar la continuación así que espero su comprensión, pero si les agradeceré a **MAFER, azula, AranelRiddle, Noa-Snape** por su comentarios en ese One Shoot.

También voy a agradecer a **ValethSnape, BegoPotterBlack, hentai18ancilla, charissnape, Noa-Snape (triple), kaixo, nena, Yacanoe y a Azula.Snape** Por sus comentarios y paciencia para este fic y esta niña algo irresponsable, que se dilata una vida en sus actualizaciones.

Creo que ya no tendrán tantos dolores de cabeza con la ortografía porque de ahora en adelante estarán beteados todos, gracias a la invaluable colaboración de **Eileen Cleves (mejor Eirinu San)**.

* * *

**Respuestas**

**ValethSnape:**

Hola.

Ya te comente que tu comentario me resulto divertido por su sinceridad al expresarte... solo no te apresures sí, porque las cosas resultaran a pesar de, para bien. Pero si tus deseos se cumplen será mejor que Lucius se prepare. Ahora que escribo tu respuesta vuelvo a sonreir, pues otro que se tiene que preparar es Harry (no me siento comoda llamandole mocoso) y eso de que quieres gemelos no estoy muy segura de querer complacerte en ese aspecto.

**BegoPotterBlack:**

Hola, se que parte de las creencias que tenias para esperar del fics, soy muy culpable. Pero es que muchas ideas circulan en mi cerebro antes de decirme a escribir y en ese momento todas me parecen buenas, hoy puedo pensar hacer una cosa y mañana otra, pero hasta que he terminado de escribir un capitulo es que puedo decir con toda seguridad de que tratará o como se desarrollará la historia.

Me es grato saber que apesar de todo te haya gustado la historia. Para las preguntas que me haces voy a tratar de contestar aunque no se ni yo misma las respuestas...

¿Cuando sabra Severus k harry esta esperando un hijo de Lucius?

Espero que no dilate mucho, pero lo hará antes de que se vea con Harry nuevamente. ¿Cómo se enterará? Pues no lo sé tengo algunas ideas locas todavia por ahi.

¿Pensara k el hijo es de Lucius?

Realmente es una buena idea si quisiera alargar un poco más el fics o darles otro problema a demás del mismo Lucius, sin embargo ¿no han sufrido ya demaciado? la verdad es que no termino de madurar la idea al respecto, por lo que si te soy honesta simplemente no lo sé.

Actualizar pronto es una de mis ideas originales, sin embargo no siempre se tiene lo que se desea, y yo estoy con inspiración en cero, y con cero ganas de escribir... así que veremos que tan pronto puedo actualizar...

¡Hasta Pronto¡Felíz día¡Qué la magia te acompañe!

**Hentai18ancilla:**

Hola! Bienvenida! Me siento realmente agradecida por tu comentario, las palabras de este me hacen sentir especial, y privilegiada, pues dices, prefieres leer en Inglés, yo por razones obvias prefiero el español, aunque me doy cuenta que existen muchas historias en es idioma que son muy buenas, por no decir buenisimas, y yo me siento triste por que no se leer en inglés... :-).

Si dominas más un idioma que otro, por lo general es más fácil el idioma que nos enseñaron de pequeños, en tu caso imagino el ingles. Es realmente un honor saber que tu lees esta historia.

**Charissnape:**

¡Hola Linda! Un placer tenerte por aquí nuevamente, me siento muy, pero muy agradecida.

Me alegra saber que el capítulo te ha parecido bastante interesante, si Severus sufre, pero de eso se tratan los fics, que sufran algún tiempo… esperemos que si valga la pena como tú dices.

Es una lastima que en tus evaluaciones no hayas salido como esperabas, pero espero que de una u otra manera te hayas podido recuperar y en aquellas que para cuando me dejaste tu comentario no habías presentado, te hayan salido súper bien.

Es natural que estando tan lejos extrañes tu país, más si estas al otro lado del mundo, pero animo, me imagino que pronto vendrán las vacaciones e iras a tu querido país natal y pasaras mucho tiempo con tu familia.

Gracias por tus buenos deseos con respecto a la UNI, yo también espero me vaya bien, y si creo igual que tú, que todo cuando te esfuerzas, estudias y trabajas arduo se puede sacar adelante…

Con el MSN pues no salio reflejado en el comentario, pero ya que estabas dispuesto a compartir conmigo la tome del alerta del comentario, como también ahí dejaste tu correo, pues ya estas agregada a mi lista de contacto, solo falta que alguna vez nos conectemos al mismo tiempo y Chat un rato.

Cuídate tu también, y si espero leer otro comentario tuyo, y espero que disfrutes el capitulo.

¡Bye!

**Noa-Snape:**

¡Hola Noa! Es descesperante tener que esperar tanto tiempo por una actualización, aunque claro en tu caso es bastante más tranquilo por que te lees los capítulos con calma y todavía no vas por aquí, por lo que en parte me hace sentir más tranquila, por que la verdad me avergüenza, viendo que tu actualizas cada nada, y yo aquí una eternidad.

Me han llegado hasta el momento tres comentarios tuyos, Cáp. 2, 3 y 4, así que por cuestión de orden los contestare de esa manera, pero primero ¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS!

Entiendo que hasta hace poco estas conociendo FF, yo no tengo mucho de conocerlo, desde hace unos cuantos meces pero ya me siento en casa, con él tiempo una vez que le agarras el viaje todo marcha de viento en pompa.

Si, verdad yo también me divertí al principio con eso de no saber quién era el vigilante, más cuando en ese entonces mi mejor amiga lo leía, y podía ver claramente sus expresiones al leer, eso era de bastante ayuda para hacerme una idea de cómo estaba el capitulo, actualmente ya no lo lee, es más lo dejo de leer en el cuarto capítulo así que me tengo que conformar con las opiniones que ustedes dejan en los comentarios, para saber que tal ha quedado.

Bueno, no se si te voy a poder seguir sorprendiendo, espero que si y que a pesar de algunas cosas te siga gustando el fics.

Gracias, por los besos y continuamos con el siguiente comentario a ver que dice.

Así que este capitulo te ha parecido más interesante todavía que los anteriores, me alegra de verdad que sí, gracias por hacérmelo saber.

¡Besos a ti también linda!

Y pasamos al último comentario que tengo hasta el momento, por que algo me dice que tendré otro por ahí antes que publique el siguiente capitulo.

Me alegra que este también te haya gustado, me es grato saber que a través de la lectura de este fics puedo sacar emociones a relucir de mis lectores, y si la verdad es que Severus está dispuesto a hacer mucho para proteger a su amado Harry.

Romántico, jajá jajá, la verdad es que muchos me pueden acusar libremente de ello y yo me catalogo culpable, por que definitivamente este fics es romántico hasta las tildes.

Gracias nuevamente por los besos, para ti también guapa y nos seguimos leyendo¡cuídate¡Que la magia te acompañe!

**Kaixo:**

Hola! Me estoy riendo sabes, las palabras que revelan emociones en un comentarios son altamente satisfactorias, si de verdad que sí, y en mi provocan risas. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien.

Me alegra que te guste, yo suspiro de satisfacción al saber que es así, bueno en la orden Severusiana, o en Snarry dijeron que para que pudieran leer un fics tenia que dejar con intriga al final de cada capitulo, yo solo sigo consejos, soy una total principiante en la materia de fics, tanto así que hace poco en uno de los dos grupos escribieron algunas cosas que uno como escritor no debía hacer, y puedes creerte he cometido muchos horrores, pero en fin, gracias a eso puedo mejorar ¿no?

Gracias, por tus palabras me animan mucho… Nos leemos pronto, o al menos eso espero. ¡Cuídate¡Qué la magia te acompañe!

**Nena:**

Estimada nena, un placer siempre leer tus comentarios, como siempre me es grato saber que te gusta, pero más que todo contar con tu fidelidad en cada capitulo. Por lo que pude leer te agrada saber que Harry ha sido únicamente de Severus Es que no podía hacer a este joven de tonto.

Gracias nuevamente¡besos!

**Stiby:**

Sé que no me has dejado rr (o al menos ahorita que estoy escribiendo las respuestas y me digno a ir a un cyber a actualizar) pero también se que debes estar muy ocupada, creedme que te entiendo, yo estoy muy contenta al pensar que quizás para la próxima vez tenga dos comentarios tuyos, pero si te soy honesta lo más contenta que estoy es que ya tengo el próximo capitulo hecho, y me doy cuenta que quedan de dos a cuatro capítulos para que la historia termine :-) ¡Qué emoción¡Mi primera historia y ya se acabara!

Tal vez escriba otra, no lo sé, pero si voy a hacer continuación a un padre desconocido tal vez te das una vuelta por él y me dices que te pareció. Claro que esa la publicaré hasta que la haya hecho toda, y mira que la pienso hacer cortita, tal vez tres a cinco capítulos.

Hasta el momento yo estoy súper preocupada, recuerdas que te dije que no pensaba suspender, pues si, pero eso no quita que salga mal en clases, y esta vez no fue por que no estudie, mal interprete al menos tres preguntas del examen, y es que yo les contesto rojo cuando la respuesta es verde :-( Pero ni modo. Me toca el último examen del modulo de mañana en ocho y yo voy a estar que tiemblo. Es práctico y eso me salva un montón por que se me da más la práctica que la teoría.

De todos modos es un placer dejarte unas cuantas palabras antes de que comience la historia… ya sabes para no perder la costumbre Una costumbre que me divierte.

**Yacanoe:**

¡Hola¡Oh¡Impaciencia! Si la verdad es que seguramente ya ha pasado algún tiempo o mucho tiempo desde que dejaron de estar juntos no, son tres meces, Harry tiene tres meces de embarazo, no lo había pensado de esa manera, por otro lado es claro el por que de su impaciencia, Harry esta muriendo y si Severus no lo encuentra pronto se va a morir ¿no? Bueno tal vez sea mala y termine en tragedia… Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el capitulo.

:-) Feliz día a ti también linda ;-)

**Azula.Snape:**

¡Bienvenida¡Bienvenida¡Bienvenida! Seas tú, gracias por leer la historia y animarte a dejarme un comentario… si te soy honesta pues ¿Cómo hará Severus para rescatar a su amado? Creo que en esta parte se comienza a ver como, en el siguiente capitulo lo entenderéis mejor. Y de la historia solo quedan de dos a cuatro capítulos más además de este, así que ya no tarda el feliz para siempre. ¡Qué tengas feliz día!

* * *

**24. Trazando Planes**

- Y Harry esta ahí, en la Isla Paris. 

- Bueno, ahora ya sabemos donde se encuentra lo importante ahora es saber como vamos a hacer para llegar ahí, sacar a Harry y darle su merecido a Lucius – Dijo Lupin, reflejando claramente el desprecio hacia el rubio.

- Creo que tengo una idea, pero antes me gustaría que expliques por qué relacionaste el exceso de manipulación mágica con la desaparición de Harry – Preguntó Severus, que aunque su voz no reflejaba nada, la verdad es que estaba emocionadísimo, pues después de mucho tiempo, al fin su búsqueda estaba dando frutos.

- Realmente no es una manipulación mágica, es como si un ser altamente mágico estuviese naciendo o se estuviese creando, pero no es por ello que relacioné el lugar con Harry, sino por el hecho de que nadie puede acercarse al lugar.

_Así que por eso está tan cansado Harry, Lucius lo esta utilizando para darle vida a un nuevo ser mágico, o pero claro que yo no lo voy a permitir. Esa criatura no va a terminar de formarse, no, porque pones en claro peligro a Harry y viniendo de Lucius seguramente es algo malo, solo espero que podamos llegar y evitar que sus planes se lleven a cabo._

- Es hora entonces que nos pongamos manos a la obra para que podamos sacar a Harry de ese lugar de una buena vez, pero antes voy a la sala a contestar una carta – y salió del lugar haciendo que sus capas negras se ondearan como cuando recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba totalmente impaciente ya, esperaba desde hacía horas la respuesta de Severus Snape, entendía claramente que no estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero sus cálculos, que siempre habían resultado exactos y precisos (cosa que había cambiado siempre que se trataran de Potter, desde la vez que le arruinara el plan del diario, luego le hiciese quedar mal en su misión en el ministerio) y ahora su cuervo tardaba más de lo que debía. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada del negro animal, que elegantemente dejó caer un pequeño paquete en el escritorio para salir nuevamente.

Antes de tomar el paquete, tomo una nota que estaba adjunta al paquete, después de todo, no se podía simplemente confiar de las intenciones de Severus Snape, si había engañado tantas veces al Señor Oscuro, jurando miles de veces estaba de su lado para luego traicionarlos, y luchara al lado de la luz desde la primera guerra.

**_Malfoy, _**

****

**_Tengo que reconocer no esperaba recibir nunca una misiva tuya, y menos para solicitar mis servicios para mantener con vida a uno de tus peores enemigos nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter. _**

****

**_Me parece ruin de tu parte llegar a encararme el hecho de que siga con vida, gracias al trato que hiciste con mi prometido, porque aunque esté en tu poder, él sigue siendo mi prometido. _**

****

**_No puedo ayudarte con Harry sino me dices que es lo que tiene, puedo elaborar miles de pociones para estabilizar su nivel mágico, por lo que pude ver en tus recuerdos es eso lo que le está matando. _**

****

**_No recomendaría que me enviaras otra lechuza, o cuervo. Toda mi correspondencia esta siendo minuciosamente revisada; la Orden no da por perdido a Harry todavía y sabes cuan fácil es agarrar un ave y ponerle un hechizo localizador, algo que me imagino no deseas. _**

****

**_Esta vez, logré evitar que vieran la carta y agarraran a tu negro animal, pero no siempre se está de suerte, por lo que he decidido mantener contacto contigo por otros medios. Las chimeneas también son vigiladas, así que ni lo sugieras. Te envié un paquete con una pequeña esfera dale tres vueltas contrarias al reloj y dos a la inversa y podrás comunicarte conmigo. _**

****

**_Después de todo, ante todo para mí, igual que para Harry, la Seguridad de nuestros seres queridos está por encima de todo. _**

****

**_Severus Snape. _**

**_PS. Tu hijo desecha tus saludos._**

Bueno, ahora solo tenía que comunicarse con Severus Snape para que este cayera en su plan y el obtener su magia sin estarse corrompiendo la vida tanto. Sólo esperaba que este cayera en su trampa. Tomó la esfera y la giró de manera correspondiente. Este cambió para parecer una esfera de adivinación, pero en la penumbra de la misma, el rostro de su ex compañero de batalla se reflejó.

- Buenas noches Severus – Dijo arrastrando las palabras como quien saluda a un conocido, al que nunca le ha causado ningún daño.

- Buenas noches - _Malfoy asquerosa serpiente, reptil traicionero_ – De que manera te puedo ayudar a que Harry siga viviendo.

- Estoy en mi mansión, mañana te llegará un trasladador para hacerte venir hasta aquí y puedas tratar a Harry, nuestro hogar se encuentra en las montañas del sur de Paris. A partir de este momento eres un invitado en mi casa, Severus – Y sin más corto la conexión, destruyendo la esfera, no podía arriesgarse a que fuese un trasladador o localizador, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió.

Harry acababa de entrar al despacho y apenas logró observar como destruía la esfera, una esfera que le había traído nostalgia, pero se quedó mudo, porque una vez que esta desapareciera, una suave melodía se escucho:

**_Desde el ruido de un mundo, _**

**_desde el giro de un carrusel, _**

**_de la piel a lo mas hondo _**

**_desde el fondo mi ser _**

**_de este inútil orgullo _**

**_y del silencio que hay en mi _**

**_desde estas ganas mías de vivir _**

No podía engañarse, esa música él la escuchó en algún momento de su vida y aunque quizás le trajera tranquilidad, paz, cariño y amor; en ese momento fue dolor, un dolor puro, por que no estaba cerca de esa persona especial con quien la compartió, olor a rosas acudieron a su memoria, pero nada más.

**_Quiero decirte que te amo, _**

**_quiero decirte que eres mío, _**

**_que no te cambio por ninguno _**

**_que por tenerte desvarío, _**

La música siguió mientras los ojos esmeraldas se llenaban de lágrimas, de angustia, soledad, desesperación y poco a poco el llanto silencioso fue aumentando a gritos desgarradores, Lucius trato de llegar al joven, pero no pudo. La magia de Harry o del bebé le rechazaba completamente, y parecía estar envuelto en su dolor y no le permitía siquiera moverse del sitio en que se encontraba, ese cuerpo se estremecía violentamente por los sollozos mientras la canción continuaba. Al fin el martirio terminó, solo cuando la melodía finalizó fue que la magia descontrolada de Harry se disipó y ahora estaba nuevamente agotado e inconsciente, tirado en el suelo.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

Mandó el trasladador, gracias a un hechizo de transportación, algo complicado; pero más seguro que una lechuza o su infalible cuervo, después de todo Severus tenia razón, estos eran demasiado fáciles de capturar y hechizar para que sirvieran de localizadores, definitivamente nada conveniente. También tomó medidas para recibir a su nuevo inquilino, que si todo salía bien, tendría que mantener con vida y en excelentes condiciones por próximos seis meses.

Un cuarto de cristal era el lugar donde sería trasladado Severus Snape, una pequeña prisión, que absorbería sus poderes mágicos cada vez que él los necesitara, que al recibir cualquier hechizo o maldición absorbería el poder mágico y lo trasladaría a un pequeño recipiente que él ocuparía para llevar a Harry y así estabilizar al fin su magia. - _Nada podía salir mal_ – Se dijo a sí mismo – Esta vez, todo saldrá bien y después que esa criatura nazca podré conquistar de una vez a Harry.

La estancia de cristal fue iluminada por una luz blanca que una vez disipada dejo ver a un hombre de una estatura perfecta, ojos negros, cabellera negra sujeta por una pequeña coleta, vestía con una típica túnica de mago negra, tal cual fuese a dar una clase, siempre elegante, siempre imponente, siempre Snape. Si no fuese porque sus motivos principales para compañero eran un joven de ojos verdes esmeralda que desde ayer permanecía en la inconciencia y en estado crítico, seguramente su otra opción hubiese sido este hombre.

- Buenas noches Severus, disculpa la bienvenida pero como podrás imaginarte la verdad es que no me fío de ti.

- Buenas noches Malfoy, la verdad no esperaba nada menos de ti. ¿Para qué me has traído?

- La verdad no pienso explicarte lo que tiene Harry, después de todo tu me servirás tanto con voluntad o sin ella. Después de todo ya estás en mi poder, claro que si te resistes puede ser extremadamente dolorosa la experiencia – una sonrisa de satisfacción se dejó ver en el rostro de Lucius, sin embargo en el rostro de Severus no mostró emoción alguna.

- Se puede saber como pretendes que te ayude sino me dices que tipo de poción es la que tengo que elaborar.

- Pero ¿Quién te dijo que es una poción lo que necesito de ti? Sé que eres el mejor pocionista a nivel internacional, pero claro está no es eso lo que necesito de ti, y si así fuera simplemente te la hubiese solicitado como un cliente más no te hubiese hecho venir aquí. Pero basta de conversaciones sin sentido te recomiendo que te relajes. – Saco su varita y con un suave movimiento agregó – transfert magique.

Severus sintió como una oleada de poder le succionaba poco a poco su poder mágico, y un dolor infernal le invadía el cuerpo, cayó de rodillas inevitablemente, poniendo sus manos en el cristal para que le sirviera de apoyo por que creía que cada poro de su piel estaba siendo desgarrado. Lo único gratificante fue que el dolor _duró_ breves segundos nada más, aunque a él le parecieron horas. Lentamente fue recuperándose, su respiración se normalizó y el corazón comenzó a bombear regularmente la sangre.

- Creo que por el momento será suficiente, un elfo te traerá una poción que te ayudara a estabilizar nuevamente tu poder mágico, después de todo necesitaré que estés bien por mucho tiempo, te traerá alimentos también. Y no te recomiendo intentes cualquier cosa, después de todo será tu cuerpo el que sufrirá las consecuencias y si este no está en perfecto estado, la magia que extraiga será raquítica y no le servirá a Harry, logrando que su muerte sea inevitable.

- Lucius, Lucius – _necesito sacar información de este hombre a como de lugar, debo saber que es lo que le pasa a Harry_ – Me extraña que me tengas a mi para esto, acaso tu nivel mágico es demasiado débil para satisfacer las demandas mágicas de Harry, sabía que eras frágil y que tu nivel mágico era inferior, pero jamás imaginé que al nivel de un Squib, solo ellos no pueden realizar transferencia mágica.

- No me harás perder la paciencia Severus, el nivel mágico en esta ocasión nada tiene que ver.

- Por supuesto Lucius, estamos hablando de Harry un ser extremadamente poderoso, es obvio entonces que tu nivel no tiene nada que ver con él, y eso que es un sangre mestiza, y tu un sangre pura, una vez tu superioridad es infundada.

- Severus, no caeré en tus ofensas ¡Descansa Severus, lo necesitarás! – Y sin más se retiro del lugar.

_Maldito, mil veces maldito. No podré salir de aquí fácilmente y no tengo idea de lo que este le está haciendo a Harry. Es necesario que piense con tranquilidad, después de todo no me matará, por lo menos no por el momento. Una criatura de gran poder mágico se esta formando aquí, Harry se está debilitando, los desmayos y el cansancio que presenta, se debe la que magia está siendo succionada por esa criatura, pero Harry rechaza cualquier magia a excepción de la mía ¿por qué¿Qué se me escapa? Por lo menos el plan no nos está saliendo nada mal._

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

Dirigió sus pasos al cuarto en que se encontraba Harry, en sus manos llevaba un recipiente que trasmitía una oleada de calor, ternura, cariño, amor, era increíble cuan pura podía llegar a ser la magia de un hombre que una vez llegasé a matar, y servir al Señor Oscuro. Era casi como una luz de color verde oscuro, increíblemente deliciosa a la vista, sino fuese por que llevaba prisa seguramente se hubiera deleitado viendo el recipiente que guardaba la esencia mágica de Severus.

El camino por los pasillos era desesperante, sabía que normalmente mitigaría su paso y se preocuparía por guardar las apariencias, pero en esta ocasión los segundos contaban, cuando dejo a Harry estaba muriendo, el nivel mágico que tenía era demasiado delicado, y era necesaria la transferencia mágica con urgencia, solo esperaba no haberse equivocado y que la magia del padrino de su hijo fuese aceptada por la magia de Harry y de una vez poder tranquilizarse de una vez para gastar sus energías en cosas o en metas más provechosas.

Una vez que llego a la puerta del dormitorio respiro profundo antes de entrar, empujo la puerta suavemente como quién no quiere despertar al ocupante que se encontraba totalmente sumido en un sueño del que parecía no despertaría nunca, el semblante era totalmente aterrador. El Harry que llegó a su mansión meses atrás, no era el mismo que yacía en la cama. Ese era un joven lleno de vida, de colores, expresiones y emociones. Este estaba pálido, los labios estaban resecos y casi sin color, ojeras se encontraban reflejadas debajo de sus ojos, como si los días de sueño que dormía no fueran más que minutos y las esmeraldas que antes reflejaban odio, desprecio o desconfianza, se encontraban totalmente tapadas por los parpados.

- Harry, pronto estarás bien. No dejaré que mueras.

Destapo el recipiente con su varita y encamino la magia al cuerpo de Harry, este reaccionó adecuadamente, la esencia de Harry se dejo ver nuevamente, pero esta vez era como si en una sutil danza ambas magias se cortejaran y se aceptaran, poco a poco se fueron fusionando hasta convertirse en una, para luego introducirse en el cuerpo del joven que dormía ahora con una calida sonrisa. Una visión por más tranquilizadora.

El amor que profesaba el uno por el otro era incomparable, con memoria o sin ella, las esencias eran totalmente compatibles, Harry se entregó a la de Severus en absoluta sumisión, sin lucha ni recelo, una vez que estuvo a su alcance se dejo poseer por esta sin miramientos, y ahora esta reposaba en su ser llenándole y estabilizando, dentro de unas horas estaría despierto seguramente, y quizás con un apetito feroz.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

Desde que escuchara esa melodía, y sintiese la soledad le invadiera sintió como se descontrolaba. _¿De quién era la esfera¿Quién cantaba¿Por qué esa melodía era tan especial¿Por qué el dolor insoportable?_ Una vez que hubo caído en la inconciencia, un sueño se apodero de él.

_Un hombre vestido de negro, y larga cabellera negra, que no dejaba ver el rostro le llamaba constantemente y él trataba de caminar hacia donde estaba la voz, pero le era imposible, sentía que se desesperaba a medida que el tiempo pasaba, aún en las penumbras de su mente, ese ser le hablaba una y otra vez suplicando por su presencia, por su compañía, con una necesidad tan desesperante como la propia, por que tenía la seguridad de que una vez llegase a él, todo el dolor cesaría. _

_Pronto el ser le abrazo y el sintió la magia que le cubría, que le envolvía y se sintió seguro, tranquilo, en paz, dejo que sus labios expresaran como se sentía y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro, para luego descansar por horas tranquilamente como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacía. _

Despertó, busco en la mesa de noche más próxima sus gafas, sentía la energía que recorría su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien, enfocó su vista a su alrededor, para encontrarse con unos ojos grises que le miraban inquisidores.

- Buenos días Lucius.

- Yo diría buenas tardes, es más, pronto será de noche – le dijo en un tono que rebelaba claramente que estaba de buen animo, pues tenía una sonrisa que parecía no borrársele con nada.

- Estamos bien ¿Qué te tiene tan contento?

- Digamos que los planes de un negocio salieron mejor de lo que yo esperaba, quizás no necesite suministros en un mes.

- Bien por ti entonces – dijo Harry con una sonrisa tímida, la verdad es que Lucius nunca hablaba de sus negocios y últimamente se veía muy preocupado. Pero en ese momento la verdad era que le tenía sin mucho cuidado el como estuviera Lucius, lo que si tenía que remediar en ese momento era un tigre feroz que amenazaba con comerse sus órganos si no comía algo urgentemente y se dejó escuchar.

Lucius sonrió más aún cuando escucho el gruñir del estomago de Harry, quién se sonrojó y maldijo por lo bajo a su estomago por delatarle – Será mejor que te sientes Harry – Tronó los dedos y apareció una elfina con una bandeja llena de frutas, carnes, granos y postres – Espero que disfrutes la comida.

Una vez que la bandeja estuvo a su alcance, se dedicó a comer tranquilamente, gustando de los majares que en ella se encontraba y una vez saciado le pidió amablemente a Lucius que saliera del cuarto para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, luego le hizo asegurar al rubio que no irían a dormir hasta que hubiesen jugado una partida de ajedrez.

Lucius salió con una sonrisa, Harry volvía a ser el de siempre, y ahora pasarían una velada donde convivirían tranquilamente, después de todo, se dijo así mismo, me estoy ganando a este joven, de seguir así, tal vez para cuando nazca ese pequeño, Harry ya será mío.

Mientras Harry suspiraba en el baño, mientras recordaba las sensaciones vividas mientras ese calor mágico le envolvía, se dejo llevar por estas mientras recorría su cuerpo, esa magia le excitaba enormemente, no recordaba a quién pertenecía, pero seguramente ese era el padre de su hijo. Asoció esa magia a la voz de ese hombre que le llamara constantemente en su sueño y así acariciando su cuerpo se masturbó.

Se encaminó a la sala de juegos de la planta de baja donde le esperaba Lucius, que bebía elegantemente algún vino de su colección en una elegante copa de plata – ¿Jugamos? – fue el saludo que le dio al verlo entrar, indicándole una mesa donde estaba el juego de ajedrez perfectamente acomodado y dos sillas una frente a la otra.

- Jugamos – fue la respuesta que le dio Harry con una amable sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, obteniendo para sí las piezas negras. Lucius se ubicó en el lugar que quedaba dando el primer moviendo pues le quedaron las blancas.

Cuando el juego hubo terminado Harry preguntó - ¿Recibiste visita en este tiempo que estuve inconsciente?

* * *

**Comentarios: **Esta vez si prometo con toda seguridad que el próximo lunes tendreis vuestro capitulo, la navidad se acerca y yo os voy a consentir. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por agregarme a sus alertas o a favoritos. Pero gracias especiales a **Erinu San**. ¡Se te agradece niña!


	25. Inolvidable

**Disclamer: **

Esto lo hago por placer… JK Rowling es dueña de sus personajes, yo solo me entretengo. Esta idea es mía y de los millones de fics que se le asemejan.

**Notas:** Spoiler hasta el sexto libro. Los pensamientos van en cursiva. Es un Snarry, contiene Mpreg si no te gusta puedes darle al botón atrás y retirarte, pero a esta altura de la historia dudo que tenga sentido alguno... en fin... decidí ponerlo.

Creo que ya no tendrán tantos dolores de cabeza con la ortografía por que de ahora en adelante estarán beteados todos, gracias a la invaluable colaboración de **Eileen Cleves**.

* * *

**Respuestas: **

Gracias por sus comentarios a **Stiby (doble), ValethSnape, Kaixo, Azula.Snape Nena, Yacanoe Charissnape. **

**Stiby: **

¡Hola! Estas de primera en esta ocación, gracias me emociona mucho leerte nuevamente.

Bravo por ti, por que has disfrutado la ración doble de los capítulos en la historia… y aunque has esperado el doble que la mayoría para leerte uno de los capítulos, para el otro no has esperado nada, por decirlo de una manera y eso espero te haya servido un poquito para mitigar el estrés que te andas.

Es difícil y realmente preocupante cuando no hemos estudiado nada para realizar un examen y más cuando no tenemos ni el más mínimo deseo de hacerlo, por que por culpa del mismo estrés de nada nos sirve por que no retenemos absolutamente nada, y en lo personal más bien ganas de llorar me dan. Así que te deseo la mayor de las suertes para mañana que tendrás que presentarte en dicha prueba y que el profesor pues se toque el corazón a la hora de calificar.

Me es grato saber que me excusas en mi tardanza a la hora de dejarte comentarios, y aún más por que se que los disfrutas tanto como yo.

Así que te unes a Severus para ponerme huelga con que le deje a Harry al final, pues creo que con este capitulo quedaras más que satisfecha, pero yo no tengo culpa si Severus mete las patas y por ello Harry quedarse con Lucius ¿OK?

Tengo que tener cuidado pues estoy en 9 y 2 como decíamos en el internado, y es que solo te faltaba una llamada de atención para que te expulsarán tenias que andar con pies de plomo, por que tú tienes todavía la varita sujeta, ya veras que después de este capitulo queda guardada

Bueno tienes razón al decir que no quieras que Harry dilate mil capítulos en recordar y en primer lugar por que no llega a tanto, luego los mil años pues no creo que vivan tanto a menos que se vuelvan vampiros o algo así, pero eso ya sería otra historia. ¿Mil líneas? No se si llegue a tanto, la verdad estas no las cuento así que no se si va a llegar a tanto o si de hecho va a llegar; sin embargo eso del olvido va a traer uno u otro problema¿mil palabras¡Definitivamente no! Es muy poquito, todavía les falta sufrir algo más.

Pues si te lo he prestado, pero no por eso había pensado en quitarlo de aquí es más no medite mucho en ello. Sin embargo creo que no estará por estos lados o al menos no tan comprensivo en el próximo capitulo (todavía no lo he hecho así que puede cambiar) como lo hemos tenido en todo él fic.

Jajá jajá Pues con respecto a que te hayas imaginado a Harry en el baño y para comérselo no pude evitar que llegué a sus oídos, por que con eso que le ibas a hacer compañía en la huelga para que se lo dejase pues a estado pendiente en todo el comentario para saber si decías algo más y sabes que te manda a decir, pues alístate por que hay te va:

"_Señorita Stiby, primero quiero agradecerle por su intersección para que el final sea un Snarry como dijo al inicio la autora de este fic. Por otro lado tengo que decirle que no me molesta que imagine…. Y si se deleita con esas imágenes es libre de seguirlas, yo se Harry es mío_"

Después de eso sigues con él, yo digo que de castigo se lo quitamos ¿no te parece? Mira que tratarte así. Yo digo que así le quitemos toda su confianza.

Bueno, entiendo que no estés nada contenta con eso de que Harry se planteara eso del amar a Lucius, pero también se planteo (no se si te paso por alto o yo no lo escribí) y ya que lo encontré te lo pongo _¡No! Si le amará le recordaría eso es seguro… ¿Pero por que traer una criatura con un hombre que no amo?_

El reencuentro… bueno pues ya lo veras… no te diré nada al respecto, por que este capítulo te aclarará si después de todo se reencontraran o no.

Jajaja que emoción si te has dado cuenta que necesitan a Severus ¡Qué bien!

Bueno, no había pensado en eso, aunque si seguramente Severus despotricará contra Lucius cuando se de cuenta de que le borro la memoria a Harry y más por que eso va a ocasionar algunos problemas entre ellos.

Ya a esta altura no puedo decirte que encontraras el reencuentro, por que no, no lo encontraste, y creo que vas a tener que esperar… ya sabrás.

Gracias por los besitos, para ti también dos besitos uno en cada mejilla

No te preocupes, creo que ya te lo había dicho si no puedes dejar RR, te entiendo totalmente.

Pues si tienes razón, da algo de congoja cuando una historia se termina, y principalmente por que a veces como que se corta el contacto ¿No? Ya hasta yo me estoy poniendo nostálgica con el asunto.

OK, niña, no problem! cuando tengas tiempo te lees Padre desconocido si es que el resumen te convence sino pues esta bien.

Lo siento de verdad que siento mucho que hayas suspendido tú último examen, yo por otro lado ando de mejor suerte, en la UNI la mayoría por no decir todos estaban que ni aunque sacaran los cuarenta del próximo examen pasaban, así que el Prof. decidió hacer una prueba práctica de rescate y como era totalmente práctica saque diez de diez ¡puedes creerlo¡Estoy que brinco! Yo espero que a ti te vaya también como a mí. Ahora ya no estoy tan presionada, pero aún así tengo que echarle candela. Pero para tuerce mía el teacher a última hora decide que hará el final mitad practico y mitad teoría, como te dije antes, la practica ni cosquillas, pero con la teoría seguro me cuelga hay te contaré al fin como me va.

De nada de verdad un placer dirigirme a ti aunque no me dejes RR, por que aunque te dilates un poquito yo se que aunque tarde son seguros, y la verdad es que te he cogido mucho cariño, y ya un capitulo sin dirigirme a ti como que me faltaría algo. En serio que sí. Y si agradezco que igual que yo te tomes tu tiempo para no andar con prisas a la hora de dejar algún comentario.

Me gusto esa frase tuya "Ya vino de serie", pues tienes toda la razón al decir que no entraba en los planes de Lucius, pero por otro lado míralo así, **Severus no sabe que la criatura que se está formando es de Harry**, es más bien considera que se esta formando algo así como en una cápsula (Vistes Alíen Resurrección, como clonaron a la mujer esa, y donde estaban en unos vidrios los clones de ella, pues algo así mismo piensa que se esta formando la criatura) de hecho no piensa que es un humano, sino algo como un demonio que se puede manipular y, por ello es que no quiere permitir que los planes de Lucius se completen. En ningún momento ha pensado que es un hijo, y menos que es de Harry.

¿Severus listo? Entenderá la situación, esperemos que sí por que sino pintará mal para ellos, y si el fic esta terminando no queremos que por falta de comprensión sea cada quien viviendo por su lado ¿no?

Me puedo reír es que me has dicho mala ¡mala¿yo mala? Pues si soy mala por que me divierto al hacerles trastadas a estos dos¿Tú que pensabas que Lucius iba a arriesgarse a dejarlos ver? No, no señorita, eso no está en los planes de este encantador rubio, aunque ¿como fue que dije? AH sí, Sus planes no salían del todo bien, tratándose de nuestro niño consentido ¡veamos que hace para arruinárselos esta vez!

No la verdad es que la canción era como un guiño de amor para Harry, para que le recordará, para que entendiera que a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo, el le seguía amando, su propuesta de matrimonio continuaba en pie, después de todo fue la misma que uso para pedirle matrimonio.

No se si ya te lo dije me parece que sí, pero esta vez nuestro Sev va a estar lento con respecto al embarazo de Harry.

Jajajajajaja me permites reírme nuevamente jajajajajaja es que vete a ver tu con eso de que no te gusta NADA la situación en que se encuentras, ya veras que tiene su lado bueno. Y si tienes razón en algo que dices por ahí… ¿piensas que te iba a decir en que¡No! Ya no queda mucho de respuesta así que pronto te darás cuenta. Y no, no siento que me exiges nada, así que como este capitulo ya estaba hecho antes de que dejaras tu comentario, pues tranquila, la trama la escribí sin presiones.

Como te he dicho creo que con esta serían tres veces o tal vez más te entiendo, tomate tu tiempo para actualizar como para dejar los comentarios, yo te tendré paciencia en ambos casos, para mientras tal vez me ponga a escribir algo no sé ya veré.

Snif Snif ahora quien esta a punto de llorar soy yo¿ya se terminaron los comentarios? Bueno pues ni modo me alegra que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos, el encuentro de Hedwig con Harry, es que me encanta el ave.

Besos, besitos, y un abrazo de oso marca Señora Weasley.

Con mucho cariño,

Herminione

**ValethSnape: **

Hola ¿Qué tal te va? Vi que en Snarry si no mal recuerdo o quizás es la Orden que necesitabas una Beta, espero la hayas encontrado, y el stress a la hora de escribir se hubiese mitigado, por que la verdad, la verdad he aprendido que de verdad son un incalculable apoyo.

Si la verdad es que eso es lo bueno de escribir te complaces a ti misma, por otro lado si te soy honesta en lo personal si llegase a tener niños me encantaría unos gemelos, pero gemelos como Fred y George que son idénticos.

Jajajaja así que Lucius se ha ganado tus "amables" intenciones, bueno, tal vez no se de tanto así como dices, pero tal vez te guste este capitulo, tanto como a mi, cuando lo he escrito. Si te soy honesta tienes razón, Severus tiene un As sobre la manga que ¿cuál es? Tendrás que esperar un capitulo más para saber.

¡Besitos a ti también niña linda!

**Kaixo: **

Hola nuevamente, te agradezco tu comentario, pero si te soy honesta cuando escribí el lunes me refería al lunes 10 de diciembre, claro que si lo publico el lunes 3 pues fue de pura casualidad, no lo se todavía es domingo y son las once de la noche. ¡Vaya hora para estar contestando comentarios!

Gracias de todos modos, y nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Qué la magia te acompañe!

**Azula.Snape: **

Hola! Me alegra que te guste mucho la historia… Si te soy honesta, no yo creo que Harry aún no recuerda nada, solo su magia o su alma como quieras verlo, pero la mente de Harry aún no tiene recuerdos más atrás de los que ha ido adquiriendo en la mansión de Lucius.

Simplemente por que el embarazo se da normalmente a través de pociones que el no ha relacionado un embarazo a Harry, pero si definitivamente pronto entenderá todo, su mente comprenderá y atará cabos como dices, solo esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde. Así que trata de justificarlo y no te decepciones de él, suficiente con lo que le espera.

Gracias por tu comentario, pues yo espero que continuemos en comunicación y si después de todo el trabajo que me tomo te gusto este capitulo que te dejo a disfrutar.

¡Feliz día¡Feliz Navidad!

**Nena: **Gracias por tu comentario niña, nos seguimos leyendo.

**BegoPotterBlack: **

Te estoy escribiendo por que sinceramente me voy a disculpar nuevamente, y prometo no volver adelantos a menos que tenga escrito el capitulo, por que siempre resulta que te digo una cosa y termino escribiendo una totalmente contraria, lo siento de verdad que sí, espero me sepas disculpar.

**Yacanoe: **Gracias por tus buenos deseos, yo creo que han llegado, por que definitivamente estoy saliendo mejor en clases y eso me ha animado mucho para escribir. ¡Feliz día!

**Charissnape: **

Hola niña! Pues no hay problema por que no hubieses escrito antes, se te agradece de verdad que sí… Pues espero que le heches ganas, y todo te salga bien de ahora en adelante… Ok niña, tienes razón Lucius esta suplicando por un amor que nunca tendra, y que más te puedo decir espero este capitulo tambien lo disfrutes, esta respuesta te la doy algo rápida espero no te molestes, pero es que ya estoy que actualizo y me acaba de entrar tu comentario y no queria dejar de agradecerte… muchas gracias.

* * *

**25. Inolvidable

* * *

**

Cuando el juego hubo terminado Harry pregunto - ¿Recibiste visita en este tiempo que estuve inconsciente?

Lucius observo detenidamente a Harry, buscaba alguna pista del por que la pregunta que hacia el muchacho, pero como siempre este no dejaba entre ver absolutamente nada, era imposible advertir que pasaba por su cabeza: - El hombre con quien hice mi último negocio estuvo aquí ¿Por?

- ¿Lo conozco? – _Así que si vino alguien después de todo, seguramente esa persona es el padre de mi hijo. Pero fue un negocio el que vino a hacer. ¿Acaso vende su magia a Lucius para que yo pueda vivir¿No le importará nada nuestro hijo¿Qué clase de persona es?_

- No creo Harry – fue la simple respuesta que le dio. _¿Como supo que vino alguien¿Qué tanto sabes?_ – Pero aún no me has dicho ¿Por qué preguntas?

Guardo silencio por un momento y luego simplemente suspiró – Como por lo general nunca nadie viene a verte, creo que es una lástima que cuando estoy inconsciente, vengan a verte y yo no pueda charlar con nadie a demás de ti. Es bastante aburrido estar solos todo el tiempo.

_Así que era simplemente eso, soledad. Falta de interacción con otras personas, pero que otra cosa podía esperar de ti, eres aunque no tan sociable como muchos y no buscas ser el centro de atención siempre has tenido amigos con los que te diviertes_ – Veremos que día de estos realizo una tarde social, y así podremos conversar, después de todo hay que hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños.

- ¿Cuándo fue tu cumpleaños años Lucius?

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios del mayor – Yo no celebro nunca mis cumpleaños Harry, no desde hace un tiempo atrás, el cumpleaños que vamos a celebrar es el tuyo. Fue hace dos meces, pero como no has estado en óptimas condiciones lo he postergado. Sin embargo ahora te vez mucho mejor y con mejores ánimos, sería bueno hacerlo ¿no te parece? _Aunque para eso tenga que contratar a muchos actores muggles y les haga pensar que esta es una película a filmarse en tiempo real, y después los oblivatee o me deshaga de ellos. Ya veré que hago. _

- ¡Excelente¿Y para cuando sería? – Casi gritó de emoción, sus ojos tenían un brillo que deleitaba a Lucius, realmente valdría la pena tanto ajetreo si lograba ese tipo de reacciones - ¿quienes vendrán¿Cómo la celebraremos¿Haremos una torta¿Postres¿Caramelos? – Siguió preguntando el joven sin dar tiempo al mayor a contestar.

- Calma Harry, sólo es una idea – dijo levantando la mano para que el joven que ahora más parecía un niño, pues casi brincaba en la silla gracias a la alegría que sentía - veremos como lo hacemos. Por el momento es mejor que vayamos a descansar ya es noche y no te hará nada bien que te desveles.

- ¡Pero he dormido todo el día! – dijo cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero, que le hizo ver más infantil todavía.

- No Harry, vas a ir a dormir si quieres cumpleaños, sino ya puedes irte olvidando de él. – dijo en un tono que ya el chico de cabellera rebelde conocía bien, y no admitía discusión.

Se levanto entonces y se dirigió a su cuarto, contento de saber que celebrarían su cumpleaños y que pronto estaría en una fiesta rodeado de personas que seguramente eran sus amigos y tenía siglos de no ver. Algo que realmente le extrañaba es que, nadie a parte de Lucius, apareciera por la casa o le visitara. Una vez listo para dormir, regresó a su cabeza el hecho de que alguien había llegado a la mansión mientras el estuvo inconsciente, seguramente era la misma persona que le hiciera la transfusión mágica, él padre de su hijo.

Pero ¿por qué no se había quedado?, y ¿por qué Lucius se tensó cuando le preguntó¿qué ocultaba Lucius al respecto?; ¿se logró librar por la necesidad de socializar, para no tratar el tema que en verdad le preocupaba. Y así no levantar sospechas respecto a todo lo que sabía o pensaba del hombre que hasta el momento le trataba bien? Pero el no recordar nada y no poder confiar en él era estar en alerta permanente y sin saber por qué la frase la sintió familiar y sonrió.

Desde que supo que estaba esperando un hijo, pensó en que tal vez habían más personas en la casa, y pensó en hacer un escaneo mágico en la mansión, sabía que era demasiado poder el que requería y al no poder obtener magia de Lucius consideró era mejor no hacerlo, porque esta era extremadamente necesaria para sobrellevar el embarazo sin complicaciones. Ahora el padre de su hijo estuvo y seguramente el hombre de ojos gris lo traería nuevamente si su nivel mágico lo requería. Así decidió hacerlo, pues no tenia ni pizca de sueño.

Y entonces recorrió su cuarto, solo él, en la habitación continua la magia oscura, que inconscientemente repelía y lo mantenía a la defensiva, a la espera de un ataque inminente y le hacía desconfiar de ese hombre, continuó buscando y en los pasillos no encontró nada, estaban totalmente vacíos, ni un alma, ninguna criatura con el mínimo nivel de energía mágica, dejo que su aura siguiera recorriendo la mansión, hasta que se detuvo en un pasillo que no había recorrido, sinceramente le parecía demasiado lúgubre.

Recorrió ese pasillo con más ahínco que el resto y revisó cada cuarto hasta que al final puedo escuchar la voz, la voz de sus sueños llamándole, pero no a su cuerpo sino a si mismo, a su ser interior, esa voz era interna no era la que escucha cualquiera, era la voz del alma y esa esencia tan familiar, tan conocida, parecía encerrada, prisionera. Se levanto de un salto de la cama, con el corazón bombeando a mil por hora. ¡Estaba ahí¡El padre de su hijo estaba en la mansión! Silenciosamente salió de la habitación para encaminarse al cuarto donde estaba sin lugar a dudas el amor de su vida.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0 **

Las horas pasaban demasiado lento para Severus, y aún no lograba saber que era lo que se le escapaba en el plan de Lucius. El por qué únicamente su magia era compatible con la del joven, sabia que su contrincante era muy poderoso y seguramente el dar su magia no le molestaría mucho y más si era para la creación de una criatura, por que toda criatura mágica reconocería como sus dueños, tutores o inclusive padres a aquellos que su magia era compatibles, y la compatibilidad era conseguida a través de pequeñas trasfusiones.

Esto lo colocaba en total desventaja a la hora de manipular dicha criatura, porque en ese entonces todo el dominio sobre esta sería de Harry y él. A menos que hubiese encontrado una manera de hacer que su amado hiciera lo que quería el rubio con complejos de superioridad, no le veía ningún provecho a que le estuvieran quitando su magia.

Sabía que el podía dar su magia a Harry sin necesidad de ese proceso tan doloroso, pero eso requería la colaboración mutua, el compañerismo, el deseo de dar y recibir libremente, a menos que el receptor estuviera inconsciente; pero aún así sí su magia era aceptada, el simplemente estar cerca de él evitaría tanto dolor y malestar, pero era claro que Lucius no quería que Harry le viera.

Estaba acostado en una pequeña cama y hacia algún tiempo que la cena le fue servida, y aunque comió de malas ganas, lo hizo por que sabía que si Harry necesitaba su energía mágica el debía encontrarse en buenas condiciones. Se levantó rápidamente al escuchar que la puerta de esa habitación se habría suavemente, como si quien entrase lo hiciese con toda cautela.

Harry sintió que su corazón pronto saldría del pecho de tan rápido que latía, ahí encerrado en un cubículo de cristal, totalmente transparente estaba un hombre, alto, elegante, no necesariamente guapo, pero con un porte exquisito, no como el de Lucius, pero si imponente. Caminó hasta llegar a estar casi frente a frente al hombre que ya se había puesto en pie y le devolvía la vista con esos ojos negros, en los que indudablemente se podría perder sin temor, en una entrega total.

- Buenas noches – fue el saludo tímido que salió de los labios del joven.

- Harry – Fue la respuesta cautelosa que recibió – _que demonios pasaba, por que el joven no simplemente lo libraba de la cárcel en que se encontraba y acaba todo de una vez._

No sabia como contestar, ni que decir, después de tanta alegría y ahora teniéndolo tan cerca, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo comportarse, no lo recordaba – _¿por qué no te recuerdo¿por qué si eres tan importante para mí no te reconozco, solo tu magia me habla¿Quién eres¿Por qué me cuida Lucius y no tú? _

- Harry – Volvió a repetir Severus con mayor convicción, los ojos esmeralda se estaban llenando de lágrimas y él no entendía que estaba pasando - ¿Qué pasa Harry?

- No lo sé, no sé que pasa, no sé por que está encerrado en esa jaula de cristal, no sé… no sé – dijo cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, mientras lágrimas tras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, haciendo que su interlocutor se desesperara por su impotencia al no poder brindarle consuelo.

- Harry, podrías sacarme de aquí y así hablamos más tranquilamente, obviamente hay cosas que pareces no entender, otras que tampoco yo entiendo; pero si conversamos quizás podamos aclarar algunas cosas.

- No tengo varita, se necesita una varita para realizar cualquier encantamiento y es obvio que esta no se puede abrir sino es por medio de hechizos o algo así – Fue lo que dijo el joven mientras más calmado se levantaba y con sus manos trataba de limpiar las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

- Harry ¿estamos hablando de ti, verdad¿Del mago más poderoso de los tiempos modernos?

Harry lo observó detenidamente, como tratando de ver burla o algo que le diera a entender que el hombre estaba bromeando, pero encontró todo lo contrario, seguridad y honestidad en lo que decía - ¿Qué soy el mago más poderoso de los tiempos modernos? Si es así entonces puedo decir que el tiempo moderno carece de magos poderoso o son demasiado débiles – _¿Cómo puedo ser el mago más poderoso si para estar embarazado no se requiere tan alto nivel de magia y solo los magos extremadamente débiles son los que necesitan o presentan tantos problemas de nivel mágico como yo?_

- Harry no se que has pasado en los últimos tres meses, o que te habrá dicho la asquerosa serpiente peliteñida de Malfoy, pero tú eres capaz de realizar magia sin varita, así que no necesitas ninguna para desaparecer esta jaula, sólo concéntrate ¿quieres?

- Puedo tratar, pero mi nivel mágico ya esta algo bajo al tratar de… - De pronto recordó que ese era un secreto, su secreto y él no debía rebelarlo; aunque ese hombre le inspirará tanta confianza – No importa¿si me debilito me darías un poco de tu magia para reponerme antes que caiga en la inconciencia nuevamente?, la verdad es que no me gustaría tener que explicarle a Lucius como es que vine hasta aquí, cuando se supone que debería estar durmiendo.

Severus trato de mantener la calma, una cosa era ver que Harry tratara con respeto en un recuerdo del hombre, pero otra era examinar esa mirada que siempre mostraba sus emociones para no advertir en ellos ni pizca de desprecio u otra emoción negativa, no podía permitir que el enojo que esto le provocaba le dominara, una vez libre podría poner en marcha el resto del plan. Pero algo si que era importante, Harry era consiente que su nivel mágico se mantenía débil, y la constante necesitaba de transferencia mágica. Y más importante aún era que se la estaba solicitando y él encantado se la daría. – Claro Harry – respondió con una sonrisa en los labios, una totalmente cargada de deseo, que hizo que él joven se estremeciera y sonrojara. Deleitando de esa manera la vista negra que se posaba en el joven.

Harry suspiró, y trató de mantener a sus hormonas tranquilas, era claro que él hombre frente a sí, no le era nada indiferente, si con una mirada y una sonrisa coqueta ya su amigo comenzaba a despertar, si que le sería difícil tratar de simplemente aclarar algunas cosas. Concentrándose en su magia la pudo sentir en cada poro de su piel, necesitaba un hechizo que destruyera o abriera alguna puerta en el cristal que le separa del hombre, pero que al mismo tiempo no ocasionara ni estruendos, ni daños a su alrededor, algo limpio – Evanezco – fue la palabra que salió de sus labios, y una corriente mágica broto de sus manos, desapareciendo, con un suave clic, la jaula.

Fue suficiente para Harry, cayó de rodillas nuevamente, se sentía débil, no tanto como para perder el conocimiento, pero si bastante débil, el escaneo mágico era lo que en verdad le había debilitado, la mansión era exageradamente grande, y la cantidad de cuartos que poseía ese pasillo en particular, era extremadamente alto.

Severus corrió a sujetar a Harry – _Definitivamente no estas nada bien Harry, un simple hechizo sin varita te ha dejado en ese estado, aunque supongo que el evanezco que usaste no era tan simple, los cristales contenían muchos encantamientos y hechizos. _– Lo prometido es deuda Harry, te daré de mi magia, pero de una manera más placentera.

Severus acercó su rostro a Harry, de tal manera que sus respiraciones se mezclaron y los labios del mayor se posesionaron de los rojos de Harry. Lentamente se entregaron en ese beso tan anhelado y necesitado por ambos cuerpos desde la última vez que se tuvieron el uno al otro. Y la magia comenzó a invadir el cuerpo, una danza de colores y chispas rodeaba ambos cuerpos mientras las de Harry capturan y devoraban a las verdes oscuras de Severus.

Severus quitó la pijama lentamente que cubría el cuerpo de su amado, mientras repartía caricias en cada parte del ese maravilloso ser, no pudo evitar observar que había algo diferente en Harry, no sabía que, pero ya después lo averiguaría. En ese momento se encargaría de recordarle a Harry los momentos que habían vivido juntos, el por qué de su compromiso, en cada caricia le trasmitiría todo su amor.

Comenzó llenando de besos y caricias los brazos y luego los hombros. De allí pasó al cuello, deteniéndose largamente en uno de los puntos sensibles tan conocidos por él, justo detrás de la oreja, de pequeños besos pasó a besos más apasionados, succionando, lamiendo y dando pequeños mordiscos que lograron arrancar pequeños gemidos.

La nuca, las mejillas, orejas, todo el rostro y cabeza, desde lo hombros hasta su cabello, todo fue tratado de la misma manera, con una ternura palpable mientras las corrientes mágicas aumentaban en cantidad y tamaño, y para cualquiera que observase el evento quedaría anonadado, los cuerpos ya no estaban en el suelo, se amaban el aire, y la fuerza mágica de ambos les servía como una cama sólida donde se recostaban.

Harry temblaba, entre una mezcla de cosquillas y excitación, con cada beso de mariposa que Severus le daba, aumentando aún más en cuanto llegó a su cuello, pensando con que seguiría después y permitiendo que su cuerpo y ser entero experimentara cualquier sensación que este quisiera brindarle, se entregaba a sus caricias en total sumisión, que contrastaba realmente, al carácter de cualquier León.

Mientras Harry se dejaba hacer, repentinamente algo rozó sutilmente sus pezones, y entonces pidió más, a ese hombre que no tenía nombre, pero que su ser reclamaba como suyo y aún en el vacío de su memoria le era inolvidable.

**En un instante puedo ver  
que tu eres cuanto yo soñé,  
inolvidable para mi. **

Como en un cuento lejano en otra vida, él le pertenecía a ese hombre, y mientras sentía que esas manos rozaban cada parte de su cuerpo y esa boca gustaba su cuerpo, lamiendo, succionando y dejando pequeños y suaves mordiscos, él sentía que:

**Me pareció otra historia que  
el tiempo se llevo con él,  
tú no me dejes más, nunca me dejes,  
y mientras más te añoro, más  
profundo dentro de mí estás,  
tu no me dejes más,  
entérate que ya  
jamás te olvidaré. **

Para sentir como esas manos acariciaban pecho, caderas, muslos entre piernas, hasta llegar a su ya endurecida hombría. Para luego sentir el peso del hombre que se sentaba sobre su estomago y se deslizaba de abajo hacia arriba, logrando así que sus excitaciones se rozaran y entonces no pudo contenerse y los gemidos que desde hacía un tiempo eran suaves, se volvieron más demandantes, más agudos. Y sintió que perdía el control cuando su amado le comenzó a susurrar palabras al oído.

**Oigo tu voz y tu alegría  
siguen en mi son todavía  
como un tatuaje de mi piel…  
sobre mis manos siento tu forma de besar. **

Entonces Severus comenzó a preparar al joven, primero un dedo luego otro y un tercer dedo en la cavidad ya algo estrecha nuevamente por la falta de actividad sexual, cosa que le excitó más, pues su Harry seguía siendo solo suyo, cualquier duda al respecto fue eliminada inmediatamente. Y una vez que el joven estuvo preparado, lo penetró lentamente, y entonces volvió a besar esos labios, permitiéndole así que se fuese acostumbrando a la penetración.

**Eres intensamente mío,  
lo más que tengo y que he tenido,  
tú no me dejes más, nunca me dejes.  
Y mientras más te miro, más  
de ti me puedo enamorar,  
tú no me dejes más, nunca me dejes.  
No lo hagas más  
porque si miro al cielo  
yo siento que serás  
inolvidable para mi. **

Harry sintió como Severus comenzaba a moverse en una larga y lenta oscilación que le hizo gemir, y la presión contra su punto de placer hizo que se arqueara y gritara de placer haciendo que la magia que les envolvía cambiara de colores mientras ellos parecían no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El exquisito tormento sólo terminó cuando el movimiento en su interior se aceleró y sintió que se corría su pareja y una calidez extrañamente familiar en su interior. Él no pudo evitar que su miembro llegara al orgasmo. Logrando que todo su ser se estremeciera dándole aun más placer al hombre que estaba en su interior.

**No noooo tú no me dejes más, nunca me dejes.  
Inolvidable nada más, y nada menos tú serás…  
tú no me dejes más, nunca me dejes. No noooo  
Eres intensamente mío,  
lo más que tengo y que he tenido  
tú no me dejes más, nunca me dejes.  
Nunca me dejes no noooo  
Y mientras más te miro, más  
de ti me puedo enamorar,  
tú no me dejes más, nunca me dejes.  
Que solo ya sin ti,  
ahora y siempre te veré,  
en mi mirada…. Inolvidable. **

Y una vez que sus respiraciones se normalizaron, se observaron mutuamente, ojos negros como la noche en unas esmeraldas brillantes se reconocían y se devolvían una mirada de pasión, comprensión, aceptación, pero sobre todo amor.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0 **

**

* * *

Comentarios: **

El próximo capitulo ya esta terminado se llama "Un Error En El Plan", me ha gustado mucho, pero me gustó más este que os dejo. ¡Feliz día!

Antes que se me olvide, la canción es de **Laura Pausini**, y lleva por título **Inolvidable. **


	26. Un Error en el Plan

**Disclaimer: **

Esto lo hago por placer… JK Rowling es dueña de sus personajes, yo solo me entretengo. Esta idea es mía y de los millones de fics que se le asemejan.

* * *

**Notas: **Spoiler hasta el sexto libro. Los pensamientos van en _cursiva_. Es un Snarry, contiene Mpreg si no te gusta puedes darle al botón atrás y retirarte, pero a esta altura de la historia dudo que tenga sentido alguno... en fin... decidí ponerlo.

Creo que ya no tendrán tantos dolores de cabeza con la ortografía por que de ahora en adelante estarán beteados todos gracias a la invaluable colaboración de **Eirinu San**.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **ValethSnape, Azula.Snape, Kaixo, Stiby, Noa-Snape, Charissnape, Nena, Yacanoe**.

**Respuestas: **

**ValethSnape: **

Hola, me puedo reír, si verdad. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el Lemmon, Pues si Sev, nota la pansita, o se da cuenta de que esta embarazado no se que decirte, mejor lee este capitulo y ya sabrás. Queda claro, el mensaje ha sido totalmente captado, nada de rubio con azabache, solo ojos verdes con negros caso contrario estoy muerta. Pues no se como Severus haría para quitarle las extensiones a Lucius, pero lo que pasará al respecto tal vez te satisfaga este capitulo.

Lamento que la beta te haya salido incumplida, espero pronto estés mejor, y consigas una que de verás te satisfaga. Nos leemos, gracias por tu comentario y que tengas feliz día.

**Azula.Snape: **

Pues si ya era hora que se encontraran nuevamente. Tal vez te parezca apresurado el Lemmon, pero Harry en esta ocasión o en los últimos dos meces de conciencia ha decidido confiar en sus insititos mágicos, y hasta el momento no le ha fallado para nada, pues su memoria no le dice nada y es por ello que se ha dejado llevar. Y ya no te atraso más te dejo leer, feliz día a ti. ¡Qué la magia te acompañe!

**Kaixo: **

Pues si, el capitulo lo tenía escrito, pero no he podido actualizar antes, una frase me estaba matando a la hora de corregir y al fin decidí cambiarla un poco espero que a pesar de todo, puedan captar la idea que trato de trasmitir, pero aquí esta, no me dilate quince días, de lunes a lunes, parece que las cosas pronto volverán a su cause y si es así pues tendréis el otro lunes el siguiente capitulo, creo que será el último y luego el epilogo. ¡Hasta el siguiente¡Disfruta la lectura!

**Stiby: **

Pues para que te digo que no, si sí, un excelente cambio. Ahora quedaste en medio, pero ya sea de primera, al medio, o de última me encanta recibir tus comentarios.

Bueno, cuando te den las notas espero poder felicitarte por que hayas pasado todas, en la Universidad se armo una horrible y pues todo el segundo modulo del curso quedo anulado, o por lo menos las notas, y haremos a finales de enero un examen especial, todos sin excepción y veremos que tal nos va. Este Domingo comencé el tercer modulo espero de verdad que sí, todo resulte bien. 

Las matemáticas me encantan, de verdad que sí. Y por lo general aunque a la mayoría le cuesta comprenderla a mi no, pero no me digas por favor que te lea más de cinco líneas de Historia, geografía, biología por que no entiendo ni papa.

Así que Lucius se vaya haciendo la idea ¬¬ si tu lo dices… se lo haré saber, pero después de todo creo que ya te darás cuenta de lo que pasará…

Jajajaja… a mi me ha hecho gracia saber que no solo con las de Harry te deleitas pero Severus ha volteado la cara, y es que en cuanto se dio cuenta que iba a responder se me puso a la par para leer tu comentario, claro que el disimula trayendo un caldero para realizar un experimento de poción, dice que lo tiene que tener listo para el próximo capitulo, esperemos que pueda salir en el próximo, por que lo que soy yo le digo que esta perdiendo el tiempo "la suerte esta echada". Ya leerás el por que lo digo y es que me salio mi vena mala en este capitulo y me las he desquitado con él. Muajajaja.

Severus dice que el prefiere ser llamado por su nombre, que ese es un derecho de Harry, o Lily, pero que en estas comunidades de fics, ya se han adueñado del seudónimo y ya se ha acostumbrado y que por ser tú, te lo va a permitir y se abstendrá de mandar maldiciones o pociones envenenadas como es lo que normalmente hace con las que se atreven a hacerlo.

Me alegra saber que escribes algo de tu historia, mira niña que al fin llego un hada de la inspiración y te lleno, me alegra de verdad que sí, es gratificante escribir algo, después de estar algún tiempo estancada.

OK, captado el que paso por teléfono, pues créeme que te entiendo, hace algunas semanas atrás, estaba hablando con mi novio, y me cuenta que ha hecho un foro, y como esta obviamente en Internet pues me registro y lo hago con Herminione, y pasa… una tarde me viene a visitar a la casa y yo estoy en una sola contestando en Word los comentarios cuando me dice mi mamá, te buscan… bloqueo la PC (tengo esa costumbre) y me voy a hablar con él, y me dice

¿Qué hacías? Y yo tan tranquila le digo contestaba comentarios de mi historia, el fics que publico en Internet.

El se quedo ¬¬ Historia ¿Qué historia? Y yo hasta ese momento capto lo que mi boca a dicho y me pongo roja de vergüenza. Pero trato de contestar lo más natural que he puedo y le digo: Una que publique por ahí, y me mandan a decir que les parece cada capitulo.

El emocionado me dice¿Y cuando me das el link?

Y yo me quedo ¿Qué? Y me pongo lo más seria que puedo "No te lo voy a dar"

Extrañado me contesta¿Por qué?

Por que no quiero. A demás no es de tu gusto.

¿Por qué no va a ser de mi gusto¿Lo escribiste vos, he leído muchos poemas, y pensamiento tuyos, por que no habría de gustarme? Y me imagino su cara al leer un lemmon¡es un hombre con otro hombre! Grita mi cabeza.

Me reía a carcajada limpia, y le dije ¡Es que te lo creíste¡Yo no estoy escribiendo nada! Sabes bien, que no escribo desde hace algún tiempo atrás, ando algo fuera de inspiración (obviamente la inspiración la estoy encausando en esta historia, no tengo tiempo para estar escribiendo poemas)

Se encogió de hombros y pasamos a hablar de otros temas. Yo volví a respirar, y pensé que todo terminaría así de simple. Pero claro que no, él quedo picado, así que me busco en Internet con mi Niké de herminione, y encontró muchos rr a algunos fics de SH y FF, pero también encontró Un padre Desconocido, y Comenzando de Nuevo.

¿Como lo sé? pues simplemente por que al día siguiente me llamo por teléfono y me dijo que me había buscado, y que ya sabia de que se trataban las historias que estaba escribiendo y que una estaba inconclusa, pero que tenía razón, no le atraía la trama por ser de homosexuales y HP, que lo conocía bien, y que cuando decidiera hacer un fics heterosexual pues le avisará tal vez se animaba a leer, y que le seguía gustando mi manera de escribir, pues se leyó los primeros cuatro capítulos.

No hemos vuelto a tocar el tema, y aunque todavía me sonrojo cuando pienso en ello, agradezco que respete mis gustos, obviamente no es un niño, es un hombre de treinta años, y no es de mente cerrada aunque yo creía que sí, espero que las cosas con tu amigo no resulten nada mal.

Pues la verdad es que no había pensado eso, tal vez escriba algún ONE shot respecto a esa trama del cumpleaños, pero seria algo de humor, es una idea loca que si alguna vez no logro darle verdadera forma ya quedo por aquí.

Severus esta encantado con el capitulo anterior, y manda sus agradecimientos por el apoyo que constantemente le das.

Jijiji, me alegra saber que te gusto el Lemmon, el reencuentro y demás… y por las ansias de todas las preguntas pues, algunas se te contestarán dentro de poco, otras esperaras un poquito más. Pues hasta ahora que lo mencionas se que escribí algo como songfics, pero bueno, a mi me encanta la canción y me pareció como anillo al día y la coloque, si te soy honesta a menos que conozca la canción te la leo, sino pues me voy únicamente a lo que en realidad la autora escribe.

Con el songfics que me recomendaste, pues me daré a dar una vuelta y luego te diré que me ha parecido.

Gracias por los besos, por que de esa manera interpreto los Muaks, yo también te mando muchos, un abrazo y ahora si suerte en la lectura del capitulo¡nos leemos pronto!

**Noa-Snape: **

Hola Noa, no te preocupes por la tardanza muchas veces a todos nos pasa, y dime a mi que tengo cuatro capítulos atrasados en tu historia, sino mal recuerdo. Me disculpo por no leer en tiempo y forma, de verdad hubiese querido pero no he podido. Un buen final? Veremos. Gracias nuevamente, gracias.

Besos.

**Charissnape: **

Hola preciosa, gracias por las felicitaciones, se te agradece. Pues no, no los pillo en el acto por lo menos ya veremos que pasa ahora que se han encontrado. Coleccionas las películas de Alan, que bien, yo no, la verdad es que creo que solo he visto las de Harry, y una que otra, me encanta el hombre, pero por estos lados casi no circulan sus películas así que ¬¬ me tengo que aguantar. Gracias nuevamente por tus palabras me han dado ánimo a seguir adelante. ¡Feliz día¡Hasta la próxima!

**Nena: **

Gracias por continuar ahí, por siempre dejarme tus comentarios, me alegra saber que te ha gustado especialmente el reencuentro, y si tienes razón ya esta todo a punto de terminar, pero no os impacientes estoy casi segura que terminará este año.

**Yacanoe: **

¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, siempre tan especial. Estabas impaciente por el reencuentro ¿verdad? Pues ya están juntos nuevamente, solo esperemos que sigan así… Feliz día a ti también. ¡Besos!

* * *

**26. Un error en el plan

* * *

**

Se despertó a mitad de la noche con una sensación de peligro, magia pura se respiraba en el ambiente, envolvía cada partícula de aire, era totalmente cálida, pero para él significaba peligro, el único ser con suficiente poder para hacer tal cosa era Harry, sabía que estaba mejor o bien, pero al grado de realizar un encantamiento de tal magnitud, cómo para dejar sentir su presencia, era inaudito, además sólo en pocas ocasiones un hechizo o encantamiento dejaba que se percibiera la magia, y estaba casi seguro que esto solo se debía a la transfusión mágica, lo que significaba que Severus estaba con Harry. Se vistió rápidamente, y se encamino con pasos presurosos al lugar donde los encontraría.

Si horas atrás le parecieron eternamente largos a la hora de llevar la magia de Severus para que el joven se recuperara, ahora mientras corría para separarlos, le parecían el doble. Sus pasos resonaban en el silencio de la noche, parecía que ni un alma respiraba a excepción de él.

Lo que encontró no fue nada agradable para él, estaban vestidos, pero claramente se notaba que no hacia mucho que estaban totalmente desnudos, y compartiendo un beso que siempre quiso para él. Sabía que Harry no podía irse o huir de su lado, pues el chico tenía un voto inquebrantable, y aunque no lo recordara, debía cumplirlo. Sólo debía de ser capaz que su joven dudara de las intenciones de su amante, y lo dejaría por propia voluntad.

- Buenas noches, lamento interrumpir tan agradable escena – dijo levantando su varita y apuntando con ella a la pareja, pero era más que evidente sus intenciones era para con Severus.

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar la voz y se giró cautelosamente, sentía que una maldición se formaba muy cerca de él, pero le pilló totalmente desprevenido observar a su acompañante de vivienda con un aura tan maligna, y cargada de enojo, rencor, e ira, sus ojos rebelaban tal rabia que no pudo evitar estremecerse.

- Buenas noches, Lucius.

Fue la respuesta cautelosa, que llegó a sus oídos, sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa evidente, su pareja ya estaba en plan de ataque, que no se llevaban nada bien era más que obvio. _¿Por qué?_ Era la pregunta que rondaba en la mente del joven ojos verdes. Entonces tratando de calmarlos con las manos les hizo señas para que bajaran las varitas, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Suspiro lentamente, no sabía como dirigirse al padre de su hijo, pero si sabía como hacerlo con Lucius, solo esperaba que su reacción no fuese mal vista por el otro hombre.

- Lucius – Obtuvo parte de la atención del hombre, que le inclino lentamente la cabeza, dándole a entender que le escucharía - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué Harry? – una sonrisa malévola curso el rostro de hombre - ¿Es que acaso ya lo olvidaste Harry?

- ¿Olvidar qué? – fue la temerosa respuesta que llegó a oídos de ambos hombres.

- El porqué pasaste un mes en cama, el porqué estás aquí. Severus no te conviene. Él tratará de matarlo.

¿_El estaba al lado de Lucius por eso¿Acaso el hombre que amaba no quería a su hijo? _– Volteó sus ojos hacia el hombre de sus sueños, aquél que amaba aún cuando no lo recordara, al que sentía entregaría su propia vida, pero no se encontró con la fuerza suficiente para mirarle a la cara, bajo rápidamente la vista, no quería saber si él era el causante de la casi muerte de su hijo, sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas. Y entonces sus pies retrocedieron rápidamente, alejándolo así de ambos hombres y prontamente se ubicó en un rincón del cuarto para dejarse caer y llorar.

La imagen y reacción de Harry tomo por sorpresa a Severus, pero no ha Lucius, quién decidió atacar directamente, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, no lo mataría si podía evitarlo, pero si se veía obligado lo haría, era preferible que muriera, a que volvieran a estar juntos, los celos que lo poseían no estaba dispuesto a sentirlos nuevamente.

- Shoot of arrows – Flechas salieron de la varita de la varita de Lucius, la velocidad con que se dirigían a su blanco era impresionante, pero no en balde Severus fue un mortífago de temer por que rápidamente reaccionó con un – Depulso - repeliendo así cada una de las flechas que trataron de darle alcance, e inmediatamente atacó - Everte Statum – pero el simple Protego de Lucius hizo su trabajo evitando que este tuviese efecto en él. Pronto estaban en una batalla campal.

Hasta que al final de una manera impresionante Lucius se encontraba sin varita, en el suelo, en muy mal estado y siendo apuntado por un Severus totalmente cabreado, que no pintaba nada bien, estaba muy mal herido, la sangre corría en ambos cuerpos, presentaban serias contusiones, algunas heridas graves, y una que otra leve.

Harry pensó que la batalla había terminado, después de todo Severus, _que bien sonaba ese nombre _era claramente vencedor, ya le pediría explicaciones a Lucius, y también hablaría con Severus, se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba, pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Con un movimiento rápido tenía su varita nuevamente.

- Sharp whip – De la varita salio una luz con forma de látigo – Esto te enseñará a no meterte en mis asuntos Severus – Levantó la varita para atacar a su contrincante que ya se preparaba para continuar con la lucha - shield maximum – y un ruido sordo se escuchó, cuando el látigo cortó en dos el escudo invocado, mermada en casi su totalidad el poder de este, solo logró rozar en forma suave la piel a quien era dirigido. De la varita de Severus salieron rápidamente una cuerdas que trataron vanamente de atar a Lucius, pues este al sentir que se aproximaban a él exclamó - multiple cuts – cortándolas y haciéndolas caer al suelo.

Ambos hombres estaban exhaustos, realmente eran poderosos y entonces sucedió algo que al fin hizo reaccionar a Harry, Lucius lanzó tres maldiciones de manera rápida encerrando a Severus y dejándolo sin escape alguno.

Sharp knives – Navajas afiladas volaron desde un lado - Laconic fire – un fuego arrasador rodeo el cuerpo de su amado – y ahora no te volverás a meter en mis planes – ¡Avada Kedavra! – ¡_Nooooooooooo! – _fue el grito que no salió de los labios de Harry, sabía que no había escudo que parase la maldición, no importaba lo que hiciera, sin duda si el hechizo le daba alcance, moriría.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

Se encontraban corriendo por los pasillos en busca de la habitación en la que se escuchaban las maldiciones y los sonidos al impacto de los diferentes rayos que emitían las varitas tratando de llegar al contrincante que eran dirigidos. Draco, Blaize y Remus trataban de llegar antes de que las cosas fueran a más, tenían que reconocer que el plan de Severus estaba hasta cierto punto dando resultados.

**Flash Back **

- Se puede saber que es lo que tienes planeado.

- Estoy seguro que no tardará en comunicarse conmigo por otro medio, así que esperen un momento ya regreso, tengo que ir a mi casa por algo.

Severus salió rápidamente del lugar, seguramente para tomar la chimenea más próxima y viajar a su casa o al lugar que deseara, mientras tanto entraba al despacho Blaize.

- ¡Buenas noches, amor! – Dijo saludando con un apasionado beso a Draco, para luego dirigirse a Remus – Buenas noches, Profesor Lupin.

Lupin contesto con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras Draco se encargaba de poner al día a su esposo en los eventos que se estaban llevando a cabo. Un tiempo después Severus entraba nuevamente con cuatro esferas que colocó en la mesa más próxima. Realizó un encantamiento en tres de ellas para luego entregar una a cada uno de los presentes.

- Buenas noches, Blaize. ¿Ya esta al tanto de todo?

- Buenas noches profesor, si ya Remus y Draco me pusieron al día de lo que esta pasando.

- Bien, dentro de poco Lucius se comunicará conmigo a través de una esfera similar a estas, sino me equivoco me invitará a su casa, de esa manera la maldición no surgirá efecto en mi persona, por otro lado también me rebelará la ubicación de su mansión, y así se las rebelará a ustedes, pues en cuanto se active la comunicación en la esfera que tome, las esferas que ustedes tienen, os la mostrará, siendo de esa manera ustedes invitados, revelándoles la localización y de esa manera todos podremos pasar por el encantamiento fidelio y maldiciones sin ningún problema. - ¿Preguntas?

- Si nosotros podemos recibir lo que él te trasmita¿Cómo impedirá que él pueda recibir alguna señal de nosotros, y obtenga alguna pista de que la comunicación está siendo interceptada? – pregunto Blaize

- La esfera que él tiene, únicamente se podrá conectar con esta, pero la mía puede retransmitir la información automáticamente a las otras, de manera que no importa lo que él haga o diga, quién lo recibirá indirectamente es esta. Y podrá recibir señales únicamente de esta, a menos que conjure la mía para que le trasmita algún mensaje de otra esfera a ella. Es como con las computadoras muggles en una red, yo puedo permitir que muchas PC se conecten a esta PC y entre ellas, pero puedo aislar a una permitiéndole acceso a una únicamente, en este caso la mía.

En ese momento la esfera de Severus cambio, y seguidamente las demás, tomó en su mano la esfera y todos pudieron ver el rostro de Lucius Malfoy reflejado, como si fuese con ellos que hablase:

- Buenas noches, Severus – La voz del aristócrata se dejo oír, tan distinguida como siempre.

Lupin contorsionó su rostro con señal de disgusto, definitivamente no era nada agradable, sentir que estaban conversando contigo, pero te llamaban de otra manera. Casi ni puso atención a lo que contestó Severus, sin embargo estaba seguro que una vez obtenida la información requerida, y llegaran al lugar destinado trataría que el maestro de pociones le dejara desquitar su furia un poco con él, aunque realmente lo dudaba, seguramente si no tenía a nadie a su lado, Lucius sería poco para satisfacer la sed de venganza del hombre.

- Estoy en mi mansión, mañana te llegará un trasladador para hacerte venir hasta aquí y puedas tratar a Harry, nuestro hogar se encuentra en las montañas del sur de Paris. A partir de este momento eres un invitado en mi casa, Severus – Después de esto las esferas se pusieron rojas.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunto rápidamente Draco.

- Simplemente destruyó la esfera, pero no importa el plan se está llevando a cabo de manera satisfactoria… sólo nos resta esperar.

El día paso demasiado lento para todos, aunque dedicaron horas a trazar planes con respecto a la casa, Draco buscó entre los papeles de la Mansión mayor Malfoy los planos de la Isla Paris, y explicó detalladamente todo lo que podían encontrar en esta.

De mala gana acordaron que le darían doce horas de ventaja a Severus sobre la situación, crearon trasladadores de emergencia dos para cada uno, el primero en encontrar a Harry le daría el trasladador, para que cuando fuese necesario huyera de la casa. Sin embargo el profesor Lupin les corto la inspiración:

- ¿Están pensando que Harry va a huir?

- ¡Por supuesto! – fue Zabini quien contestó, seguido de un asentimiento de cabeza de Draco, pero una negación rotunda de Snape.

- ¿Por qué no padrino?

- Harry no puede tratar de escapar, tiene un voto inquebrantable, la única manera que salga es con el permiso de Lucius, o que este muera. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Un silencio sepulcral se dejó sentir entre ellos, estaba claro que el Sr. Malfoy no dejaría ir a Harry por propia voluntad, a menos claro que se le aplicara un Imperius, pero obviamente no tenían la seguridad que fuera válido en el voto, dejando como única salida real la muerte del padre de Draco. A menos que se le convenciera, cosa que realmente todos dudaban fuese capaz de llevarse acabo.

- ¿Entonces por qué vamos a buscarle? – fue la frustrada respuesta del joven rubio.

- Nuestro principal interés en esta misión es conocer el estado de Harry y ver que podemos hacer para liberarle, estudiar la situación en que se encuentra, pero sobre todo acabar con los planes de Lucius y la criatura que se está formando en ese lugar.

- ¿Qué haremos si no podemos convencer a Lucius de dejar en libertad a Harry? – fue la pregunta de Draco, insistiendo en el tema, si pensaban matar a su padre que se lo dijeran, no es que no le amara, pero definitivamente era mejor estar preparado.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, Draco! – Fue la respuesta de Lupin, pero se giró a Severus esperando apoyo.

Un ligero suspiro salió de los labios de Snape – No, Draco, haremos todo lo posible por no llegar a tales extremos, es más, quizás simplemente le tomemos como prisionero en su propia casa, y nos quedemos viviendo ahí con él y con Harry, o al menos eso haría yo, porque obviamente no puedo sacarlo de ese lugar.

Draco se sintió más tranquilo – Por lo menos así todos estamos claros – fue la argumentación que dio Zabini.

- Tenemos los trasladadores, por si a pesar de todo logramos sacar a Harry de ahí. Ustedes rodearán la casa, y esperan mi señal o verificarán el estado de las esferas constantemente – Estas, estaban nuevamente intactas, y sin reflejar absolutamente nada en ellas – Si me encuentro en peligro se trasladan inmediatamente en la mansión, recuerden que toda prioridad es Harry, nuestro deber es alejarle de cualquier peligro y mantenerle a salvo, las esferas nos servirán de comunicación si llegamos a separarnos, pero si por algún motivo llegasen a perderlas, aún tenemos los patronus.

- ¿Cómo sabremos si estás en peligro? – pregunto Lupin.

- Las esferas cambian de color según sea la persona que se encuentre en peligro, si soy yo, se volverán negras, si es Draco serán doradas, a Blaize le corresponde el verde, a Remus el rojo. Así podremos distinguir a quién es que tenemos que ir a ayudar. Entendieron.

- ¿Cuál será tu señal? – indago Draco.

- Las esferas vibrarán levemente – fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo.

Draco, Zabini y Remus se juntaron para verificar algunos detalles a tratar, mientras Severus se retiraba del lugar, seguido por los ojos plateados, que lo observaron hasta que la puerta del despacho fue cerrada.

**Fin Flash Back **

Las doce horas habían pasado y ninguna señal fue recibida, las esferas siempre se mostraron imperturbables, pero ahora un color negro predominaba en las tres, su padrino estaba en peligro de muerte, si a Draco lo ponían a elegir entre su padre y su padrino, sin dudar escogía a Severus, había sido él quien le consolara en las noches, cuando se despertaba por una pesadilla, bastaba con ocupar una de sus famosas esferas y llamarle, para que el hombre estuviera ahí, al lado de cama fortaleciéndole hasta que conciliara el sueño nuevamente, ese hombre grosero, arisco, y sarcástico era su apoyo en momentos difíciles, quien le enseñó cada uno de los principios que tenía, por quién realmente había luchado.

Para él no importaba mucho el blanco, el negro o el gris, simplemente aquellos a quienes amaba, y si su padrino, alguien más que un padre, luchaba a lado de la luz, él también lo haría, y por eso su contribución para salvar a los aurores, por eso arriesgo su vida por salvar a otros, mientras ese hombre de ojos negros luchaba para proteger a Potter. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Su padrino amaba a Harry y daría todo por él, así como el hombre que corría a su lado.

Potter fue en su escuela un quebradero de cabeza, notó el odio de su padrino en la primera clase, cosa que alimentó su desprecio por el chico. Mientras estuvo en la Orden antes de la última batalla le observó y aprendió a conocerlo de lejos, parecía que las cosas con él no eran como muchas veces aparentaba o ellos entendieron.

Pero lo que hizo realmente apreciar a su ex compañero de clases fueron los meses que pasó al lado de Severus, mientras estuvo en San Mungo. Y si alguna vez dudó que realmente amara a su padrino, el hecho que se entregara a su padre para morir por este, fue lo que dio por sentado que daría su vida por él.

Ahora corrían por los pasillos tratando de llegar antes de que un final terrible pasara en la habitación, que seguramente se debatían Lucius y Severus, porque ya podía distinguir las voces, eran de ellos, abrió la puerta justamente cuando escucho:

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

- Expeliarmus – dijo por instinto aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde, el rayo ya había emprendido su trayectoria, y no pararía hasta quitar la vida de Severus.

Lupin, se paró en seco, las llamas por un lado, mientras Severus invocaba un escudo protector para evitar las navajas afiladas por el otro y ahora la imperdonable que seguramente no podría evitar.

Blaize observaba con ojos desorbitados la escena ¿era posible que hubiesen llegado demasiado tarde? Pero la verdad es que no conocía ningún encantamiento, maleficio o magia negra que pudiera contra arrestar tan poderosa maldición.

En ese momento Severus giró, ya no importaba el fuego o las navajas, sólo importaba el hecho de que iba a morir, a morir en un enfrentamiento con el hombre que le quitara lo más preciado, a Harry, y en un instinto de enojo y furia, pensó _si voy a morir, por lo menos dejaré a mi niño consentido libre de este_ Así que tomando en un movimiento rápido una de las navajas encantadas, la tiró con un movimiento certero, al corazón de Lucius. Que abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pues su varita ya había volado lejos y no pudo pararla, para luego caer en el suelo sin vida, mientras la sangre corría lentamente por su cuerpo, llenando la túnica de ella.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0

* * *

**

**Comentarios:**

Para que tengan una idea de lo que significaban los hechizos o maldiciones que se usaron en este capítulo.

Fuego Lacónico **Laconic fire **

Látigo cortante **sharp whip**

Cortaduras multiples **multiple cuts **

Navajas afiladas **sharp knives **

Escudo máximo **shield maximum**

Realmente creo que no hay capítulo que me haya costado más que este, creo que ya lo había dicho en alguna ocasión atrás, y en ese me llevé tres días realizándolo, pero en éste llevo seis días, primero en las escenas de pleitos, o batallas no soy buena, por otro lado no sabía muy bien como escribir el plan y aunque se que me matareis por dejaros ahí el capítulo, si os soy honesta, disfruto al hacerles esto… tal vez como dije hace poco, sea mala y deje al final a Lucius con Harry. Ante esto Eirinu, ya me advirtió que no está de acuerdo. Le agradezco en gran manera la paciencia que me tiene y sus útiles consejos.


	27. Recueperando una Vida

**Disclaimer: **

Esto lo hago por placer… JK Rowling es dueña de sus personajes, yo solo me entretengo. Esta idea es mía y de los millones de fics que se le asemejan.

**Notas: **Spoiler hasta el sexto libro. Los pensamientos van en cursiva. Es un Snarry, contiene Mpreg si no te gusta puedes darle al botón atrás y retirarte.

Creo que ya no tendrán tantos dolores de cabeza con la ortografía porque de ahora en adelante estarán beteados todos gracias a la invaluable colaboración de **Eirinu San**.

* * *

**Respuestas: **

Gracias por sus comentarios a **Nena, Yacanoe, ValethSnape, irismine, azula.snape, Charissnape, kaixo, Stiby.**

**Nena: **

Buen día! Me alegra que te haya gustado, yo dañar a Sev? Pues no creo yo no le hago nada malo, el que le hizo fue Lucius, el levanto su varita y le mando el Avada a nuestro Sevy. Gracias por tu comentario. ¡Nos leemos!

**Yacanoe: **

Tienes razón, la caballería como la llamas llego tarde, que lastima ¿no? Así que tienes esperanza que evite la imperdonable ¿Estás segura? Bueno ya no te sigo ponchando las llantas al respecto, te dejo con el capitulo que lo disfrutes.

**ValethSnape: **

¡Hola! Comencé días atrás a contestar rr, pero el tuyo lo deje a medio palo, y como no pude recordar como terminaba la frase decidí eliminarla, me alegra que alguien a captado que Lucius se acabo, si te soy honesta hubo unos días que pensé que no terminará ahí, pero luego se me ocurrió que me volvería más difícil después acabar, así que a Lucius dejémoslo ahí, descansar en paz. ¿Estás segura que sev no va a morir¡Entonces por que la amenaza! Y si te soy honesta no se si me aterra en realidad una turba de snarryeras furiosas. Aunque no sería grato estar al pendiente de cada hechizo que pueda surgir por ahí, cada vez que visite las mazmorras, así que pensaré como solucionar ese inconveniente. No sabía que Eileen tuviera tantas amigas, por el momento creo que estará tranquila de mi parte, pienso hacer otro fics, pero falta tiempo para ello. Me alegra que compartamos beta, algo más en común. ¡Ha sido un placer recibir cada comentario tuyo¡Felices fiestas y año nuevo!

**Irismine: **

Hola me alegra que te guste el fics, gracias por animarte a dejar tu comentario… Espero que disfrutes cada uno de los capítulos que leas, por mi parte hoy estaré subiendo el último capítulo, es mi regalo de navidad y año nuevo. ¡Felices fiestas!

**Azula.Snape: **

Gracias por el calificativo, me honras ¡Mala! Muajajajajaja si soy mala, pero que tienes en contra de Lucius, además a cuidado bien de Harry a luchado por él. ¿Qué tiene de malo que se quede con él? En fin, nadie se salva de la maldición asesina ¿verdad? Y después de todo si se queda sin Sev, Lucius no es acaso la mejor opción visible, después de todo este es el último capitulo ¿Crees que me daría tiempo para ponerle otro galán? Pero mejor te dejo que descubras que pasa realmente, y mi espíritu navideño, amor y paz a los hombres (y mujeres) de buena voluntad salen a flote para desearte unas fiestas inolvidables y un prospero año nuevo. ¡Cuídate!

**Charissnape:**

Hola preciosa, tus deseos han sido recibidos por Severus, que agradece tus buenas intenciones para con él, lo único que espera yo los acate, y me inventa algo para que la maldición no haga estragos en él. Veremos que se puede hacer para que no tengas dos perdidas. Hoy llegamos al final de la historia y realmente agradezco tus comentarios. ¡feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!

**Kaixo:**

¡hola¡feliz navidad! Me alegra que te gustará el capitulo. Si acaba pronto, pero espero verlos nuevamente en una nueva historia que estoy seguro gustará. Y si todo tarde o temprano se acaba. ¿Matar a Snape? Me lo pensaré. ¿Sin memoria Harry? Pues lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada por él… pero ya veremos. Hay finales que me gustan aunque son deprimentes, la verdad es que muchas veces prefiero parecer una magdalena, pero… en este fics… ¿pero que estoy haciendo? Si ya no hay más capítulos, esté es el último y yo tratando de picarte para hacerte pensar ¡Que despiste! No te atraso más, gracias por tu compañía a lo largo del fics… espero verte en otra ocasión. ¡Feliz navidad!

**Stiby:**

¡Hola linda! Como tú dices, ha llegado tu hora, pero yo prefiero decir tu turno… y la verdad no se como sentirme.

Lamento que te haya pasado lo de que se te perdiera el comentario, la verdad a mi me pasa a menudo, por eso la mayor parte del tiempo dejo solo tres a cuatro líneas en los comentarios, y no se a que se debe… pero realmente me imagino debe ser frustrante tanto "trabajo" para que se vaya a la cañería.

¡Felicidades por sacar 20 puntos arriba de la media! La verdad yo estaba aburrida cuando lo hice, me dilate vente minutos respondiendo, pero es que lo estaba contestando en un cyber y como podrás imaginarte no tenía tiempo para estar contestando, sin embargo llegue a la media, a "normal" Jajá jajá

OK, yo le daré los saludos a Eileen, hay te comentaré que dice ella, yo realmente estoy muy agradecida, muchas cosas se me pasan, y ella me las señala o me da su opinión y el fics mejora.

Así que no crees que haya a hacerle daño la maldición a Severus, bueno es entendible pero se me ha antojado darle un significado a lo que pusiste entre paréntesis, y me he quedado pensando (imagina los engranes de mi cerebro) tejon? No hay ningún Hufflepuff esta en la sala, así que no puede ser ¿verdad? Por otro lado si tenemos dos leones, Harry y Remus, pero tenemos más serpientes Draco, Blaize, Lucius (pero no creo que haga nada para rescatar a Severus, después de todo el lanzo la maldición) y Severus. Tenemos cuatro serpientes y dos leones¿Quién de ellos esconde la carta que puede dar vida a nuestro amado profesor de pociones¡Ninguno! Muajajajajaja.

Jajajajajajajajaja, disculpa que me ría, de tu angustia¡Harry interponiéndose! La verdad es que ni se me ocurrió. Lo que si me sorprendió y me puso ¬¬ fue la deducción de que Draco se interpusiese a la maldición asesina. ¿Crees en verdad que eso puede pasar? Es decir a mi no me parece sacrificar a Draco, además él lo único que hizo o pudo hacer para tratar de ayudar fue lanzar un encantamiento de desarme, en fin ya veremos que pasa al respecto.

Tienes toda la razón, saben que hay una "criatura" pero no saben que Harry esta embarazado, cosa que se solucionará dentro de unos veinte millones de años, cuando los tatataras tataras decedientes de Malfoy descubran el enigma de la descendencia de los Potter y el por que las Mansiones Snape y elfos de estos obedezcan a un viajero con tal apellido. (Se me acaba de ocurrir la idea, y me parece una descripción interesante para llevar a cabo, sin embargo lo mas seguro es que no lo haga, así que tal vez nunca lo sepan)

Gracias por el comentario, me ha gustado mucho, a pesar de las tretas que te ha jugado la página. Esperemos no te lo vuelva hacer. Solo tengo algo que contradecir, no tendrás dos capítulos por que este es el último, espero que cuando lo leas te diviertas.

Gracias nuevamente, y ya que leerás esto hasta el próximo año, deseo que el primer mes y cada uno de los días te traigan paz, tranquilidad, amor, dicha y éxito en cada una de tus metas y planes.

¡Besos y abrazos niña linda!

* * *

**27. Recuperando Una Vida (Epilogo) **

Todos esperaban la caída de Severus, pero nunca llegó, lo único que observaron fue como su cuerpo era envuelto por una luz que absorbía la maldición. Era increíble lo bien que se sentía su corazón bombeando rápidamente debido a la adrenalina que circulaba en su sangre, los pulmones llevando el oxígeno en grandes cantidades para relajar nuevamente su cuerpo, era el milagro de seguir vivo. El silencio fue interrumpido después de unos minutos por los movimientos cautelosos de los integrantes del rescate. Remus se encaminó rápidamente donde se encontraba Harry.

- ¿Estás bien? – Era un voz cálida para sus oídos, sonrió tímidamente al extraño para luego asentir – Tranquilo Harry, la pesadilla ha concluido – le dijo mientras le envolvía en un abrazo.

Blaize se dirigió a examinar rápidamente a Severus, quería garantizar que no quedara ninguna secuela de la maldición, pues aún solo se conocía en el mundo a una persona que hubiese evadido la maldición y fue gracias a un sacrificio de amor, el como aún estaba de pie era todo un misterio.

- Aún no me explico por que estás vivo.

- No quería que muriera, así que invoque un hechizo protector que leí en un libro, esperaba que funcionará aunque no estaba del todo seguro – fue la tímida respuesta que dio. Los tres hombres giraron a verle, pero nadie dijo nada, y él lo agradeció.

Mientras era examinado los ojos de Severus se dirigieron a su ahijado, que se encontraba de rodillas verificando el pulso de su padre y cerrando los ojos grises, y fue conciente en ese momento a quién había quitado la vida, porque por muy desgraciado que fuese, era el padre de Draco. Así que una vez se vio libre de la revisiones mágicas de su ex alumno se encaminó hacía él.

Sintió a su padrino acercarse, pero no giró su rostro, el hombre que yacía muerto era su padre biológico, pero nunca lo identificó como tal, así que mientras era abrazado por su padrino respiró profundo, sabía que fueron amigos, y suponía que podría sentirse culpable – fue mejor así, no te culpo, ni lo siento por él, entre los dos, prefiero que tu sigas con vida – ambos se giraron a ver a Harry que era abrazado por Remus – Aún no se ha acabado, hay que buscar el "ser" – Severus solo asintió.

Severus se separo de su ahijado - Blaize puedes encargarte con Draco de preparar el cuerpo, después de todo hay que darle sepultura – Se dirigió al joven de ojos verdes – Harry, no sabemos que tan enterado estés, pero Lucius tiene una criatura que esta siendo alimentada con tu magia, tenemos que encontrarla para eliminarla.

Incredulidad, temor y otra serie de sentimientos se reflejaron inmediatamente en sus ojos, visible para todos, pero después una determinación inquebrantable. _Lucius tenía razón, quieren matarlo. Pero no lo voy a permitir, primero muerto_ – Necesito mi varita – Severus asintió, mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco de cristal y con un pequeño encantamiento era de vuelto a su tamaño original, en el interior se dejaba ver una varita – No sé que encantamientos le pusiste, pero no la he podido sacar – le dijo mientras se lo daba.

Harry tomo el frasco, y sonrió. Era simple, basado en su poder de escaneo dotó al cristal de su misma habilidad, permitiendo únicamente que su persona fuera capaz de abrirlo. Lo supo no porque lo recordara, sino por sintió su propia magia en el cristal reconociéndose y entonces dándole una pequeña vuelta levanto el cristal de su base, después tomó la varita, y sintió su poder recorrer su cuerpo, era una sensación tranquilizadora, era sentirse protegido y preparado para defenderse – ¿Está seguro que deseas matarlo?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a todos. ¿Por qué no lo estarían¿Qué llevaría a Harry a formular tal pregunta?, pero aún así Severus respondió – Si.

Con infinita tristeza dirigió sus ojos a quién minutos antes, le brindara un abrazo paternal - ¿Usted también quiere matarle?

Pero Remus captó que algo no era como ellos pensaban, definitivamente Harry no quería que mataran a esa criatura, a ese ser que se alimentaba de su magia, y que podía ponerle en peligro y sí así era, él no le fallaría, le apoyaría – Sólo si tú lo quieres, nunca haré nada en contra de tu voluntad Harry.

- Gracias – Ya no volvió su vista a Severus, simplemente respiro profundo – Sácame de aquí, por que yo no quiero que lo maten, aléjame de ellos.- Remus solo se volvió con una mirada de disculpa a todos y tomó a Harry para desaparecerse.

Severus, Blaize y Draco se observaron, pero ninguno dijo nada, mientras trasladaban el cuerpo para darle sepultura. Desaparecieron del lugar, de la Isla Paris hasta llegar al mausoleo Malfoy, donde colocaron el cuerpo inerte del que una vez fue el cabeza de la familia, lugar que ahora tomaba Draco Malfoy.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

Aparecieron en la casa de Remus, donde Tonks cargaba a un bebé que aún no alcanzaba el año, pero que al verlos llegar entregó a su padre, mientras abrazaba a Harry alegremente – Es grato tenerte en casa nuevamente Harry ¿Quieres comer algo, o prefieres ir a descansar?

- Voy a dormir un poco – dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca para tapar el bostezo que escapaba de sus labios.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto? – preguntó Lupin

- Por favor

Ambos subieron las gradas, hasta llegar al cuarto que más de un año atrás ocupase – duerme Harry, cuando despiertes, puedes bajar si gustas para que comas algo.

- Gracias – Se dirigió a la cama y se acostó, no tenía idea de cuan cansado estaba, pero ahí se sentía extrañamente en casa, y pronto quedó dormido, mientras Lupin cerraba la puerta del cuarto y se encaminaba a la sala donde esperaba su esposa e hijo.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

Remus descansó unas horas, para luego ponerse en contacto con Draco, Severus y Blaize, que no encontraron ninguna señal de la famosa criatura, delegaron la responsabilidad a los elfos de la casa. Sin embargo retuvo al más anciano, justo cuando llegaba Lupin.

- ¿Cómo está? – interrogo Severus.

Con voz cansada contesto – Descansando – para luego preguntar – ¿Descubrieron que criatura es la que estaba creando?

- No, no hay rastro de ninguna criatura, parece que únicamente vivían Lucius, Harry y los elfos – contesto Blaize.

- Pero pronto nos daremos cuenta de todo lo que ha pasado aquí en los últimos meses – informó con voz segura Draco, para luego dirigirse al elfo – Soy tu nuevo amo, mi padre está muerto, y tu fidelidad ahora es mía¿Qué hizo mi padre desde que Harry viniera a esta casa? y no omitas detalles.

El elfo relato la llegada del joven, la muerte de Marks, la poción del olvido, y el estado crítico del joven, comentó también las tardes en que conversaban, los actos seductores de Lucius para con él y sus amables, pero contundentes rechazos. El como el estado del joven se iba volviendo más crítico, por la debilidad mágica que padecía, negó que su amo estuviera creando alguna criatura, lo único que quería era ser correspondido, algo que no consiguió nunca, y la maravillosa recuperación después de haber obtenido la magia de Severus.

- Lo que no entiendo es por que Harry se debilitó al recibir la poción del olvido, nada tiene que ver con el nivel mágico – dijo Remus.

- Muestra tu sabiduría Lupin, la única razón es que… - pero no fue capaz de completar la frase, el entendimiento llego a su mente rápidamente y palideció. Porque todas las piezas ocuparon su lugar en el Puzzle. La necesidad de su magia. La tristeza en los ojos del joven cuando dijo que estaba seguro de querer matar al ser que estaba formándose ¡Por Merlín¡Había pensado en matar a su hijo! Porque no había duda alguna que fuese su hijo, si la poción le puso en un estado tan delicado, fue debido al embarazo, cuando se fue de su lado ya llevaba a su bebé dentro de sí, y era un milagro que estuviese vivo. No podía esperar más, tenía que ir con Harry y explicarle que él definitivamente no quería a su hijo muerto, estaría a su lado. Y sin terminar la frase desapareció.

- Alguien puede terminar de explicarme que es lo que paso aquí – expresó el hombre lobo, un poco desesperado.

- Por la reacción de Severus, puedo entender que Harry Potter, está vivo de milagro, por que la poción del olvido es capaz de matar y debilitar el nivel mágico de una persona únicamente si hay un embarazo. Es totalmente prohibida en tal caso, por lo que podemos entender que ninguno de los dos hizo caso a mis indicaciones de reposo absoluto cuando salieron de San Mungo. – Respondió con una sonrisa Blaize mientras esperaba que la magnitud del hecho penetrara en la mente de su esposo y de su ex profesor de defensa.

- ¡Embarazo! – fue la exclamación de Draco, pero rápidamente volvió su rostro inexpresivo, recuperándose de la impresión agregó – mi padrino será padre, ya se había tardado bastante, seguramente Potter no encontró mejor manera de amarrarle.

- ¡Estamos hablando de Harry! – Exclamó Remus molesto – No necesita nada de tu padrino.

- Pues yo en vez de preocuparme por eso ahora, estaría buscando como evitamos que Harry le haga algo a Severus – dijo Blaize

- Harry no haría nunca nada en contra él – casi le gritó Remus

- No a menos que pensará que Severus va tras su bebé para matarle – le argumento tranquilamente Draco.

- ¿por qué creería que va a matarle¡es ridículo! – continuó obstinadamente el hombre lobo.

- No si tomamos en cuenta que no recuerda nada de él, y que le aseguró que estaba seguro que quería matar a esa criatura, porque no dudo que Potter pensará que estábamos hablando de su bebé. Y recordemos que es de un Gryffindor muy impulsivo del que estamos hablando – Lupin entendió, así que con una inclinación también desapareció, seguido de Draco y Blaize, que aunque no tuvieran autorización para aparecer en la casa de Lupin, si lo harían muy cerca, aunque tuviesen que caminar algunos metros hasta llegar.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

Severus apareció cerca de la casa de Lupin, lo más cerca que las reglas de cortesía se lo permitían, una vez que llegó a ésta toco la puerta, y Tonks le recibió. Después de los saludos pasó al cuarto donde descansaba Harry. Le encontró dormido, se veía en paz, tranquilo, y sin ningún temor, o sueño que perturbara su descanso. La respiración era suave, y entonces se sentó en una silla cercana y le observo detenidamente. Pero los ojos verdes se abrieron rápidamente, mientras el joven se erguía rápidamente y convocaba su varita.

- Tranquilo Harry, no pienso dañarte – trato de razonar con el joven.

- Y espera que le crea después que me dijo que iba a matar a mi hijo – le contesto ya de pie al otro lado de la cama.

- Nunca te dañaría Harry, y tampoco dañaría a nuestro hijo, todo ha sido un mal entendido – se levanto para acercarse.

- No haga ningún movimiento, le escucharé; pero quiero que se esté quieto y que saque su varita y la aleje de usted, no me voy a arriesgar.

Sacó su vara y la tiró a la cama, muy cerca de donde se encontraba su amado – Tómala Harry, estoy desarmado, no te haré daño. Ya todo terminó – pero no la tomó, no pensaba quitarle la vista al otro padre de su hijo.

Severus simplemente suspiro – No me recuerdas ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo está tan seguro? – pregunto acusadoramente.

- Si me recordarás, estaríamos en mi casa, juntos abrazados y seguramente riéndonos, conversando o amándonos, pero definitivamente no estarías apuntándome con tu varita. – Pero nada contestó el joven, definitivamente lo cauteloso de Lucius se le ha pegado o el hecho de que no recuerde nada, y sienta que no puede confiar en nadie – Si hubieras dicho el trato que tenías con Lucius, el voto inquebrantable, seguramente juntos hubiéramos encontrado un plan con el que evadirlo, pero no dijiste nada, y te fuiste, dejándome una estúpida nota. Encontramos a Marks muerto, y no supe que pensar al respecto, cuando te siguió al caldero chorreante y le leí la mente, lo único que encontré fue su obsesión por ti, era un experto en oclumancia, pero ese deseo hacía ti era demasiado fuerte para ocultarlo.

Harry se sentó en la cama, no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando, pero veía sinceridad en esos negros ojos como la noche, y su voz era tan atrayente, así que no se dio cuenta cuando bajo la vara. Severus únicamente sonrió, y continuó – El ministro pronto nos dio la espalda en tu búsqueda, después de todo te fuiste por tu propio gusto. Así que pronto Remus, Draco y yo recorríamos cada una de las mansiones Malfoy, Al fin te encontramos, pero también nos dimos cuenta que un ser poderoso se formaba en el lugar donde te tenían, y pensé que Lucius te tenía para darle un gran poder a un ser maligno, jamás imaginé o relacioné el hecho con un embarazo, por eso pensamos en matar a ese ser.

"El elegido" se tensó nuevamente, y sujetó fuertemente su varita – Pero nada que venga de ti puede ser maligno, eres demasiado bueno y por ende nuestro hijo también lo será. Lucius fue un desgraciado, que se obsesionó contigo, y para que olvidaras nuestro amor, te dio la poción del olvido, aún no se como lograste que el embarazo continuara, porque por lo general al ingerirle a las pocas horas que se toma mata cualquier feto en formación, supongo que tu alto nivel de magia le protegió. No sé que pasaste ahí, Harry. Sin embargo hay algo que si sé, podemos superar esto. Estamos juntos nuevamente, y esta vez nada podrá separarnos. Siempre que tú quieras seguir a mi lado, esta vez te protegeré a ti, y a nuestro bebé.

No sabía como reaccionar, veía sinceridad en esos ojos, también comprendió que le amaba, y aunque no le recordara, esa mirada negra le decía era correspondido, entonces se hundió en un abrazo que le hizo sentir estaba completo.

- ¿Cómo podré recuperar mis recuerdos?

- Tendrás que esperar hasta el parto, muchos de los ingredientes que se utilizan en el antídoto son dañinos en un embarazo – El joven simplemente suspiro en resignación, pero el mayor con su mano, tomo la barbilla y levanto el rostro, entonces se encontraron nuevamente ojos negros como ónice, con verdes esmeraldas, y el deseo se despertó en ambos, e inició un beso, que los llevaría a más que simples caricias.

Remus les encontró besándose, pero no lo notaron, cerró la puerta suavemente con una sonrisa, mientras aplicaba hechizos para evitar que los sonidos que emitirían, una vez que las cosas se pusieran más calientes, se escucharan. Y encaminó sus pasos a la sala donde se encontró a Blaize y Draco. Y con toda la satisfacción de saberlos equivocados, les recomendó, que no subieran al cuarto donde se encontraban los futuros padres, a menos que se arriesgaran a ver escenas demasiado empalagosas.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

Los meses pasaron, y en la casa de Severus se escuchaba en la cocina el movimiento de alguien cocinando, mientras que el dueño de la casa se mantenía haciendo una poción muy importante, la poción que ayudaría a Harry a formar el canal por el cuál nacería su bebé, la criatura que se escondía a través de una abdomen bastante abultado, enseñando de esa manera que pronto vendría al mundo, y les enseñaría a sus padres sus ojos, manos y rostro. Todo tan pequeñito, y el corazón se le encogía de emoción al pensar que ya solo faltaba un mes para que pudieran cargarle. Dejó la poción reposar por unos minutos para luego embotellarla. Y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ahí estaba el joven, se movía diestramente sacando una torta de chocolate del horno, seguramente un antojo más, y si era algo de comer no dejaba a los elfos preparárselos, muchas veces le tocaba acompañarle en la madrugada, para que se preparara uno que otro bocadillo, no le extrañaba para nada que estuviera "tan gordo". Algo que no le insinuaría ni a base de crusiatus, pues entonces se molestaba en manera, y no le dirigía la palabra o simplemente terminaba durmiendo en otra habitación.

Pero no pudo seguir pensando por que la torta cayó al suelo, mientras él se sujetaba la parte inferior del abdomen, se apresuró a socorrerle. Harry se dejó llevar hasta una silla próxima, en la cual respiró más tranquilamente. Cuando se sintió mejor observó a Severus, la mirada que le daba era la de una pregunta muda, y suspirando contestó.

- He estado sintiéndome así en los últimos días, por eso te animé a que hicieras la poción, pero no quería alarmarte, sin tener seguridad alguna fuera una razón realmente justificada. Tú mismo me advertiste de las posibles falsas alarmas.

- Y seguramente me pensabas advertir hasta que no aguantaras más, y el bebé tratará de nacer por su propia cuenta ¿no?

Pensó en replicar, sin embargo una nueva contracción le hizo callar, realmente ya sabía que esta vez no era una falsa alarma, esperaba con ansias que Severus terminara de hacer la bendita pócima que le ayudaría a terminar esto más rápido, pero no podía arriesgarse a interrumpirlo, y arruinarla.

- ¡Por Merlín! Desde que horas estás así – Le pregunto preocupado al notar que las contracciones se estaban dando de una manera rápida entre intervalo e intervalo.

- Minutos después de que te metieras a tu laboratorio y me dijeras que solo faltaban cuatro horas para que estuviese lista. ¡Sí, me la he pasado en grande! – le dijo en tono mordaz, mientras apretaba los labios para acallar el dolor que ya era intolerable.

- ¡Maldición!, Accio Poción agevolatore di espulsione – y la poción llegó a sus manos, no perdió tiempo, la destapó y apuró a Harry para que la bebiese, el efecto fue extremadamente rápido, a esas alturas no podía estar pensando en trasladarlo, y tampoco pensaba dejarle solo para ir a buscar un medimago, cuando era más que obvio que el nacimiento sería en ese momento. Llamó a sus elfos, a uno de ellos le pidió sabanas, toallas y agua en grandes cantidades, para el momento ¡Merlín! Iba a trabajar de partero. A otro le mandó en busca de Remus, seguramente necesitaríasu presencia moral en tal evento, y al otro mandó por Blaise y Draco, a uno para que buscara las pociones necesarias por cualquier emergencia y al otro por que necesitaba a un Medimago con urgencia.

Pero como suele suceder muchas veces, la caballería llega cuando lo más peligroso ha pasado, la escena que se encontraron todos fue realmente tierna, la mesa de la cocina había sido trasformada a una cama, en la que estaba dormido Harry y un bebé, mientras Severus los abrazaba a ambos.

Blaise se encargó de darles las atenciones necesarias post parto a Harry, y de verificar el estado de salud del recién nacido, por algunos días Remus, Draco y esposo se burlaron de Severus por los mimos excesivos que le daba a sus seres queridos, pero una tarde, una sonrisa burlesca afloró en los labios del maestro de pociones cuando le dijo a su ahijado.

- Dentro de unos meses más, seré yo el que me este burlando de ti, Draco.

Y basto para que las burlas pararan, el rostro del rubio palideció - ¿Qué quieres decir padrino? – y no pudo evitar que el miedo se reflejará en su inexpresivo rostro.

Harry sonrió, estaban comiendo una de las delicias que prepara el joven amante de la cocina – Solo que una poción sin sabor e incolora de fertilidad se vio mezclada con tu bebida la semana pasada. La misma tarde en que recupere mis recuerdos. Por un momento el silencio que reino en la sala fue sepulcral, hasta que Blaise hablo:

- Bueno, eso modifica un poco nuestros planes – acercándose a Draco, le envolvía en un abrazo – Pero era un tema que estábamos discutiendo desde hace un tiempo atrás y un bebé nuestro será siempre bien recibido.

Severus sonrió, mientras cargaba a su hijo y tomaba la mano de su pareja, y esperaban que nada más los volviera a separar y vivir muchos años juntos.

**0ooo0 ****FIN 0****ooo0

* * *

**

**Comentarios:**

Ha sido un verdadero placer para mí, llegar al fin de esta historia, me he reído mucho gracias a sus comentarios, y he disfrutado de la gran aceptación que ha tenido, momentos gratos he compartido con ustedes gracias a ella, tengo una historia en mente, pero tendréis que esperar algunos meses para leerla, si esta os gusto la próxima será mejor. ¡Os los aseguro¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

He llegado al fin de esta historia, y no puedo retirarme si dan agradecimientos a cada una de esas maravillosas personas que están al otro lado de la red y me han permitido llegar hasta aquí. 

En primer lugar a aquellas personas que agregaron esta historia a sus fics favoritos:

**Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox, Maite Zaitut, Patty Potter, SigiPotter, SunSnake, Valethsnape, azula.snape, irismine, lyfm. **

Cada una de ustedes se fueron uniendo a la historia mientras crecía y fue un honor escribir para ustedes, pero también estas esas maravillosas personas, que aunque no creyeron que el fics mereciera pertenecer a tan honorable lugar, si me agregaron a sus alertas, a ellas les agradezco enormemente,

**Devil Lady Hitokiri, Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox, JessyPotter, Kaede-Sakuragi, Maite Zaitut, MoRFiNa, Olimka, Patty Potter, S) Death Angel (S, Stiby, SunSnake, Valethsnape, azula.snape, hentai18ancilla, irismine, kary-yan, lyfm, macamare, natysan. **

Al llegar sus alertas me sentí honrada, saber que un grupo de personas maravillosas estaba pendiente de la historia fue todo un placer, pero también hubo un grupo grande de personas que estuvo apoyándome, y dándome palabras de alientos cuando sentí que no podía continuar, son aquellos que desde su perfil, o en el anonimato me dejaron sus comentario, actualmente pasa los ciento cincuenta comentarios y casi llegamos a los once mil hit, jamás me imagine el alcance de esta historia así si te mantuviste leyendo en el silencio ten por seguro que se te agradece, dejo una última lista, la lista de aquellos que se animaron a dar clic en Go, y regalarme unas cuantas palabras.

**Nena, Kasuki matherlence, Stiby, Enovy, Noa-Snape, hpalita, MoRFina, ValethSnape, Olimka, carolina, Yacanoe, Ania, Kaixo, SigiPotter, Valora, veelasnape, tercy-S-Scloe, Ginna3525, rasaaabe, BegoPotterBlack, Devil Lady Hitokiri, charissnape, hentai18ancilla, azula.snape, irismine. **

Gracias, muchas gracias… hasta aquí hemos llegado juntas(os). Y también a **Eirinu San**, por su apoyo en los últimos capítulos de esta historia, sin ella no sería lo mismo.


	28. Respuestas

Aparece Herminione después de tanto tiempo brindada de pies a cabeza previendo que le vayan a tirar alguna maldición o tomates o los que se les ocurra por que han pasado cuatro meses más o menos desde que termine de publicar este fic, y la verdad es que he sido bastante desconsiderada con cada uno de mis lectores que me dejaron sus comentarios aquí, pues hasta ahora me digno a contestarles, espero no se molesten conmigo… Gracias por sus comentarios **a Nena, Azula.X, Ania, Stiby (doble) y Noa Snape (doble)** pero dejémosles vuestras respuestas.

* * *

**Nena:**

Hola nena! Un placer poder leer tu comentario… me alegra que te haya gustado el final ¿el nombre del niño? Digamos que se llama igual del que UPD II, o si lo prefieres le pones el nombre tú… Gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero poder tener noticias tuyas pronto! Hace una eternidad que no se nada de ti. ¡Cuídate!

**Azula.X**

Hola me alegra que te gustara el final de este fic, y que te haya gustado la historia… la continuación para "padre desconocido" ya esta publicada, por si no las leído aquí te dejo la dirección www. fanfiction. net /s/4130836/1/UnPadreDesconocidoIIRealmenteamoaSeverus, hoy o mañana comienzo con otro fic… espero también te guste y poder contar con tus comentarios… gracias por tus buenos deseos. ¡Feliz día!

**Ania**

Pues la verdad es que a mi también se me hace difícil decir adiós al fic… pero lastimada mente todo lo que inicia tiene su final, mi próxima historia a llegado, espero poder contar con tu lectura y comentarios… sino… de todos modos me ha gustado mucho poder contar contigo en esta historia. Cuídate y feliz día.

**Stiby**

Hace tanto ya de este comentario… que creo que lo vas a tener que ir a leer nuevamente para saber de que iba o que fue lo escribiste…. La verdad es que soy bastante irresponsable, espero que en OFC no haga nada de esto… pido disculpas, mira que siempre has sido tan linda conmigo y yo hasta cuatro meses después me digno a contestarte… bueno ¿me disculpas?

Bueno, creo que la curiosidad nos gana de vez en cuando, y por se el último capitulo pues es entendible que hayas pasado de un solo a leértelo sin parar un segundo a comentar. La verdad es que cuando di las gracias por las alertas y los favoritos te excluí totalmente del significado de esa lista… sabía con toda seguridad de que la historia te encantaba… así que aunque no estuviera en tus favoritos (de hecho gracias por haberme agregado) en tu caso no tenía ninguna diferencia, aunque me alegra que lo hayas dicho… no hay como tus palabras para confirmar tal hecho y subirme más el ego de lo que ya lo tengo.

Pues espero que al final hayas entendido a donde ha ido a parar el avada, Harry a hecho digámoslo así como un escudo… Jajajajaja… pues sí la verdad es que no se tocaron el corazón para explicar tal cosa… por otro lado me alegra que te haya gustado que al fin hayan "hablado" en el cuarto solos (ñam…) Jajajajaja, la forma en que hablas de Lupin hace ver las cosas de una manera realmente divertida.

Jajajajaja, pues si verdad yo creo que nadie podría seguir los consejos de Blaise, a poco tu crees que si Draco hubiese sido el enfermo el se hubiese detenido a darle uno que otro mimo ¿Verdad que no? Pues si el medico puede irse a tomar vientos como tu dices… por que ellos no se iban a quedar quietos.

Hasta me ido a leer el final nuevamente, me sigue poniendo de mil colores… me sigue divirtiendo… aunque claro forma parte del pasado (uno que me hace sonreír) Pues si la escena de las contracciones y el parto, poción de fertilidad en Draco y demás me alegra que te hayan gustado… y tienes razón… no importa que la historia termine, que también UPD haya terminado… siempre nos mantendremos en contacto. ¡Cuidate!

TQM

PD: Gracias por los buenos deseos… besos.

**Noa Snape**

Tengo en esta historia dos RR tuyo que no he contestado… lo siento en verdad… te agradezco mucho que sigas la historia de verdad que sí… Me alegra que te haya gustado la idea de Que Harry viva con Lupin… después de todo es como su segundo padrino… por cierto de nada… es que en verdad se te agradece que me hayas puesto en tus favoritos… ahora voy con el segundo RR… me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado… y lo de la acción… la verdad es que no soy muy buena escribiéndolas… sin embargo me encanta leerlas… por cierto piensas escribir otra historia pronto ¿? Cuídate! Feliz día!

* * *

Gracias a cada uno de los que me acompaño en la lectura de este one... y por aquellos que me agregaron a sus alertas... a todos vosotros muchas gracias...


End file.
